Along for the Ride
by OddCoupler222
Summary: Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins didn't exactly have the best friendship. In fact, despite being neighbors, there wasn't really a friendship between the two of them at all. But it was kind of difficult to dislike someone you were stuck driving across the country with. Two girls. Two weeks. Eleven states. One road trip. A lot can happen when you're along for the ride.
1. Maryland: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Rise and shine," Arizona chirped – purposefully loud and decisively irritating – as she knocked loudly on Alex's bedroom door. She'd lived with him for the last year, and she had more than learned her lesson from barging into his bedroom unannounced.

She waited outside of his door, wedging a heavy box between herself and the wall, as well as precariously bringing her leg up so her thigh was supporting the bottom of it before she knocked again with the back of her knuckles, "Karev, get your ass up; you know I'm not going to stop knocking!"

Though she hoped it was soon because this box was starting to weigh her down, and she didn't want to drop it to the ground only to have to pick it up again to haul out to her car. Just as she lifted her hand again, the door swung open, revealing her roommate in his typical boxers and tank top sleepwear.

The glare on his face was also typical, "What the hell?"

Waving her hand behind him to gesture at his alarm clock, she huffed out a breath, "It's past noon, and _someone_ promised to help me with some heavy lifting."

It was only then that his sleep narrowed eyes darted to the box she was holding up, and he heaved a sigh, "You woke me up to force me into manual fucking labor," he grumbled, and it was in his sigh that she knew she had him already.

It prompted a smile to tug up her lips, dimples popping, "I stacked everything that needs to come out to the car right outside my bedroom!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a minute," was the response she got – really, it was all the response she needed – as Alex turned away from her to walk back towards his closet.

Belatedly, she noticed the second body lying, thankfully under the covers, in his bed, and she winced, feeling just a tug of guilt for the way Jo groaned, because she knew she must have woken her up, too.

But that slight tug of guilt disappeared pretty quickly, considering the many times Alex wasn't the most considerate of roommates when it came to her own house guests, and she muttered, "Good morning, Jo," before grunting slightly and pushing herself off of the wall and wrapping both of her arms securely around the box once more.

As she muscled her way out of the door and out into the courtyard-like parking lot, she breathed a sigh of relief with having her car strategically parked so close. This wasn't the first time that she was glad she lived on the first floor of the apartment complex; that had actually happened nearly a year ago, during the first party she and Alex had thrown while living here, and given the amount of drunk people who had staggered out her door, it made her grateful that there were no stairs for anyone to fall down.

It would have been a disaster.

This was still good though, she thought with another small grunt, placing the box down on the ground, hands on her hips as she took in a deep breath and looked around. The apartment complex wasn't extravagant – not nearly – but it was decent enough.

Clean, fairly sized apartments within a couple of miles from Johns Hopkins basically insured that most of the renters were students, much like herself and Alex. They'd moved in early last August, after apartment hunting in the area for weeks before. And they were lucky to get this apartment when they did, considering it only opened up because another student who had been living there failed out, according to the landlord.

Arizona wasn't often one who felt glad for someone else's misfortune, but in that particular instance, she had been grateful. Beginning med school without a decent place to live would have been less than ideal.

Blowing her breath out, she used it to try to blow wisps of hair out of her face before reaching out to pull up the back door of her car, biting her lip as she surveyed the somewhat spacious – as spacious as you can get with a midsize hatchback, really – trunk storage.

There were already a few things in here that she'd slowly been moving in over the last few days. A first-aid kit, a pack of water, and a few items that she was bringing home – well, home to her parent's house in Berkeley, California, where she was going to be staying for the next couple of months – and intended to keep there.

She was heading home for the summer now that her first year at med school was complete. And her drive across the country, from Baltimore to Berkeley, had been something she'd been looking forward to for the last few months. It was methodically planned, all of the stops she intended on making plugged into the GPS on her phone, as well as carefully marked on an actual paper map that she had carefully tucked into the glove compartment.

Just in case.

And that trip was starting today. In fact, to maintain her schedule, she would actually be departing in less than an hour, she realized with a small frown as she tucked her phone into her back pocket after checking the time.

As she reached down to pull the box that was on the ground up into her arms to slide it into the back of her Prius, the door to her apartment burst open to reveal Alex, with his arms laden with her heaviest box, and two giant duffel bags slung over his shoulders. He kicked the door shut behind him in a way that she would typically reprimand him for because of possible damage and the fact that their landlord was pretty big on nitpicking fees when leases were up.

The reprimand generally worked, given the time he had to pay a ton of damage fees from the cracked door he'd caused in his dorm room in their undergrad time at Georgetown University.

However, considering he was doing this for her and sparing her the heavy lifting that she definitely didn't want to do herself, she studiously kept her mouth shut.

Within moments, he was in front of her and unceremoniously dumping her items onto the ground in front of her, grunting with the effort, "Fuck. Here's almost all of your junk."

Blue eyes rolled at him even as she grinned, "Oh, and here I thought Mr. All-State Wrestling Championship could handle a bit of a workout."

He waved off her comment before leaning down again and grabbing one of the boxes he'd hauled out, "Jesus, are you packing bricks to take home or what?"

Arizona leaned over a bit to peer into the top of the box, just to double check, before she moved back, "Nope, just books." Including some for summer reading when she would have the time, and some of their textbooks.

Several of which were on the top of the pile and Alex looked in on them with disdain, "That's what you're doing with your summer? Rereading our textbooks?" With a sigh, he slid the box into the car, pushing it in to leave room, as he shook his head and slanted her a look, "What did you do during summer breaks when you were a kid? Tell other kids not to run too fast while playing tag? Swim in the shallow end of the pool with a lifejacket on?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, even though it was kind of hard to completely hold in a chuckle, she held up her hands in surrender, "You caught me." But before he could add onto his repertoire of jokes like she knew he would she reached out to smack his arm, "But seriously, I'm just going to make some flashcards and stuff. Don't want to fall behind and get lazy, like _some_ people," she threw back with a sly grin, as she sat back and leaned against the car, keeping her sneaker covered feet on the ground.

He reached down to take one of the duffel bags, and heaved it up into the storage space, before sitting next to her on the bumper, "Nah, I'll remember it all."

Blue eyes rolled as she snorted – because for as different as they were and always had been, he always amused her – before she bent at the waist to pull up her other bag, and setting it over her thighs, "Sure you will."

She'd met Alex on their first day of undergrad at Georgetown, almost five years ago. They'd lived on the same floor of their dorm, and even though she wouldn't say it was friendship at first sight, mostly because she'd kind of thought he was a bit of an ass, their friendship had unexpectedly bloomed over the years.

And after finding out they'd both gotten into Johns Hopkins, the decision to find an apartment together had been an easy one to make. She'd never regretted it, either, because he'd become her best friend.

Even though her initial assessment that he was kind of an ass could still be true, she couldn't imagine doing this without him. Besides, if it weren't for him, she probably would have lived with, as he called them, one of her lesbian friend-of-a-friend contacts that she'd had in the area. Which she definitely wouldn't have wanted to do in retrospect.

She leaned back slightly, resting her back against her box of books, and letting out a sigh as she squinted against the sun beaming down on her. It was almost June in Baltimore, and today was unreasonably humid, in her opinion.

Though, she was planning on embarking on her road trip, which would include going through several southern states, and the summer was just starting, so she should probably get used to the heat.

This past year here had been good to her and she was looking forward to coming back of course, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't anticipating seeing her parents and her brother for the summer after a long year here.

Alex swearing softly drew her out of her thoughts, and she turned a bit in her seat to look at him as he adjusted some of her boxes to make for a more spacious area. Though it was kind of unnecessary, given the fact that nearly everything she needed was already out here.

Her friend was muttering, causing her to quirk her eyebrow in amusement as she caught him muttering under his breath, "A fucking wrestler is easier to maneuver than this damn box." When he finally got it into a good adjustment, he sighed and leaned back, dark eyes look up at Arizona, "And why did I agree to be your mule today, again?"

Eyes glinting in challenge, she tilted her head, pretending to think, "Well, as I recall, _someone_ canceled on this trip at the last minute and the heavy lifting was a guilt offer to make him feel less ashamed for potentially ruining his best friend's long-awaited adventure."

This road trip had been planned out since the New Year, when they'd both decided to stay at their apartment rather than at home. It initially started as an idea they'd joked about while drunk – that the next time they had to go see their families, they should just drive across the country rather than fly.

But then, the idea had seemed more and more like something that they would want to do. So the actual plan had taken shape, that when they were going home for the summer, they would make an event of it. Alex was from a city in Nevada that was south of Vegas, and it was less than a day's drive from there to her home, so the majority of their trip would be the two of them on the open road.

On the open road, and as Alex had said in the beginning, picking up chicks and breaking hearts all across the country. At which she had rolled her eyes, but it was kind of appealing.

That was before he'd met Jo, an undergrad who she had admittedly struck up a friendship with as well, and Alex had since stopped "picking up chicks and breaking hearts" in the spirit of their fledgling relationship.

It was also before he got a job opportunity a month ago, through a program at the university, and the pay was too good to pass up. Too good to even pass up for a once in a lifetime cross country road trip with his best friend.

Which, she understood. She did. She was lucky enough to have her school bills paid by her parents, and the nannying job she'd done throughout undergrad and saved most every penny from was still sitting in her bank account for things like this road trip. Alex had a different home situation and she wasn't going to begrudge him this chance.

Maybe for some good natured ribbing, but he took it in stride.

The long suffering sigh he let out was cut short when he finished it by huffing out a breath, "Yeah, well, I feel like that should be completely forgiven – and possibly even praised – for the fact that I found you a damn new road trip partner, didn't I?"

Her eyes narrowed and arms crossed at the mention of said new road trip partner that Alex had suspiciously rustled up for her out of the blue. After he'd bowed out of the excursion, Arizona had briefly contemplated doing the same thing. Or at the very least, driving with minimal stops to make it a short trip.

But damn it, she was looking forward to the trip, she'd planned it for months, and even though it wasn't going to be as fun without someone else, she was an independent woman and she could still have a good time.

"You know I still find it ridiculously creepy that you somehow managed to find some stranger to come on the trip with me," she deadpanned, but was completely serious as she pushed herself up and turned around to rearrange the duffel bags once again.

Though she'd vowed to keep going with her planned trip, her disappointment had been palpable. Until Alex had told her over beers two weeks ago after their first final that he had found someone who was looking to go to California, like it was the answer to all of her problems.

Alex reached out to pull her first aid kit from being wedged against the back of the back seat, fiddling with it as he glared at her, "I told you it wasn't a stranger. It's –"

" _A friend of a friend_ ," she parroted his own words back to him, "But that really doesn't make it less ominous or suspicious, considering you haven't told me who it is," she snapped out, because honestly, she had been wondering for the last couple of weeks what Alex's aim was in not telling her who this "friend of a friend" was.

He refused to even tell her the "friend" that connected them.

But, well, while she was _willing_ to do the entire trip by herself, because the experience seemed like something she would enjoy, she hadn't been exactly pumped about doing the whole thing on her own dime, spending double what was in the original budget, rather than splitting the price of gas and hotel rooms.

It was one of the benefits of doing the trip with another person, and what had prompted her to agree to this mystery person joining her, despite their hidden identity.

All Alex did was shrug, "Yeah, well, you'll find out soon enough." Then he slid a look over his shoulder, at all of her stuff that took up nearly the entire area, "But I'm not sure she's going to be happy about not having any space in here for her stuff."

Blue eyes rolled once more, "Her stuff is going to go in the backseat," she retorted, before turning to eye at the space. Maybe she _should_ consider moving it around, though; she didn't want her road trip partner to feel unwelcome or something.

Heaving a sigh, she gave in to those thoughts; she could pack everything together better than this to give her mystery guest more space.

As she reached out to take the strap of her duffel bag, she lifted her arm to swipe against her forehead, "So, you said she's going to be meeting me here?"

He grunted his affirmation, "Yeah, in like less than ten minutes."

"Perfect," she murmured, because they really needed to get going to make it to the first stop, and then to the first hotel in time to get a good night's sleep, in order to _really_ kick off their trip tomorrow morning, bright and early.

With a deep breath, Alex pushed himself off of the car and put the first aid kit he was still holding balancing on the bumper, "All right, well. I need some breakfast."

Adjusting to move farther into the backspace of her car to move around some of her boxes and bags – just in case her traveling companion _did_ need more room – she shook her head at him, "It's almost one in the afternoon!"

But he was already walking away from her, "Doesn't matter! Come in and say bye before you leave for good," he called over his shoulder.

"Leave for good," she muttered under her breath, with a quiet snort because she was going to be back in two months, "Okay."

As she stacked some of her duffel bags on top of one another, slightly precariously yet still effectively, she tried again to come up with the list of people that Alex could have set her up with for the road trip. The thing was, there was such a slim chance that it was someone that she didn't also know, which made her all the more curious.

Neither of them had known anyone in the area when they'd moved here, and due to the fact that they'd moved at the same time, lived in the same apartment, and were both in the majority of the same classes… well, that didn't leave a lot of room for him to meet "friends of friends" that she hadn't met, herself.

Which meant that he was hiding it because he felt like he had to.

God, she was hoping it was _not_ Liz, the girl Alex knew from his study group that he had, at one time at the beginning of the year, been sleeping with. She'd tried to make conversation with her whenever she could, but the girl was, well, very dull.

She froze as she realized her foot made contact with the first aid kit Alex had perched on her bumper, and then felt irritated at herself when she heard the contents open on the parking lot under her car.

Climbing out of the car, she crouched down, starting to pack the kit back up. But as she heard footsteps approach, her hand froze over the stack of band-aids she had been about to grab, and blue eyes looked ahead just in time to see a nice pedicure – black nails – with clearly feminine feet in gladiator sandals approach.

And then those feet froze, not coming a step closer.

Slowly, Arizona lifted her head, skimming her eyes farther, up long, tanned, toned legs topped off with black shorts – and god, her mouth went dry, her stomach tingling with the beginnings of attraction. This definitely wasn't Liz, and she thought maybe that traveling with this woman wasn't going to be bad or awkward at all.

 _But it might if you don't stop staring at those legs,_ she berated herself, and purposefully moved her gaze up to the face of her companion.

Oh.

Well, the flushed excitement she had been feeling was dulled a bit, because standing in front of her with an incredulous look on her face, a dark eyebrow arched down at her with hands on curvy hips, stood Callie Torres.

Arizona filed Callie Torres under certain categories. She was her neighbor, of course. A fellow med student, who had a weird study tactic she employed that somehow guaranteed a top grade in the class. A "badass" – though Arizona remained uncertain as to whether or not she really was one or simply believed herself to be one. And, given Arizona's obvious perusal of her body, she was incredibly attractive.

But there was that little thing about Callie Torres that had never really rubbed Arizona the right way, no pun intended –

"This has to be a joke," Callie commented, her voice low and serious.

Arizona had never been able to figure her out.

Her personality was often times brash, and short tempered. She could be extremely avoidant, though Arizona knew from having classes with her and living next to her that she could also be talkative and opinionated. And there really was never a pattern to the behavior, as far as Arizona could tell; she never knew what to expect with her. She liked to be able to know where someone was coming from, to know what to think about them.

All right, okay, maybe there were a few _issues_ between them, so sometimes she knew what to expect. But – still. Many of their interactions were unpleasant, especially as of late. It was no freaking wonder Alex hadn't told her who his friend-of-a-friend was.

With a deep sigh, already feeling the excitement of her road trip dimming a bit with annoyance, she pushed herself up, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs to quickly dust them off. The first time that she'd met Callie had been almost exactly where they were standing right now, in an encounter that she referred to as Incident Number One. The Box Incident.

She and Alex had moved in only a day before her new neighbors – one of whom turned out to be Callie – were moving in last summer. As she had been walking out of her apartment, she had looked over her shoulder to tell Alex she was heading to the store, and swung open the screen door a little harder than intended.

Which incidentally then hit the stack of boxes that were being moved into the apartment next to hers, with unintended force. And four boxes full of personal belongings fell to the ground – about half of them breaking. All of those items? Belonged to Callie Torres.

She would say that was definitely what had gotten them off to a bad start, though Callie had been rather forgiving, even though she had clearly been flustered and upset at the time. Arizona wouldn't say that their issues really started until Incident Number Two, but, well, she didn't really think she had done anything particularly _wrong_ in that instance.

But it had really been Incident Number Three – the Car Incident – that really cemented it. Said incident had coincidentally happened just a few weeks ago, and it involved Arizona, a party, a car accident – that, thankfully, no one had been injured in – and…

Callie Torres's prized vehicle.

Arizona wasn't really a "car person" but she _did_ know that Callie took great care in maintaining her car – which Arizona couldn't exactly recognize, but she did know that it wasn't one that was easy to find and was old. A classic.

Yeah. That moment had probably set in stone - if it hadn't already been set in stone - the fact that they were going to be living as neighbors with a tension between them forever. At least, throughout med school, considering Arizona couldn't imagine herself or Callie failing out or finding an apartment that was better than where they lived in terms of price and location before graduation.

When the brunette crossed her arms, dark eyes skimming up and down Arizona for a moment before darting away and looking behind her, into the car where the blonde's belongings were, then back to her face, with a questioning look taking over her expression.

Then she remembered Callie's words from moments ago, and she took a deep breath – because maybe Callie wasn't even the person she was supposed to be driving with. The taller woman did live about five feet away from where she was currently glaring at Arizona, and maybe this was just going to turn into one of their little snipping, verbal back and forths.

That had been occurring with greater frequency since the Car Incident. Basically whenever they were within a few feet of one another. And all were started by the brunette.

However. This was supposed to be a good day – road trip day. And she wasn't going to let it be spoiled by a bad attitude in the form of the conundrum of Callie Torres, so she just took a deep breath, "What has to be a joke?"

A few seconds ticked by as Callie stared at her, and Arizona almost wanted to squirm because it looked like the brunette was trying to find some sort of answer, but Arizona didn't have any to give her because she didn't know the question.

Callie finally relented and just asked, "You're really not kidding?"

Confusion made her forehead crinkle and she barely resisted the urge to throw her arms up in the air, " _What_ are you talking about?"

A second later, Callie was reaching into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper that Arizona could see some writing on as the brunette read off of it, "Meet at blue Prius, one pm." She read it slowly, quietly, as if confirming to herself that the information was really accurate as her eyes slid over Arizona's car – indeed, a blue Prius – and it _was_ just about to be one in the afternoon.

Those dark eyes that she couldn't get a read on stared into her own, "You're really driving to California?"

Well, that confirmed it, and the small whisper of a voice that said maybe this was a strange misunderstanding disappeared as she sighed, "Yep. And you're my mysterious road trip partner?"

"How do you even have this car right now?" Callie blurted out, her hands going back to her hips.

Arizona found herself mirroring that stance, her eyebrows lifting in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked slowly, turning for a moment to double check that the car behind her was indeed her Prius. It was. "This is my car."

Callie eyed her for a moment, eyebrows drawing up and then down, her eyes widening and then narrowing, and it might have been comical if not for the fact that she was clearly dead serious as she exclaimed, "Then whose car were you driving when you hit mine?!"

Arizona groaned, because of course that was going to come up _again_ , "Oh my god, you need to let that go!"

It had been an extremely unpleasant night, not to mention the days that had followed. All full of heated looks – and not in any sort of good, passionate way – and talks about insurance and Callie sprouting off some car terms that Arizona didn't really follow.

"Easy for you to say," the brunette muttered, her sandaled foot kicking at the cement below before she sighed and continued to glare.

Which Arizona readily returned, because she had done everything she could to apologize to Callie and had offered to pay for the damage. An offer that Callie refused to take, she might add, and a part of her thought that Callie refused to let her pay for the damages just so she had another reason to still act all angry, "The car that the _accident_ happened in, wasn't mine. I just happened to be driving it at the time. Do I need to apologize for it again?"

The brunette ignored her sarcastic question – though if Arizona genuinely thought Callie would want to hear it, she _would_ have apologized, again. But, as it was, that was one of the many things she didn't understand about Callie Torres.

Then she tilted her head, and tendrils of that raven black hair just grazed her tan shoulder from her ponytail, "And that is supposed to inspire confidence in the fact that you're supposed to be driving me across the country?"

There might have been a hint of a smile there, a brief moment of lightness in her voice. But if it was true, then it was gone in the space of a second. She kind of thought she was imagining it, because Callie didn't normally smile and tease Arizona. It was part of the brunette that gave Arizona a bit of a headache, and she was in no mood to try to figure it out. She already wanted to be on the road by now, for goodness sake. That had been part of her nicely crafted plan. And this whole thing was throwing a wrench right into it.

With that thought in mind, she shook her head and brought her hands up to rub over her face real quick, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, "Look, you can trust that I'm not going to kill you on the trip or you can take a different mode of transportation. Because this one leaves in five minutes, with or without you."

Callie's head remained tilted as she took in her words, eyebrows drawing together slightly as if taking in what Arizona said, before letting out a sigh and turning to walk back into her apartment. Not giving Arizona a sign as to whether or not she would actually be in her vehicle in five minutes.

The blonde watched her go, and she was pretty sure – given what she knew about Callie, though it admittedly wasn't a ton – that she would not be coming back out in a few minutes to take on the adventure to California.

With the last couple of minutes making her feel a little… unsettled, she placed the first aid kit in again and leaned it against the boxes, before reaching up to wrap her fingertips around the edge of the rear door of her car, bringing it down to shut over all of her stuff with an air of finality.

It was no wonder why Alex had gone back into their apartment before his "guest" had arrived, she thought, as she pulled open the screen door to their apartment, letting it shut behind her as she walked into the kitchen. Her friend in question stood at the stove with his back to her, "Came to say your goodbyes?"

She ignored that and walked around the island counter so she could face him, going straight for answers, "Really? Callie Torres is your friend-of-a-friend?"

He hesitated for a moment, before bracing his hands against the counter and leaning back, "Dude, you're driving to California. She needed a way to get there," and he shrugged, as if to say _and the rest is history_.

All right, so she couldn't exactly argue with that logic because she knew to Alex it was close to being that simple, and she just shook her head slightly. A few seconds of silence beat between them as she took that in, "You do realize that out of the many people we've met this year, she likes me the least out of all of them – as in not really at all – and now you're setting me up to be trapped in my admittedly small vehicle with her for an extended period of time. You realize that, right?"

Alex looked a little guilty as she sheepishly reached up to scratch the back of his neck, "Well, yeah. But look, you didn't want to go and be by yourself, _and_ have no one to split the expenses with you, and I couldn't go anymore. I felt shitty canceling on you, Robbins. And Elise told me that Torres was going to California, too, and we figured… why not? She's better than no one, right?"

So that was the connecting friend, Arizona realized. Elise was Callie's roommate – who might even have disliked Arizona more than Callie herself did. Elise was the kind of person who seemed to always know everything you were thinking, even if you didn't think you knew it yourself. Arizona found that to be unsettling.

Plus, she smoked a lot of pot, and the smell would waft into her and Alex's apartment, which frustrated Arizona as much as Elise said that the music and people from she and Alex's parties bothered her.

"We'll see," she murmured, truly meaning it. She doubted Callie was even going to actually go on the trip, seeing as how Elise had clearly not told her Arizona was going to be the one driving. But if she _did_ go… at the very least, Arizona supposed it wouldn't be boring.

Alex took that as encouragement to continue speaking, and he turned back around to the stove, where he was cooking some bacon, "And besides, you never even gave me a reason why you don't really like her, besides that she's kind of hard to read."

That was because she didn't talk about Incident Number Two, even with Alex. And she just shook her head, the thought of it sinking her stomach a little bit, "It's not – I don't not like her," she answered weakly. Which, okay, so they had their issues and Callie definitely wasn't her favorite person, but she didn't actively dislike the woman. It was just… "It's complicated. _She_ doesn't like _me_. Which makes it awkward."

The only response she got was a slightly apologetic look.

Regardless, there was no more time to dwell on the matter, and she pushed herself up from the counter, "I have to go. Have a good summer, Karev. Don't trash the apartment too much," she threw him a small grin before turning to face the small cooler she'd put some drinks and snacks in, because her parents had always drilled into her that she could never been too prepared.

He just smirked, "Have fun with Torres. Could be a better time than you expect. Maybe it'll surprise you."

"Doubt it," she tossed back, and she hauled the cooler up into her arms. It was a much smoother trip than she'd had with the heavy box earlier, and she opened the backseat door behind the passenger side, placing the cooler on the ground before taking out a water for the drive.

Arizona shut the door softly, and looked over her shoulder at Callie's apartment door, identical to her own and so close to it, but there was no indication of life coming from inside. With a shrug, she walked around the car, situating herself in the driver's seat and turning on the air conditioning, while tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

There was a minute left until she said she was leaving, she thought idly as she fiddled with the radio. Callie still hadn't come out with any bags in hand or made any indication that she was going to be joining her, so maybe she was right and the brunette wasn't coming. Just what she had expected.

Maybe –

Then that door swung open, and Callie walked out with a duffel bag over her shoulder and wheeling a decently sized suitcase. She bit her lip, her stomach tightening in something that she couldn't quite identify. Anxiety? Nerves?

Anticipation?

When Callie reached the car, she tapped lightly on the passenger window and Arizona cracked it enough to hear her ask, "Well, where am I supposed to put this stuff?"

Shaking her head a bit to clear it – maybe she shouldn't be surprised that Callie was apparently choosing to join her on this trip because she had said that she couldn't always put her finger on what Callie Torres was thinking – she gestured to the empty backseat. If she thought the taller woman would appreciate it, she would have gotten out herself to help put everything back there.

As it was… she didn't think Callie would appreciate that, given the fact that she usually went out of her way to have as little interaction with Arizona as possible.

Her eyes tracked the movements of strong, uncovered arms from Callie's tank top as she slid in her stuff to the backseat – she was bringing much less than Arizona was. Then she snapped her head to face forward as to not be caught looking, as Callie shut the door and then opened the passenger side.

But she couldn't help but throw her a quick look out of surprise – because this was actually happening. Callie freaking Torres, who avoided her and when they were together was generally unpleasant, was voluntarily getting into her car to go on a _road trip_.

She was met with a small eye roll, as Callie told her with a quiet, terse voice, "I'm just along for the ride."

Arizona didn't say anything in response. She wasn't a fortune teller and didn't presume to know the future by any means, but she was fairly certain that this trip was definitely going to be different from what she'd been expecting.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This story is intended to be less than 20 chapters, so I hope you enjoy it and stick along for the ride.**


	2. Pennsylvania

Throughout her childhood, Callie's father gone on many business trips, not only all over the nation, but all over the world. And whenever she and her sister Aria weren't in school – every vacation, really – their time was spent joining him on those trips. And if they weren't on trips with him, they were going on typical vacations.

And though they often flew to their destinations – after all, given certain distances there was no choice – her mother was known in their family for loving road trips. Which had been great for her, because she'd always had a slightly irrational fear of flying.

During one such road trip, consisting of Callie, her mother, sister, and grandmother, when she and Aria had been teenagers, Aria had taken a pregnancy test and left it in the hotel trash on the morning they were leaving, thinking it would be safe from view given that they were checking out.

However, Callie's mother forgot her moisturizer, therefore had made an extra trip back to the bathroom. And then saw the pregnancy test – that was thankfully negative, given the fact that Aria had just turned eighteen – in the trash.

Which in turn led to Lucia interrogating both Callie and Aria as they were stuck in the backseat on the highway until Aria confessed it was hers, but that she walked in on Callie almost having sex once. Which effectively threw her under the bus as well, and resulted in them listening to a long, graphic, in-depth lecture about safe sex practices, finding "the right person," and biology. For four hours.

And it only got better when her abuela had jumped in to share with them a detailed story about losing her virginity, which absolutely no one had wanted to hear.

Needless to say, Callie had experienced her fair share of uncomfortable car rides in her lifetime. Possibly more than her fair share, honestly. However, she would go far enough to say that the car ride she was currently experiencing with Arizona Robbins was quickly rising in the ranks.

She was readily trying to ignore it, seeing as how she had her headphones in and iPod on, rocking out in her own personal space to one of her playlists. She'd been sitting like this in her seat since getting into the car an hour ago.

Wait, _only_ an hour ago?!

As soon as she spared a glance toward the time, she had to do a double take, because it felt like they had been in this ridiculously awkward car ride for hours already. Dark eyes blinked, purposefully closing for a few seconds, before she reopened just to confirm that they really hadn't been driving for longer than that.

Jesus. How was she supposed to get through a few whole _days_ of this?

The drive from Maryland to California was approximately forty hours, nonstop. Now, she wasn't unreasonable – she expected for there to be a couple of stops in order for them to sleep, of course. But she figured that the trip would take them about three days.

After all, when she'd been planning on making the drive herself, in her own vehicle, that was her rough estimate of time. Though, that plan had been dashed and destroyed at almost three o'clock on a Saturday morning, a few weeks ago. When she'd been woken up to a loud – sleep-piercingly loud – crash, and had run outside to see her prized 1957 Thunderbird totaled. And a gaggle of college students who were in the car that had crashed into her poor, innocent one all climbing out of the vehicle, looking shocked.

Well, some of them looked shocked, because most of them were just very, very drunk. Wait, did five people count as a gaggle?

Regardless, the person with the keys in hand, and the one who had approached her looking extremely apologetic, was the blonde currently sitting next to her. Dark eyes flickered to look over at her, despite Callie trying to stop herself.

Arizona was bobbing her head along to what Callie assumed was the radio, though she couldn't hear it over the music coming from her iPod, as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Callie assumed it was whatever was currently on the Top 40, because that was the music that was always blasted into her apartment whenever Arizona threw parties.

Blonde hair blew slightly from the air conditioning, the slight waves bouncing even more with the head bobbing, and blue eyes were sharply focused on the road. Thankfully.

She tore her gaze away and scowled down at her iPod, staring back at her own reflection as she let out a sigh. Being around Arizona had always made her feel… tense. And uncomfortable. It wasn't like she wanted it to be like that – in fact, she actively tried not to feel like that. Back in the beginning, within the first few months, she even attended a one of those parties she liked to throw in the effort of becoming friends.

And, god, had _that_ backfired, she thought back to the event, the memory of it causing her to sink lower into her seat, stomach tightening.

But her feelings and subsequent relationship, if she could call it that, with Arizona had been tense no matter what. However, what was she supposed to feel for the neighbor who threw ridiculously loud and crowded parties semi-frequently, who was often straight up bubbly. And Callie didn't do bubbly; she didn't like it.

And she _didn't_ like Arizona Robbins, despite what her roommate, Elise, said or thought. A growl nearly worked its way out of her throat as she thought back to her roommate, who was probably still laughing her stoned ass off at the result of her hijinks.

After her car had been totaled – she stole another surreptitious glare at her oblivious companion – her plans had been derailed. She had to go to Santa Barbara, to her parent's summer house, for at least a few weeks this summer. After all, it was Aria's wedding and she was not only her sister, but also the Maid of Honor.

So, her car was out of commission for a little while. It was going to take weeks of actual labor to fix, let alone the fact that there were a lot of parts her mechanic was waiting on to come in. That car was Callie's baby, and there was no way she was letting anything but the best of the best go into it. Driving herself was completely out of the question, as much as it pained her to realize she would be stuck in California without her own car while there for the summer.

Naturally, the logical plan to make after that was to book a seat on a flight. Which she had been willing to do – despite her resistance to planes and flying in general – when Elise had come to her saying that her friend was also driving to California, and was planning on leaving only a few days after Callie had been planning on leaving.

All that was expected from her was to split travel expenses, which Callie had no problem with. She hadn't been particularly concerned with which friend of Elise's it was; Elise didn't exactly have a ton of friends, and all of the ones she did have, Callie got along with. She supposed it was easy to get along with the group of extremely agreeable people who were always laid back and feeling pretty good after getting a little high.

Which was why she'd been shocked to see that Elise's "friend" was Arizona fucking Robbins, because Elise didn't like Arizona at all. And on top of that, her roommate was the only person that knew about all of Callie and Arizona's interactions, and the… tenseness that Callie felt around the blonde.

Scowling, she shook her head before dropping it back to rest on the seat. She shouldn't be surprised by this, anyway. From the first day she'd met her roommate, Elise had cut through all bullshit and always called Callie on hers. And she'd been trying to call Callie on her shit that involved avoiding Arizona Robbins for the majority of the year.

Not like Callie listened.

And maybe she should have or this car ride might not have been so damn awkward. But what was she supposed to say to the obnoxious neighbor who had totaled her prized car less than a month ago, who clearly wasn't happy about having to be stuck on this trip with Callie, either?

Maybe it wouldn't be that difficult to just mind their own –

Wait a second.

Callie whipped her head up to double check the sign her eyes had locked on as she'd been staring out the window. And then she reached up to rub at them – after all, she had been awake for hours on very little sleep, so maybe she was seeing things.

Nope, she wasn't.

The sign on the side of the highway informed her that she was in Pennsylvania. Now, she wasn't a geography expert by any means. But she'd seen the map enough – not to mention planned her own road trip – to know that while the quickest route to Santa Barbara, California from school did involve a brief travel through the southwestern area of the state, they shouldn't have been in Pennsylvania this soon.

For a second, she let herself think that she was mistaken, but within a few more minutes, she came to the conclusion that they were definitely heading off the course that they should be on.

And she couldn't ignore it, so for the first time since being in the car, she pulled on her headphone wire until they fell from her ears and landed on her lap so she could shift in her seat enough to look at Arizona, who was completely unconcerned that they were heading in the wrong direction.

"We're going north," she stated, her voice devoid of inflection. She phrased it like a sentence, but it was a question, and she waited for the blonde to expand.

Arizona seemed unfazed by her less than enthusiastic comment, and simply acknowledged her with a quiet, "Mhmm."

Feeling annoyed, she stared at her for a few moments, dark eyes narrowing for a moment before she sighed and lifted her head off the head rest so she could properly give the blonde a _look_ , " _Why_ are we heading north into Pennsylvania?"

"It's the first stop," the blonde told her, momentarily taking her eyes off of the road to give her a _duh_ look.

But, what the hell? "First stop?" What did that mean? "Shouldn't the first stop be like a hotel for us to sleep in? Somewhere a few states away?" She was thinking probably somewhere between the Illinois/Indiana border – about ten or eleven hours' worth of driving for the day.

Then Callie's breath left her in a gasp because Arizona stopped short, thrusting them both forward in their seats for a moment, until Callie felt herself jerked back by her seatbelt as anxiety rose quickly inside of her and she was _this_ close to closing her eyes to prepare for an accident. But as quickly as it had happened, Arizona recovered and pulled them to a much smoother stop on the side of the road.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest like a fucking drum, "Christ, Robbins, I thought you were going to convince me that you were a _good_ driver? Was my car the _first_ one you totaled?"

Because who the hell stopped in the middle of the highway?

Arizona didn't say anything back to her verbal snipes, which she usually did, and her eyes didn't even do that thing where they flashed in annoyance. Instead, those bright blues were looking at her in complete seriousness, "Elise didn't tell you?"

The incredulous tone in the blonde's voice made Callie feel uncomfortable, so she huffed out, "Tell me what?" god, she didn't _want_ to be frustrated. She just couldn't help it at the moment.

Arizona bit her lip and appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments, her eyes searching Callie's face before she asked slowly, "How long did you think this trip was going to be?"

She already did not enjoy that tone in Arizona's voice, because she felt like it was not going to lead to something she wanted to hear, "Like three days. Four, tops."

And Callie could tell by the way Arizona's eyes widened almost comically that it was completely wrong, "Uh… oh." It was all Arizona got out before she hummed for a moment, looking away from Callie and out at the cars flying by them for a few moments.

Her mouth had already opened to question what the _fuck_ was going on when Arizona released her seatbelt and leaned over the console, coming within inches of Callie, her hand in the air above Callie's thighs for a moment, and she jumped away from it because the proximity was making her stomach clench, and she growled out, "Personal space, Robbins."

Only to be spared an eye roll before Arizona opened the glove compartment and pulled out an honest to god paper map. Who even _used_ paper maps anymore, what with GPS systems everywhere? Hell, Arizona even had one pulled up on her phone, and Callie could tell that she'd been following it.

But that was as far as her thought process took her when the map was unceremoniously dropped onto her lap, and her eyes dipped to look over the route. And then those unwanted and uncomfortable feelings in her stomach were completely forgotten about because all she could focus on was the fact that the route that they were traveling wasn't so much one that would only take a few days.

Dark eyes darted to each destination, as well as the itinerary she'd just noticed pinned to the corner, with everything listed that Arizona had apparently intended to do on this road trip. And then she zeroed in on the approximated arrival date, her voice leaving her much louder than intended as an acute feeling of uneasiness washed over her before settling low in her stomach, "We're supposed to be on this trip for two fucking weeks?!"

That… definitely wasn't right. Something was written incorrectly on the map or something.

But as soon as she turned to look at Arizona, who was biting her bottom lip and was looking at her with an expression she couldn't place, she knew the answer. After all, Arizona clearly hadn't been expecting her on this trip. There was no way the blonde had planned in advance for some sort of elaborate joke against Callie.

"I take it Elise definitely didn't tell you, then," Arizona commented, and Callie knew for a fact she heard some sort of amusement in her tone.

Which just irritated her on top of that bad feeling she already had, and she snapped, "Obviously not."

She groaned and dropped her head against the headrest, but didn't take her eyes off of the map laid out in front of her, muttering, "What the fuck."

They sat for a few seconds in silence, but then Arizona was pulling back onto the highway, and Callie assumed they were heading towards their first destination. But she really couldn't be bothered to think about that at the moment, because she was mostly thinking about how she was supposed to get out of this.

Aria's wedding was two weekends away – according to Arizona's plan, they would arrive just in time. But her bachelorette party? Was in less than a week.

She inwardly stewed, trying to make plans in her head about how she was going to solve this – also how she was going to kill Elise. Was it possible to hire a hitman on the road? She had the money, so…

Before she even realized it – damn, it had been less than a half hour – they were pulling into a parking lot for Hershey's Chocolate World. She took it all in with narrowed eyes, because what even was this?

Was this what the rest of the stops were planned to be? Like, children's attractions? She'd been too distracted by the timeline of the trip to look at the actual stops, and now she realized she was going to have to look back at that damn map.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arizona grinning softly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Then the blonde hesitated, because she must have noticed Callie hadn't moved an inch, and she lifted an eyebrow, "Are you coming?"

Dark eyes looked around the area once more, "This is seriously the first stop?"

And she didn't mean for it to sound insulting or anything, but... she really was just incredulous that this was legitimately happening. After all, this whole day had felt kind of like something out of a bad rom-com.

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts, cheeks heating up before she quickly glanced at Arizona and inwardly corrected her thoughts - _not rom-com. Sitcom_.

The very soft, tentative smile that had been on the blonde's face fell completely, dimples disappearing and Callie so _did not_ feel any sort of guilt at that. She really didn't, at all. Her stomach just felt like shit because of everything else going on.

The blonde huffed out a breath, as Callie had noticed many times she was prone to do in situations where she was unhappy, " _Yes_ this is the first stop. You had the map in your hands," she pointed out, before reaching in the backseat to reach for her large, blue purse, "Now, are you coming in?"

"Uh, no," she declined, already reaching for her phone. She needed more time to think and less time to be in the same proximity with the blonde. It was somehow messing with her mind. _Like always_ , "Have fun in chocolate world," the words sounded judgmental to her own ears, even though she didn't mean for them to be actually hurtful, again.

It seemed that Arizona definitely didn't pick up on that, though, because she shook her head, "I will. And I can't promise how long I'm going to be in there. It could be a while." The words sounded like a warning, not a threat.

But still, Callie had no desire to go in there, and she had shit to take care of.

So she waved her onward, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be here until you get back. In your _Prius_."

She received an eye roll for that, but then Arizona was gone, strutting across the parking lot. And Callie sighed, pressing her hand against her temple, where a fucking pounding headache was already starting to make itself known.

Jesus. She'd gotten up at six in the morning – and she was _so_ not a morning person – in order to pay a visit to the mechanic fixing her baby. She'd had to make arrangements for where it would be kept when the reparations were done, given that she would still be in California most likely. Elise had offered to pick it up for her, and even though her roommate was on the very short list of people she trusted in the driver's seat, she didn't want her car sitting in the very parking spot that it had been injured in, left unattended while she was in California.

So after those arrangements had been made, she'd rushed back to her apartment to pack for this little trip, as well as clean up. She wasn't the neatest person in the world, but she knew that Elise would have a fit if she came back from her shift at the coffee shop to find that Callie had gone and left behind her mess.

Callie was tired, she was stressed, and she had that tense, on-edge feeling. Add to that, she was sitting in a fucking _Prius_. A Prius! She was a car buff, and she took pride in her T-bird. It was a badass car. How the mighty had fallen.

She ignored her inner voice that said she was being a bit too dramatic, before she got out her phone and pulled up Aria's contact information, hesitating before she pressed the call button. But she figured this was the first logical step, and she took a deep breath, before hitting the screen and holding the phone to her ear.

It only rang once before it was picked up, "Calliope! Honey, it's about time. I've been waiting on your call all morning."

And that _definitely_ was her mother and not her sister, so for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, she pulled the phone away from her ear to double check that she had in fact dialed Aria.

She had. Closing her eyes, she sighed, "Mom, why do you have Aria's phone?"

"We're at the tailor, getting last minute alterations on your sister's dress. I've been telling her to watch what she's been eating," her mom's voice didn't even lower in volume, because she had no shame, "I mean, everyone knows your sister puts her weight on right in her breasts. I'm sure it'll make David happy," she cut herself off with a light laugh, "And of course she would look stunning no matter what. But after the last fitting a few months ago, we had that discussion about maintaining weight. And now we're here, only two weeks until the big day, making changes in the dress."

Callie leaned her head back on the headrest; listening to her mother was honestly somewhat of a stressful thing for her. She had a lot to say, all of the time, and was not shy about saying it. She loved her mother, of course, but she was… overwhelming.

Which was why she _hadn't_ called her mom yet today, despite the fact that she knew the older woman was waiting for her call. It certainly wasn't helping with her headache, and she wondered if there was any ibuprofen packed up in this car.

Before she could even think about where to find it, her mom was talking again, "Now, it's been five months since you've been fitted in your dress, Calliope. Have you been maintaining?"

She spared a look down her body, as if that would help, "I think so? All of my clothes fit the same." After all, unlike her sister, Callie did not primarily gain weight in her chest. Which had been something she had been jealous of when they were younger.

"Hmm. Well, when you get here, we'll make a quick trip back here with you and your dress, just to make sure. You'll be here by Monday, right?" her mother asked, but even though it was phrased as a question, Callie knew that it wasn't. It was a statement of fact.

Aria's wedding was more of her mother's project than Aria's herself, and she was more worried about talking to her mom about possibly not arriving in a few days than her sister. Though she and Aria were fairly close, they were not the dream best friend kind of sisters that were in some movies and television shows. They were sisters; they had a bond and they got along generally well. They loved each other without a doubt.

But Aria was a couple of years older, and the two of them had always had separate friends groups and separate lives in general.

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she was silent for a few seconds before releasing a deep breath, "Yeah, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Aria? It's something important."

Which, well, was the truth.

And her mother let out a little laugh, "Oh, an important maid of honor to bride confidential discussion," she stated, knowingly.

"Right," she agreed slowly, drawing the word out, "But if she's busy, I guess she can just call me when she's –"

Lucia was quick to cut her off, "Don't be silly, Calliope. You are the most important person to be there for her on her big day! Give me just a second."

And there it was again, the reminder that she was supposed to be Aria's most important person for her wedding day. Aside from David, the fiancé, of course. Callie was certain that if Aria had it her way, she wouldn't be her sister's maid of honor. Actually, she knew it to be a fact, because Aria had basically said it.

Which was fine, because if Callie found herself in a position where she was getting married in the near future, her sister wouldn't be her choice, either. That was their relationship, and it was built on mutual respect. Honestly, if Aria had it her way, a lot of things about her wedding would probably be a lot different.

But they both dealt with their mother the same way – in that they both found it best and easiest to just give in, in most cases.

In less than a minute, she could hear muffled voices coming from the other line, but she couldn't make out what anyone was saying until her sister's voice was grumbling into her ear, "Cal? What is your super important top secret maid of honor business that just can't wait?"

God, she couldn't help but groan, "It's not – ugh. _Mom_." At that point, she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, because she was positive that she'd seen Arizona fumbling around with a first aid kit when she saw her earlier, and that was in the far back of the car.

Aria seemed to get what she meant, "So I take it there isn't an emergency? Just a… momergency?"

Callie hated herself for snorting out a laugh at the lame joke, "Yeah. Kind of. Maybe." Without her permission, her eyes looked in the direction that Arizona had walked off to, and she sighed, "I'm – there's kind of a delay in my plans to get to California."

"What kind of delay?" her sister sounded more interested than anything else, which made her grateful.

Then she opened the hatchback, looking for the kit as she answered, "The girl I'm driving with ended up planning, I don't know, this _long_ road trip. I swear I didn't know she was planning to take two fucking weeks to get there; I thought it was just going to be a few days."

Her head nearly exploded in relief when she spotted the bottle of ibuprofen in the first aid kit, and as she was working on getting out some pills, Aria put it all together, "So, what you're saying is that you're not going to be here in time for my bachelorette party."

And her voice was kind of flat – blank, really, which made Callie's stomach twist in guilt. Then she heard the sound of their mother's dramatic gasp in the background, and she knew this was going to be just as bad as she'd thought it would be.

"Yeah…" but she trailed off and bit her lip, absently running her hand through her hair, "I just found out, and," she sighed, but the idea was the only one she could think of that would solve their time sensitive problem, "I can book a flight and get Arizona to drop me off somewhere. I think we're heading through Ohio tomorrow."

She had to double check that fucking map. And what major airport was even in Ohio? Also, did Arizona keep any drugs in this kit that were strong enough to knock her out for the duration of the flight?

But her sister's voice was in her ear again, now quiet and Callie realized that she couldn't hear her mother in the background anymore, "No! No. Don't book a flight, don't change a thing."

The ibuprofen tablets in her hand were starting to feel gross, but she couldn't dry swallow them, so she tucked them into her pocket, her eyebrows drawing down in confusion, "What do you mean?"

It occurred to her that Aria sounded almost giddy as she stated, "You're going to miss my bachelorette party if you go on this road trip with your friend."

Which did nothing to alleviate her confusion, but she thought back to Arizona, "She's not exactly a friend," she murmured.

But her sister paid her no mind, "Cal. No offense, but my friends have kind of been wanting to do this bachelorette party that is very, uh, not you. It involves a trip to Tijuana."

It was the nice way of saying that they didn't want Aria's younger sister who none of them knew very well around. And she honestly didn't mind at all. In fact, she'd gone out with Aria and her friends once before, a few years ago, and… look, Callie didn't have any trouble letting go and having fun if the time was right.

But she was the first person to say her sister's friends were batshit crazy, and she was in no hurry to even learn what their activities were going to be. Let alone partake in them. This, at the very least, was a relief, "So, you're not mad? And you don't want me to hop a flight?"

She had to make sure. Because even though she wasn't crazy about being the maid of honor, Aria was her sister and she did want her wedding – including pre-wedding activities – to be everything that she wanted them to be.

"No, no. Take your time, please. But don't take _too_ much time; I do actually want you to be here for the wedding," she teased, and this was truthfully one of a handful of times she had heard Aria be actually excited when discussing upcoming bachelorette activities.

She wondered how many happy moments Aria would have had if she had the strength to tell their mother when she was going too far and taking over, "What about mom?" She was the whole reason Callie was the maid of honor, because their mother was convinced that was the way it should be, and she had sat them down for several long, _long_ lectures about the importance of family and how sisters would be sisters forever, and the importance of a strong bond.

Callie definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of a lecture about disrupting the planned bachelorette party. Or having to hear about her mom's concerns that she and Aria weren't close enough – again. _Or_ having to be on the receiving end of their mom's wrath by changing anything about the wedding, really.

Aria was quiet, and Callie knew that her sister didn't want those things, either.

"She isn't going to be happy. But… it's my wedding, right?" she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, and Callie made an affirmative noise, which prompted Aria to continue, "We'll just have to deal with it."

Great. That meant avoiding a few more of her mom's calls for sure.

But she could and would do it for Aria's greater good, "Have fun in Tijuana. Make sure you actually make it back in time for the wedding in one piece." And she was only half-joking, because she was still somewhat traumatized by the night out she'd had with Aria's law school friends a couple of years ago, when she'd been roped into go out with them for her sister's twenty-third birthday.

She shuddered. _Never again_.

Aria just laughed, "Of course. Um, I have to go. I'll figure out what to tell mom. Have fun with your friend!"

"Arizona's not –" the phone was disconnected and she was left with resounding silence against her ear, as she breathed out the end of her sentence, "my friend."

Before she made her way back to her seat, she closed the hatchback, leaning against it as she took a deep breath. This was… becoming more and more of a mess than she had thought. Her eyes narrowed and before she could even think about what she was doing, she had her phone back against her ear, waiting for her new call to be answered.

She didn't give a damn if Elise was still at work; she was going to call her until she took a break to talk to her. Which didn't take that long, as her roommate answered quickly, her voice drawling out, "Hey bud, how's the road trip going?"

"Fuck you," the words came out louder than she intended, and the glare she got from a woman with two children in tow, two cars over made her quiet down, as she started to get back into the car.

"Is that any way to speak to your best friend –"

"You're not my best friend," she interrupted, as she opened the passenger side door and sat back down.

But Elise was undeterred, "- who found you alternate transportation so you wouldn't have to fly back for your sister's wedding when you're terrified of heights!"

Thankfully, Arizona had a bottle of water in her cup holder. And, okay, she wouldn't notice a few sips gone, right? Callie didn't care at the moment, because her headache was throbbing by now and those ibuprofen tablets did not belong in her pocket.

Before she unscrewed the water cap, she retorted, "Yeah, you found me alternate transportation in the form of Arizona Robbins. Elise! Why didn't you at least give me some warning before, for all intents and purposes, tricking me in the car with her for two weeks?"

Her voice was nearly a hiss in her annoyance, which only bubbled even more under her skin as her roommate laughed, "Because if I did, you wouldn't have gone. Obviously."

 _Obviously not_ , her inner voice grumbled as she sipped the water with the ibuprofen, before putting it back down and capping it. Then she sighed, "And you know why I wouldn't."

"I also know that you have shit you need to work out, and you aren't going to really be happy until you do. You're welcome," her tone was a self-satisfied one that only Elise could _nail_ even when Callie was dead sure she was wrong.

The annoyed groan she let out was also half of a whine, but she couldn't help it at this point, "So sticking me with Arizona is your solution to me figuring out _how to be happy_? Really?"

Elise's voice came out in somewhat of a sing-song, "You liiike her."

Which made her stomach feel like it was flip flopping, "I _don't_. I told you that I had this all cleared up. It was a – a fluke." And this topic of conversation made her feel like her headache was strong enough to cause nausea.

"Mhmm. A fluke that made you kiss her –"

Everything inside of her tensed and she almost looked around the car to make sure Arizona had no possible way of hearing, even though she knew logically that the blonde was inside of some damn chocolate world, plus Elise's voice was in her phone and not on speaker.

It didn't stop her from hissing, "We were never going to talk about that again."

Once more, Elise didn't give a damn that she'd been interrupted, "And ever since that kiss, you avoided her like the plague. Yeah, that doesn't sound like behavior from someone who is in denial about feelings at all."

Callie bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood, but it didn't matter. She took a deep breath through her nose, "Maybe I had… weird… almost feelings _months_ ago," it was difficult enough to admit that, "But then I came to my senses, because I'm not – I don't… I don't have those feelings for her. It was a one-time, weird thing, and it's completely over now."

So, she had had confusing feelings for the blonde a long time ago, after they'd first met. But after what happened at that party, with the kiss, plus her fucking totaling Callie's car, those confusing feelings were gone.

Long gone.

"Because your attitude towards Arizona is really the attitude of someone who's completely fine, totally over anything, no ambivalence whatsoever," came the flippant reply.

Which made her roll her eyes, "Look in the mirror; you don't like her, either. Actually, you actively _dislike_ her marginally more than I do."

"Uh, yeah, because the first time I ever spoke to the girl she was pounding on our apartment door, looking like a pre-school teacher and all dimply and shit, to yell at me about the smell of weed seeping into her apartment, telling me how it's _un-neighborly_. When _she's_ the one throwing loud-ass parties every few weeks. Talk about un-neighborly," Elise muttered under her breath, which for some reason made Callie relax just a little bit, because this rant was familiar territory, at least.

So she tacked on, "Yeah, and if you don't recall, I live with you. Therefore, also am kept up at night from the damn parties." And they _did_ annoy her, especially when the drunk people would attempt to wonder into her and Elise's apartment by mistake. That happened more often than one might think. "And, my car!"

But all she got in response was a sigh, "Look, maybe you have these reasons, and _maybe_ there's something else there, too. But really, if you didn't feel anything for her aside from an extremely mild case of irritation, then this trip should be no big deal. Besides, at the very least you're driving to California like your original plan, right? So if nothing else comes of this trip, then at the very least, you're where you need to be."

Callie didn't even have the energy to point out that she was getting where she needed to be in like five times the amount of time she had been planning on. And she definitely wasn't going to comment on the fact that this shouldn't be a big deal, because she didn't think she would win in that particular debate.

Instead, she just added on quietly, "Assuming we get there in one piece," as she reached down to recline her seat. God only knew how long Arizona was going to be in there; she could do with a nap.

Elise cackled – it was the only way to describe her laugh sometimes – in her ear, "Yeah, you might tear each other apart. Robbins looks all innocent and whatnot, but you know what they say about the ones who look all innocent."

"Jesus, shut up," she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "That's enough. I'm going to nap."

Elise just laughed some more, "You love me," and then she sobered, "I know I've said it to you – a lot. But it really is fine, you know. Having feelings for her."

Yeah… not something Callie was willing to entertain, even though it seemed a little harder to breathe, and she was positive that her voice wasn't nearly as strong as she wanted, "I _know_ it's fine. But I don't," she insisted.

"All right," Elise placated, "Well, drive safe or whatever."

Dark eyes rolled before they closed, "Bye."

As the car stilled in its silence, she let her mind wander, and thought maybe she should still catch a flight rather than go on this road trip. It was going to be awkward at best and she didn't even want to think of what it would be at worst.

And when her phone buzzed in her lap to signify a text message, she almost contemplated throwing it out the window.

It was Aria, and she unlocked the phone to read, _Told mom that you got stuck helping your friend and that you tried everything but you won't be able to be here until the wedding. She's still in a tizzy; try to avoid her. But I'm going to Mexicoooo!_

She was happy for her sister, she really was. But fuck her, seriously.

Dark eyes traced over the parking lot once more, even though she couldn't see Arizona as she was long gone into… whatever the hell someone did inside of chocolate world, as she took a deep breath. Then she dropped her head back, shutting off her phone for good measure, before she closed her eyes and draped her sweatshirt over her face. And hoped to god that she would be able to nap, as she fished out her headphones and turned on her iPod.

But rather than her mind shutting off, instead it felt like it was running on overdrive. She was an adult; she could get through this trip. So what if she and Arizona weren't friends? She'd moved in with Elise when the other woman was still a stranger – she'd answered an ad online for a roommate.

Not only was she going to get through this trip, but she was going to do it well, she decided even as her stomach clenched slightly at the idea of all of the close proximity time she was going to spend with the blonde. Nothing was between them and really, she was positive that Arizona never truly thought anything was.

She could do this, she told herself again. If only to prove that she was right to Elise – in that there were no feelings involved beyond, as her friend said – mild irritation.

Callie could do this. She could be… pleasant. Ish. Probably.

It couldn't _hurt_ to try to get to know Arizona a little more so that she didn't feel the giant, pressing need to avoid her most of the time. Uh, probably wouldn't hurt.

* * *

She didn't open her eyes again until she heard a car door slamming, and it shook the vehicle a bit. Enough to jar her awake, anyway.

Pulling the sweatshirt off of her face, dark eyes blinked repeatedly, because the world was feeling a little bleary and disorienting. But that wasn't just because of sleeping, she realized, as she pushed herself up, it was because the sky was dark now.

What the hell? Rubbing her eyes, she looked down at her phone and saw that it was past ten at night – holy shit.

The last thing she remembered was _still_ being awake at almost six in the evening, with no trace of Arizona who was still in chocolate land or whatever. And her head was still pounding, she dimly registered, before she heard Arizona's voice from the driver's side, "Oh, good, you're up."

And even though Arizona wasn't always the happiest person when talking to her, she'd never heard her voice sound as flat as it did just then.

Her voice sounded gruff to her own ears, "Where are we?"

"Still in Pennsylvania, just outside of Pittsburgh. You slept through the drive," Arizona answered as Callie looked out the window. They were parked outside of a hotel. Not an amazing one, but no Motel 6, either, so she couldn't complain.

All she did in response was grunt – now she was kind of hungry, too. Maybe there was a vending machine around here that she could find something at. But before she could do or say anything, Arizona huffed out a breath, "You know, I wasn't going to say anything, but… I was excited about this trip, okay? I was even excited – for the most part – when Alex told me he knew someone who wanted to come. Someone to make conversation with on the drive, someone to see the sights with."

Callie waited for her to say something else, and when she didn't, all Callie did was give her a questioning look – they had _both_ been deceived by their friends in this situation. Arizona wasn't the only who didn't find this situation ideal.

When the blonde saw her lifted eyebrow, she took a deep breath before asking quietly, "What is your problem? Is it that we're going on this road trip at all or that you're going with me?"

And because Arizona was asking and she sounded introspective and not accusatory, Callie decided to respond in kind. Honesty was the best policy and all that, right? Taking a deep breath, she shrugged, "To be honest, a little of both."

After all, she was on this road trip with the woman who made her question her sexuality – a notion that had made her extremely uncomfortable – and had a rocky relationship with – at best, if what they even had was considered more than an acquaintanceship – who had totaled her car.

She could tell that Arizona was insulted, even before she turned to look at Callie, face scrunched up in irritation and before her voice came out in a near yell, "You – god! Do you even have manners? I would rather be on my road trip alone than with someone who wants to suck the fun out of everything. We were at a _chocolate world_ today, which is super cool – I made my own candy bar! – and you still managed to be a grump!"

And she felt her own temper step up to bat because she wasn't even trying to be rude, she was _trying_ to be truthful and have an actual conversation. So she turned in her seat to face the other woman, "Yeah, we were at a _chocolate world_ , for god's sake! Why are you, like, thirteen?"

Blue eyes narrowed to slits, "I would rather act like I'm thirteen, and go out and enjoy life, than be a recluse!"

This was just another thing that told her that she definitely didn't have those confusing feelings anymore, because the blonde could be so irritating, "Just because I don't want to go to a damn chocolate world doesn't mean that I'm a fucking recluse! And it also means that I don't want to stop at every attraction and tourist trap from here to California in your – your freaking _Prius_." The word dripped from her lips like she was disgusted with it. And really, she kind of was.

The way Arizona practically growled made her shudder, and she didn't even have a moment to think about that… for which she was glad.

Then the blonde was speaking again, her voice filled with anger, "Well, I didn't _force_ you to come with me, Callie Torres. I gave you the choice, which – after how much you try to avoid me and how rude you are sometimes – I didn't have to. But I thought I could give you the benefit of the doubt. You could have very well not have gotten into my car, okay? So I would appreciate if you would _suck it up_ and act like a big girl instead of a toddler, because newsflash: this isn't all about you." Arizona took a deep breath, quieting down to deliver, "This is supposed to be a vacation for me; it's only been one day and you're kind of ruining it. You don't talk at all when we're together; you've been either ignoring me or sleeping, and you didn't even get out of the car when we stopped. I would be better off by myself than with someone who wants to act like I'm not even here, or like I'm a nuisance on my own trip!"

Callie crossed her arms over her stomach and let out a groan of annoyance - this was _not_ how she had intended things to happen. Not that she'd thought things would be all sunshine and happiness, because she was still Callie, and Arizona was still Arizona. But there she was, so irritated she could feel it burning in the back of her throat, and it was so much easier to grab onto it's familiarity than do anything else, "Well I didn't know what this trip entailed, and guess what? I wouldn't have had to drive with you if you hadn't hit my car and made it impossible for me to complete my own plans to drive to California for the summer."

Not to mention all of the other shit with the wedding shit with her sister, and Elise, and everything else going on that was stressing her out.

Arizona practically shouted, "If you bring that up one more time, I swear I will – I will do something to make you regret it, all right? I apologized repeatedly, I offered to pay for the damage, and you turned everything down."

Callie felt like her head was going to explode because – ugh – Arizona really never had any clue. She took a few seconds to take some deep breaths and calm down, before turning over onto her other side so she couldn't see anything of the blonde's anymore as she opened the car door, "How about we just mind our own business while we're here, okay?"

Arizona scoffed behind her and opened her own door, " _That_ won't be hard while we're sharing the same car. Nope. Not hard at all." She threw back, crossing her arms, "You don't like me. You never have. I get it, and you know what? I've realized that I don't really like you either."

Callie had barely gotten two steps away before Arizona placed a key card into the hood of the car, "We're room 315. I thought maybe I should wake you up so you didn't spend the night sleeping in the car," she said the words lowly, still clearly irritated, and like she regretted her decision to wake her up.

And just like that, she felt her annoyance fade, feeling that irritatingly prominent guilty feeling twisting in her stomach. She couldn't even mutter an actual _thanks_ before Arizona was stomping off away from her.

God. Awkward at best, fucking miserable and maddening at worst. So much for pleasant.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so incredibly much to everyone who did in the first chapter; the response so far has been amazing and super encouraging.**

 **Also, to address the questions about updating - I'm going to update about every 4 days.**


	3. Ohio

For the most part, Arizona was a morning person. She enjoyed mornings – everything felt fresh and new – and when she slept too late, the day felt like it was practically over.

Being a morning person in general was an asset, she believed. Especially given the fact that she was in med school, where she had to get up early. And she believed it would serve her well in the future.

It was also an asset on this trip, because in order to follow the itinerary and make it to everywhere she wanted to go on time, they would have to check out of their hotels and leave early. Ideally, they would be out of the hotel by seven in the morning at the latest, depending on the day and the destination.

But the reason she was awake right now – before the six AM alarm that was set on her phone – was not because of her status as a morning person. She wasn't feeling the way she typically felt after getting some satisfying sleep, then waking up feeling well-rested; those were good mornings.

No, this morning was the result of what could be classified as fitful sleep, at best. Feeling a strange mixture of guilt, irritation, and confusion settle in the pit of her stomach, she crossed her legs at her ankles and stared up at the plain, white ceiling some more, just as she'd been doing since she had woken up almost an hour ago, unable to fall back asleep.

The sigh that escaped her lips was nearly inaudible; not that it mattered because Callie Torres _apparently_ slept like the dead.

She'd spent a lot of the last hour thinking about how when she was a child, her mother had made it a policy in their home that they weren't supposed to go to bed angry. She firmly believed that unresolved issues would leave them without a good night's sleep. Growing up with that philosophy had stuck with her, and frustratingly, it didn't just apply to family and friends.

It also applied to Callie Torres.

Frustrating, she thought again, as her fingers played with the hem of her tank top.

She really hadn't intended to blow up at Callie last night – especially hadn't planned on delivering the whole "I don't like you" aspect of it. Because that really wasn't her. But that was what happened when she had so much time to _stew_.

The stewing had really started nearly an hour into her exploration of Hershey's Chocolate World. She'd been having a good time – despite being alone. Until Alex had started texting her, after apparently hanging out with Elise. He'd seemed both somewhat amused and concerned as he had inquired "what the hell had happened" between herself and Callie.

She questioned him, because as far as she was concerned _nothing_ had happened between them. Aside from Callie being a grump and refusing to come into Chocolate World, that is. Which resulted in him informing her that Callie had apparently already called Elise to complain about being on this trip with her.

And Arizona had tried to let it not bother her; she really had. But her defenses raised more and more the longer she'd thought about it. Because there was absolutely no reason for Callie to be upset with her already. Then, when Arizona had thought maybe they could just settle it in the car ride to the hotel, she found Callie asleep, with her sweatshirt over her face as if to say, she just couldn't be bothered.

Really, she had just snapped after spending four hours driving next to Callie's lightly snoring form, thinking about how much the other woman disliked her for no apparent reason. About how much excitement she'd had for the trip and how it was diminishing far too quickly.

Then, even though she usually had no problem falling asleep at night, she found herself so wound up, despite being exhausted from the hours of driving and the… altercation with Callie, that she wasn't able to sleep.

Which meant that she was definitely awake when Callie had entered the room. Arizona had been alone there for almost an hour before she'd heard any sign of the brunette –

Not that she'd been watching the clock or had been worried about her. For all she'd known, at that point, maybe Callie had just decided the hell with it and found her own way to California from where they were. Which was just fine with her, if the whole trip was going to be anything like the first day had been.

Regardless, the brunette had come into the room and seemed to at least be trying to be quiet, if the extremely slow closing of the door was any indication. Just after the door had closed, Arizona had heard the quietest whisper of, "Robbins?" And then a sigh, before Callie had muttered, "Whatever," and disappeared in the bathroom for a shower.

Part of her felt bad for not responding to Callie then. After all, she didn't know what the woman was going to say. Maybe it was an apology or explanation of some sort for a bad attitude.

And then she reminded herself that was highly unlikely given the source, and she'd just willed herself to stay still in her bed to maintain the guise of sleep. Which hadn't worked well, hence finding herself awake so damn early.

Without having to look, she tapped her fingers against the screen of her phone to shut off the impending alarm, as it was now completely unnecessary. With a yawn and a little bit of reluctance, she pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her hands over her face before she looked over at Callie.

Who was still sleeping soundly, and that fact made Arizona's stomach twist in irritation again. Why did she have to care so much about their thing last night, but Callie could still sleep like a baby afterwards?

Granted, it probably had to do with the fact that Arizona worried she'd hurt the other girl's feelings. When she'd yelled at her, though those dark eyes had eventually flashed in anger right back at her, they were surprised at first. Then again, she'd felt hurt by Callie's obvious dislike of her, too.

And furthermore, how could Callie sleep _so much_? She'd slept for at least four hours – maybe longer – in the car last night, and then right through the rest of the night.

She didn't want to have to be the person to wake Callie up, either. But there was no one else here to do it, and Arizona wanted to hit the road as soon as possible. They had to, really, because they had a few hours to drive before hitting their next destination.

As blue eyes scanned over Callie's face, Arizona felt her stomach flutter a little, in the instinctual way it did whenever she was attracted to someone. She was almost embarrassed by the practically wistful sigh that escaped her lips, due to the fact that Callie was _so pretty_. Especially like this, while she was sleeping.

When Arizona didn't have to deal with perplexingly irritated dark eyes and a scowl.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she bit her lip before lifting her foot to the side of Callie's mattress, and wiggling it enough to visibly shake the sleeping woman. Arizona held her breath, because for all she knew, Callie was going to wake up still in a foul mood.

Aaand it didn't work.

The brunette simply shifted to burrow deeper into the blanket that was already pulled up to her chin. Biting her lip, she leaned forward until she was close enough to reach out and touch Callie. Her fingertips were the only contact she made with the warm lump, but the contact was firm enough as she shook her shoulder, and she couldn't deny her amusement when Callie's eyebrows furrowed adorably, and she let out a small whimper.

But she crushed that thought as soon as it took root, and reminded herself that Callie Torres was not cute. Callie Torres was the girl who couldn't stand her for no reason. _Callie_ was the one who found her at her own party, and kissed her. Not that Arizona had been complaining at the time or anything. But then Callie was the one who also completely freaked out and avoided her like the plague after said freak out, only providing nearly monosyllabic rude comments with accusatory eyes.

Like Arizona was some sort of lesbian predator.

And moving beyond _that_ , she was the one who apparently couldn't stand to be on this road trip with Arizona enough to put up with her for a vacation. Who instead, took to calling her friend and ranting about Arizona, when Arizona had been nothing but civil to her!

Now she was irritated all over again. Ugh.

This was a mess, already, and with that, she arched back on her mattress to grab her own pillow and with only a moment of hesitation, threw it at Callie. The brunette blinked her eyes open at that – once the pillow made contact with her face, at least – her voice all low from sleep, "What. What?"

"Almost time to go," she informed her, "I'm going to shower."

Okay, and she only felt a tiny, niggling feeling of guilt at the hazy, confused look on Callie's face, with dark eyes looking around all blearily, the discarded pillow that had hit her face falling to the floor.

Pushing the feeling down, she grabbed her bag of toiletries that she'd set beside her bed and made her way into the bathroom. Once she shut the door, her frowned and held her hand against the heavy, uncomfortable feeling settling there. She absolutely did not like constant negative interactions; frankly, it made her feel like she was going to be sick.

Blue eyes closed as she stepped into the shower, thinking about how she honestly had no idea how she was supposed to deal with Callie for the next couple of weeks. God this was frustrating – she was a likable person, generally. People didn't dislike her for no reason.

Save for the one person she was stuck with.

* * *

They were immersed in silence once more on the road, and it was a silence that was even more awkward than it had been yesterday, now with their exchange of words last night. And the fact that Callie had fallen back asleep in the hotel room, and Arizona had woken her by throwing open the curtains so that the bright morning sun streaming across her face became Callie's new alarm.

It hadn't been her finest moment, she supposed, given that Callie's response had been to glare at her and mutter things Arizona was positive she didn't want to hear about herself under her breath all the way to the bathroom.

The fact that Callie had her headphones in as she looked out the window and purposefully avoided any contact with Arizona was making this even more awkward. Why was it so easy for Callie to pretend that Arizona wasn't in existence but Callie's very presence weighed on her mind so much?

Or maybe it wasn't as simple for Callie as she thought it was, because as she turned her head to double check that it was clear for her to change lanes, she noted the tight knuckled hold the brunette had on her iPod.

Jesus. It had been only an hour – less than a third of their driving time to get to the next planned destination – and she could hardly handle it. She seriously considered apologizing just for the sake of apologizing and trying to make it less awkward.

 _You_ should _apologize. You know you feel badly about telling her you don't like her and she hadn't really been outwardly rude to you_.

 _Yeah, she hadn't been outwardly rude to you – yesterday. Don't apologize. You only said things that needed to be said. And she's said worse to you._

 _She mostly only said worse that time that you totaled her car, and clearly tensions had been running high that night. At least talk to the girl!_

 _Don't! Stay strong._

 _I can't stand your stubbornness sometimes._

 _Our stubbornness._

"Ugh," She was getting a headache, and she couldn't stop her groan. Which thankfully, Callie missed, what with listening to her music and ignoring Arizona and all.

That was it. Her head just couldn't take it anymore, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she used her blinker to pull off at a highway stop, just after they drove by the big sign proclaiming, _Ohio Welcomes You!_

At least they were in the state of the destination already.

Though at this point, she was much less concerned with the timing of the trip than the… predicament, she decided was the word, as her eyes darted over Callie, who looked more alert than she had for the last hour.

Her eyes were quickly back on the road, but in her peripheral vision she noticed Callie pulling her headphones out. Once again by tugging on the wire until they fell into her lap, she noted, just as she had yesterday.

And the first words since getting into the car were spoken between them and broke the silence, which gave her the strangest feeling of gratification, as Callie asked, "So, Ohio?"

"Mhmm," she hummed back, as she parked in the lot of a diner. It looked… well, interesting, she decided was the right word, "I mean, you did look at the map yesterday," she reminded the brunette, and also wondered a bit herself.

She'd _showed_ Callie the map – did she not even really look at it before taking to her phone the minute Arizona was gone, to complain about the trip?

Callie just gave her a narrow eyed glance before shaking her head, "Are we here for breakfast?"

Arizona nodded, because she didn't feel like saying that yes, while she could do with a meal, they were here more for the fact that the car felt oppressive and stifling with so much said – unsaid? – between them. Before she had another moment to actually say something, Callie was already out of the car and walking towards the entrance, leaving her to quickly follow suit.

The diner was practically empty, and surprisingly, thankfully, clean, though clearly outdated. A woman who wore a uniform that looked as though it was a play on a waitress's garb from the 50's, looked up from where she was wiping down the front counter, told them with a warm smile, "Sit anywhere you want; I'll be with you in just a minute!"

She ran her eyes over the seating options for only a handful of seconds before she saw that Callie was giving her a speculative look. And she couldn't exactly read into it, but it made Arizona's stomach flip. In response, she turned away from her and headed towards the nearest booth, though neither of them sat down right away.

Instead, she found herself standing in front of Callie, who took in a deep breath and then blew it out, managing to blow a few strands of dark hair. There was a hesitancy that she was very unused to seeing on Callie's face as the taller woman looked down at her and then let out a sigh, "Look…"

Annoyingly – at least to herself – interested in what Callie had to say, she latched onto the word. But even though Callie clearly wanted to say more, she trailed off and there was a look of consternation on her face.

And she didn't really know how to take that, or where to take it, and – "I have to go to the bathroom," she blurted out, before mentally cringing. She didn't even know where the words came from, really.

As dark eyebrows drew down on Callie's forehead, her expression appearing to be a mixture of confusion and impatience, Arizona turned on her heel and made her way toward the back, where a dingy restroom awaited her.

She had to think things through. Think about the options they had here.

It really was not feasible to imagine them not talking for the rest of the trip. It had been only ten hours since their argument, and she already felt like she couldn't handle that anymore – it just wasn't in her. She certainly wasn't going to call off the road trip, so that was off the table. And despite the fact that this was quickly turning into one of the worst scenarios she could have imagined, she really didn't have the heart to just kick Callie to the curb, in the middle of nowhere, Ohio.

All right. She narrowed her eyes at herself in the mirror, and nodded, working her way up to feeling determined.

She was _Arizona Robbins_. She hadn't been afraid of being the only girl on the marine base who would compete with the boys while growing up. She had managed to come out to her fairly conservative family without a breakdown. And she was doing pretty damn well at one of the best medical schools in the country.

So she certainly wasn't going to back away from a confrontation with Callie Torres. Even if she had to bring up… Incident Number Two to do it. And maybe it could make things even more unpleasant between them. But she was willing to take that chance in the hope that maybe some air could be cleared between them.

Resolutely, she threw the door open and turned the corner back into the diner, before her footsteps stumbled and she paused. Because Callie was sitting there with the ever present scowl on her face as she looked out the window, which wasn't out of the ordinary. But her hands were toying with her napkin in a gesture that looked somewhat – nervous? Anxious? And her lips were moving as if she was murmuring to herself.

Now she was even more curious as to what Callie had been going to say to her before she'd declared her false need for the bathroom. It was just strange, because she wasn't accustomed to seeing Callie like that. Unsure, seemingly anxious.

Then again, the little voice in the back of her head chirped, she really didn't _know_ Callie all that well, did she?

They were in a weird place of not being strangers, but not being friends, and somehow being more than acquaintances.

She felt slightly less determined for a confrontation as she started her journey back to the table, but she was prepared to give the small speech about why she felt she was justified in yelling at Callie, but maybe she should have handled it better.

And it was only when she was sliding into the booth and opening her mouth to speak that she noticed the cup on her side of the table. She frowned in confusion, because it was a cup of tea. Not just a cup of tea, either, but the kind of tea she drank. Like, she drank it every morning at home. And some nights.

Since it was already here, ready and waiting for her, that meant that Callie must have ordered it for her. Which really took all of the wind out of her sails for her upcoming speech.

Confusion swirled inside of her as her eyes darted up from the tea to Callie, and then back again.

But if her confusion was evident, Callie just ignored it, as she took a deep breath, "Look, I'm not _trying_ to ruin your vacation or anything. I'm just – I have a lot going on. And we don't have the best history, so maybe it's easy to… be rude or short to you."

Even though she looked grumpy while she was saying it, she also looked kind of guilty, and it was enough to knock whatever she'd had left of her prepared speech completely out of her. It might not have been an apology, but was she really expecting one from the girl across from her?

Then she was shocked, _again_ , because the next words rushed from the brunette's mouth were, "So. I'm sorry."

Did she go into the bathroom and exit into an alternate dimension?

But Callie still wasn't done, "I didn't mean to make you think – it's not that I don't like you." At that, Arizona lifted an eyebrow, because _sure_ , but Callie rolled her eyes, "It's just - it's complicated. Whatever," she muttered before reaching up and running a hand through that dark hair, "Yesterday was stressful, and I seriously had no fucking clue that this was a legitimate vacation or something for you. I felt… blindsided, I guess."

At this point, her fingers had started to tear off little bits of the napkin at the edges, and Arizona's confused shock had faded enough for her to find her voice. After she cleared her throat, at least, "It's okay."

At the dry look that Callie gave her, she found herself smiling self-deprecatingly, before elaborating and amending, "I was annoyed last night. Just… I was very frustrated, for all of the reasons I told you. But I could have been a little nicer about it." She hesitated for a few seconds before she pushed forward to end with, "And it's not that I don't like you, either."

The snort of laughter that left Callie's mouth made her jump, "Don't just say that if you don't mean it. It's, you know, whatever if you don't like me. That's just the way it is," she finished with a quiet mumble.

She took the words in with a tiny nod, feeling kind of flummoxed because none of this is how she saw this going at all. And really, it just reminds her that she only knew parts of Callie, but not the whole picture.

So she cupped her hands around the tea, "I'm not just saying it. I really don't know you well enough to dislike you. We…" she trailed off, thinking about Callie's words of _don't have the best history_ , before letting out a sigh, "We can just use this trip as a vacation, you know. Like, the both of us. A fresh start, away from life at school."

Dark eyes were suddenly on her face and they looked at her so intensely that she could feel her heart beat a bit faster. Callie was speculative, as she was quiet for a few moments, before she asked so softly Arizona almost didn't hear her, "So, this trip is like a vacation from real life?"

It hadn't been exactly what she was getting at but she found herself nodding. If this was what was going to bring them peace, then absolutely, "Yeah. And, you know, I didn't know that _you_ didn't know it was a real vacation. I assumed you knew, but I guess our _friends_ kept information from the both of us."

At that, Callie rolled her eyes, "Apparently so."

Arizona bit down on her lip as she felt the heaviness that had been lodged in her stomach since yesterday lighten. Then she remembered the tail end of the speech she'd been ready to impart, which she felt might still be a viable offer for Callie, "If you need to get back to California quickly, I can change the schedule to bring you to an airport or something."

Even though she thought that if they could do _this_ – converse like actual people – throughout the trip, that it could maybe be fun. Okay, maybe not exactly fun, but better, at least.

Callie's eyes darted to her phone, which Arizona was pretty sure was turned off, before she sighed and shook her head, "I can't." Then she cleared her throat, "No. It's – I can do this. The trip. If you still want me to come."

The brunette didn't look exactly thrilled at the words, and Arizona was positive that there was a story there, about not being able to be dropped off at an airport to arrive in California earlier than her schedule, but considering they'd barely breached the territory of talking without insults, she didn't think it would be a great idea to ask.

Instead, she lightly tapped her finger on the rim of her cup, "You think you can handle being on the trip with the thirteen year old who drives a Prius?" as soon as the words left her, even though they were teasing, she worried that she shouldn't have thrown Callie's words back at her.

But it seemed that they were actually the _right_ thing to say, because the brunette's expression shifted into a semblance of a real smile, and it was really the first time Arizona had seen it directed at her in… almost their entire length of knowing each other.

Callie looked somewhat impressed, before she lifted her cup of coffee and asked, "Are you sure you can handle sharing your trip with a grumpy recluse?"

Her own smile stole across her face before she could think twice about it, "I can manage if you can."

"Well, we're both stuck in it together," Callie nodded, before taking a sip of her drink, looking contemplative for a moment before saying, seriously, "I can be civil."

As she lifted her own cup to her lips, she paused just before taking a sip to quirk her head to the side, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Dark eyebrows lifted in surprise and then that smile came back, a little stronger this time, "I think I like a snarky Arizona Robbins."

She didn't respond to that despite the pleased warm feeling that settled in her chest, and instead she cleared her throat, "So… friends? Ish?" she proposed, her stomach tightening in a strange sort of anticipation. She didn't know what it was about Callie that prompted this in her, exactly.

Well, actually, she had a few guesses.

Because Callie was someone who made flippant comments to her one minute and then was somehow knowing her favorite tea the next. Someone who would _kiss_ her one moment, yet Arizona still didn't know where they stood. She didn't know what to expect from her, and no, she didn't generally like that in a person.

But, she supposed there were worse things.

Though she did suspect this tea thing was definitely tipping that unpredictable scale in Callie's favor.

Callie herself didn't seem to be entirely sure of… something – herself, Arizona, the situation itself; she couldn't be positive – before she tilted her head to the side, and agreeing "Yeah, I guess. Ish. Blank slate and all that."

There was something _there_ , in the way that Callie spoke slowly and quietly, but Arizona couldn't put her finger on it. Actually, she had no idea where to even start. So, she ignored it, and just pushed on.

"I know this road trip wasn't what you planned on," _Or wanted_ , but she just barely managed to bite that back in honor of keeping the peace in this newfound truce. "But… it's your road trip, too, now. So… I don't know, if there's something you want to see or do on the way, then we can."

A dark eyebrow quirked up at her sentence, and Callie seemed to be measuring it, before nodding and lifting her coffee mug once again, "I'll let you know." After a moment went by, Arizona couldn't help but feel entertained by the fact that Callie seemed to debate with herself, before her eyes rolled and she tacked on a muttered, "Thanks."

* * *

"An amusement park?" Callie asked, and Arizona could almost _feel_ the disdain dripping from her tone. Certainly not _amused_.

Her lips quirked up at her own thought, before she couldn't help but sigh back at the brunette, "It's not just an amusement park; it's Cedar Point!"

They were standing in the parking lot of said amusement park, after finishing the remaining two hours of the drive. Which had been thankfully less awkward after their stop at the diner and subsequent agreement.

Callie was wearing sunglasses, which made her look both infuriatingly good and impassive, but Arizona could only imagine the look in dark eyes, as Callie's arms crossed, "Is every stop you have planned like this? Like, chocolate worlds and parks? I need to take another look at that damn map," she mumbled, and Arizona wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear the last part.

Either way, she had.

"You need to learn to have some fun," she pointed out, but told herself to remain calm. They'd barely _started fresh_ a couple of hours ago. Despite the fact that Callie still listened to her own iPod on the ride here, Arizona had hopes that they were going to be friendly. At least civil.

And that had to start with Callie Torres getting off her damn high horse and loosening up. With that in mind, she tilted her head to tease, "I thought you weren't a grumpy recluse who didn't know how to have fun?"

Callie's head tilted the opposite way just a bit, as if she was rising herself to the challenge, and her mouth opened… then closed, before she muttered, "Preteen," but it seemed to be lacking actual bite.

As much as she wanted to roll her eyes, she didn't, and cut right to the chase, "Are you going to come in? Or are you going to sit out in the parking lot?"

Arizona didn't realize she was holding her breath until Callie sighed, then lifted her hand up to slide her sunglasses to perch on top of her head, "Coming in." The admission was grudging, but it was real.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised – and, weirdly, kind of really excited – and when she felt the smile slide onto her face, she didn't bother trying to hide it, "Great! Let's go."

They trekked towards the entrance, and she couldn't help but to glance at Callie out of the corner of her eye. Repeatedly. Because this was kind of a surreal experience for her. She'd known Callie for almost a year, yet this was the most time they'd ever spent together.

And she'd always been sure that Callie disliked her – because the brunette never really did anything to dissuade her of that notion, and actually had seemed pretty determined to make Arizona think that. Yet, her words from a few hours ago sounded honest, the more she thought about them.

She'd had a couple of hours to replay the whole interaction in her mind, and the way Callie had said, _I didn't mean to make you think – it's not that I don't like you_ was… well, interesting to say the least.

Kind of flabbergasting to say a little more, and it made Arizona's curiosity pique. There was no reason for Callie to lie about that at that, and she might not know a lot about Callie, but she _knew_ it wasn't easy for the brunette to apologize, let alone to her.

Sincerity had laced Callie's tone, and her discomfort had been extremely clear. But what did all of that even mean? How did it add up? How did _Callie_ add up?

Arizona really wasn't sure.

She only snapped out of her own thoughts when she realized they'd stopped at the entrance and Callie was giving her a strange look, with a raised eyebrow. As if she was waiting for Arizona to respond to something, but the blonde had missed whatever it was that Callie had asked. Just as she realized this, Callie's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "You bring me to this _amusement park_ , and as soon as we're ready to go in, you freeze?"

It was only then that she realized that their entrance fees had already been paid, and unless Callie was an extraordinary pickpocket – and she wasn't, Arizona was certain, because she'd witnessed a few events over the course of the last year that revealed Callie wasn't super smooth… "You paid for me?"

The words sounded dumb coming out of her own mouth because she could hear that the confusion inside of her was also reflected in the tone.

Callie seemed to notice it, too, because she just shrugged uncomfortably, "It's not a big deal or anything; you paid for the hotel last night so. Fair's fair."

She could already feel herself starting to slip into a smile, before it abruptly stopped, "Wait. You didn't know this was going to be a real vacation."

That uncomfortable vibe Callie had been given off dissipated as she lifted an eyebrow and her mouth twisted into what Arizona thought was almost a smirk, "Are you just getting that now, Robbins?"

Blue eyes narrowed at her for just a moment, though she realized that the teasing jibe didn't have any bite to it. Not really. Not like she was pretty sure it would have even a couple of days ago, "I meant, you didn't know this was going to be a real vacation. As in, we have a lot of stops at hotels and stopping for gas and, um, activities. Do you – I just mean, the money part. You weren't really prepared for that…" she trailed off, wanting to roll her eyes at herself now just because she kind of sounded like an idiot.

But Callie got what she meant, apparently, and either didn't think she sounded like a moron or didn't call her out on it. Arizona took it as the former, though it didn't matter, and Callie nodded, "Oh. Yeah, don't worry. I can hold up my half."

It was like the anticipation for the trip that had drastically downturned was making a comeback, blowing up like a balloon, and Arizona could feel it bubbling up in her stomach. She had a road trip partner who was at the bare minimum going to cover half of the costs, and while she wouldn't exactly say Callie was excited about the prospect of the vacation – obviously – she was standing here, inside of an amusement park which clearly wouldn't have been her first choice of a destination, willing to make an effort.

To make an effort in the name of a tentative, newfound friendship. She tilted her head, mentally correcting herself _friend-ish-ship_.

And she had been looking forward to not just this trip but also this aspect of it – because unlike some people, she actively enjoyed amusement parks, and especially rollercoasters. So she really couldn't control the way she bounced a bit on the balls of her feet, "All right, so I planned out the best route to go, and –"

She was cut off by the snort that came from Callie, who was somehow both smirking at her and looking genuinely amused, "You mapped out the best route to go in an amusement park?"

"I mean, it's best to have a plan going in, that way you don't waste time and you can optimize the time you have. It's the logical thing to do!" she defended, arching her eyebrow at the taller woman. It was a sound plan, something she and Alex had agreed on months ago.

Dark eyes watched her and for a second, she was positive Callie was going to say something disparaging, but she apparently bit it back, and just settled with, "You are so fucking strange, Robbins."

Which _should_ have been disparaging, but kind of just felt like teasing. Like something Callie might say to an actual friend. So she just scoffed, "It's not being strange, it's called being _prepared_. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Callie just gave her a look out of the corner of her eye before she tipped her sunglasses back down over her eyes, "Fine. But first, we're stopping at the cotton candy stand."

Eyebrows lifting in surprise, she waited until Callie got a few steps away as those long, long legs were not waiting for her, before she jogged a bit to catch up, "You call me a preteen, but you're the one who sets her sights on cotton candy, first thing? Hmm."

"I need some sugar to help me get through your whole _planned_ day. Some of us don't just have rainbows stored away to keep us energized," she drawled, as she stepped into line.

She wasn't sure that she should feel offended at that, but still, "Rainbows? Really?"

Callie's full lips moved into a smirk as she glanced over at Arizona, "Sorry, I misspoke; butterflies."

Her mouth opened to defend, but she really couldn't, given that she _did_ have a tank top that might have small, multicolored butterflies on it. And, okay, she was twenty-three, but in her defense, she really only wore that particular shirt around her apartment or on weekends when she was running out of the house.

And at that, her curiosity rose, and she gave the brunette a look from the corner of her eye, "I never realized you paid such close attention to my wardrobe."

She wanted to see the look in those dark eyes more than she could admit, especially as Callie didn't respond to her with the usual snap. Instead, she quickly turned to face front again, and if Arizona wasn't mistaken, she thought there might have been a hint of a blush on Callie's cheeks. And she wasn't mistaken.

"I _don't_ ," was all the brunette muttered, but it was enough to be a vehement denial.

Which really just made the curiosity inside of her bloom even more, and she waited until Callie had ordered and received her cotton candy before she bit her lip and asked, "And how did you know what kind of tea I drink?"

If it was really possible for someone to choke on cotton candy, she thought Callie might. As it was, the brunette just froze, coughing twice, before sliding her sunglasses back up, so quickly it left them a bit skewed, and Arizona felt it was somewhat adorable, but that might be because seeing Callie Torres seem flustered was, for lack of a better word, delightful.

"I'm – it's not – we're neighbors," Callie settled on, her voice taking on an exasperated tone that did nothing to dampen Arizona's amusement. And as she continued to grin at her, the brunette scowled, "Neighbors learn things about each other. Without even meaning to. It happens," she grumbled, and tipped off a piece of her cotton candy.

Yeah, she definitely couldn't stop her smile if she wanted to, which she didn't because it seemed to make Callie even more annoyed. It was the posturing she'd seen from the brunette countless times, the way her eyes narrowed and her jaw set, as she seemed to march forward.

But unlike the many other times, she didn't find herself annoyed right back. How could she in this instance? She didn't point out that despite the fact that they were neighbors, she didn't know how Callie took her morning beverage of choice. Instead, she just led them toward the first rollercoaster.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Callie cleared her throat, "What's the plan after this?"

Arizona looked up at her, and was both slightly concerned and impressed that Callie had finished the cotton candy already, "You're actually asking this time and not just waiting to be surprised?"

Brown eyes narrowed at her with a dry look, "Yeah, well the surprises so far haven't been working out with me too much."

That was a fair point, and she shrugged, "I figured we would spend the rest of the day here," she pointedly ignored the sour look Callie's face took on, "Get some dinner while we're here, and get a room in the hotel down the road."

Callie was giving her an inscrutable stare, before she sighed, her lips still pulled into a frown, "Fine."

"Why is it that you might just be the only person I know that is, like, pissed at the idea of spending the day in an amusement park?" she couldn't resist asking, because she was genuinely curious as to what the hell made Callie tick.

The taller woman crossed her arms, "I'm not _pissed_ ," she denied.

But all Arizona did was lift her eyebrows, because Callie's face was telling a different story.

A muscle ticked in Callie's jaw before she released a sigh and shook her head, sidestepping the conversation all together, "So, where are we headed first? You're the woman with the plan."

In response, she gestured up at the closest rollercoaster on their left that lifted high in the air, and she started a tingle of excitement. But when she cast a look toward Callie, she saw the way her eyes widened and she looked markedly paler, and it was only then that it dawned on her.

Arizona tried to keep the smile off of her face, she really did. But, god, she couldn't help feeling ridiculously amused as all of the cracks were filled, and Callie's attitude was explained, "My, my. Could it be that the big bad Callie Torres is afraid of heights?"

" _No_ ," came the denial again, swift and fast, and so clearly a lie. Especially with the way Callie's eyes kept darting back and forth between all of the loops on the proposed rollercoaster.

A giggle escaped her before she could stop it, but it was all too good. Callie, for her bravado and proclaimed badassery, was afraid of heights. It was making her oh-so much more of a tangible person, and she was kind of loving it.

It was the giggle that caused Callie to narrow her eyes, "Cut it out. There's no logical reason to be afraid of _heights_ ," her voice came out in a whisper, and sounded more like she was talking to herself than anything, before she cleared her throat, "Let's just go."

Lifting her eyebrows at the way Callie started to determinedly walk in the direction of the line, she hurried after her, until they were entering the line, and she could clearly see the way Callie swallowed nervously. Blue eyes followed the line of her throat speculatively, looking at that smooth looking tan skin for a few moments before she tore her eyes away and looked up at her face, "You really don't have to do this. We can figure something else out to do," she offered.

Callie just rolled her shoulders, shaking back her hair that was already tied up into a ponytail, "Nope. We're here, and we're doing this."

This time, she was able to bite back her smile as they moved forward in the line, "Okay."

The brunette's nerves only got more evident as they drew closer to the front of the line and she was nearly shaking by the time they took their seats.

"Do you need to hold my hand?" she asked, and it was a genuine offer, as she offered it to Callie, palm up between the two of them.

Dark eyes stared at it for a moment, and Arizona swore she watched Callie's hand twitch at her side, but she then curled them into fists before shaking her head, "I'm fine."

With a shrug, she dropped her hand, leading the way as they moved into their seats. She did up her own buckles quickly, before keeping an eye on the brunette who seemed to be swearing under her breath with every movement she did to make sure things were properly in place.

She really shouldn't be finding this so entertaining, but… she couldn't help it.

Wordlessly, she offered her hand once more, and was actually very surprised when, after dark eyes closed for a few seconds, Callie's hand slipped into hers and held tightly, their fingers interlocking easily. Somehow naturally.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Callie was muttering, and it was low and husky and made Arizona's stomach tingle instinctively, as the rollercoaster started to edge forward on the track.

As they started to fly down the first drop, she couldn't even take her eyes away from the woman next to her. Because Callie was simultaneously screaming, but also looking ridiculously _thrilled_. In a free kind of way that Arizona really didn't think she had ever seen, not on Callie. The grip on her hand was ridiculously tight, but she just squeezed back.

The many sides to Callie Torres, she thought again, enjoying the warm hand in hers. And she just might get to see all of them.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! I've been loving the response so far, and your opinions.**

 **Also, let this just be known that I have never been to the places they go to in this story, so please forgive any inaccuracies (and I'm sure there will be several) and just roll with it.**


	4. Indiana

It was the fifth time Callie yawned within the last hour, and she pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the passenger side window to close her eyes for a few moments, before tilting her head enough to see Arizona out of the corner of her eye.

She was reaching into her lap to grab a few Peanut M&Ms, which Callie had noticed in the last few days was somewhat of a staple for her to buy whenever they stopped at convenience stores or for gas.

Turning her head a bit more, just enough to somewhat face the blonde, she couldn't resist the small grin that was desperate to take over, "Candy for breakfast?"

Arizona didn't take her eyes off the road before she tossed back, "I also bought a banana."

A small chuckle escaped her, "Right," before she yawned again, and this time closed her eyes, "Is there ever going to be a day when we're not up so early?" she asked, her voice coming out as a sleepy groan.

The blonde made a sound that was somewhat of a "tsk" that Callie could easily let herself find annoying, if she wanted. But they had made an agreement, a deal to be civil, and it was far, far easier to keep up than Callie ever would have guessed it would be.

Because, she supposed, that _maybe_ there was a chance that she didn't find Arizona to be actually annoying when she wasn't trying to force herself to be annoyed.

Arizona cleared her throat before dipping back into her bag of candy, "Besides, it's all part of the plan. So you can just suck it up," she added on, and Callie could tell from her tone that she was teasing.

She hated that she enjoyed it so much, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy Arizona teasing or being a bit snarky, as she'd said yesterday. She did like it. A lot.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned back to be able to look out the window, watching them blow by trees so quickly they turned into blurs under the blue sky. Things between them had been going well – despite the fact that they'd spent hours at that park yesterday and she hadn't been able to bring herself on any other rollercoasters after that first one.

When she'd nearly thrown up after they'd gotten off, she'd known that the front she put up and the fact that she didn't want Arizona to see how much of a wimp she could turn into at something stupid couldn't hold up.

Despite that, she had actually had a pretty, well, good time. The blonde had been fairly accommodating about that, even though Callie knew she had every right to act out with attitude the way Callie had towards her.

And she'd both hated and enjoyed the way Arizona had looked at her after with a little bit of sympathy and a little bit of amusement, which had made her smile so that those dimples appeared in her cheeks. Mostly, she hated how much she'd enjoyed it.

Shaking her head as if that would work to clear her thoughts, she leaned down a bit to pick up the box of cheerios that she'd purchased at the gas station when they had left the hotel. As she opened the bag inside the box, she tipped it so that the top was resting on her thigh, as she reached in for a handful.

Her eyes slid towards the Peanut M&Ms again, and she shook her head before clearing her throat, "If you want actual breakfast food, you can have some cereal. If you want," she tacked on again before cringing at herself, and telling herself to just shut up.

Dark eyes were focused on the way the corners of Arizona's mouth turned up into a small smile, and she pushed down that weird fluttering in her stomach. It wasn't – it just wasn't natural to get that feeling from just a small smile like that, she was positive.

Then her attention snapped to the way the blonde's somehow _elegant_ hand slid over the console, toward the open box of cheerios resting on Callie's lap, without taking her eyes off of the road. Her eyes widened when she realized at this rate, Arizona's fingertips would be about to brush over her thigh at any moment on their quest.

And in response, she quickly reached down and pushed the cereal box up to meet Arizona's hand, so that no contact was made and Arizona was none the wiser, as Callie's heart was beating a little faster, but she was positive that it was only pounding in her own ears.

Crisis averted.

It was her first instinct to do things like that. To turn away from Arizona and under all circumstances avoid touching her. Like when the blonde had offered her hand yesterday, it was her first instinct to take a step back from it. It was that _feeling_ in her stomach, the one that had been there since knowing the blonde a year ago, and had somehow just gotten worse.

Well, it was almost her first instinct, because her actual first instinct was to just go with it. But the instinct to deflect was very quick on that feeling's heels.

It was for her own good, really. Her own peace of mind.

She hadn't really thought that her reactions to the blonde actually affected her own feelings – after all, she went out of her way to avoid Arizona. By touch, by talking, almost everything. So, generally speaking, she had kind of thought that maybe Arizona really didn't think about her at all.

But clearly, after that night a couple of days ago, her own actions towards Arizona had real consequences on the blonde. And it was never her intention to hurt Arizona's feelings.

However, they were stuck here, together. Whether she wanted to like it or not, and Arizona had given her an out yesterday. The proposition to forget the past and just be… friend-ish type things, and she would be an idiot not to take it.

A vacation from real life. Which, in her mind, meant doing her damndest to push away those uncomfortable feelings. Ignoring them, and not acting out on them. Like, not flinching away or making comments that formed so easily on her tongue. And she was both relieved and slightly alarmed that it was easier – much easier – than she thought it would be to let go and just _be_ around the blonde.

She'd known Arizona before. Well, the little things that she had picked up, like any other observational neighbor would have, right? Like about the tea she drank every morning, and how she wore her butterfly tank top most weekends. Or how she crinkled her forehead when she was reading intently. Which was just stuff she learned by being a neighbor – well, also by being in classes with her. Anyone could know those things.

All right, so she didn't think Elise knew those things. She tilted her head to the side as she inwardly corrected herself; an _observant_ neighbor and/or classmate. Which she was. And, if really pressed, she was sure she could rustle up the same information about Alex.

… Well, maybe not.

 _Just stop making this worse for yourself_.

 _Good. Right. Moving on._

Anyway, she knew a handful of things about Arizona from before. But in the last couple of days, she had quickly been learning that there was so much more to know. And it was almost alarming that her mind was kind of like a sponge; ready to soak in all of the knowledge.

She was trying not to read too much into it – this was a _vacation_. And, damn it, she had vowed to just leave behind all of her weird crap, and just be. Be friends- _ish_. Be herself. Be –

The car suddenly jerked to a quick stop, pulling her from her thoughts as panic whipped through her, and she glanced around wildly to see why. Only to realize that the road they were on was completely empty, which calmed her slightly but her heart was still pounding, "Christ, Robbins. You really have to stop doing that if you want me to continue to trust you with my life in a vehicle."

Dark eyes narrowed as she turned to see the dimple-revealing smirk on Arizona's face. So clearly guilty, but also somehow – maddeningly – innocent as she shrugged, "Sorry, but I kept saying your name but you didn't answer me."

The glare only deepened on her features and she found herself scowling, "You know, tapping me on the arm or something works just fine, too."

Arizona just rolled her eyes at her, as if Callie's – rightful – attitude rolled off of her shoulders, "We were perfectly safe. And I just wanted to know if you thought about what I said yesterday, about making any stops you might have in mind," she explained, as she resumed driving; the roads around them still clear.

Before she could say anything, her cell phone started vibrating in her lap, and she hardly managed to bite back a groan. Honestly, she didn't even have to really look to know who it was calling her.

But, she looked down anyway, only to be greeted with her phone reflecting that it was indeed _Mom_ calling. Biting down hard on her lip, Callie deliberated for a few moments. But only a few, before she declined the call, blowing out a deep breath.

Last night, after going back to the hotel, she'd answered one of her mother's many attempts at calling her. And it came as literally no surprise that she had simply been on the receiving end of her mom's tirade about Aria going to Mexico and _why can't that girl grow up, for goodness sake she is getting married in two weeks; she should be getting ready for her future, not gallivanting to Tijuana with her friends_ and _Calliope, these plans have been made for months in preparation for the next few weeks; Aria wouldn't have gotten it into her head that she could go to Mexico if you hadn't canceled._

Which, naturally, had led into _and why exactly are you not going to be here on time? You know this disrupts all of the plans! Who is this friend of yours, anyway, the one with the emergency? What exactly is this emergency? Why can't anyone else assist her?_

The interrogation alone, where she could barely get a word in edgewise, lasted for several minutes and had done a fabulous job recalling her headache.

Glancing at Arizona out of the corner of her eye, she thought about how she didn't know what to tell her mom about her. It wasn't like she exactly wanted to tell her that she was driving with the woman that she _kissed_ before, who was also the same woman who had totaled her car.

Instead, she'd told her the relative truth – the girl's name was Arizona, and she was her neighbor. Then she'd flat out lied, and said that Arizona was going through a tough time with some very private family problems, but she was also driving to California, so it just made sense.

Needless to say, the excuse hadn't really pacified her mother. Quite the opposite reaction, and she'd been sent into a deeper panic.

So… Callie had gone into avoidance mode. It was the best way to handle things with her mom until she calmed down, which could be days from now. Or possibly not until the actual wedding went down without a hitch. She had a while, at least.

With a sigh, she placed her phone into the cup holder and looked out the window again; it seemed like they were passing an inordinate amount of corn, and she shook her head before looking at Arizona again, "Where are we stopping today, anyway? We're going to be in Indiana soon, right?"

Blue eyes slid toward her for just a moment and Arizona looked somewhat amused before she rolled her eyes, "You could just look at the map, you know. That is why I showed it to you in the first place."

Callie narrowed her eyes right back, exasperated, "I _did_ , last night. But there was nothing really informative on there about today. Hence why I have asked."

Arizona's gaze was back on the road, her amused expression fading, "Oh. Well, there was nothing informative about today because today was really just a driving day."

"Wait, seriously?" her words slipped out before she could think about them, and she could hear her own surprise. But she couldn't help it; she was genuinely surprised that the girl who had directed them through an amusement park with a planned out route had no plan for the day.

Arizona tapped her fingers against the wheel, before throwing her another look, "I thought you would be happy with a day of just driving through."

The implied finish to her statement, that it would give them less time together, made her wince. Even though the rest of the day yesterday had gone without a hitch, she had been sure that mentions to her adverseness to this trip would come up. But she didn't know how to explain that even though she disliked rollercoasters, she'd still somehow had a good time yesterday, without sounding stupid or strange.

So she simply rolled her eyes, "I'm just surprised that you, of all people, are giving up an extra state full of places to see."

But, whatever. It wasn't a big deal, and she guessed that Arizona was right – it was, technically, what she wanted, right? A shorter trip?

Before she could give any thought to the matter, Arizona expelled a long sigh, "I mean, it's Indiana. What possible great things are there in Indiana?" she paused, but it was clear that her question was rhetorical, as her eyes stayed firmly on the road ahead, and she took in another deep breath, "It's one of the most discriminatory states in terms of sexuality, did you know that? Not to mention, it has the highest amount of meth labs. It's actually been rated the most boring state," she rattled off, her face set into a frown.

And all Callie could do was stare, because _what_? She found herself chuckling before she even realized it, but couldn't stop, because of her their interactions, this was the most incredibly _bizarre_ one, "I honestly didn't even know someone could be so bitter towards a _state_."

Arizona threw her an incredulous look that was mixed with a scowl and was somehow just weirdly cute – um, funny. Weirdly _funny_ , she corrected herself, before shaking her head, just as the blonde muttered, "There's just nothing here."

Silence reigned in the car once more – only slightly interrupted by the soft sounds from the radio – as Callie leaned her head back. Indiana. Indiana…

That was when it hit her, and the idea started to grow in her mind like a seed, as she reached for her phone to quickly do some research. And, yeah, she really kind of wanted to do this. It was only a couple of minutes later that she tapped her hand on her thigh – being nervous wasn't really something she did often, but when it _did_ happen, it seemed to happen a lot around Arizona.

But she shouldn't be nervous because, fuck, this was her road trip, too, right? Arizona had said that. Besides, she'd stuck through the first couple of stops with – okay, she couldn't exactly say without complaint, but she'd done it.

Besides, they were… friend-ish, uh, things now.

Lightly, she tapped her fingers against the console, before she cleared her throat to get Arizona's attention, "So, were you serious about having this be my road trip, too?"

There was a curious arch in Arizona's eyebrow as she slowed down on the straight deserted road they were on so she could look at Callie again, speaking slowly, "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. Why?"

Her lips pulled up into a smile, and for the first time so far, she was actually excited about a destination on this trip, and she clicked the final confirmation booking on her phone, "Well, then, I have found us something to do in the so-called wasteland that is Indiana."

By then, the car had practically slowed to a crawl and Arizona turned her full attention to her, incredulousness written all over her face, "Seriously?"

God, there was that feeling that made her stomach flip-flop when Arizona gave her one of those intense looks, and Callie cleared her throat, twice, as she looked out her window, "Yeah… I thought you wanted me to be all interested or whatever in this trip?"

"I do," Arizona confirmed, "I'm just surprised, is all," she was speaking slowly and Callie could see out of the corner of her eye the way she was staring at her still, as if somehow trying to figure her out.

Which, _good luck_ , because around Arizona, Callie had enough trouble with that herself.

Shaking her head of that, she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Well, we need to switch seats, then. I have the directions on my phone to get there. And besides, you've driven everywhere so far. You should, uh, that is, you deserve to take a break."

Jesus, this was ridiculous. She wasn't ever stumbling over her words with anyone else, no matter how new their friend-ish-ship was.

 _Yeah, that's definitely why you're at a loss for words with her. Your friendship status. Right._

She coughed to cut off her own thoughts, focusing back on Arizona, who was biting her lip, as the car sat stopped in the road. Her fingertips were running lightly up and down the steering wheel as if she was deliberating whether or not to actually let Callie drive.

And that thought was confirmed when Arizona tentatively "hmm'd" before proposing, "How about you just plug the directions into my phone? I can drive the rest of the way. I don't need a break."

Dark eyes narrowed in offense, " _You're_ doubting _my_ ability to drive?!"

Arizona's cheeks colored lightly with a blush, "I – well, I'm just particular about my car, that's all."

Arms crossed, Callie just gave her a dry stare, "I know that feeling." With a sigh, she quirked an eyebrow, "Look, I got my license as early as I could; I've been driving for over seven years, and between the two of us in this car right now, only _one_ of us has a spotless driving record. That much I know for a fact."

Though it was something she'd thrown at Arizona several times – and many of those times were spiteful because of her car – but she didn't even actually feel mad about it this time, her words coming out as pure teasing.

She could see that Arizona was shocked by that more than anything, by the wide set of those blue eyes, before she recovered, her mouth quirking into a little grin, "Not even a speeding ticket on record?"

And Callie answered truthfully, "Not a single one. Now, switch."

By the time she was in the driver's seat and buckled in, less than a minute later, she felt a nice warm feeling settle in her stomach. Mostly because she really did love to drive, and despite the fact that she was driving a Prius, it had been a while. She waited until Arizona was buckled in before she started down the road once more.

It wasn't for a few more minutes before Arizona finally questioned, "Wait, so where are we going?"

Given the fact that all of their stops had been surprises to her – especially after that damn rollercoaster, she was ridiculously satisfied to throw the blonde a smirk, "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

By the time she had parked to check in at the Indy Racing Experience, she could see the way Arizona's incredulous expression from earlier had come back, but was even more serious. But she was really fucking excited, as she took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Arizona, who was still looking at their surroundings.

"We're at… NASCAR?" she asked, and if the eyebrows furrowed low on her forehead told Callie anything, it was that the blonde was ridiculously confused, "Are we going to see a race or something?"

She was itching to get out of the car already, but then she did a double take at Arizona's words, "It's – no. It's not NASCAR; it's IndyCar," her smile turned mysterious, "And we're not here to see a race, no. Just come on."

Hopping out of the car, she waited for Arizona to follow. And she did, even though she was clearly suspicious. She was suspicious all the way up until they went to the check in point, and that was when Callie felt the blonde freeze next to her, "Are we supposed to actually go _racing_?"

Callie figured her smile said it all, especially at the way the blonde balked. Arizona stared at her, mouth hanging open for a few moments before she seemed to shake herself out of it, "Well, have fun. I think I'll wait back in the car, this time."

She stared at Arizona in disbelief, "We have the chance to drive a fucking indy car! And you want to wait in the car? Are you crazy?"

Arizona threw her hands in the air, giving her a matching look, " _You_ waited in the car on the first day!"

"Uh, yeah, at a chocolate world. Which, fine, you made your own candy bar – I get it. Sounds… fun," she settled on, lifting her eyebrow, "But _this_? How can you pass it up?"

She honestly couldn't even fathom it.

Before Arizona said whatever retort was clearly on her mind, she paused and tilted her head, her expression speculative, "Why do you care if I go in or not? I mean, you can do whatever you want, Callie. I'll just wait."

"I don't," the words were rushed and they spilled out of her mouth quickly, before she could even put thought into them. But damn it, she could feel her cheeks flush, much like they had yesterday. Much like they did every time Arizona even nearly implied that Callie liked her in some way.

It was instinctive, and it made her feel jumpy, and her heart beat just a bit faster.

Clearing her throat, she shoved her hands into the pockets in her jeans, narrowing her eyes from the bright sun, "I just mean… it's an experience. That you probably won't have the chance to do again. And – fine, I sat out of the first stop. But that made you pissed," she actually cringed at the memory of waking up with Arizona ready to jump down her throat, eyes glittering with anger.

Arizona looked entirely too amused for Callie's comfort – the same way she had looked yesterday when Callie had gone through the same kind of denial – as she asked, "Would you be pissed if I didn't go in there?" she nodded her head toward the check-in a few feet away.

She sighed and deliberated saying it for a few seconds, "Maybe. I mean I went on a fucking rollercoaster with you," and a wicked smile climbed onto her face, throwing Arizona's words back at her, "Is the big bad Arizona Robbins afraid of a little car?"

The blonde crossed her arms, "Unlike _someone_ , I can admit that yes, I am a little weary of getting into a car that goes several hundred miles per hour."

Callie scoffed, "Please, you'd go like a hundred thirty, tops." At least, that was what she'd read on the website.

When Arizona said nothing for a few more moments, Callie was working her way up to just saying whatever, it was fine. Because she didn't want to be, like, weirdly caring whether Arizona decided to do this or not.

But Arizona beat her to it, "I guess… you _did_ go on the rollercoaster. Besides, you're right. It's an experience I probably won't ever get again. And this trip is supposed to be about exploring, right?"

Her excitement was building again, because this was so fucking cool, and she found herself nodding, "Yeah, right."

Before she could take another step, Arizona's voice stopped her, "But you owe me dinner for trying this."

Eyebrows drawing together, because how did that logic even work, she turned to look at the blonde, hating that she could already feel herself smiling. For no reason, really, other than the way Arizona was looking at her, all… playfully.

"Fine, but I get to choose the place," she stipulated, before walking to the check-in.

As soon as Callie signed the waiver handed to her after showing proof of ID, she handed it back to the workers to turn to see Arizona looking a bit puzzled. The blonde still hadn't moved to sign the papers, and she looked up to catch Callie's eye, "This whole thing… Callie, I don't think I could afford this, even if I wanted to. There's a lot. I mean – we are literally driving these actual race car things around the legitimate track. This has to cost hundreds."

Callie was already shaking her head, impatient to get going, as she gestured for Arizona to keep writing, "No, it's fine. I already paid, on my phone before we came."

She moved to scan the area, and was able to hear the sounds coming from the track, before looking back to see Arizona staring at her dubiously, "You paid? But – how much was it?"

Upwards of a thousand. Each. But she couldn't say that, and she reached up to scratch at the back of her neck for a moment, "It wasn't that bad. I – I had a groupon." Arizona looked suspicious, so before she could question her more, she shook her head, her voice coming out a little gruffly, "Get signing, we have stuff to do."

They were taken in, told what the day would entail and given instructions on what to do. And even though she was listening, she was also practically vibrating with excitement, and completely, unexpectedly, grateful for this trip for the chance to do this.

With a side glance towards Arizona, who had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she took it all in, she realized that she might be kind of grateful for the trip for… other things, too.

 _You know, the chance at a friendship type thing. Get over the animosity._

 _Sure. Tell yourself that's it._

 _Anyway_ , as they were lead towards the actual area, she even found herself laughing as Arizona elbowed her lightly, "At least on rollercoasters, we don't need fireproof suits!"

Still chuckling as they pulled them on over their clothes and pit teams assigned to them worked on their IndyCars, Callie rolled her eyes, "You're going to be _fine_. If not, I will hold myself personally responsible, if that makes you feel better."

Arizona looked so strangely good in the jumpsuit, as she held the helmet in both of her hands, "Actually, it does. Yes."

She lifted her eyebrow, "Yeah? Any last words?"

The way Arizona looked at her all mischievously gave her stomach the strangest feeling, "No words, but it is my last wish that you will drive my Prius, for the rest of time."

She winced, before throwing back, "Well, then, I think we both sincerely hope that you are going to live." Callie looked up to see their guide waving them over, and her smile stole over her again, "I think it's time… what?" the grin dropped when she noted the look Arizona was giving her.

That intensely thoughtful look.

But Arizona just shrugged, "It's just… it's strange to see you all smiley and excited. Really good kind of strange, though."

Fuck, there was that blushing thing again. Callie inwardly groaned as she rocked from foot to foot, "Uh, right. Let's go." And she could feel Arizona's amused gaze on her back as they walked towards the cars, so she took a deep breath and turned to face her, her grin returning, "Don't have _too_ much of a good time, Robbins. Control yourself; I can't be seen driving a Prius for the rest of my days."

It was over too soon – a little sooner for Callie, who went full throttle speed to complete her laps. But, damn, she had been so right to want to come here, and she could still feel her exhilaration running through her veins as she watched Arizona complete her final lap after she'd been helped out of her car.

Still breathing a bit heavily herself, she made her way over to where Arizona had climbed out of the car, and she didn't question why it mattered to her so much what Arizona thought about it all. She really already knew.

By the time she made her way over, Arizona's helmet had been pulled off, leaving soft blonde locks to fall over her shoulders in tousled waves that looked mussed from the helmet. She suspected her hair looked much the same, except worse because Arizona still looked really good.

And she was unzipping the fire suit that trapped in the heat, shrugging it off until it fell down around her waist just as she made it to her and was able to see the slight smile gracing her face, dimples peeking out, as she challenged, "Admit you had a good time. Admit it."

She watched Arizona, whose chest was heaving a bit from the drive, and her eyes were drawn to the way her chest was moving, her tank top revealing flushed skin before she caught herself and forced her eyes quickly back to her face.

Blue eyes closed as Arizona sighed but she couldn't hide that smile, "Fine! Fine. I had a good time."

"I knew it!" she called, triumphantly, and she found herself grinning widely at the blonde, even though she tried to tamp it down because it had only been a few days, and it was so easy to look at Arizona's dimpled smile and just want to smile right back at her for, like, hours.

Especially when she saw sides to the blonde that she hadn't seen before, which… okay, it was kind of her fault. But one of those things she was enjoying was the way Arizona rolled her eyes, giving her a sardonic look as she started sauntering away, leaving Callie watching as she went.

You couldn't just ignore a walk like that. At least, she couldn't. Damn it.

Then she threw Callie a look over her shoulder that made her cheeks flush and her stomach pull together tightly, as Arizona called, "You still owe me dinner."

She shook her head, doing her best to clear her thoughts as she jogged to catch up with her, "Why do I still owe you dinner?" she griped, just because she knew it would be amusing to hear Arizona contest why she still owed her, "You had fun."

"A deal is a deal, Callie. Keep your promises like the civilized person you were going to try to be," Arizona told her firmly, and she really couldn't say why that entertained her so much.

* * *

"I don't mean to rush you or anything, but I really think that I might be starving," Arizona commented as Callie drove.

She knew that they would be coming really close to the restaurant she had looked up and chosen any second now. They'd driven a couple of towns out of Indianapolis and checked into their hotel before heading out for dinner – which Callie was also surprising Arizona by not telling her where they were going.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Oh, relax. We're going to be there in like…" she trailed off, as she saw the chosen parking lot up ahead, and pulled in, "Now. We're going to be there now."

As soon as she parked, and looked at Arizona, she found herself on the receiving end of a strange, questioning look. She could feel herself flush – she'd forgotten that not blushing was a perk she'd benefitted from when she'd avoided the blonde – but she simply faced forward as Arizona scrutinized her, before asking, "You really chose to go to a karaoke bar for dinner?"

She cleared her throat because – jesus – she'd not really known how simple it was for those baby blues to just look right through her, and shrugged, "They serve food, too."

"That's not the point," Arizona insisted, though Callie could hear that she was grinning, "I'm just surprised that this is something you would choose, is all."

After unbuckling her seatbelt, she lifted an eyebrow, "Because I'm a recluse?" she teased, enjoying the way blue eyes rolled as she got out of the car, closely followed by Arizona.

"It just doesn't seem like your… scene," Arizona settled on before she shrugged.

Callie arched her eyebrow at her, as she held open the door to the restaurant, "And what does my scene seem like to you?"

Arizona wore a little smirk as the hostess lead to a table somewhat in the center of the room, in front of the slight dais where the current patrons were performing, and before she left them, she made sure to tap the pinfold at the center of the table that proclaimed that night to be _Music Trivia Extravaganza!_ night.

As soon as they were looking over their menus, Arizona spoke loudly so Callie could hear her over the music, "Your scene seems more like a jazz bar than a karaoke bar. You know. Like, smoky, smooth… laid back," she finished with a shrug, her eyes lit in amusement.

An amusement that Callie couldn't help but take part in, and she found herself grinning back, even as she grimaced first, "I can honestly tell you that I have never been to a jazz bar – and I don't intend to."

Arizona simply shrugged at her, still smiling, "Well, it fit the depiction of you as all brooding and whatnot. You in a karaoke bar? With your aversion to parties, it's just hard to wrap my mind around. You seem to always complain about the noise."

Dark eyes rolled, before they both placed their orders with the waitress and she looked back at Arizona, "I don't have an aversion to noise. I have an aversion to the loud noise coming into my apartment several times a month, along with the yelling. At a karaoke bar – or any bar, really – that's a good time and place. _Not_ at home."

Arizona just gave her a _look_ , "The parties don't even interrupt your class schedule – because we have the same one. And you don't have a job – neither does Elise!"

"That's not the point," she insisted, even though she couldn't even drudge up her actual annoyance. Which she actually did had towards these parties. But at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to really care, and just thinking about Elise – especially in terms of Arizona and her parties, made her laugh.

Because, god, Elise might have thought she had some stuff to deal with when it came to Arizona – which Callie could right now acknowledge was true – but if she herself was here, she would be miserable. And she would probably be baffled that Callie actually brought the blonde with her to a karaoke bar.

It just made her laugh a bit harder, and she looked across the table to meet Arizona's confused look, but she was still sporting an amused smile.

Shaking her head, she attempted to explain, "It's just… Elise –"

She abruptly cut off as soon as her phone rang, vibrating in her pocket. And she already had a bad feeling before she pulled it out of her pocket. Mom, again. Her thumb hesitated for a moment before she rejected the call again. At the very least because it would be rude to answer while sitting in the restaurant with Arizona.

Who had her head tilted as she gestured toward the phone after a moment's hesitation, "What's up with that?"

As she shut her phone off and slipped it back into her pocket, she lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

Arizona still looked somewhat amused, a small smile playing on her lips, " _That_. The phone thing. You've rejected like four calls today." Biting her lip, her amusement seemed to fall away a bit as she asked, "Is it Elise? Are you still mad at her, for this whole thing?"

Now she understood the hesitation in her asking, and she shook her head, "No, I'm not avoiding Elise. And while I'm still…" she grit her teeth in annoyance, "Not happy that she lied to get me here, I'm not mad about it." She looked up and pressed her hand to her stomach because it felt unreasonably full of butterflies for the simple admission she was about to make, "I – I had a really good time today."

Fuck, it wasn't like she was proclaiming to have deep seated feelings for Arizona or anything like it. _Calm down_.

And she only felt a calmer as she saw the soft smile that took over the blonde's features – which so didn't help for her peace of mind. Arizona nodded, "I did, too. Surprisingly," she tacked on.

Which made Callie smirk in victory, "It was a great idea."

Arizona shook her head, "Be quiet." Then she cleared her throat, only hesitating for a moment before she asked, "So, if it wasn't Elise, then who was it?"

Callie's smirk fell a bit into a scowl, and she cleared her throat, "My mom." But she didn't elaborate. She might have been more in a friendly place with Arizona now, but that definitely didn't mean Arizona wanted to hear about her family stuff.

And she didn't know if she wanted to tell her. Or if she wanted to share with her _too_ much, which was somehow worse.

Apparently, Arizona could read her better than Callie would have thought, as she dropped the questions all together about her mom, before asking, "You know, I probably should have asked this before, but where exactly are you headed to in California?"

Callie almost rolled her eyes at herself, because how had this not come up before? "Santa Barbara. You?"

"Berkeley. My parents live there," Arizona informed her, tilting her head slightly. Asking her the question about why she was going to Santa Barbara without really asking.

And for whatever reason, Callie felt compelled to answer, somewhat, "My family's summer house is in Santa Barbara."

The two glasses of wine they had ordered were delivered as two people stood on the stage and started an absolutely horrendously sounding duet, which caught both of their attention.

She enjoyed the way Arizona grimaced, "So, you _like_ this?"

Dark eyes rolled at her, "It's fun," she defended.

"Sure. Fun," Arizona seemed to muse for a second before standing, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Callie watched her walk away, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she wondered if Arizona was always that abrupt when announcing her needs for the restroom. She had done the same thing at the diner.

Maybe it was a quirk, and she turned back to watch the couple on the stage. For some reason, she found this entertaining. She had gone to a karaoke bar right off of her college campus every weekend with her friends in undergrad, and she'd since continued to bring Elise with her every so often this past year.

She rarely sang, herself, though. It was slightly better singing karaoke on a stage than actually making a speech in a classroom, given that up on that stage, you were just one of the masses singing badly.

It was only a few moments later that Arizona returned, with a small, mischievous smile on her lips that Callie didn't trust one bit, as she observed, "That was quick."

The blonde just shrugged and took a sip of her wine, "I, uh, didn't have to go that badly?"

Callie didn't have to wonder long, because as soon as the couple on stage was done, the host called out, "Next up, we have Callie! Where are you, Callie? Come on up!"

She felt her face burn as she whipped her head to Arizona, who was giving her the biggest grin, "This is for the insults to my Prius," was all she said, before she gestured to the stage, which drew the host's attention to them.

And she groaned as he made his way off the platform, hopping down and walking towards them, microphone in hand. When he approached, she steeled herself and took it from him, despite the fact that she was shaking from the idea of the performance.

Clearing her throat, she refused to let her voice waiver as she lifted the microphone, "Um, also welcome the musical stylings of Arizona."

As soon as the crowd was clapping – because they were of course looking forward to another awful duet – she lowered the microphone and leaned in enough to whisper, "If you're trying to take me down, I'm taking you with me."

Wide blue eyes were on her, as Arizona shook her head, "Absolutely not!"

It was a little late to refuse, though, as everyone was looking at them with rapt attention, and she lifted an eyebrow, "And you think I need to loosen up and have some fun? _Live a little_ ," she tossed back some of Arizona's own words, secretly loving the way Arizona responded to the challenge.

Because her thought process was reflected on her face. She could see how Arizona went from nervous, to considering, the way she took in the crowd around them, then the way she took in a deep breath, and slowly stood up as if to face Callie's challenge head on.

It kind of sent a thrill through her, which, Callie didn't even want to think about.

And it wasn't until they were making their way up to the stage that she actually realized she had just practically _man-handled_ Arizona into singing a duet. With her.

What the hell had she been thinking?

She supposed this entire trip really _was_ going to be a bunch of new experiences that she'd never really imagined herself in before.

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much to everyone who already has/does! I love reading your feedback, thoughts, opinions. Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	5. Chicago: Part 1

"Callie, come on. Don't be a spoilsport," Arizona reprimanded as she rolled her eyes. Was it _so_ difficult for Callie to just join in and have a little fun?

But Callie scoffed back at her, "I told you, I _don't_ play car games. They give me traumatic flashbacks."

Turning to face Callie, she lifted her eyebrows, "How in the world are car games traumatic?"

"Many, many hours spent in the car with my mom, playing any kind of game under the sun that you can think of. For years. To be perfectly honest, if we _did_ play, I would probably be able to win in minutes. So, really, you should be thanking me for saving you from the utter humiliation of that loss," the brunette retorted, with that ever present smirk in place.

Arizona found herself grinning despite herself – she'd been trying to get Callie to engage in a variety of car games for the last few hours, to no avail. But she couldn't say she really cared all that much, because their actual conversation was even better than the casual, ever-so-often talking they had done in the last couple of days. And was miles and miles better than the first day of silence, Callie listening to her iPod, and napping.

But still, she sighed and leaned her head back against the seat as Callie drove, "Come on, where is the girl who sang _You Can't Hurry Love_ last night?"

She got shot a look from the corner of Callie's eyes, but it was enough to see how dry it was, "She is sitting right here. And she might enjoy singing classics from the sixties, but that's not the same thing as like, some stupid game about spotting a license plate from Kentucky or something."

Arizona just accepted the words, and leaned back for a second, thinking about their karaoke song last night – it had been chosen by the host because neither she nor Callie was choosing. But it had turned out that they both knew the song already. And after the initial slight stumbling and nerves, it was actually… fun.

Definitely not something she imagined doing often. But yesterday, with Callie all excited over those NASCARs – _IndyCars_ , sorry – and then getting into singing at the karaoke bar… it was so unexpectedly great.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Callie flicked on the blinker, before clearing her throat, "Besides, we're basically here. Well, here as in, Chicago. In the city of destination," she clarified.

It was enough to take Arizona's attention away from her previous train of thought. They had been driving since a little after seven in the morning – nearly four hours now. Arizona shook her head slightly, blonde hair fanning out a bit over her shoulders, and corrected herself: _Callie_ had been driving since after seven in the morning.

Apparently after getting her first taste of being behind the wheel again, she had been obsessed, because she definitely hadn't wanted to pass up the opportunity this morning.

She rolled her eyes at it, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit endeared. It was a kind of innocent enthusiasm that the brunette had. Perhaps the _only_ kind of innocent anything, when it came to the leather wearing, scowling, self-proclaimed badass who would rather be caught dead than in her Prius.

Turning her head to look out the window, her breath almost caught in her throat at the view. Every time she was in a new city, somewhere great, she got a new rush like this. All of the buildings, the history here. It was somewhat stunning.

Callie gave her a look as Arizona heard her question softly, "Have you ever been to Chicago before?"

She shook her head, blue eyes roaming over the cityscape, "No. I've been to a lot of places, but never here. Have you?" the question rolled off her tongue and she managed to look away, to Callie, whose dark hair was spilling messily out of her ponytail, and whipping a bit as they drove with the windows down.

Callie hesitated for a moment, which Arizona caught on to and her eyebrows drew down in confusion, but before she could think to say anything, Callie nodded, answering with a simple, "Yeah. Where else have you been?"

Arizona tilted her head in thought, biting her lip, "A few places." She could tell in the brief look Callie gave her that her answer was unsatisfactory and she chuckled, "My dad is in the military. The Marine Corps," she expanded, before she squinted her eyes slightly in thought, "Um, when I was younger we lived in Albany, Georgia for a while, that's the first place I remember." Though those memories weren't much at this point. She remembered small things, like a swing in the backyard, and riding her bike around the neighborhood with Tim, "Berlin, for a few years after that." She had _loved_ Berlin, though. And they'd stayed for a couple of years, before, "Eventually, when I was a teenager, we moved to California."

And wherever they had traveled with her dad, they're also explored many of the surrounding cities over the time they were there.

As they stopped at a red light, Callie turned to look at her, those dark eyes seeming to bore through her as a perfectly arched eyebrow lifted, "And your parents settled in Berkeley?"

She nodded, and grinned, dimpled popping as she remembered the many discussions her parents had had about where to settle. _She'd_ wanted to go back to Germany, which had been ruled out, "Yeah. It wasn't my first choice, but I love it, now."

All Callie did in response was "hmm" quietly, which drew back Arizona's gaze, and she didn't find the need to look away, as Callie lightly tapped her thumbs against the steering wheel, keeping them driving in the direction Arizona's phone was taking them. She figured this would normally be the point where someone else she was in conversation with would then open up a little about their own past.

Then again, this was Callie Torres, who remained somewhat of a mystery to her. A mystery who revealed infinitely more information about herself through her actions than anything she ever chose to divulge to Arizona on purpose.

It was slightly frustrating, especially given the fact that she was an open book. Well, fairly open.

Besides, they were friendly, now. Almost friends? Friend-things? And she didn't think it was just because of the deal they'd made, because Callie had been _real_ with her for the last couple of days.

 _Or maybe Callie was just that good of an actress?_

She jerked forward in her seat when Callie slammed on the brakes, muttering, "You fucking bitch," under her breath at the car who cut them off, her ever-present scowl pulling down those perfectly plump lips.

And Arizona had no clue why she found that amusing, other than to confirm that she was, indeed experiencing the real Callie and not just someone who was acting to like her and get along.

Heaving out a sigh she tilted her head, because being genuinely friends meant that she got to ask questions. Right?

"What about you? Why have you been here before?"

Callie sucked in a deep breath, her chest rising with it, before she blew it out quickly, "Uh, my dad travels a lot for business, too. We came here when I was fourteen? No, thirteen." Before Arizona could get out any of her questions – what did Callie's dad do? Where else had she been to? Callie had pushed forward to change the subject, "So, what's the first stop here?"

Her eagerness to change the subject just confused her, because how was talking about her parent's business too personal? Blue eyes rolled once more, because Callie really was just so strange, but she complied, "The hotel."

Those dark eyes gave her a surprised look, "Well, that's different than the usual schedule. We don't usually check into a hotel until after activities."

"Yes, but we're spending two days here, as opposed to the usual one, so I figured we could do things a little differently this time," she explained, enjoying the look on Callie's face whenever she surprised her. When a few seconds beat by without a response, she added on, "I mean, this is the most major place we have to stop, and there is so much to do, so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to stay an extra night?"

But Callie just cleared her throat, "No, it's fine. It finally makes sense why your GPS has been telling me to pull into this parking lot," she added on quietly, which made Arizona snort with laughter.

By the time that they had pulled their duffel bags out of the car and checked in, she heard Callie sigh next to her as they made their way into their room, "How come you always get to choose where we stay?"

As she slid the key card into the door, she lifted an eyebrow, "Why, are you a hotel aficionado?" she teased.

And didn't expect Callie to flush and look away, before rolling her eyes and scoffing a few seconds later, dark eyes glaring, "No," she replied, shortly, "But there is a place I think would be cool to stay, here in Chicago."

"It's a little late, now that we've checked in an everything," but she frowned a but, feeling a little bit guilty, because it was her own sentiment that this was Callie's trip, too, "If you really want, we can stay somewhere you want to, next. I mean, the places I found are mostly just ones from a Google search," she added with a slight grin, leaning against her shoulder on the door, her hand still on the handle.

Just before she noticed the look Callie was giving her, eyebrows lifted as she shuffled a bit on her feet, dark eyes darting between Arizona and the door.

 _Yeah, because she's carrying our stuff with hers, idiot_.

Blue eyes widened, as she let the door slide open, apologizing, "Sorry."

Callie shrugged as best as she could as she stepped by Arizona, seeming to make sure she kept as much space as possible even though her shoulder jammed into the doorway. When Arizona had gone to the desk to check in, Callie had shifted slightly from foot to foot, before offering with exasperation to carry her things for her.

Another facet to the mystery of Callie Torres.

The one and only Callie Torres who dropped their bags down between the beds, as Arizona walked to the windows. It was the same type of thing as the other hotels they'd been staying in – small-ish but clean room, two beds, a bureau. But this room actually had a _view_.

"You should check this out," she recommended.

All she got in response was a slightly slurred, "No, you should check _this_ out."

When she turned around, she saw that Callie had climbed into one of the beds. Which made Arizona roll her eyes, even as her stomach seemed to tingle a bit; she couldn't help but think that Callie was absolutely adorable as she burrows her head into the pillow with a luxurious sigh, " _God_ , this bed feels so good."

Arizona had a comment about Callie not getting too comfortable because they had a city to see perched on her tongue, which promptly disappeared as soon as Callie arched her back in a deep, languorous stretch and then moaned.

Like, a real, drawn out _moan_. That made Arizona's eyes widen and her cheeks flush, arousal spreading through her because – well, Callie was a woman. A really fucking hot woman with those long, tan legs and she was lying in bed all stretched out and making those sounds…

"Fuck," the whisper fell out of her mouth before she even realized it, and she froze for a moment, but Callie didn't say or do anything.

She closed her eyes and turned away, trying to reign herself in; it wasn't like she was incapable of controlling herself. Like, damn. She knew a lot of attractive women, and yeah, maybe she hadn't had the pleasure of anyone's _company_ in a few months, but that was really her own choice.

After all, she'd been busy with studying for finals, then actually taking said finals, preparation for her trip. She hadn't foreseen the fact that she would be on said trip with a ridiculously gorgeous woman, who she had struck up this tentative friendship with. Who let out porn star sounding moans while she was in the room.

Well, what porn star sounding moans would probably sound like, she imagined, if they were legitimate.

Eyebrows drawn low, she blew out a deep, _deep_ breath and started to speak, pushing everything else out of her mind, "I was thinking maybe we could just explore today? It's nice out so we could…"

She turned around, trailing off as soon as she took in that those dark eyes were closed, her back was rising and falling slowly and evenly, and all that dark, soft hair had been released from her ponytail, hair now falling over her cheek. Aaaand Callie was most definitely asleep.

A bit deflated, she found it kind of hard to be annoyed at the brunette, when she was all cute with her face pushed against the plush pillow. Heaving a small sigh, indecision weighed on her as she sat down on the edge of Callie's mattress, and – not surprisingly – the movement didn't wake the brunette.

Arizona rolled her eyes at how heavy she slept, but couldn't prevent herself from giving her a small smile, and she tentatively reached out to brush aside the dark hair that had fallen over Callie's cheek, before moving back.

Hmm. It _was_ as soft as it looked. As soft as she remembered it. Which was kind of insane, because it was really fucking soft, that sometimes when she thought back to the night of Incident Number 2 – _not like she did it often_ – she thought that her inebriated mind might have remembered some details not quite accurately.

It was even more difficult to be annoyed, she decided, when she had learned that Callie was definitely not a morning person, yet had been getting up every morning with very minimal complaint, gamely going with her with her plans. Granted, it didn't take much to glean that information after the first day with the brunette.

She hadn't even gone to sleep in the car, after clearly seeing that it was something that bothered Arizona. She couldn't help but like that. A lot.

So, as much as exploring by herself wasn't ideal, she could give this to Callie. Let her have some time in, let her do what she would normally do on a typical day. All right, so she didn't know exactly what Callie would do on a typical day. But sleeping in or taking naps in the afternoon, maybe after hanging out with Elise or while listening to her iPod, she thought those might fall into that category.

 _You have thought about this too much._

 _Excuse you, I've hardly spent any time wondering about what Callie does with her daily life._

 _Maybe not that exactly, but how much did you try to seek her out and try to learn about her schedule after the kiss?_

 _Shut up._

Shaking her head and getting rid of that line of thought – which wouldn't be conducive to anything, really – she made her decision for sure. It would do well to stop being creepy and looking at sleeping Callie, anyway.

After all, they had both been attached at the hip, and not by choice for either of them. Maybe it would do some good to get some space? At the very least, it couldn't hurt.

Callie shifted and murmurs in her sleep with a low groan, which made Arizona hop up quickly, brushing her hands down over her denim shorts.

After a quickly scribbled note saying that she was leaving, she took one last look that confirmed the brunette was out like a light, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

She didn't take her car; it seemed foolish when she didn't have a destination in mind. And she was content to simply walk around for a bit, before she found herself in the Chicago Botanic Garden. Mostly because of her mother, who had fostered a garden everywhere that they had lived.

Which was why it wasn't surprising that only a few moments after she had snapped a picture overlooking the rose gardens and sent it to her mother, that she found her phone ringing. With a grin, she picked up, "Hi mom."

"Hi, hon. Beautiful garden! You're in Chicago, right?" Barbara asked, as if Arizona hadn't given her the entire map and itinerary weeks ago, because it made both her mother and father feel safer when they would know where she was.

She continued walking, taking it all in, though she couldn't lie and say she was really enamored with gardening the way her mother was, "You know I am."

Her mom chuckled, "I just wanted a confirmation. How's the trip going, hon? Everything you thought it would be?"

"And more," she whispered, thinking about sleeping Callie – their friendship and, disturbingly, her ridiculous moans. Then she cleared her throat because she definitely wasn't about to have those thoughts right there with her _mother_ on the line, "It's good, so far. It's been really good."

"Well, I can only imagine how good, considering you haven't called since leaving school," the older woman reminded her, only slightly teasing.

Arizona rolled her eyes despite the fact that her mother couldn't see – actually, it was much better that her mother couldn't see – though she found herself grinning, "I shouldn't call and drive, mom; it's against the law," and she laughed when she heard her mother's annoyed huff of breath. And laughed a little bit more because she knew it was an exact sound that she made, too, before she sobered slightly, "Besides I texted you the first night."

Her mom's tone was exasperated, "I know that, and I know we have our weekly calls. But I worry about you; you're a young woman travelling by car across the country. I've seen horror movies, hon, and you don't watch them; _I_ know how these matters go."

All right, the laughter was back, and she chuckled, which garnered some strange looks from the family she walked by, "Mom. This is life. Not a horror movie."

But now her mom was smiling, and she could tell from the tone, "I know, I know. I'm just saying, it would be nice to hear from you to make sure you're safe and having fun," she reprimanded lightly.

Arizona nodded again before catching herself, "I know. Sorry. But I've just been… busy," she settled on. It was true, at least.

"Yeah? And how has the trip been?" She found herself lightly smiling, "Eventful," she answered honestly, "We always have something to do. Uh, well, mostly always," she amended, considering the fact that she was walking by herself around some gardens in the middle of the afternoon.

" _We_ – riiight," her mother drew out, and it was then that Arizona closed her eyes, because she knew exactly where her mother was going to go even before she said, "So, tell me more about this mysterious girl you're traveling with."

She continued walking around, squinting in the afternoon sun, as she answered, deliberately keeping her tone light, "Well, what do you want to know?"

Barbara sighed heavily, "Just the basics, hon. You know – who is she, how are you getting along… is she pretty?"

Arizona groaned, regretting even mentioning Callie to her mother even in passing in that first text. The text in question that had been after that stupid fight but she hadn't wanted to make her mom worry about her or the trip, so she had just said that she and "the girl" she was with made it to the first destination. So she just cut her mom off with a simple, yet serious, "No."

"No, what? She isn't pretty? That's not a very –"

With a groan, she interrupted, "Just – stop. She's very pretty," god only knew why she felt the need to defend that, but all she could picture was cute Callie sleeping back in the room. Or even perpetually scowling Callie, though that was marginally less cute, and more – fuck. _Stop_. "But her being pretty doesn't have anything to do with, well, anything."

Her mother was a master at sounding innocent, even when her intentions weren't, "I'm just asking some questions about your… friend."

She was quick to cut that off, "No… no, mom. _No_ , Callie isn't some sort of – of girlfriend. I don't know why you feel like whenever any girl is mentioned, that she is a potential girlfriend."

"Because, Arizona, you so rarely mention any girls, and I'm an interested parent. You _know_ I'm supportive of your love life, honey. You can tell me these things," Barbara added, her voice low and serious.

Arizona bit back another groan from falling from her lips and for a few seconds, she held the phone to her forehead and shook her head, only mildly frustrated. Her mother was, for all intents and purposes, incredibly supportive. Which she loved and appreciated; she really did. When Arizona had felt the need to go through her, admittedly awful, punk rock phase, her mom was fully encouraging to try new things. When she had decided to go to medical school, mom was right on board and telling her she could do anything. And when Arizona came out as a lesbian, her mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading through PFLAG pamphlets the very next day.

But if there was one thing Arizona wished her mother was decidedly _less_ interested in, it was her love life, "Yes, I know I can tell you, mom. And when there _is_ something to tell you about… girlfriends, you will know."

It wasn't like Arizona was living a nun-like existence – she very much wasn't. And she wasn't afraid of the whole commitment thing, either; it just so happened that she was busy and that there hadn't been anyone in particular that she'd wanted to get serious with.

 _Get serious with? Did we travel back in time?_

The semi-satisfied sigh she heard from her mom was only comforting for a moment before she questioned, "Well, why isn't she a potential girlfriend? You said she's pretty. Oh, I know how you like the smart ones, just like yourself. Is she not what you're looking for there?"

Her eyebrows drew down low, "What? No. Callie's really smart. We're in school together." They were almost lab partners – but that was the week after the Incident, and Callie found a way to switch partners.

"Is it her personality? Smart and pretty isn't everything, and the whole package can be hard to find –"

This time, she wasn't able to hold back her groan of frustration, " _Mom_. It's not – she has a great personality."

Then she cringed at herself – great personality? Since when would she ever say that Callie Torres had a great personality? But after a few seconds, she found that she didn't feel the need to correct it.

It maybe wasn't always what she was used to, but somewhere along the line, she had found herself enjoying it. _When did that happen_?

Shaking herself out of it, she took in a deep breath, "There is nothing wrong with her, mom. It's just… there's nothing there."

Of course out of the last few statements she had made, _that_ was the one she found herself balking at, and she rolled her eyes at herself. Because there really was nothing between them, and that much was the truth.

"Fine, fine, so you aren't interesting in this Callie. Tell me about her anyway," Barbara urged, and she sounded genuinely interested.

So Arizona found herself walking through an exhibition of sunflowers that towered over her own height, trying to figure out how exactly to explain, "She's kind of surly, sometimes." She thought about the snarky comments and the moaning and groaning, but for the most baffling reason, she found herself smiling, "But in a funny way. She… can be nice, when I don't expect it," and she pictured the tea and how Callie had paid for the racing thing. And the fact that she'd actually kept Arizona's non-serious deal about treating her for dinner. Plus, how she'd offered to carry up her duffel bag, "She actually does that a lot," she murmured absently, as she ran her fingertips over a railing.

She wondered whether or not Callie was still sleeping. Probably, it had only been less than two hours. But maybe she should text her, anyway, just to see.

"Does what?" her mother broke into her musings, and her voice was more subdued now than her obvious probing from earlier.

It was just her… mom voice, Arizona decided was the right way to describe it as she answered, "Does things I don't expect. She's unpredictable like that."

"Hmm. That's not something you usually like," Barbara observed.

And Arizona agreed distractedly, "No, it's not." Maybe she should just send Callie a text just to check.

Her mother surmised, "But Callie's different."

Arizona's brain seemed to finally catch up with her mom's questioning, realizing where her mom was going with this, " _Objectively_ speaking, yes." Because most of the time, that unpredictability had been resulting in a blushing, sweet Callie. Or the one from yesterday who was all passionate and excited.

Needless to say, she wasn't going to elaborate on _that_ to her mother.

Who just hummed in response before asking, "And am I going to get to meet Callie?"

And she snorted, "No." That meeting would end in disaster. After she knew how Callie responded to a – a drunken mistake kiss, she definitely wasn't going to introduce her mother to the brunette, when her mom would insinuate that they were girlfriends.

God, Callie would probably transfer schools.

But her mom sounded insulted, "Arizona! You're driving the girl right to California and I'm not even going to meet her?"

"No, because she's going to Santa Barbara before I come home, and she has, um, important stuff to do there," which, she really didn't know at all. After all, she'd only just learned where Callie was going last night.

But it was enough to placate her mom, "Fine, fine. I understand, and I'll mind my own business. I'll let you do, hon; your father and I are going out soon. Stay safe."

She was making her way back toward the entrance/exit, "I will. Tell dad I said hi, and I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too," Barbara was grinning widely, Arizona was sure, as she added, "And have fun with _Callie_! Bye, sweets."

God, she hated the way her mother said that. And the fact that she is sure she is sure her mom has it in her head that she and Callie are going to _be_ _something_ now.

Which, you know, that was fine, she decided as she walked back down to the sidewalk. Because she knew that was never going to be true. Hell, they were hardly even friends now, right?

Regardless, her phone was already in her hand, and well, it was kind of weird walking around without the brunette. A text wouldn't wake her up anyway, not with the way she slept, so she didn't have to feel guilty about potentially waking her up.

 _Hey sleepyhead. If you ever finish chasing your beauty sleep and decide not to be a recluse tonight, I'll be at the Navy Pier._

* * *

Admittedly, it took her a while to get there – the sun had already set by the time she arrived. But public transportation, and all of the transfers she'd had to make weren't exactly conducive to easy travel.

Still, the pier was stunning, and she pushed her hands deep into her pockets. As deeply as she could into the pockets of her shorts, anyway, and she regret that she didn't bring a jacket to wear over her t-shirt; it had been warm earlier, but now that the sun had gone down, she was shivering.

And wondering down the pier out over the water hadn't helped, clearly, but instead of moving, she just leaned back against the railing, watching all of the people mill about with a sigh.

This was fun; it was nice, the setting was pretty. But she'd been right about her initial weariness of coming on the trip alone, before Alex told her that he'd found her a travel companion. She'd thought that it would be lonely, and of course there were always things to do and sights to see.

But it was always more fun with someone else.

It was the only logical reason she had that explained why she found herself missing Callie and her little comments about everything and everyone. She wondered what the brunette would say about the strange man who was peddling bibles, or the group of teenagers who were having, what looked to be, an impromptu hotdog eating competition.

Callie always had some amusing comment to make about people. Possibly sometimes not the nicest comments, like last night when she commented on how she wished the woman behind them could speak in a different – lower – register because her voice sounded "screechy."

Maybe it was because of her friendship with Alex, which was somewhat of a conditioning to tolerate rude comments, but she actually found things like that funny when Callie was saying them lowly into her ear.

Which was just… unexpected. But wasn't that exactly what she'd told herself since the beginning? Expect the unexpected with Callie?

It was all just so strange, because in the span of just a few days, they were – friends? She didn't know exactly, but they were closer for sure. But she thought maybe that happened when you were literally spending twenty-four hours a day with someone, and it was just the two of them. But, really, she didn't want to question it too much.

They were getting along, and her trip was going somehow maybe better than she had expected. Maybe it was going even better than she had originally planned, because, well, not everything was completely planned out.

Not that she was every going to say that to Callie, because she got a deep enjoyment from the way those dark eyes seemed to somehow spark at her whenever Callie teased her schedule and need to have everything planned out.

With a sigh, she pushed herself back up; she might as well just grab something for dinner and head back to the hotel. Maybe she would surprise Callie and bring her back something from wherever she chose to get dinner.

A small, wicked smile pulled at her lips – she would tell Callie it was something she was sure the brunette would hate, too. Just to see the disdainful expression that would take over Callie's face, and the way she would poke that lower lip into a pout, or possibly a scowl.

Arizona was positive that would be the highlight of her day, which was actually kind of alarming, given that she had gotten to see some pretty interesting sights.

As she continued walking back, sliding her hand along the rail, she paused and squinted to get a better look at –

Yep. That was definitely Callie, less than twenty feet ahead of her, looking around. Looking, Arizona realized, for _her_.

She was standing there in what Arizona thought of as all of her Callie Torres glory. Tight jeans and boots, with her signature leather jacket pulled on – it was the exact thing that Arizona pictured her in when she thought about her neighbor and her "badass" image.

Feeling her stomach dip and then flip flop in excitement, she was already beaming with a smile as she practically sauntered over to her, "Did _someone_ get lonely at the hotel?"

God, yes. There it was, the way that eyebrow drew up, all perfectly aloof and Arizona enjoyed it every bit as much as she thought she would, "No," she answered shortly, "I…. wanted to see the sights. It's purely coincidental that you're here, too."

Blue eyes narrowed up at her, "Sure. Purely coincidental in the way that I texted you that I would be here, and then you showed up."

Callie scoffed, "You sent that hours ago, how was I supposed to know you were still here? Face it, Robbins, this is a popular destination, and I just wanted to see the water."

"Yeah, you don't get the chance to see the water in _Santa Barbara_ ," she retorted, crossing her arms for warmth, because as much as she enjoyed her banter with Callie, it didn't work to warm her from the inside out, "Face it. You missed me."

She'd been teasing, clearly, but even with only the lights from the vendors and lamps around them, she could see deep color spread over Callie's cheeks, and her denial was swift and strong, "I did _not_."

Arizona grinned and lightly nudged Callie to start walking, in the direction she'd been heading in, before she shrugged and admitted, "It's okay to say it, Callie. I mean, I missed you."

And suddenly, when she took her next step, Callie wasn't there anymore. Confused, she stopped and spun around, shaking her head at the surprised look on Callie's face, before she lifted an eyebrow in question.

To which Callie asked, "Seriously? You missed me?"

The low tone of her voice belayed her actual shock, which made Arizona's lips quirk into a curious grin, "Well, yeah. You've grown on me, I guess." She shrugged, because… well, it wasn't really a big deal.

At least to her, but Callie was still standing in the same place giving her an indecipherable look that kind of made her shiver and not because of the cold, but because it was strangely intense. But then Callie cleared her throat and walked forward again, until they were instep once more. And her voice was nearly a whisper, "Uh, yeah. You've grown on me, too." Dark eyes scanned over the side of her face, before adding on, "Like a parasite."

Arizona's mouth fell open, feeling insulted until she looked to see a bright, brilliant, laughing smile on Callie's face, as dark eyes sparkled down on her with her laughter.

The blonde just shook her head, a smile on her lips, too, because it was kind of impossible not to smile back when Callie was grinning like that.

Even as she shivered, teeth nearly clattering with the chill coming off the water.

And after a moment, a beat of hesitation, her eyes widened in surprise as Callie slipped off her jacket and then looked down on the worn leather in her hands for a moment before stiltedly reaching out and offering it.

And she was absolutely fucking _floored_ , because this was Callie Torres's signature leather jacket. Out of all of the people she didn't expect for it to be offered to, it was her. But it was happening, even though Callie was bouncing lightly from foot to foot in clear discomfort.

Her hands were already reaching for it, before she paused, and raked her eyes over Callie, who was wearing a button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, "Aren't _you_ going to get cold?"

But even with her hair blowing from the breeze, Callie showed no signs of being cold, "No, I'm fine. At least I'm wearing pants," she commented, and Arizona swore she saw dark eyes dip lower, before they snapped back up, contritely, to her face.

Arizona wasn't a hero – she reached out for the jacket, taking it into her hands for a moment, feeling weirdly excited as she slipped it on over her shoulders. It was a little big on her, so it didn't look as snug, nor probably nearly as good as it did on Callie, but she was definitely enjoying the warmth, feeling encased by it as the fabric had already been all cozy by Callie having been wearing it.

Given Callie's longer arms, only Arizona's fingers poked out a bit, and she curled them over the edges of the sleeves, unable to stop the smile up at the brunette, and her voice was soft, almost reverent, "Thanks."

Which seemed to make Callie snap out of whatever it was she was in – as she had just been looking at Arizona, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Instead, she coughed and shrugged, "I figured it's better for me if you don't end up as a human popsicle."

"Mhmm," she hummed and pulled the jacket tighter around herself, "You like me." Before she could vehemently deny as Arizona knew she was going to, she just shook her head with a victorious smile, "Don't try to deny it; I have the jacket as proof."

Callie scoffed, "Don't let it go to your head."

It was impossible not to, but she didn't say anything, only took out her phone and pulling up the camera, which made Callie stare. Before she could ask anything, Arizona snapped a picture of herself, wrapped up in the jacket, and waved her phone at Callie, "Photographic evidence that can never be erased."

The brunette's answering groan made Arizona let out a delighted giggle, because Callie was looking so pained but also so… happy? "Don't ever show anyone," Callie told her, eyes serious, "I have an image to maintain."

Arizona pretended to think, before shaking her head, "Nope. I'm sending it to Alex."

"Don't!" Callie was quick to grab for her phone, "Alex will tell Elise, and she will _never_ let me live it down."

Arizona really didn't see why it was legitimately such a big deal that Elise wouldn't let Callie "live it down" that she'd let Arizona wear her jacket – prized or not – when she was cold. But she just sent her a cheeky smile, "I won't, on one condition."

She was shocked when Callie agreed without asking what it was first, "Fine. What is it?"

In response, she just waved her phone back and forth, "Smile pretty for the camera, Torres." When Callie's eyebrows drew together in confusion and her face moved into a frown, blue eyes rolled, "Relax, I won't show anyone and ruin your _image_. I want it for my own memories of the trip."

That much was true. Her original plan for the trip had involved taking lots of pictures of herself and with Alex for a possible scrapbooking venture, yet since Alex hadn't actually accompanied her, her picture plans had seriously waned.

Callie sighed, "All right. Let's do it."

Arizona stepped forward and turned so that they were both facing her phone as she held it up, and she had to step back so that her back just barely brushed Callie's front so they were close enough to both be in focus clearly, and just before she took the picture she whispered, "And try not to look pained."

She was sure that after that, the picture she got was going to include Callie rolling her eyes or something of the sort. Instead, she realized, as she pulled the phone down the look at the picture, Callie's cheeks were flushed red – probably from the wind chill, she decided – and she had one of those big, rare smiles on.

Arizona saved it, before showing it to Callie, smiling smugly at her just so Callie would give her that disdainful look she was so good at, "Look. I'm a badass."

Callie let out a snort of laughter, and then her shoulders shook with even more of it, "You wish."

"I don't have to wish; I have the proof," she reminded her with a wink as she tapped her phone again before sliding it into the pocket of the jacket.

Her breath caught in her throat as Callie stepped forward, into what Arizona would classify as her personal space, her hands reaching up. And Arizona felt her heart stop in her chest before Callie's hands went to the collar of the jacket, popping it a bit, and then pulling it in a little bit, as she murmured, "There. Now you look… slightly more badass."

She found herself beaming up at her once more, before Callie quickly stepped back, "Uh, anyway. Where were you headed before I came?"

Her breath left her in a rush, before she shook her head a bit, "To get something for dinner. Want to join?"

"No, you can go alone. I came all this way to go back to the hotel by myself," Callie said back with an eye roll, her voice dry.

But it just made Arizona smile in triumph, "So it wasn't just a coincidence? You did come to seek me out?"

Callie reached out to hit her shoulder, "Shut up and don't act smug. Like you didn't already know that."

She just shrugged, still feeling – as Callie had said – _smug._

As they started walking again, Callie led the way, turning left and starting down the street, "Come on. We'll go to dinner, but first we have to do the most tourist-y thing that everyone does when they come to Chicago," Callie goaded, giving her a sly smile.

Blue eyes shined back, "Oh, and what is that?"

Callie shrugged, "You'll see. Have your phone out to take pictures. You'll probably want them for the little scrapbook that I bet you're going to make."

Her face burned with a slight blush because Callie easily called that, but she went with it. And she knew where they were headed within minutes, as they quickly arrived at Buckingham Fountain. The lights were already on, making it all seem even more majestic than it already was, and it kind of took her breath away.

Callie was right; she did want pictures of this. And after she snapped them, tucking the phone back in, she let herself be taken in by the sight again. And with a quick look at Callie, she could see that she wasn't the only one who was left kind of speechless. Instead of looking back at the fountain, she stood transfixed with the way the lights reflected off of Callie's face, and she decides that she likes this Callie, too. The softly smiling, speechless Callie.

God, at this rate, it was going to turn out that she liked every side of Callie Torres.

And as her smile grew even larger, it made Arizona's breath catch in her throat, again. This time, it was audible, and she was glad that she knew Callie wouldn't be able to see her flush as her stomach tingled with attraction, as dark eyes turned to look at her, eyebrow arched.

At the questioning look, Arizona just tilted her head towards the water, "I didn't really think that a fountain could be so pretty. I guess I _am_ going to have to put it in my scrapbook."

She also didn't expect the way Callie's smile grew even larger at her comment, while still seeming all soft around the edges, her features sliding easily into the grin. And she found herself suddenly thrown back to last September, to Incident Number 2. Which was the last and only time she'd ever had that particular smile thrown at her.

Just before she'd felt Callie's lips on hers.

Her breath felt like it rushed from her lungs, because her memories of that entire night weren't all that clear. But she did have super, super clear – vividly so – images of that event. That smile that had been on Callie's face when she had been dancing with Arizona along with the music that had pulsed through the house, the way that smile because somehow more intimate as she had leaned in.

And the way those full lips had felt when they pressed against her own. The way Callie had tasted as her tongue slid along Arizona's, and the way she'd felt against her body when those nimble, _knowing_ hands had gripped her waist and pulled her in closer, their entire bodies touching, as her hands had tunneled into that dark hair.

All right, maybe she thought about Incident Number 2 slightly more than she typically let on.

It was hard not to, because that singular kiss had lit her entire body on fire. The memory of it could make her lips tingle, like they were right now.

But she shook her head, her hands tightening on the rail she was holding and turned back towards the fountain. Because she had also remembered what happened after that.

Callie wrenching herself away, staring at Arizona in shock and confusion and a look lighting her dark eyes that Arizona could only remember looked like, _what the ever-loving fuck_. Before she had quickly started speaking in Spanish, and all Arizona really knew what she was saying was, "No."

Callie _clearly_ hadn't been receptive to that, and now they were actually becoming friends. That's what she should focus on. And, as she pulled the jacket around her a little closer, smelling it's very good-smelling Callie smell, she decided that was what she had to focus on, for her own mental health on this trip.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! I love all of your thoughts/opinions about the story so far, thank you so much to everyone who leaves them. And thank you for reading, in general.**


	6. Chicago: Part 2

Callie would have to have been blind to miss the looks Arizona kept throwing her, as they made their way down the hallway of the Museum of Science and Industry. She purposefully kept her eyes trained on the map in her hands – as they had decided to head towards an exhibit on genetics and anatomy, even as she could feel her face warm from those looks.

Arizona had been throwing the looks at her for the last hour, ever since they left their hotel room and headed out to start their day. But the looks were coming more frequently now, and it was getting really, really hard to ignore.

Finally, she dropped her hands, and the map, to her sides as she spun on her heel to face the blonde, "What is it?"

Arizona's eyes widened before she lifted her eyebrow in question, "What do you mean?"

"You – you keep looking at me," she explained, shrugging her shoulders, "Ever since we left the hotel. Why? Do I have something on my face?"

She felt like that was rather unlikely, given the fact that she'd just showered before leaving the hotel, and she was perfectly clean then. But there had to be _something_.

But then the confused look on Arizona's face morphed into a big smile, her dimples popping and everything, as she just shook her head, "Nope, nothing on your face."

Dark eyes rolled, even though she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach, "Then – why?"

The blonde just stayed there grinning up at her for a second, before stating with certainty, "Callie Torres, you hate waking up in the morning."

Now she was the confused one, and she shook her head slightly, "Yeah? So?" she crossed her arms, as she stared at Arizona, feeling like some sort of table had been turned on her.

"You hate waking up in the morning, yet when I came out of the shower this morning, you were up and getting ready to go before I could even wake you up. You set an alarm," she was practically glowing, Callie thought.

Which made her even more uncomfortable, the pit of her stomach feeling all tight and weirdly full of butterflies with the way Arizona was smiling at her, all knowingly, "So?"

" _So_ , you woke up early this morning just to come out to the museum with me!" Arizona excitedly poked her finger against Callie's chest, and even though her t-shirt she could feel the slight warmth of it. She was ready to deny it before Arizona shook her head, "Don't even lie, Callie. There is no reason you would be up this early unless it was to come be with me."

She could feel herself blushing as she reached up to knock Arizona's hand away from her, "I wasn't going to lie," she denied, even though she totally had been. But, clearly, it wasn't going to be of any use.

Arizona was learning about her on this trip, the same way she was learning so much about the blonde, too.

A part of her felt thrilled with it.

Clearing her throat, she looked down at the map again even though she knew where to go, "Don't make it such a big deal," she grumbled at Arizona's triumphant grin.

"Don't make it such a big deal?" Arizona questioned as they started walking again, "Look at you, wanting to hang out with me."

Her mouth fell open, and she readily denied _that_ , "Don't be ridiculous."

Arizona's smile somehow only grew at her words, "Okay, Callie," she agreed, with pseudo-seriousness.

She didn't say anything in response, despite the small grin tugging at her lips. It was impossible _not_ to smile at the ridiculous enthusiasm Arizona was showing at such a small thing. And okay, maybe she _had_ woken up purposefully early because she'd been worried Arizona was going to leave without her again today, as she had done when Callie had fallen into a nap yesterday.

And her fear had been a right one, because when she had woken up, Arizona herself was already halfway done getting ready to go out, when she usually woke Callie up before getting in the shower so that Callie had time to get ready, herself.

 _Stop. It's not a_ fear _. You weren't afraid that Arizona was going to leave you alone, come on now. You woke up yesterday and felt like shit that you had fallen asleep and she spent the day alone._

 _Fine, it wasn't a fear. Maybe I did feel badly. What's the big deal about that? So what? I'm not a complete bitch._

 _Mhmm. It has nothing to do with you liking her._

 _How many times do we have to go over the denial?_

Arizona's hand on her arm jerked her away from her own thoughts, and she looked down to see Arizona leading them into the human body exhibit they'd been looking for, asking, "Is it weird that out of the many things we could be doing, we decide to see a science museum?"

Callie chuckled, and couldn't resist lightly bumping Arizona's shoulder with hers, "No. I mean, we're both science nerds. Come on, almost everyone we know from school would want to be here, too."

Arizona considered her words for only a moment before nodding, "That's fair."

The exhibit was full of interactive media and some games about anatomy – and Callie figured that she and Arizona probably knew most of what was on display already, after having taken all of their classes. Beyond the exhibit, the wall was lined with windows, overlooking Jackson Park.

She kind of wanted to walk around the park with Arizona, after this. After all, Arizona had told her yesterday about how she had wanted pictures, and it was beautiful out there.

Though, Callie decided she didn't think she could really handle being _in_ said pictures with the blonde like she had been last night. To get them both properly in the picture, Arizona had leaned in so close against her chest and she'd barely been able to breathe regularly.

So, yeah. Not much more of that. But still.

As Arizona tapped lightly on an interactive screen, Callie turned her attention back to Arizona and the cutely concentrated look on her face; it would probably do her well to tell Arizona what she had planned for them later ahead of time, and she cleared her throat, "So… while you were in the shower this morning, I kind of made some changes to the itinerary."

The blonde lifted her eyebrow, intrigue written all over her face as she turned away from the exhibit, "Okay? Where are we going next?"

"Well, it's not exactly next – I mean, we have the rest of the evening. But I might have made alternate arrangements for our hotel stay tonight," she hedged, and as Arizona opened her mouth, Callie could see the questions forming on her tongue, so she quickly added, "I know the night at the Archfield was already paid for, so don't worry, I paid for the other hotel myself."

Arizona just shook her head lightly, her amusement clear, "I don't understand why the place we really are only sleeping in is so important to you, but okay."

All right, Callie admitted that she was kind of excited, and she lowered her voice into a playful whisper, "It's the Congress Plaza Hotel." When all she received was a questioning look, she sighed, "You need some culture, Robbins. It's a famously haunted hotel!"

She hadn't known exactly what response she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't an affronted gasp, "I am _not_ staying in a haunted hotel, Callie Torres."

Which made her chuckle, "Robbins, things like ghosts and _hauntings_ don't really exist."

"Logically, yes, I know that. But on the other hand, you don't know what's out there!" Arizona placed both of her hands on her hips, staring Callie down. She couldn't take the blonde seriously, though, when she was arguing that she was afraid of _ghosts_ , and standing there all self-righteous, her hands on her hips and sun shining through her hair like a halo.

So she just smirked in response and ignored the way her stomach felt – all tingly and, and just warm.

It seemed to exasperate the blonde, who threw her hands in the air, "If you don't believe in all of this stuff in the first place, then why do you want to stay there, anyway?"

There were many answers to that – the history of it, the fact that it was just… _beautiful_ , and the fact that they were staying at the Archfield Hotel Chicago, which happened to be the hotel chain that her father was the CEO of.

Which, typically, wouldn't be an issue with her. Her dad's hotels were exceptionally nice, and she'd stayed in them nearly every time she had traveled in her life, especially every time they were traveling as a family.

No, the issue of it all was that Callie went to fairly decent lengths to _not_ disclose who her family was to people. Even going to a private high school where everyone else had wealthy parents, she had still stuck out like a sore thumb with only a few friends. So when she'd started college, she took everything she knew and used it to her advantage.

Granted, it had helped that she grew out of certain things, such as chewing on her hair and drawing on her jeans. It also helped that certain things that made her who she was – her affinity for cars, her sarcasm, her taste in music – weren't really things that made her weird anymore. But the final step she made towards making true friends and making sure she was liked for who she was, was not telling people about her dad's profession.

Only a couple of friends she had made from undergrad knew about her family, because eventually it stopped being something that weighed on her, and more of something that had nothing to do with her, really. It was just… nothing. A secret nothing.

Elise had only found out after six months of living together because she had stumbled upon something in Callie's mail.

Anyway, the point was that actually staying in a hotel that she had stayed in before with her family put her on edge. She and Arizona might have been getting closer, or become friends or friend-things or – or whatever they were, but some things were still her own.

A dark eyebrow arched up as she asked, "You did say I could decide where we were staying next, right?"

Arizona's answering groan was all the acquiescence she needed, and it made her grin. Maybe it was _too_ much fun for her to mess with Arizona like this.

That feeling in the pit of her stomach that was obscenely pleased with the playful pout on Arizona's face agreed.

* * *

There were hands in her hair. Soft hands, with long fingers, tugging, as her mouth was moving up and down a throat, the same throat that was releasing whimpers and sighs above her.

"Callie," the voice above her sighed out, and it sounded like music to her ears.

She groaned in response, her hands moving to slim hips below her, which were rolling against hers.

" _Callie_ ," came the voice again, this time demanding. Much more serious, and confusion started pulling at her when she looked up, and all she could see was blonde hair on her pillow for just a moment, before it was gone. The whole other body was gone, and she was alone.

Sitting up in bed, she looked around in her room in her and Elise's apartment, "Hmm?"

Then she jumped as there was a hand on her shoulder, shaking her as the voice came in loud and clear, "Callie!"

Confused, dark eyes blinked open _for real_ this time, as she realized that she was not her room back at her apartment – and said bed most definitely did not have a blonde someone in it, and the thundering sound of her heart beating in her ears calmed down just a bit.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. Thankfully.

 _Thankfully? Come on. Like you don't want her in your bed._

 _I don't know_ who _it was in the dream._

… _are you still spinning that story to yourself?_

 _Shut the hell up._

It was only then that she put two and two together, and realized that she was, in fact, in the hotel bed that she had fallen asleep in, god knew how long ago. Well, probably not that long ago, she reasoned, as she registered that the room was still completely dark.

Then Arizona's warm hand that had been on her shoulder was gone and the lamp next to her bed switched on, making her blink quickly, confusion still clouding her mind, even as she felt fucking _blinded_ by the light, "Robbins? What the fuck?"

"Yes, Callie, _what the fuck_? You've been asleep for over two hours in this frigging haunted hotel, meanwhile, I've been terrified," Arizona whispered back to her, arms crossed around her waist.

She could hardly make out blue eyes glaring at her before she shut her own against the offensively glaring light, "Shut that damn light off, and we'll talk."

As much talking as she was wont to do after being woken from a dead sleep, anyway.

A sigh of relief was blown out between her lips when she heard the lamp click off, and she opened her eyes once more, quickly adjusting to a fidgeting Arizona standing next to her bed, "So… what's so important that you woke me up about it?"

Callie almost felt Arizona's eye roll from a foot away, before Arizona sighed – heavily – and she felt Arizona sit on the edge of the bed before she saw her, "I can't sleep."

Lifting her eyebrow in question, she gestured vaguely with her hands, "And I can help you with that, how?"

Somewhere in a back corner recess of her mind, she had a vague thought about her dream and an inner voice that she hardly recognized whispered, _would it help if I tired you out_?

Fucking Christ, she was ridiculously glad that it was too dark for Arizona to see the way she could feel her cheeks heating up. That thought definitely had to come from the still basically asleep area of her mind that still imagined being in bed with that mysterious blonde in her dream.

 _Mysterious. Right._

Arizona was completely oblivious to her inner turmoil, of course, and now that her eyes had adjusted as much as they could, Callie could make out the way she tilted her head, and how the wavy blonde locks tilted with her, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, "Well, it's not that I'm not tired," she hedged.

And Callie could tell that there was more to it, as she just shook her head slightly, "Okay?"

"It's – it's your fault, Callie! You brought us to this haunted hotel, that you knew I was scared of, and you fell asleep within like minutes of your head hitting the pillow, meanwhile, I'm stuck over there, imagining every single scenario from every horror movie I've ever allowed myself to watch," her voice was laced with some sort of mixture of annoyance and exasperation.

Which she _refused_ to find endearing.

But she did feel a little guilt burrowing inside of her, so she sat up a bit farther herself, leaning against the headboard, "So, you can't sleep in here because it's supposedly haunted," she summed up, only waiting for the slight nodding of Arizona's head before she continued, "What do you want to do? I mean, it's a little late – um, early?"

She craned her head to look at the alarm clock on the table that told her it was after one in the morning, "Yeah, early, to check out or find somewhere else to stay, but I guess we could…" she trailed off, already thinking that she _could_ get them a room if they went back to the Archfield, even at this time of night.

But Arizona was shaking her head and giving her an incredulous look, "What? No! No, that's a little silly." Then a small smile crept up on her lips, that was probably the most painfully adorable thing she'd ever seen – also must have been the freshly woken area of her brain talking – before she answered, "Though, it's surprisingly sweet that you actually would consider that, especially after I woke you up. And you're usually such a grump, too," she teased.

Which made Callie blush – again, and slump back, "I'm _not_ being sweet. I just don't want to be stuck with you tomorrow when you're all grouchy from lack of sleep."

The blonde just kept that small smile, before shaking her head slightly, "You're the only person I know who _wants_ to be known as a grump instead of sweet."

She just shrugged, because there was no way she could possibly explain that while, yes, she had no problem being known as a grump, it wasn't really all that simple of a summary when it came to Arizona. But it was better that the blonde think that it was.

Shaking her head to get back to the matter at hand, she asked, "If you can't sleep here, but you don't want to leave, you woke me up because…?"

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched together as she took in a deep breath, "Can I –" she cut herself off before she lifted a hand to vaguely gesture at Callie's bed, as if to say _you know_?

Confused, she looked around her bed, convinced she was still too groggy to understand what was going on, but only for a moment before it dawned on her to realize what the difference was between her bed and Arizona's, and the difference was obviously – her.

Upon the realization, she froze in place, her hands digging slightly into the blankets on her lap, and her voice was a notch lower than usual as she asked, "You… want to sleep in bed, with me?"

Arizona's responding sigh told her all of the answer that she needed, even before she nodded, "I know it's not _ideal_ , but I keep picturing these _Paranormal Activity_ scenarios happening to me over there," she gestured to her own empty bed, where the sheets were now all rumpled, presumably from Arizona tossing and turning in them.

Her mind was still honestly trying to comprehend the fact that Arizona Robbins was sitting in her bed in their hotel room, wanting to sleep with her. In a totally non-dirty way, of course, but still. God.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head, "I – what makes you think that the shit from _Paranormal Activity_ isn't going to get you from _my_ bed?"

"It's not – I don't really, truly believe in it, Callie," Arizona snapped, "It's just that one little worry in the back of my mind. And, as I mentioned, it's your fault, for moving us out of our perfectly nice hotel, and to this place."

With a sigh, she leaned even farther back against the headboard, her mind at war with itself. On one hand, she seriously considered telling Arizona to go back to her own bed, because… all right, they had been sleeping in the same room in this trip every night, and she knew what Arizona wore to bed.

It was all little tight tank tops and tiny shorts. And it was easy-ish to pretend that she didn't notice or care when the blonde was under her own blankets, in her own bed. But having Arizona in _her_ bed, under _her_ blankets, with _her_?

She thought this trip was supposed to be a good time to get over whatever these feelings were for the blonde and start a tentative friendship; not feeling all warm and tingly – _fuck, Callie, just say it_ – okay, aroused, around her and sleeping in the same bed with decidedly _un_ friendly thoughts.

On the other hand, she was the one who decided to stay here, thinking it was cool – and it was cool, and beautiful – but still, it was her choice. And if she didn't do this, Arizona really actually might not sleep tonight, which would make her feel ridiculously guilty in the morning.

 _And… well, on that same hand, was the fact that you're going to be sleeping in bed with Arizona in her tank top and short shorts!_

 _Were you not paying attention when that was decided to be a con? Do you ever listen to me?_

 _Obviously not because if I did then where would you get your reality check?_

With a groan, she brought her hands up and rubbed her face. Fuck. Okay. If she was going to maintain that she really didn't have these strong feelings for Arizona, then it wouldn't matter if she let her sleep in her bed, right?

"Right," she answered herself in a barely there whisper.

Which just made Arizona's baby blues stare at her, wise with confusion, "What?"

A dark head shook, "Nothing. I just…" she trailed off, and could feel herself shaking slightly, her stomach tying itself up with nerves and anticipation, as she pulled the blankets back, revealing her own legs in her shorts.

As soon as she could, she crawled over to the other side of the bed. Both of the beds were full-sized, and although it clearly wasn't the queen she was used to at home, it _was_ big enough for both of them to be in without touching.

She settled back into the blankets, feeling how tense her own shoulders were as she pushed herself down so she was lying against the cold pillow, kind of regretting letting Arizona take her warm spot in the bed.

Though if she was being honest with herself, the little appreciative sigh the blonde let out that hit her right in the chest was kind of worth it.

Dark eyes turned in her direction just in time to see Arizona pulling the covers up over her stomach and doing this little wiggling-thing to get comfortable that just made Callie smile. All right, she blew out a breath, she could do this.

With that, she gave Arizona one more quick look, but the blonde was making herself comfortable and didn't notice, before she rolled onto her side so that her back was to the blonde.

Easy. This was ridiculously easy, she thought with satisfaction, as she closed her eyes once more, not bothering to hide her yawn. After a few minutes, she could feel herself start to nod off again, stuck in that pleasant place between being awake and asleep.

Before she felt Arizona shift, which slightly jarred her awake, but not enough to actually open her eyes – the blonde was probably just trying to get comfortable. But then every single muscle in her body tensed, as she felt Arizona's warm, smooth leg brush against her own under the sheet.

Trying to force herself to relax again – at least telling herself that it was just a mistake – she remained in the same place, albeit eyes wide open, facing the dark wall. She could still feel the area of her leg, from the back of her thigh over the back of her knee to her calf, all warm and as if Arizona's leg was still there.

Aaand that was when she felt Arizona shift again, and they weren't touching, but the blonde's warmth was close enough that she could feel it all up and down her back. Still, she remained exactly where she was, completely frozen in place.

Then Arizona started to whisper, "I tried to sleep for over an hour. But when I couldn't, I picked up my phone and started looking stuff up about this hotel. Did you know that, apparently HH Holmes used to scout out young women in the lobby before taking them to his murder castle to kill them? And apparently, there is a room on the twelfth floor that was so freaky, it's been sealed shut from the inside so no one can ever go in there again? Not to mention –"

All right, she had definitely heard enough, and she quickly rolled over onto her side, giving Arizona a look that clearly said she thought the blonde was insane, " _Why_ in the world would you do that?"

All she got in response was a narrowed-eyed look before an eye roll, "Because I couldn't help myself! You were asleep, and you sleep like the damn dead, so you weren't waking up whenever I said your name. I was trying to prove to myself that there were no stories to freak out about, and found the exact opposite!"

Arizona's breath was warm and smelled dimly like mint, still, from when she had brushed her teeth before bed hours ago. She only knew this because after Arizona's impassioned little rant, she realized how fucking _close_ they became when she'd rolled over.

They were literally sharing the same pillow now.

For a moment, she tried to inch back as inconspicuously as she could, but she had moved over to the edge when she'd crawled over here.

With a deep breath, the hand that she had under the pillow curled into a fist around the cool material, "Arizona, listen to me. This place isn't haunted; those are just stories. The ghost sightings people have are people's imagination. It's no different than any other place we've stayed, except it has a more… colorful history."

When they heard a _bang_ , she instinctively jumped, though she rolled her eyes at herself because she knew it was just a pipe or something. After all, the building was over a hundred years old.

But because of the traitorous jump, she had to face the way Arizona gave her a satisfied, smug look. She hated that she wanted to smile back, and simply shook her head, "Pipes, Arizona. You just said you don't believe in this stuff," she reminded her, this time giving in to a grin.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Be quiet, Callie."

"Gladly," she tossed back, and out of nowhere got the urge to playfully reach out and poke Arizona lightly in the stomach. That was only inches away from her, but she resisted the urge, because it would really break that no touching thing she had implemented on herself.

Instead, she carefully rolled back over to be just on the edge of the mattress, right back in the position she was in a few minutes ago. However, this time, she couldn't close her eyes and will herself to sleep. She felt wide awake, now, feeling like there was electricity running through her veins, caused by how close Arizona was to her.

There were more quiet sounds in the next minutes – sounds that were logically explained by the location of the hotel in a highly populated area and that the building was really old – but she supposed she could understand how they could keep someone who was a little afraid of the hotel awake at night.

She was nearly relaxed enough to close her eyes and attempt to sleep again, despite the warmth from Arizona's body causing all of these unwarranted problems, before she felt Arizona shift again, coming even closer, taking another few of those precious inches away.

Her fist under the pillow tightened almost painfully, as she heard Arizona whisper, "See? Now you can't sleep either. I told you it was some freaky stuff."

Callie nearly let her choked laugh escape, but she caught herself before she made a peep. Because there was no way she was going to lie and say that ghosts and fake horror were keeping her away, and there was absolutely no way in hell that she was going to tell Arizona the _truth_.

So, she just ignored her.

And when she felt Arizona moving again, coming even closer, it was instinct that told her the blonde was checking to see if her eyes were still open, to peek if she was awake or not. Quickly, she closed her eyes.

But Arizona wasn't deterred, and she settled back down _right behind her_ , before whispering so quietly it felt intimate, "I know you're not asleep."

Her breath ghosted across the back of her neck with the words, and she had no hope of controlling the shiver that rolled through her. They had _never_ been this close to one another, with the exception of – well, obviously, the kiss.

Thankfully, it was too dark for Arizona to actually be able to see her shiver, and she remained silent, because there wasn't actually a way for Arizona to know she wasn't asleep. Right?

But her bedmate didn't move and spoke again, "See, I've been sleeping in a room with you long enough at this point to know that if you were _really_ asleep, you would have been snoring right now."

Her mouth fell open in offense and her eyes also opened once more – there really was no point in pretending, "I don't snore!"

The amusement was clear in Arizona's voice as she confirmed, "You do."

"I do _not_ ," she denied again, lightly shaking her head.

Arizona giggled quietly, "First of all, you just proved that you aren't asleep. Secondly, you do snore. And third, that's the same tone you use when you say you don't like me. I'm beginning to think that tone really means that you're lying to yourself more than to me."

She tensed for entirely different reasons than physical proximity at the blonde's words because how in the fucking world did Arizona read that from her? There was not one person in her life – not her family, not Elise, not even her older friends – who read her that well.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Huffing out a breath, she rolled over once more to face Arizona, only to find herself completely out of breath at the fact that they were _so close_. Like… even in the darkness, she could see the way Arizona's pupils dilated with her new move.

Her heart beat uncomfortably strong in her chest, before she quickly pushed herself up onto her elbow to get some breathing room – and her sanity back. The unexpected closeness was bringing back that feeling of _Push Arizona Away_ that was so second nature at this point, but she tried to swallow it down as much as possible.

And her voice was only a little bit short as she asked, "Arizona, it's almost two in the morning now. You wanted to sleep in my bed, and you got it. What else can I do to make you just go to sleep?"

The sweet, apologetic smile that took over the blonde's features was almost as breathtaking as their proximity to one another, before she reached down for the hand Callie had resting on top of the blankets, lacing their fingers together.

Her moment of complete confusion and a rush of other emotions so entangled, she really couldn't explain them gave Arizona enough time to roll over. And drag Callie's arm with her.

Leaving her frozen in place, with her arm draped over Arizona's waist, her hand pressed firmly against a soft, flat stomach as Arizona's body pushed back and aligned with hers. Everywhere. Her breasts were pressed flat against the blonde's back, and they were – they were legitimately _spooning_.

Her breath left her on a heavy, strong rush, and she knew for a fact that it had to hit Arizona's neck because it was a fucking inch away from her mouth.

God, now her entire body felt like she was on fire, and she didn't even know what to do. She couldn't do this, though, and she immediately tried to pull back.

But Arizona had a much firmer grip than she would have expected, because her hand was held firmly in place, and her body really couldn't move all that much. She was balanced on the very edge of the bed, still, with over half of the mattress on Arizona's other side completely empty. And if she tried to pull back too much, she was fairly certain she was going to fall off and take Arizona with her.

With her luck, Arizona would land on top of her. Which would be even worse. Probably.

Her suspicion that the blonde was feeling her stiffness was confirmed when Arizona chuckled a little bit, and she felt the vibrations from it through her entire body, which just made her close her eyes and suck in a breath.

Arizona's voice was low and slightly teasing as she asked, "Haven't you ever cuddled with anyone before?"

Her own was embarrassingly low, and extremely embarrassingly gruff from her nerves, "Not, uh, not like this."

"Ah, right," the knowing tone of Arizona's voice made her eyebrows draw down low in confusion for a moment, "Well, being the big spoon is nice. You just stay right there, right where I put you. And I'll do the hard part," she whispered and cuddled back against her, taking back any of the space Callie managed to create.

It had only been a couple of millimeters, but those seemed precious at the moment.

Those wavy blonde locks lay on the pillow between them, and Callie could smell Arizona's shampoo on them. It was a smell that was somehow burned into her senses, despite only having smelled it – before this trip – once.

And then Arizona let out a content little sigh, which wreaked havoc on Callie's insides, and Arizona's entire body seemed to melt into the mattress in relaxation. And with that action, she melted back against Callie's body, too.

Holy – fucking – shit.

If she thought her body felt all warm and tingly before, it was nothing compared to this, with Arizona's soft legs tangled with her own.

Yeah, no, she had definitely never cuddled like this. The innocent act of cuddling had never given her these intense feelings. Even when she had cuddled after sex.

She'd had sex in the past, with several men before. And it was good; she liked it. She was attracted to men. And until she'd met Arizona, she had never had this strong attraction for a woman before.

 _Oh, so you're admitting it now._

 _Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to deny when I can feel her like this and my body is feeling like it is now_.

Callie felt those unfamiliar yet still familiar feelings in her stomach. The feelings that she'd felt that night last September.

It had been a Friday night, not unlike almost every other Friday night, where music was pulsing from Arizona's apartment into her own. It was annoying, she supposed, though she was never really as annoyed by it as Elise was.

But today had marked the first exam of the semester, and all Callie wanted after the stressful week of studying late at night was to rest. To have a peaceful, relaxing night. And Arizona – and Alex – were fucking awful.

After a while of trying to ignore the sound, she had gotten up and was determined to go into the apartment next door and try to deal with the source of her annoyance. Alex spotted her first through the masses of their classmates drinking in the Robbins/Karev living room, and had drunkenly told her to enjoy the party.

And though she _could_ have taken her issue up with him, as he was one half of the source, she was seeking out the blonde. She just couldn't help it; the last month of living next to Arizona had been… interesting to say the least.

The blonde made her feel things that she had really only felt when she'd been a preteen with her first crush. Which was weirdly exhilarating, and extremely unsettling.

She'd found Arizona just as the blonde was exiting her bedroom, and she had sternly requested they go back in there to talk. Callie had been able to tell that Arizona had been drinking – that she was practically drunk – but that didn't stop her from ranting at her, getting herself all worked up.

And then at the end of her rant, there was Arizona, who was looking like a crazy mix of unbelievably sexy with her tight dress and heels, and utterly adorable, because her eyes were wide as they stared up at Callie and her lips were in this tiny amused smile.

And she was already freaking out at the idea that her mind had called another woman sexy, when Arizona had reached up and lightly dragged her fingertips over Callie's jaw before smoothing over her lips, setting sparks through her entire body as she had whispered, "You really need to relax, Callie Torres."

"Don't, um," she'd had trouble speaking, "Don't tell me what to do, Robbins," she'd managed to get out and not moan at the fact that there was such a very soft enticing touch on her face.

The smile on Arizona's face had just grown even bigger, and for some inexplicable reason, Callie felt her own answering smile quirk up her own lips. She had no idea why or how Arizona even had that effect on her, but she did.

Then Arizona's hands had moved down her sides – a relatively innocent touch, but it seemed to erase every rational thought Callie had had – to draw her hips into pale hands, guiding her into a dance along with the beat of the music from the next room.

The dance itself hadn't lasted long, because she was grinning like a fool and she had no idea where her annoyance had gone, but there was a stupidly cute Arizona smiling up at her and giving her those feelings deep in the pit of her stomach.

Unable to even think about her actions, she had leaned in to brush her lips against Arizona's, only pausing as soon as they made contact. But Arizona was encouraging her to continue, and it was so easy to listen to the encouragement when she could feel those soft lips against hers like she had tried to _not_ think about doing for a month.

And before she knew it, it was herself who was leading them into opening their mouths, tongues sliding against one another.

A kiss had never before affected her like that, making her entire body shake with desire, and as she felt the shapely hips under her hands, it struck her that she was kissing Arizona Robbins.

She was kissing another _woman_.

And that realization crashed down on her, severing through the desire she was feeling with blind panic, as she had practically shoved Arizona away from her, and started talking to herself, " _I can't be feeling this way about a girl. No. I like men – I like penis! I've slept with men, and liked it! I'm not – I can't be dealing with this. No. This isn't really me. This is – it's a fluke. I was upset. Arizona was here. She's cute – I'm confident enough to admit that. It was all a mistake, and I really, really need to fucking not see her anymore_."

God, she'd panicked so intensely because she had been so certain that it couldn't have been the real her who had acted on those impulses. She'd been so scared and confused, and Arizona's mouth had felt so good against hers, and her hands felt so good on her body, and then Callie had run and done basically all she could to avoid Arizona Robbins and those feelings she inspired inside of her for the rest of the year.

It hadn't been easy, because they were neighbors and in the same classes. But it had helped that Arizona threw those parties that she detested and then the incident with her car. Of course she wasn't _happy_ about her car being smashed but it gave her such a good reason to hold onto to dislike her.

And now… here she was, after all of that panic and avoidance. What good had it even done her?

She was dragged out of her thoughts when Arizona's hand on her wrist moved slightly, falling away as she fell asleep, Callie thought. But without the pressure of Arizona's hand holding hers in place, her own slid a bit, her pinky finger brushing against Arizona's soft skin, right on the sliver where her tank top had ridden up. Fuck.

She was frozen once again, whispering, "Robbins?"

But Arizona didn't say _get your hand off of me_ or anything at all, really, and she just let out a sigh, all sleepily, that only farther set Callie's insides absolutely on _fire_ until she felt like she was burning from the inside out.

She couldn't spend the whole night like this. No way. Not with all of these thoughts and feelings running rampant thought her system.

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she decided that she really, really needed some space to think. As lightly as she could, she pulled back a little to extricate her limbs from Arizona's, only to feel that surprisingly strong hand rest on her wrist once more.

Arizona's voice was low and slightly slurred from sleep, "Mmm, no. I'm nervous here and I need cuddles to sleep, and it's your fault we're here. So you owe this to me, and you aren't going anywhere. Now, sleep," she ordered.

Yeah, it was kind of difficult to get that space she needed in order to think right now. And, as her hand twitched lightly, brushing against that soft skin again, she held back her groan – she definitely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! I'm loving what everyone has to say about the story so far, and thank you to everyone for reading!**


	7. Missouri

When the sun streamed in through the windows and over her eyes, Arizona purposefully closed them even tighter, and wondered exactly what time it was. She hadn't set her alarm for the early morning wakeup call, because she hadn't figured she would be sleeping too soundly throughout the night.

But it seemed that she was wrong, she thought, and released a quiet, happy sigh. Despite being too nervous to sleep last night for hours, she felt really rested. Like, _really_. All warm and cozy, and she didn't think she'd slept this well in a while.

She only slept this well when she was being cuddl – right.

Blue eyes opened quickly, before she hissed under her breath at the brightness of the sun streaming in and closed them again, this time with purpose as she came back to herself, fogginess from sleep quickly dissipating.

Callie's entire body was molded to her back; she could feel her breasts pressed against her, and a long leg intertwined between her own, which… she didn't really register last night. Of course she had known what she was doing, but last night had really been about the straight-up snuggles. She was nervous, she was sleepy, and she had known that the only way she was going to be able to sleep was to feel, well, safe.

So climbing into Callie's bed and somewhat forcing her into spooning was her best bet, and she hadn't even been sure that it was going to work. It wasn't just anyone who could cuddle you and make you feel safe enough to sleep in their arms.

She'd been pleasantly surprised, though, that the arm she'd wrapped around her waist felt natural there, and even though Callie hadn't seemed particularly receptive in the beginning, she'd still stayed.

Maybe Arizona's plan of feeling safe and cozy had worked _too_ well; because Callie was still sleeping, her breath coming out in small bursts against the back of Arizona's neck and the way her body aligned perfectly with Arizona's, was…

Yeah, that same feeling of arousal that had settled hot and heavy inside of her a couple of days ago was back, this time with that lazy morning, easy edge to it. And Arizona couldn't even work up the energy to feel anything about it other than accept that it was really, really nice. She might be keeping things between them platonic, as she was pretty sure Callie was, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this, right?

After all, she was a lady who loved ladies, and there was an extremely attractive one holding her like Arizona was precious. The long, elegant fingers of the strong hand pressed gently against her stomach had at some point slipped under her tank top in the night, and were gently splayed against her stomach, right where that warmth had settled.

And it wasn't even just the warmth that the lazy-morning-arousal had brought; it was more than that.

It was this safe, protected, comfortable feeling, and she was sure that it was brought on by waking up being held like this. Lazily, she lightly stroked her fingertips over the back of the hand that was resting on her stomach, and released another sigh.

Maybe her mother was right; maybe she _did_ need to find a girlfriend.

Shaking her head just a bit, she turned to push her face against the pillow to get rid of the sun and try to get rid of those thoughts. There was no need to think about girlfriends and then overthink _everything_ , because of some cuddling.

She really should simply enjoy it, and this feeling.

So, she did. Settling back against Callie once more – as if she could even get closer – she bit her lip. Callie's front was so soft against her back, and she would have paid money to get those curtains closed to enjoy more time like this. This was so ridiculously comfortable, she was positive that she would have slept in today.

Regardless. Her fingers traveled from where they had stroked over the back of Callie's hand, and slid so that they caressed a bit up her arm. Slowly – so slowly because she didn't want to wake her up and change this in any way – she drew small patterns up the skin of the arm tucked securely around her.

Callie really was so freaking _soft_.

She vaguely wondered if it was possible for her to finagle her way into this every night for the rest of the trip. That thought was quickly dismissed with a slight grin – there was no way Callie would go for that. It was clear that cuddling like this wasn't something Callie had felt comfortable with, when Arizona first lied down.

And she was relatively surprised Callie had gone along with it as much as she did.

She attributed Callie's original discomfort at this, at being the big spoon so to speak, to the fact that she'd presumably only ever been with men. Now, Arizona didn't have firsthand experience with that sort of thing, but she figured that Callie was probably more used to being the cuddled rather than the cuddle-y.

But… well, she was doing a pretty great job at this.

Her fingers skated down to Callie's wrist, lightly walking over the bone there and then the back of her hand, and she froze as she felt those fingers twitch against her stomach, and then rub gently against her as they settled and she felt a sigh release against her neck, along with a slight snore.

Which made her simultaneously giggle and shudder, because _fuck_. It was such a light touch, but it made goosebumps that didn't appear to be going anywhere any time soon appear on the back of her neck, and it would be so simple to just squeeze her thighs together a little bit more to feel –

 _No. No, no_. _That would be not good to do with your_ friend _Callie – Callie Torres – holding you._

 _You're right. Inappropriate._

 _Highly inappropriate._

Right. That was a definite no-go.

The argument had barely been settled in her mind before she felt Callie's lips press softly against the back of her neck and she let out a quiet gasping, "Oh," and her hand involuntarily dug into Callie's arm.

And that was what broke this morning peace. Because suddenly everything froze, and she could feel in an instant how tense Callie became and the quiet snoring quickly completely was cut off.

Which was only seconds before the mouth was removed from her neck, the arm was wrenched from around her waist as if Arizona was burning her to the touch. Both acts made her feel strangely _cold_ despite still being buried under the blankets that were still holding in the warmth they'd felt through the night.

Then mere moments later, that coldness escalated when she heard a resounding _thump_ , as Callie's body was no longer in the bed. It made her smile a bit as she rolled over into the spot that Callie had spent the night in, to see Callie sitting on the floor, dark hair all tumbled around her shoulders, as she rubbed at her head.

It was so weird to be classifying Callie, out of all people, as adorable. But there she was.

A teasing comment rose to the back of her throat and then fell away as soon as she saw what might have been the sourest expression on her face that Arizona had ever seen – and that was saying something. But there was something more there, in the blush that was climbing up her cheeks and the almost shell-shocked way her eyes widened.

As if trying to get a closer look would help her get a better read on that expression, she leaned over the side of the bed slightly, unable to stop from grinning slightly, "Good morning."

Dark eyes snapped to hers, and she watched in confused amusement as several words formed on Callie's full lips before her mouth just snapped closed, before she grunted from the back of her throat. And without a word or even so much as some laughter – after all, she'd figured they had come far enough and she knew Callie well enough to know that this was something that she would find amusing. The whole, falling off the bed early wakeup call thing – Callie stood and walked into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her.

Leaving an even more confused Arizona back in the bed, eyebrows drawing together as a small pout formed on her mouth. Flopping back onto the bed, she looked up at the ceiling and shook her head slightly, because was cuddling really that bad?

Jeez.

Heaving a sigh, she rolled out of bed and away from the nice warmth of the covers, and hoped that Callie's strangeness this morning was going to wear off during the time she was in the bathroom.

Arizona found out less than an hour later, that that was definitely not the case.

Despite the fact that it hadn't been awkward between them in the car since the second day on the trip, the blonde found herself trapped in the car with a surly Callie. Or, she thought it was a surly Callie, and her eyes flickered back over to the brunette, who was doing a grand job of looking standoffish, with her arms crossed over her waist and staring out the window, pointedly.

Or maybe it was glaring. She couldn't tell from her angle with the quick glimpses she was getting from the corner of her eye, and it wasn't like she could take her eyes off the road too much.

The fact that Callie hadn't said more than two words to her since waking up had not only confused her, but made her stomach feel like it was tangling up in knots. Like she was on edge.

She honestly didn't get it; Callie hadn't been all silent like this since the morning after she'd yelled at her, and Arizona remembered yesterday perfectly. There had been no yelling, no fighting. Not even disagreement, unless the tiny, almost silly, disagreement about staying in the haunted hotel counted.

The day had been, well, pretty amazing. It had even been _Callie's_ idea to take that walk in the park, and take all of those pictures! She wasn't going to show Callie – or ever even allude to the existence of – the pictures that she had secretly snapped of the brunette herself. But she hadn't been able to resist, when Callie was smiling the way she was, and looking ridiculously pretty.

As she came to a stop at a red light, she took a moment to glance at her again, able to take a closer look, and that was when she noticed the dark circles under Callie's eyes.

It wasn't like Callie often wore a ton of makeup or anything, or even that she was always well rested on their travel days. But she didn't think she'd ever seen Callie look like this.

Like she was utterly exhausted, and couldn't care less.

Her hair was hastily brushed, and falling over her shoulders, still kind of tousled messily. Which looked good, she thought, but it wasn't really Callie's style. But she looked all sorts of tired.

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth in consideration, she thought about how Callie had been sleeping well the night before – until she'd taken it upon herself to wake her up. And she _had_ noticed that Callie had taken a long while before getting a bit more comfortable.

In fact, Callie had still been awake when she had drifted off, herself.

Feeling the guilt lodge low in her stomach, she cleared her throat to get Callie's attention, "I'm sorry. For us being up so early this morning; it would have been better for you to get more sleep. I know it's my fault you didn't get to sleep as much as you should have had," she offered, her voice quiet, but sincere.

Because she _was_ sincere, and she hoped maybe it was enough to make Callie actually talk to her.

But she saw Callie glimpse at her, before she shook her head, and waited a few moments before letting out a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Okay, and it _definitely_ wasn't like Callie to just let that go, and it made Arizona even more confused. Callie would generally have loved to take Arizona's apology, and then rib her even more about it, about how she was _so tired_ and _Arizona should be damn sorry_ , but she would say it all with a laughing twinkle in those dark eyes.

She knew because that was exactly how Callie interacted with her friends before the trip, at least as much as Arizona had seen anyway, and how she'd been acting towards her for a little bit.

And now all she was saying was "I'm fine"?

What the hell?

Arizona tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, and let herself ramble, "It's not – I didn't have a detailed plan for this morning, but it's about an eight hour drive we have ahead of us, so it's better to start early. I know, I know; I make you get up early every day."

Her eyes darted toward Callie – who would have been amused by her talking like this, in the last few days, she knew from experience – but the other woman was just sitting even lower in her seat, her eyes narrowed like she was concentrating hard on something despite the fact that surrounding them were just other cars and she didn't seem to be focused on any of them.

And all Callie did was nod distractedly and murmur, "Yeah."

Yeah? _Yeah?_

"Okay…" she murmured under her breath, and tried not to look concerned, but she kind of was, because what the hell had happened to Callie that took away her personality?

After a few more minutes ticked by between them, she shifted in her seat, and tried to replay everything that had happened between them, but she was coming up short. Maybe it was something else?

Callie _had_ said in the beginning of the trip that she had other stuff going on and that it made it easier for her to lash out. Maybe that was on her mind?

And even though she hadn't exactly broached topics that were really personal, maybe she should? If that was what was bothering Callie, it might help to mention it.

"Are you okay?" the words left her mouth before she could think of any better articulation, and she rolled her eyes at herself, before clarifying quickly, "I know you said you had other stuff going on, a few days ago."

Callie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before shaking her head, "Yeah, I'm good."

And she couldn't resist pressing, "Are you, really?" because Callie was so obviously _not good_ that it was worrisome.

In an almost abrupt mood change – at least, to her – Callie turned away from her to face out the passenger window and then reached down to the glove compartment to retrieve her iPod, as she muttered, "Actually, I have a headache. I think I'm going to try to sleep. Wake me up when you want me to drive."

 _Ah_ , she nodded in understanding, despite the fact that she was clearly missing something still. But before she could offer the first aid kit that was stowed in the back, Callie had put in her headphones and turned on her music so loudly that Arizona could hear what she was listening to. Granted, it was a song she didn't know, but it was heavy on guitar and what the hell was Callie doing listening to her music so loudly if she had a headache?

Obviously, she wouldn't, which meant that Callie was most definitely lying to her about something.

It made that feeling of uneasiness grow inside of her, and she cast another look at Callie, who she could tell wasn't sleeping yet because of the way her forehead was crinkled in thought.

What the hell had happened?

* * *

"I just don't understand why you were all ready to drive through Indiana, deciding that there was nothing there worth seeing, yet we stopped in _Missouri_?" Callie grumbled, over ten hours later, and Arizona heard her through the bathroom door in their hotel.

God, _finally_ , she thought, as a smile pulled at her mouth, and that heavy feeling that had settled into her throughout the day lifted. It only lifted just a bit, but still.

This actually _sounded_ like Callie, which was such a relief. After she'd spent all freaking day with a Callie zombie who had hardly spoken, which had been unsettling to say the least, confusing and slightly irritating to say the most.

Honestly, it just felt… bad.

And it wasn't for lack of trying on her part. The most Callie had said to her was when the brunette had woken up when Arizona had stopped for gas, after driving for six hours with Callie sleeping beside her. And Callie had only spoken to her to ask _why the hell didn't you wake me up to drive?_

But even though she'd been tired, too – Callie might have been running on less sleep than she was, but she herself was going on a little less than five hours – she felt that maybe if she had let the other woman sleep more, by the time they arrived in Branson, Callie would be more like her regular self.

In fact, when Callie had stumbled out of the car at the gas station, looking much more rested, but still grumbly, Arizona had already found herself grinning at her. Because Callie ranting about Arizona needing to sleep, too, and the fact that she hadn't wanted the blonde to have to drive all day long by herself… well, it was _that_ Callie that Arizona had come to know and really, really like.

It didn't change the fact that Callie still had been withdrawn when they'd arrived at the hotel just a little while ago.

After finishing up applying her mascara, she leaned back and looked at herself in the mirror; she looked really fucking _good_. Probably the best she'd looked so far on the trip, and it was certainly the most effort.

But they were going out tonight; that was the whole reason this specific destination had been chosen. Sure, initially it had been chosen for herself and Alex, but she was sure that Callie would have a good time, too.

Or, she was sure Callie would have had a good time before today and her bizarre mood, at least.

Despite that, Arizona was determined to make it a good night. For the both of them, and she hoped that Callie's flippant comment about stopping in Missouri meant that she was getting over whatever it was that had put her in such a bad mood.

Bringing her lips together lightly and rubbing them to ensure that her lip gloss was good to go, she slipped into a determined stare, before throwing the door open, and declaring, "Get ready, we're going out."

It didn't seem to deter Callie from her Missouri rant, "And why _Branson_? I've never even heard of it; why not St. Louis? And –" her voice broke off into something that resembled choking on thin air.

Lifting an eyebrow, she looked toward the brunette who was staring at her, dark eyes wide, "Are you okay?"

It seemed to help Callie through her little thing, and Callie nodded, eyebrows drawing down low, "I – something was stuck in my throat," she explained, but her voice was back to that tone it had sounded like all through the day.

Low. Withdrawn. Short.

And Arizona didn't like it one bit. But instead of letting the confused frown take over, the one that had plagued her all day take over, she shook her head and grit her teeth, putting her hands on her hips, "Did you hear me? I said we're going out!"

The enthusiasm in her tone was forced, as much as she hated to admit it. Because she was looking forward to this, and she had been looking forward to this _with_ Callie.

Callie's eyebrow winged up, "Are we?"

And the fact that there seemed to be an edge of amusement in her voice was all the hope Arizona needed to hold on to, as she nodded and she felt a full on smile take over, "Yep, so get up."

She clapped her hands a bit as if to say _chop chop_ , before making her way to her suitcase and flipping open the top, as she heard Callie sigh lightly behind her before she asked, "But why Branson?"

"Because I like country music, and while it's no Nashville, Branson still has a good scene," she informed her, as she bent over her bed to dig through her suitcase.

And all she heard was another choked breath before a quiet groan, and she quickly stood up and turned around just in time to see Callie fall back against her bed, her hands pressed against her face, rubbing up and down quickly. Her cheeks were flushed and Arizona stepped forward, "Are you okay?"

Callie took in a deep breath and dropped her hands to her sides with her eyes focused up at the ceiling, and her voice was quiet, "Yeah. Fine. But uh…" her tongue flicked out and Arizona tracked it as she licked her bottom lip, her own cheeks heating before Callie finished, "I'm not going out tonight. I'm going to stay here."

Arizona's eyes narrowed and she sighed, before lightly nudging her, "Callie, come on."

When she didn't get a response other than watching Callie continue to look up at the ceiling, she moved to sit on the bed next to where the brunette's long legs were hanging off of the edge, "I don't know what's wrong, but if you don't go, I'll stay here, too."

Dark eyes quickly turned to look at her, and Callie shook her head, "What? No. You go."

Deliberately keeping her voice light she shook her head, "Nope. I mean, after you _promised_ that you were going to make an effort on this trip, I can only imagine that something must be really wrong if you're going to choose to stay here all night. So I'll stay here – right here," she emphasized, bouncing up and down a little bit on the bed and making Callie bounce with her, "Until you're feeling better."

She could tell that she was saying the right thing – the right thing to get what she wanted, anyway. Because Callie's expression was growing more and more discontent with her words, which kind of hurt her. They had been getting along so well, but now the prospect of sitting around and hanging out with her was something that made Callie cringe?

Either way, she pushed it aside, as Callie sat up, "Fine, I'll go. But I'm not changing."

Blue eyes ran over the woman sitting next to her. No, Callie wasn't wearing anything special, but those fitting black pants and the dark sweater she was wearing – that Arizona was sure would be paired with her leather jacket – was so _Callie_ , and damn attractive in its own right.

Enough to have her licking her lips before she even realized what she was doing, before she cleared her throat and stood back up, "I guess you'll do as is."

Quickly, she leaned back down to get what she had opened her suitcase up to retrieve – a worn brown cowboy hat that she settled down on her head over her straightened hair. She turned back to face Callie with a grin, "Let's do this."

But the brunette was looking at her like she was insane, "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

She _swore_ there was a hint of a smile on those lips, and it was enough to make hers come out, full-fledged, "You don't think I look good?"

Callie seemed to hesitated for a moment before she shook her head, "Look, no one _really_ looks good in a cowboy hat."

Arizona had no idea when hearing Callie tease her made her feel at ease, but here they were.

They arrived at the dimly lit, but extremely lively country bar relatively soon, and Arizona couldn't help but grin as soon as she saw the dismayed look on Callie's face, with all of the cowboy hats and boots – and she was fairly certain there was a good chance they might witness a line dance.

"Jesus," Callie whispered next to her, dark hair swaying as she shook her head before she headed right toward the bar.

When Arizona sat next to her only moments later, Callie was already gesturing to the bartender for tequila, which made Arizona's eyebrows draw up in surprise. After she ordered her own glass of wine, she turned to look at Callie, who didn't look as… troubled as she had during the day, but she didn't look back to normal, at all.

Arizona really didn't like the bafflement she was feeling, but she had _no clue_ what was on Callie's mind or what was bothering her, and she really didn't understand the sudden mood change.

It was like all of the sudden moody and avoidant Callie was seeping through, but she had no idea why or how to make it stop. Especially when that Callie was also mixing with the Callie had gotten to know and experience.

And there was really only one way to know why, so she took in a deep breath, "What's going on? Seriously."

Callie had already downed her tequila and had another put in front of her, as she seemed to weigh Arizona's words, before shrugging. Then she took in a deep breath, and looked up at Arizona, those dark eyes stealing her breath because they were _so intense_.

She found herself holding her breath, because she really was sure something was coming. Something better than the blithe "I'm fine"s and the "yeah"s and the "sure"s she had been getting all day.

Before she could even think of what Callie was going to say, her attention was stolen as they were approached from the side by a guy in a cowboy hat, not unlike Arizona's own, she noted.

Blue eyes narrowed as he smiled at her quickly with a slight nod, and she was about to let him know that she was politely, but firmly, not interested. Before his gaze switched to Callie, and there was no quick smile-and-nod acknowledgment, but a full on _look_.

She watched the way the man's eyes moved down Callie's body, skimming over those long, tan legs, and back up over her ass that, Arizona admitted, looked so ridiculously good in those tight jeans the brunette was wearing. The guy was approaching from Callie's side, which meant he was also getting a nice eyeful of Callie's cleavage as he got even closer.

Her jaw set and clenched tightly as his gaze lingered there a little too long, in her opinion.

 _Like yours didn't?_

 _I – my gaze doesn't count. I'm her friend!_

 _So friends can ogle friends and it's fine?_

 _Basically, yes! And I wasn't doing it like some sort of… pig._

She already felt like she had him reasonably sized up even before he reached out to lightly tap Callie's shoulder, clearing his throat, "Excuse me."

Arizona would admit that the way Callie's eyebrows drew together and then up on her forehead as if she'd had no idea the guy had been coming over – like she hadn't even fathomed the idea of being approached tonight – gave her an extremely unwarranted sense of satisfaction.

Dark eyes looked at her for a moment indecipherably before turning to face the man Arizona had already deemed Interloper, a question already written into her expression, with her eyebrow lifted. Without even having to say anything, she was demanding to know what he wanted, and Arizona kind of enjoyed it, a lot.

Annoyingly, Interloper didn't seem dissuaded, as he gestured between her and Callie, "I don't mean to interrupt –"

Out of _nowhere_ , Arizona found herself scoffing, which drew looks from both Callie and Interloper for a moment. A confused smile on his face and just another raised eyebrow from her. And given that there was no conversation between the two of them – hadn't been a real conversation all day – he didn't even have a reason to really be sorry about interrupting them.

There was nothing to interrupt.

And since he wasn't even talking to her, she went back to her glass of wine to at least make a decent look like she wasn't too much attention to them, despite really wanting to know what Callie was going to say.

She didn't have to wait long, "You're not," Callie responded, after a minute. But not in the same frustrated tone as she had had all day with Arizona, just… quietly.

Those dark eyes were looking at Interloper, giving an inspection –

 _You can't just say she's checking him out?_

 _Same thing_. –

So Arizona did it as well. And she supposed he was attractive. He was tall, he had broad shoulders, and a nice, dark complexion. He was around their age, she would guess, and his smile was… nice, not lecherous or anything. If she was attracted to men, maybe she would have been attracted to him.

But she didn't really think he was Callie's type. Admittedly, not that she really knew Callie's "type" but – hadn't the brunette just made fun of her before they had left their hotel for wearing her own cowboy hat? She was probably mocking Interloper's hat right now, in her mind. And he was wearing a flannel shirt.

Who wore a heavy flannel shirt in the summer? He had a country accent, too. Callie seemed like someone who preferred a city mouse to a country mouse. After all, didn't she just say the other day that she had been to a lot of cities with her dad? Traveling? And she hadn't been particularly receptive to going to a country bar.

 _And all of this has to do with anything because…?_

 _Because it – it just shows that he isn't her type, all right?_

 _Right, Arizona, and what_ is _her type?_

She had nothing to say to that, exactly, especially because Interloper was smiling all big again and leaned in a little too close for someone who had just met them, "I saw you when you came in; you don't seem like you're too into country."

All right, that was enough. What was he doing, just coming over for a nice chat?

 _That definitely isn't Callie's style, I know that much._

 _You're right. He needs to get lost._

 _That's what I've been saying! We were going to be talking about important things!_

She was waiting for it, and almost smiling, because she was sure it was going to be good. Arizona had heard firsthand how easily dismissive Callie could be. And though she didn't usually look forward to someone being pushed away, but seeing it happen to someone who wasn't her did hold some merit. Especially when she was sure Callie was finally going to be talking to her, for real, soon.

Also, seeing it happen to the Interloper, when she had been trying to talk to Callie, would also be –

Wait. Was Callie _smiling_?

She was. Those nice, full lips that had been pressed against the back of _Arizona's_ neck this morning, were smiling at this guy, and instantly she felt her expression fall flat.

Callie nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm more into… almost anything else."

The dry, serious tone made Arizona grin, before it almost instantly died on her lips as Interloper chuckled, too, "No problem with that. Maybe I can try to help you like it a little more?"

She scoffed _again_ – wow, was she actually turning into Callie now? – when he gave the cheesy line.

That eyebrow lifted, inquiring without words before Callie asked, "And how would you do that?"

Interloper's smile became a full blown one, and he offered his hand, "A little dance, maybe. Some good conversation."

It was only then that those dark eyes fell on Arizona, and she wasn't even trying to not look annoyed, because _she was_. After coughing to clear her throat, she found herself shrugging, forcing out, "You should go, if that's you want."

But there was the majority of her feeling annoyed, because _no_ , she was trying to talk to her. And that same part was still convinced that Callie was going to turn the guy down, because she was hesitating for so long, and Callie hadn't seemed that keen on talking to new people at all on the trip so far.

Callie didn't give the man a big smile or even a lot of excitement, which gave Arizona a perverse pleasure, but she _did_ slide off her stool and take Interloper's hand, saying softly to Arizona, "I'll be back soon," as she passed.

Arizona didn't have the patience or enough high spirits to turn and watch them head out to dance, because what was _that_ about? Callie had time for this Interloper, but couldn't take a minute to fucking talk to Arizona about what had been bugging her all day long? After she had been basically ignoring her all day long?

What the hell?

After spending all day confused and trying to tell herself not to feel hurt or to take this personally, all of the sudden, it hit her. She couldn't help but take this personally. It apparently _was_ personal.

Because Callie got here and was all for going to dance with some guy – and "make a little conversation" – that she didn't even know, but had been running hot and cold to her. So it apparently wasn't just the fact that Callie was in a bad mood or that _something_ was bothering her.

Apparently, it was _her_.

Which she didn't get, at all.

After taking another sip of wine, she noticed that someone had taken Callie's seat, and she looked at her out of the corner of her eye. The girl was a brunette, hair falling down over her shoulder to nearly her waist, and there was a coy smile playing on her lips that complimented her pretty face.

So she tried to push aside those bad Callie-related feelings inside of her and she smiled back, running her eyes down the girl to take in her leggings and plaid shirt, quickly moving back up, "Hi. I'm Arizona."

The girl's eyes warmed at Arizona's perusal, and her smile grew, "Victoria. I was going to offer to buy you a drink, but someone already beat me to it."

Arizona's eyes darted toward her glass of wine, and she shrugged, "Well, then how about I buy you one?"

"How about you dance with me, instead? Then we'll see about that drink," Victoria tilted her head slightly and Arizona wasn't super in the mood to dance, after Callie and Interloper and the way her mood had crashed.

But this girl was pretty and she seemed nice, and it was kind of exactly the whole point Arizona had been trying to get at when she wanted to go out in the first place, right? God, especially after those feelings this morning, all snug with Callie. It couldn't hurt.

So she agreed, and made the first move to take the girl's hand, soft and warm in hers, as she pulled her out to the dance floor, purposefully avoiding Callie. This was supposed to improve her mood.

And it did, a little bit. Victoria knew what she was doing as she moved with the music, and Arizona responded in kind, as she moved with her, finding herself smiling up at her. Yeah, this was what she needed.

The other girl smiled at her, "It seems you know what you're doing."

It was easy and uncomplicated to smile back, and she liked that, "I spent a lot of time dancing to this kind of music. And the sentiment is mutual."

Which just seemed to make that grin even brighter.

One song moved into two, and by the fourth, there was a slow song playing, and she found herself being pulled against the girl, who was just an inch or so smaller than she was, and their bodies settled easily against one another, with two arms wrapped around her waist, her own instinctually moving around her neck.

But it wasn't the same natural feeling she'd had this morning –

 _God, stop that. There is no reason to think about this morning or to think about dancing with Callie or to think about Callie at all right now._

 _You're right. She's off dancing with Interloper, and_ –

That was as far as her thought process got before they turned enough for her to see Callie not dancing with Interloper, but sitting at the bar instead.

She thought about the way Callie had looked this morning, and Arizona had thought it was the darkest expression she'd seen on the brunette's face, but she was very wrong. Because the look on her face right at this moment was definitely the worst.

Her eyebrows were drawn together in a look of deep contemplation, with her lips pulled down in a sad frown. She looked both angry and miserable, staring hard at the bar, and Arizona watched her down a shot of tequila, before Callie looked up and turned her head to exactly where Arizona was dancing.

Those dark chocolate eyes weren't inscrutable for once today, and she could see from across the room the way they stared at all. Almost stared _through_ her, intensely, with that despondent gaze. She missed a step in the dance, and it only last a few seconds before Callie turned away from her, quickly slapping money on the bar before she stood up.

Stood up and started walking away, quickly, determinedly, and blue eyes followed her right out of the bar, before she leaned back and broke the embrace. She met Victoria's eyes, looking at her in confusion, as she gestured at the door Callie had disappeared out of, "I have to – I'll be back."

And she didn't even know what was going on, really, or _why_ she was chasing after Callie when the brunette had made it clear earlier that the only reason she had even come to the bar was because Arizona had practically forced her to, after spending all day purposefully not talking to her despite clearly being upset with her – for no reason.

Yet, there she was, on the sidewalk and reaching for Callie's wrist to stop her from walking any farther, "Where are you going?"

Callie froze at her touch, and Arizona dimly registered that it was exactly where she had touched her this morning, feeling that soft warm skin under her fingertips as Callie had cuddled her in. Then she dropped her hand, as Callie snapped, "Back to the hotel."

"Why?" the word meant much more than _why_ are you going back to the hotel, in Arizona's mind. It also meant _why_ aren't you acting like the girl who has been laughing with me and enjoying the trip? _Why_ aren't you being the same girl who had held her until she felt safe enough to fall asleep?

A lot of whys.

But Callie only seemed to take it one way, and her eyes lit up, "Why? Because I came out with you after _you_ practically made me, and then I've been sitting there alone watching you dance with some other girl!"

There was an edge to her voice that made Arizona's stomach flip flop, and she couldn't help but raise her own voice, "Yeah, after _you_ went to dance with some random guy! Tonight _was_ going to just be a fun night for us! You got up first!"

"Because you said that I should!" Callie exploded back, eyes blazing.

Arizona nearly growled out, "I said _if you want_ ," before she huffed out a breath, "You didn't have to. Especially because I was trying to talk to you."

Apparently there was no comeback for that, but it didn't stop Callie from coming back with, "I told you I would be back soon. _Soon_. I danced with him for one dance, and when I came back to the bar, you were off with that girl," her voice lowered and had a sad tone that Arizona hadn't heard from Callie before, she didn't think.

But she could barely wrap her mind around it, but it did slow her down, eyebrows drawing together in confusion, "How was I to know you even wanted me to be there when you came back from dancing, after you've been basically brushing me off all day long?"

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because the softness that had taken Callie over seemed to lessen and she groaned, "Because I needed some time to myself! But on this fucking trip we're together twenty-four/seven, which gives me no me-time! Jesus, Arizona."

The forcefulness of her voice jarred Arizona and stirred back her own irritation, "What are you so mad at?"

"What am I so mad at?" Callie asked, scoffing as she crossed her arms.

Which made Arizona confused as hell, because, "Um, yeah, what are you mad about? You went to dance with the Interloper, so what am I supposed to do while you're gone and a gorgeous girl approaches? Say _no thank you, I have to wait for my moody friend to come back and not talk to me some more_?"

Something she had said made Callie's expression darken even more, just before her eyes narrowed into a glare, "You're infuriating!"

Offended, she crossed her arms to mirror Callie's stance, " _I'm_ infuriating? Callie Torres, you are the most hot and cold person I've ever met. I honestly have _no freaking clue_ what makes you tick, especially when it comes to me."

She could see the way a muscle twitched in Callie's jaw and she almost felt like her eyes were so dark they were burning right through her when Callie's voice dropped to a sarcastic whisper, "Oh, really, you have no idea? Seriously?"

Which served to make her even more frustrated, and she threw her arms in the air, "No! How could I when you are _so_ guarded all of the time?" Before Callie could get a word in edgewise, she pushed on, poking Callie in the shoulder, "And you know what's even worse? I thought we were past this. I thought we were becoming friends. I thought I finally broke past the image you love to show, but I guess it's back to walking on eggshells, and having no idea where we stand. And that hurts me, you know," she finished quietly, honestly.

It seemed that somewhere along the line, the fight had left Callie, because she stood on front of Arizona with her arms crossed in front of her but now it seemed more like she was holding herself than anything.

And she was looking at Arizona with another indecipherable look, which seemed somewhat wounded, but Arizona _couldn't_ care about that right now, because her feelings were hurt.

It was almost like they were _too_ hurt, over this. Like, she was feeling too much for this argument, as if her feelings were disproportionate to what they were actually fighting over, and she didn't like it. It felt uncomfortable, and it made her chest ache with this heavy feeling that was at war with itself.

Like, she didn't want to see that wounded look on Callie's face, but at the same time, she _was_ hurt that Callie seemed to all of the sudden not like her the way she had before.

It was an odd mix, that was weighing on her heavily, and she shook her head, having to clear her throat, "Why don't you just do back to the hotel and I'll… be back later. You didn't want to come out anyway."

Callie's voice was low in her throat, raspy, when she agreed, "No, I really don't – didn't," she corrected herself quickly. And for some reason, her words seemed laden with a meaning that Arizona didn't understand, and Callie just turned around, "See you later."

She watched her go for another few moments, before turning back around and going into the bar, sitting back down next to Victoria, who was watching her carefully, before she offered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to step into any drama."

With a deep breath, Arizona looked at her to assure, "No, you didn't. That was… not about you."

The other woman released a somewhat knowing sigh, "Girlfriend drama."

Which made Arizona choke on the sip of wine she was taking, and shake her head with an uncertain laugh, "No. Definitely not girlfriend drama. Barely even friend drama."

Victoria's eyebrows drew up in barely covered amusement as she gestured to the window that Arizona realized she and Callie had been fighting outside of, "I know girlfriend drama when I see it. The defensive postures, the sad puppy looks. The look you have right now, where you kind of want to go see her but you're also upset. Girlfriend drama."

She wanted to laugh it off, but it came out as a groan. Because it made sense, then. Why she took this whole thing today, with Callie being so closed off so personally. Why it bothered her so much. Why those dark eyes looking at her – as her companion had said – kind of like a sad puppy made her feel bad, despite being hurt herself.

These were _feelings_. Like, feelings feelings.

Crap.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all of the comments with your thoughts and opinions so far, they mean the world to me. And thank you for reading!**


	8. Oklahoma

Callie had an inkling that she officially knew what Arizona had felt like yesterday.

And by that, she meant she definitely knew what Arizona felt like yesterday when she had been avoiding her, because now _she_ was the one being avoided. She knew avoidance when she saw it, as it was her main tactic of dealing with a situation that she didn't particularly want to walk through.

Arizona was a huge beacon that she avoided – probably the biggest one.

But she was done with that now; she had decided that last night. Because after their argument –

 _And watching Arizona dance with that woman._

 _That's irrelevant right now._

 _Is it? Because it felt like a pretty big deal last night._

 _Shut up._ –

She had taken a long shower, to think over everything. After doing her best to collect her thoughts all day the previous day, trying not to get distracted by Arizona, despite the fact that the blonde was right there the whole time, she'd basically come to the conclusion that something had to be done. She just didn't know what exactly that was going to entail.

All Callie knew for sure was that avoiding Arizona and trying to keep to herself felt like shit. It never really felt _good_ to do, even when they were just neighbors. It was never fun or even particularly easy. But doing it yesterday after they'd become friends or – or whatever they had become?

It sucked.

And she also knew that waking up yesterday had felt like utter heaven. She wasn't a person who typically used words like that to describe things, but it _was_. All she'd known for those first few seconds in the morning was that Arizona was there, all warm and pressing against her so intimately. So _right_.

She smelled ridiculously good, and Callie's thoughts trickled in, unfiltered in the morning daze, that she had wanted to have Arizona in her arms like that for so long. And her skin felt so soft under her lips…

Mostly, she knew that watching Arizona dance and flirt with another woman made her feel sick to her stomach, and she couldn't handle that again on the trip.

So, they needed to talk. She didn't even know exactly what she was going to say, but some form of communication had to take place about what had happened or was happening between them.

Callie wasn't entirely sure how to start that conversation, though. Especially because she was experiencing that whole avoidance thing. And had been for the last couple of hours, ever since Arizona had handed her the keys with a quietly huffed out, "You can drive, I'm not feeling well."

She hadn't even been able to get a word in, because every time she tried to speak to the blonde, she was ignored. Granted, she had only tentatively tried twice, because she _got it_.

If anyone understood wanting or needing to take time to cool off or figure out the next step, and wanting some alone time to do that thinking, it was Callie. So, she let it go, as much as she could, and figured Arizona would talk to her when she was ready.

Not to mention there was that absolutely _gnawing_ feeling in her stomach about how late Arizona had been out the night before.

As Callie flipped on the windshield wipers – a tiny drizzle that had been going on for the last ten minutes was quickly elevating to something more – she snuck a look at the blonde. Who sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her waist and she was staring straight out the window, a very clear frown on her face, her forehead crinkled in thought.

She looked tired, and this was the first day thus far on the trip that Arizona _wasn't_ up early, ready to go practically before Callie even woke up. In fact, Callie woke up at almost ten in the morning and Arizona had still be asleep.

It made a bit of sense, she thought, given that Arizona hadn't come back until after two in the morning. Which – Callie didn't even know what to think about that. Because what the hell had Arizona been doing out that late?

 _Yeah, gee, I wonder what she was doing out that late after dancing with that pretty brunette who had so obviously been interested in her._

 _She – you don't know anything._

 _I know that Arizona was out for hours after you saw her. And looking pretty cozy with that woman who wasn't too afraid to dance with her in public, like you were._

 _She didn't even want to dance with me. And nothing is set in stone._

 _Mhm. Let's run through the info. Arizona was drinking, presumably having a good night out – aside from the interaction with you – dancing closely with that girl for dance after dance after dance. She came stumbling back_ hours _later, sleeping late, and looking exhausted this morning. It all adds up._

 _I_ don't _want to hear it._

If Callie kept letting her mind wander down that road, she was going to go crazy. And the truth of the matter was, so what if Arizona _did_ … hook up with that woman in the bar? Callie certainly had no claim on her.

It wasn't like one night of snuggling changed anything between them. It wasn't like Arizona had any of those same feelings for Callie that she had for the blonde. It wasn't like the confirmation that Arizona hooked up with another woman because Callie had been too far gone in her own head to pay proper attention to her and be the friend that Arizona expected her to be would, you know, destroy her.

 _Yeah_.

Callie narrowly avoided hitting her head against the steering wheel to rid her head of her own thoughts as she drove slowly. The road ahead of her was clear as far as she could tell – it had been a while since she'd seen any other cars – but the rain was now coming down so hard, she could hardly see a couple of feet ahead of the car.

Eyes narrowed on the road, she sighed, reluctantly flipping on the blinker and pulling over onto the side of the road. After a few moments of searching out the windshield, but there was nothing but gray outside and the fast, harsh beating of rain against the window. It was in so much of a downpour that she really couldn't see anything.

Aaand that cemented it, she thought, cutting the engine. They were stuck.

Slightly static-y music still filtered in through the radio, getting a bit messed up with the rain. Hardly thirty seconds went by before she heard Arizona huff out a breath, the way she did when she was frustrated.

It was almost childish, and somehow endearing – which was such an alarming thought to have.

Arizona turned to give her a questioning look, wavy blonde locks moving with the motion. She'd showered before they left on their late start of a morning, but unlike most mornings, she hadn't dried her hair. It was still a little damp.

It was the first time that Arizona had even acknowledged her and looked directly at her today, and she almost hated how good it felt, but she couldn't because, it just felt _good._ A pleasant, relieved feeling, and she took a deep breath, before she gestured outside, "Do _you_ want to drive in this?"

She watched as Arizona bit the inside of her cheek and her eyes darted out to look at the rain, before she sat back against the seat, shaking her head, but not saying anything.

Which just made Callie blow out a breath, because she might not know exactly what she wanted to say, but it would kind of be nice to hear Arizona's voice. And to maybe hear that she hadn't completely fucked up yesterday and last night.

 _Well if you weren't so afraid of your own feelings…_

 _I don't want to hear from you. And if you're so serious about the talk of feelings, where were you when I could have used some courage, yesterday?_

 _Oh, smothered in the back of your mind, as usual_.

Holding back a groan, she turned in her seat slightly to reach for her bag in the backseat. As soon as it was settled in her lap, she unzipped the pocket to pull out her iPod, only to catch the way Arizona rolled her eyes at her, and mutter something indecipherable under her breath.

Confused, she gestured again to the rain outside, "What? We don't know how long it's going to be like this."

She had thought Arizona was going to go back to ignoring her, but instead, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and turned in her seat to face Callie, "So of course you're going to listen to your iPod by yourself instead of talk to me like a normal person."

Dark eyes narrowed, and she tossed her iPod back into her bag, "What is the problem now?"

Because she really couldn't fathom it. Arizona wanted space today, Callie was giving her space. Arizona wanted to stay out all night with some random girl from the bar, and Callie wasn't going to say anything.

 _Not that you have a right to._

 _Shut. Up._

But she seemed to have spurred the fight in Arizona, and those blue eyes darkened as she set her jaw, "My problem? _My_ problem?"

"Yes, Robbins, your problem," she kept her voice low, releasing a sigh and turning to look at Arizona more closely.

Blue eyes were glaring at her, "I told you yesterday what my problem was, Callie. You – you _ignore_ me all day, and then flip out on me last night. I don't even know what happened!" the words left her loudly, and her desperation was clear. Clear enough to cut through any other confusing, messy, upsetting feeling, and enough to leave Callie with a serious feeling of guilt.

She couldn't even configure a response when Arizona continued, her voice returning to a near whisper, "I thought we were getting closer. I thought we were… friends, at the very least. I _thought_ we were really past that whole thing where you were my avoidant, kind of bitchy neighbor. And then yesterday, you went back to acting like you didn't even want to be in the same room as me."

Long moments ticked by when Callie's eyes tracked over Arizona's face, taking in her words and the meaning behind them. How sincere Arizona was – and how sincerely she thought that Callie didn't even want to be in the same room with her.

When that was the _last_ thing on Callie's mind.

 _Yeah, because all you want is to be in the same room with all. All of the damn time. And that is the real problem_.

But she couldn't just _say_ that. She couldn't, because the idea of saying that made her tongue feel too heavy to move and nerves creep up through her stomach. And her chest hurt with the fact that this was really what Arizona had thought. Then again, what did she expect the blonde to think?

 _Okay, in your stubborn, thick-headed defense… you had really thought Arizona was going to know what you were thinking. I mean, you woke up with her already awake and feeling your lips on her neck. You kind of way overreacted and really showed your cards with the whole jealousy over the girl in the bar thing last night._

 _Still…_

Callie sighed, shaking her head lightly as she felt that guilt still. She bit her lip, trying to think of the right thing to say before words were just falling out, "We are. We _are_ past it. And while I _am_ your bitchy neighbor – and don't you forget it," she managed to crack a small, teasing smile, when she say the tentative hopefulness on Arizona's face, before she pushed on with a deep breath, "We did become friends. Uh, or something." _Waking up with your arms wrapped around her, lips pressed to her neck_. She felt herself blushing, heat from the memory eating up through the guilty, before she cleared her throat and looked away, out at the rain as if she water could hit her and cool her down, "I don't know. I'm sorry that I was acting the way I did yesterday. I can be weird sometimes like that, and it's not really an excuse, but it's the truth."

She waited for Arizona to say something back, and she didn't even know if the blonde was going to accept her apology, because she could clearly remember – in spite of her tequila shots – how genuine Arizona was when she had said that Callie had hurt her feelings last night.

After a few moments beat by, Arizona sighed, which drew her gaze back to her. It never really could stray for long, anyway, "I of all people know you can be _weird like that_ ," the blonde's voice was lighter than it was and she reached out to lightly push at Callie's shoulder, which made her feel like a hundred times better.

Then Arizona continued, "And I accept your apology, on the condition that you explain _why_. Because I still don't – I don't get it. What happened to make you act like that all of the sudden?"

The hands she had touching the bottom of the steering wheel, gripped it tightly, and dark eyes took in Arizona, somewhat incredulously. How did she not _know_? Callie could swear that everything was worn right on her sleeve. Every time she was "weird like this" it was a direct correlation to whenever something happened between herself and Arizona that ventured beyond purely friendly territory.

But she remembered how honestly caring Arizona had been when she had asked Callie if she was okay yesterday morning, and she felt like crap again. Arizona might not have been observant about her feelings – which Callie was grateful for – but she was a caring friend to her, even when Callie could acknowledge she was acting like a brat.

She owed her an explanation at the very least. Some sort of an explanation, anyway.

Feeling those nerves come back to eat at her insides, she took a deep breath, fingers tightening around the wheel before she forced them to go slack, "I'm – I act out," _Christ, like you're fucking five years old or something?_ Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to continue, and stared out at the rain so she wouldn't have to see Arizona's reaction, "When I feel… scared," she finished with a mumble.

It was the truth, at the very least.

Arizona shifted in the seat next to her, and Callie swore she felt her lean a little closer, before she practically _felt_ the blonde's whisper across her skin, "What are you scared of?"

A choked cross between a scoff and a laugh made its way out of her throat before she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the center of the steering wheel, enjoying the cool plastic, as if it could slow her racing thoughts. Her racing heartbeat.

 _What am I so afraid of? How the hell am I supposed to answer that?_

" _The fact that I want you more than fucking anything or anyone and you're – you're a woman? The fact that I want to kiss you again more than I ever did before? The fact that I have no idea how to get you out of my system?" Those would probably all do._

She couldn't even begin to say any of those things, and instead shook her head lightly, her voice coming out as hardly more than a murmur, "A lot of things. Specifically yesterday…" she sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly, "Waking up, like that. With you. I know – it was just cuddling or whatever, but I've never really been that _close_ with someone before," she barely managed to get out, her voice quaking.

Never really been that close with another woman before, which was true. But physically, she'd been closer to men. That wasn't what she'd meant, though.

She'd meant close as in… fuck. Intimately, emotionally, close. Without even having to do anything beyond sleeping with each other. Literally, sleeping.

When there was no response for nearly a minute, she could feel herself start to panic. Had she said too much? Had she just given herself away for real? Was Arizona laughing at her, because she realized that the girl who had been so rude to her, or avoidant, or everything else she ever was, had only done it because she was basically a scared little girl when it came to getting real with her feelings?

Slowly, she cracked open her eyes, and turned her head just enough to get a glimpse of the blonde in her peripheral vision, nervous at what she would see.

But she saw Arizona sitting there with a small smile on her lips, and her cheeks slightly flushed. It made Callie's heart pound quickly in her chest, and she didn't know exactly what it meant when she was simultaneously hopeful and terrified.

Then Arizona let out a little giggle, dimples popping, "Aw, big bad Callie Torres, scared by cuddling," and her tone was gentle and teasing in a good-natured, cute Arizona Robbins kind of way. No extra meaning to it or anything.

Callie's breath left her in a quick, harsh exhale, expecting to feel relieved that the blonde didn't think anything beyond the simple cuddling part of her confession. But… she _didn't_ feel relief. Instead, she felt almost overwhelming disappointment, because she'd managed to say – to say… something that felt like a confession to her.

But she supposed she couldn't blame Arizona for not thinking the same thing.

With another deep breath, she lifted her head from the steering wheel, and forced a smile, "You caught me." Her hands slid down into her lap as she asked, "So. Do you forgive me?"

Arizona was smiling softly at her now, in a comfortingly familiar manner, "Yes, Callie, I forgive you. How about next time you get scared, you just _tell_ me, though? That kind of makes things a little easier, and we can avoid the train wreck that was yesterday."

Callie flashed her a much more natural smile this time, because it was difficult to still feel all uncomfortable with Arizona giving her that grin, "I can promise you that I don't want to have a repeat of yesterday or last night. As much as I'm surprised by this, it's a lot harder to not talk to you than I ever thought it would be," she confessed.

And the confession came with a strange lightness that eased the way her stomach felt all tied up in knots. Huh. Very weird.

Arizona took it all in before nodding slightly and that smile on her lips grew so much that her dimples deepened, and it was back to looking like that sunshine grin, "I knew you liked me."

Dark eyes rolled of their own accord, "You wish," but it was the most unbelievable way she'd ever said it, even to her own ears. But it was nice to have things getting back to normal.

For a moment, she watched as Arizona's hand came to sit over her stomach for a moment, before she thought about how the blonde had resolutely remained in the passenger seat at the only stop they'd made today, at a convenient store.

Biting her bottom lip, she reached for her bag again, reaching in as Arizona asked, "Wait, are you actually going to listen to your iPod now?"

"When I have this kind of riveting conversation?" she tossed back, lifting her eyebrow as her hand came into contact with what she'd been looking for.

Arizona was attempting a very adorable fake scowl, "Shut up."

Until she pulled out the bag of Peanut M&Ms she'd purchased earlier and tossed them into Arizona's lap, and she enjoyed the surprised smile that graced her lips, before Arizona threw her a questioning look, holding the bag up.

Callie shook her head and reached up to tap against the wheel again, feeling herself flush as she grumbled, "I – they were on sale at the convenient store. I thought they might come in useful at some point."

She heard Arizona open the bag before she hummed, her voice full of what Callie could only say was _affection_ , "You like me, Calliope Torres. And I know it."

This time, it wasn't even the accusation that gave her pause this time, but the fucking name, "Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

"That… you like me?" Arizona asked, and looked _too_ innocent to be actually innocent at the current moment.

So she narrowed her eyes in exasperation, " _No_ ; Calliope!"

The grin that took over Arizona's face was fast and lethal, she fucking swore it was the smile alone that made her heart beat uncomfortably fast in her chest yet again, as the blonde just said, "We're neighbors."

It was the same defense she had used when Arizona questioned why she bought her the tea and why she knew so much about her, but it didn't mean she couldn't argue with it, "And?"

Arizona dragged the silence out for a few moments before shrugging, "And I've seen your mail once or twice."

Great. Inwardly, she groaned, but didn't push the issue any more. In her experience, people tended to mock her name more when they knew it bothered her.

But Arizona simply continued anyway, "I mean, I don't know why you feel embarrassed by it; it's a very pretty name, Calliope."

"It brings back very bad flashbacks," she informed the blonde, who seemed interested, but Callie shook her head, "Another word about the name, and I'm getting my iPod," she warned.

 _Oh, you're such a wimp at this point that you wouldn't be able to ignore her and listen to your music, anyway. And you don't even want to._

 _I – you… I can do whatever I want_.

But she made no move toward her iPod, anyway.

Arizona groaned, taking a moment to eat some of her candy before sighing, "When is this rain going to end? I had _plans_ for today, you know."

Curious, she narrowed her eyes, "What kind of plans?"

But Arizona just gave her a small, secretive smile, "I'm not going to tell you and ruin the possible surprise. In the chance that this rain might ever stop, that is."

Callie hummed noncommittedly, tilting her head as she commented, "Could be a tornado."

And she quickly looked back to Arizona when she felt the blonde hit her arm, an incredulous look on her face, "Why would you say that?!"

She managed to keep a straight face as she shrugged, "Because it could be. Oklahoma is one of the biggest tornado states. Right in tornado alley. And there are times where there is a big storm before one comes."

Arizona's hand was back on her arm, gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly, and she didn't hate the way it made her breath hitch nearly as much as she usually did, as the blonde's voice sounded scandalized, "Calliope!"

The fact that Arizona used her full name gave her more pause barely registered to her for a few moments, which was honestly the most shocking thing to her before she shook herself out of it, "What?"

But those blue eyes were seriously glaring as Arizona nearly growled out, "Stop saying we're going to be hit with a tornado!"

She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, "We probably aren't, I was just saying we _could be_."

The dry look she got in response was something she really enjoyed about the blonde before Arizona leaned her head back against the seat, "Well, now you've made me nervous, so it's your job to give me something to distract myself with."

The tone of her words was hardly even near suggestive. There wasn't a wink or even a smirk thrown in Callie's direction, but she still felt her heart flip-flop in her chest at the words. Because the first image that popped into her mind of _distracting_ Arizona was very, very far from anything appropriate, and it was the same tactic Arizona had used when she was scared in the hotel.

With the cuddling and the touching –

 _Oh and do you remember how your whole hand was on her bare skin on her stomach when you woke up? And she was stroking your arm?_

 _Fuck you, of course I remember!_

Her eyes stayed glued to the hand in the fabric of her shirt, and she swallowed hard, telling herself that she could _do this,_ before reaching out – thankfully her hand wasn't shaking nearly as much as she thought it would be. Hardly even noticeable – and loosening Arizona's grip on her shirt, bringing it down to rest on her other hand, that she turned to face palm up.

So that her palm slid against Arizona's, her hand was soft and warm, and the feeling that it gave Callie as she laced their fingers together was undeniably pleasurable, and it made her breath shudder out in a way that she hoped was unnoticeable as well.

This simple contact made her feel like she was… glowing from the inside out. It felt good, it felt _right_ in a way that was indescribable, but it was getting rid of her nerves more easily than she ever would have thought.

It was almost scary, how _not scary_ she was finding this.

And she had no idea what had changed or why or how, but she swallowed down the questions and turned her head to look out the driver's side window so that Arizona wouldn't be able to see the way her cheeks flushed or the small smile that inexplicably wanted to take its place on her lips.

In response, she felt Arizona's fingers flex around hers, and heard her mumble, "This works."

* * *

By the time the rain had cleared enough for them to safely drive, Arizona's "plans" were deemed unfeasible by the blonde, and that was how they found themselves at their hotel fairly early in the evening.

They'd just had an early dinner when they walked by the area of the little hotel they were staying at that had the pool and the hot tub, and even though Callie didn't actually want to go in there, there was something about the excited way Arizona had nearly begged her to – and then told her they were going no matter what – that made it easy for her to give in to the blonde.

 _And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're going to see Arizona in a bathing suit. Sure._

 _I… didn't say that._

 _My, my Callie, look at you. You're certainly learning this whole self-acceptance thing._

The bathroom door attached to their room swung open, and Callie had to force herself to not look too eager as she turned her head.

And nearly swallowed her tongue, because…

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

Arizona was in a red bikini, and dark eyes started at her feet – with her toenails painted pink – before scanning up those legs that seemed somehow longer now that they were unveiled, and impossibly toned.

Up to her hips, and Callie had never before had the urge to bite the way she felt it now, to do it right there, and the thought of it all made her spine tingle with a strange mix of nerves and arousal.

That cute little stomach, that made Callie's hand burn with the memory of touching it. Stroking it lightly with her fingers, if memory served. And it did.

Her eyes seemed to get stuck on her chest, and she – she had never before had conscious thoughts about wanting to see someone's breasts before. Ever. Not even Arizona's, given her readily accepted denial of wanting the blonde.

But, here she was, with her throat dry as the desert and a wetness settling between her legs from an arousal that surpassed anything that she had felt in… god, she couldn't remember how long. As she wondered what it would feel like to cup her hand over Arizona, to feel the weight of her breast in her hands. To feel –

"Callie, why aren't you changed?" Arizona asked, and her voice took Callie out of whatever chest-trance she had been in.

Dark eyes snapped up to Arizona's face, and she felt her own blush, knowing that it was obvious with how hot it felt burning on her skin, and she didn't even register what Arizona had asked over the buzzing in her ears, "Huh?"

The blonde was just giving her an amused smile as she turned to grab a towel and slip into her flip flops and Callie was presented with her butt.

She bit her bottom lip so hard she was surprised she didn't draw any blood, and tried to take a deep breath to calm herself and her ridiculously raging hormones. It didn't work, but she managed to actually hear Arizona this time, as she asked, "I said, why aren't you, you know, wearing your bathing suit?"

Breath shuddering out, she shook her head slightly, "I, um, didn't pack one," she told her, honestly. "I was just going to sit out there with you because you clearly wanted to go."

Blue eyes stared at her as Arizona's hands came up to her hips, "You're going home for the summer and you didn't bring a bathing suit?"

The hips! God.

Clearing her throat, she fell back on the bed to avoid the temptation of getting lost in looking at Arizona and stared at the ceiling, "Going to Santa Barbara," she mumbled, because it wasn't _home_ ; it was a summer house. Which Arizona didn't know, and it didn't matter because, "I already have my bathing suits there. Some there, and a few at school. I didn't think we were going to be swimming on the trip that I didn't plan for," she reminded her, trying to keep her breathing natural as Arizona came closer and ended up standing right next to Callie as she rifled through the open suit case she had on the same bed Callie was laying on.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but I'm not going to swim alone, while you're being a grump out of the pool," Arizona muttered, and pulled out a white bikini that she pushed towards Callie.

Who just raised her eyebrows and then threw her head back as much as she could while lying down, and let out a laugh, "Robbins. Your bikini isn't going to fit me right. I'm a little bigger, and taller."

She was fairly certain she had a bigger cup size as well, but she could not bring herself to look at Arizona's again. She wasn't sure she would look away before she experienced extreme humiliation.

But Arizona dropped the bikini on her, "Come on, Callie. Don't make me swim alone. It'll fit you fine."

It was the way she requested that Callie not make her be alone that really did it. Especially after the way she treated her yesterday, so she sighed, "Fine."

Arizona's beaming smile was her reward, and she had to admit that it was enough – she was so screwed – and the blonde bounced a little on her heels, "Great! You get changed here, and I'll meet you in the pool, all right?"

She grunted in response.

And found herself walking uncomfortably down the hallway towards the indoor pool area nearly ten minutes later, adjusting at the ties on the bikini.

The bottom fit… all right, she supposed. Her hips were a little bigger, and she had a longer body in general, so she could feel that it was far more revealing on her ass than a typical bikini she would wear.

But the top was not that good, and she suppressed a groan, trying to adjust once more. It covered her nipples at the very least. Okay, it wasn't _that_ bad, but she felt like her breasts were practically spilling out. And they were.

She sighed as she stepped into the pool area and immediately spotted Arizona relaxing in the hot tub, with her head tipped back against the edge, long, soft looking throat on display.

As soon as her flip flops sounded on the floor, Arizona looked up, and Callie nearly stumbled as she placed her stuff on a nearby lounge chair, because she swore she could _feel_ the heat of the blonde's gaze, eyeing her up and down.

When she snuck a glance over to the blonde, she could clearly see the way Arizona's eyes had widened, running up and down her body in an obvious hunger. And she could see the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed heavily, like her throat was dry.

She thought that at some point, the idea that she was turning Arizona on might have frightened her. Probably sometime in the recent past.

But right now, it _thrilled_ her. Unimaginably so. She wasn't going to let herself think too much about it, she decided. No. Callie was just going to let herself feel it. Thinking usually led her to overthinking, which didn't lead to good things for her. For either of them.

And this feeling? It made her feel like herself.

Even as her stomach flipped in excitement, she felt a slow smirk slide onto her face, and she grabbed the bottle of champagne that she'd had in her bag since they'd won trivia night at the karaoke bar, as well as two plastic cups that had been in their room, and made her way over.

She stood next to the hot tub for a few moments longer than necessary, before slowly stepping into the warm water to make sure – yes. Arizona's gaze was definitely on her legs longer than even a casual perusal.

It was legitimate. Like, seriously checking her out.

God, it gave her a ridiculous amount of comfort that Arizona seemed to be affected by her the same way Callie being affected by the blonde.

She settled down in the hot tub, a respectful distance from Arizona – she might have been okay with this, even more than okay with it, on a… mental level, but she could not bring herself to elevate it to a physical one.

Honestly, she wouldn't even know where to go with that. And it might actually cause her to revert into over thinking.

So, she was good with a good six inches or so between them, and she handed Arizona a plastic cup full of champagne, before taking her own, and setting the bottle on the floor behind their heads.

After a few moments, where she could still feel Arizona's gaze on her, and she turned her head to give her a small smirk before she murmured, "I told you it wouldn't fit properly."

Those blue eyes had most definitely been on her own breasts – she could tell because they remained there for a few seconds before snapping to her own eyes – and Arizona blushed, before coughing, "I think it fits fine."

Callie thought it had something to do with the fact that she'd already drank two little cups of champagne before making her way into the pool room, and she could feel the pleasant buzz starting in her mind, as she lifted an eyebrow and vaguely gestured at her chest, "You do?"

Arizona's gaze looked down again, and it took her a few seconds before looking away, "Maybe it's a little small," she conceded. Then she paused, looking deep in thought for a moment, before an extremely curious, interested expression took over her features, and she tilted her head, as her eyes scanned Callie's features.

Cautiously – Callie could _hear_ the caution in her tone – Arizona whispered, "But that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

The heat seemed to rush all over Callie's body at that, and her hand tightened on her plastic cup before she lifted it to her mouth and downed the contents in one go.

This was definitely real. Arizona was definitely flirting with her there, and it was unexpected as much as it was welcome, she was shocked to realize. And for a moment, she wondered if she was out of her depth.

Actually, she knew she was.

Setting her cup down – three glasses in fifteen minutes was more than enough – she turned her head back to Arizona, who was watching her with avid interest as she sipped her own champagne.

And found herself asking, "So, where were you last night? After the… after we talked."

Arizona looked down at her glass, and Callie could see the way her lips pursed in thought for a moment, "I stayed at the bar."

Suddenly, that need to know exactly what had happened despite the fact that it was none of her business and she _knew_ that, came back with a vengeance.

Clearing her throat, she focused on the way the water bubbled up in front of them, "Were you… um. Did you hang out with that girl, the one you were dancing with?"

"Yeah," Arizona muttered softly, almost absently.

Eyebrows drawn together in confusion, she turned to look at Arizona again, and found those blue eyes directly on her chest, again. As Arizona's gaze was about to dart to her face, she quickly looked forward again and feigned ignorance.

She… really didn't know what kind of game she was playing – or, she did, but she'd never played it with Arizona. Never played it in a competition that seemed as high stakes as this.

But she found herself taking a deep breath, pushing her chest out, as much for putting on a bit of a show as trying to calm her nerves, before she rested her head back against the ground. Putting herself out there, so to speak. She was literally inviting Arizona to look. She wanted her to.

Her voice was unintentionally low as she commented, lightly teasing, "You were out late for someone who has such a lackluster response."

She could tell Arizona thought her eyes were closed from the angle she was at by the way blue eyes rolled but then traced over the soft line of her jaw, then down the column of her throat in a way that made Callie lick her lips, before Arizona whispered, "Well, I didn't want to go to the hotel so quickly, after we fought. But I couldn't really enjoy myself that much, either."

Callie felt ridiculously warmed by the admission, and now this arousal that was buzzing through her was coupled with that nice feeling, even has she husked out a whisper – a question she really didn't even want to know the answer to, but it was demanding to be asked from a feeling twisting low in her stomach, "Did you… go back to her hotel?"

Arizona's eyebrows lifted, and Callie could tell she was amused with the turn in the conversation, and Callie tilted her head from where it was laying against the ground to meet her gaze.

But the blonde simply gave her a small smile and shook her head, "Nope. But it's nice to know you just assumed I would go home with a woman I just met."

Her tone was teasing, but Callie felt herself blush anyway, "There's no judgment. But, I'm not assuming. It's – um, I've heard."

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Arizona's eyes widened, and an offended sound left her throat, "You've _heard_? What people do you know that have gone around talking about who I sleep with?"

Quickly sitting up, she shook her head, insisting, "No, no." And by the time Arizona's gaze was on her in question, she felt her throat tighten up a bit, nerves jumping in her stomach, before she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at herself, "No, Robbins. I mean, we're _neighbors_ , and my bedroom is next to yours. I have literally _heard_."

Arizona's cheeks colored a little bit, as she muttered, "Oh." After a few seconds, Arizona smirked, and through her eyelashes, she sent Callie a look, "So, then, you've heard all good things?"

Which was completely unexpected, and it made Callie throw her head back in a laugh. God she… really _liked_ Arizona, "Well, I think we both know I haven't heard complaints."

And she'd spent many nights wondering about what it would be like to be in that bed in her neighboring bedroom. With that thought, she lowered her own eyes to the way the water bubbled over Arizona's breasts.

Jesus. She really didn't think she could fight this at all anymore. Callie definitely didn't know what kind of other worldly dimension she had stepped into where it seemed that Arizona was _flirting_ with her over the women that the blonde had previously slept with, and she was almost flirting back?

She didn't even know. With her body buzzing pleasantly from the _reality_ of it all – and the fact that she realized what they were doing and she wasn't running for the hills or even getting the urge to, really – she rested her head back down.

And only looked back up as Arizona slid even closer.

They were still not yet touching, but she could feel Arizona mere inches away, as well as seeing her so close.

It made her breath hitch in her throat.

The opening of the door to the pool room and a group of guys coming in broke her out of her realization. And if there was something that a woman who was finally accepting the fact that she was attracted to another woman and was comfortably flirting with her didn't want? It was a group of guys who had spotted them in the hot tub and were making their way over, stopping at the group of lounge chairs.

She watched as Arizona's head fell back with a frustrated groan, and it was the only reprieve of her own feelings, seeing that Arizona clearly wanted her. Or at the very least, was interested in this. Whatever was between them, she felt it, too.

Last night, she had been attracted to the man who had asked her to dance. Just as she found these guys attractive, she thought, as she threw them a glance. But she was so uninterested in them that it really made what she was feeling for Arizona _real._

There was no interest from her. Only irritation.

As soon as one of the guys came closer to the hot tub, eyeing the both of them with clear interest, Callie felt Arizona's thigh slide against hers. Her bare, soft, warm thigh, and Callie could feel the contact charge through her, stealing her breath, making the arousal she'd felt earlier come back ten-fold.

And then Arizona's voice was low in her ear as she whispered, "So, I'm not really into sitting in a hot tub with a bunch of men. Time for a swim?"

The goosebumps appeared all over her body despite the hot water, and Arizona definitely noticed, as she flicked her gaze downward and a small smile appeared, as she nodded.

But then she shook herself out of this stupor that the blonde's voice and leg had caused. She was Callie fucking Torres, and she was not going to just give Arizona the upper hand so easily.

Despite the fact that her nerves were coming back, there was a new sense of calm and sheer excitement that she had never felt with Arizona. And maybe the heady knowledge that Arizona clearly wanted her, too, or maybe it was that she had been fighting it for too damn long with no results – or a combination of the two – had something to do with it.

Either way, she brought her hand up to cup Arizona's jaw lightly keeping her in place, and she felt the blonde freeze under her hand, wide blue eyes staring at her, as Callie leaned in.

And pressed her lips to Arizona's soft cheek, only millimeters away from her mouth. So close, she could feel her sigh, before she pulled away enough to whisper, "Let's swim."

She knew Arizona caught sight of the smirk on her lips as she stood up. And she was pretty sure she missed the way her breath shuddered out and her hands shook. That was…

Something new.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who already does, I really appreciate it! I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Texas: Part 1

Callie Torres was an _enigma_.

It had always been a word Arizona related to the other woman, but never before had it been so… so personal.

 _It has never been personal? Everything_ about _your relationship with Callie has been personal._

 _Yeah, personal as in she's been pissed off at me, but not like – like it is right now!_

There was no way to argue with that, because things between them were different now. Different in kind of the best way possible – she hoped, but different nonetheless. Different in a way that Arizona had no idea exactly what to do or how to approach the situation.

With both of her hands on the wheel, and still singing softly along to the song playing in the car as to not give away what she was thinking, blue eyes glanced at the woman sitting in the passenger seat. Callie was sitting there all _normally_ , like this was the most natural thing in the world. Like this was just any of the other days they had spent driving so far on this road trip.

But it _so_ wasn't.

She chanced another glance at Callie, just in time to see her absently pull her full bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at their road trip map in her hands and Arizona's singing faltered as her eyes snapped back to the road.

Never before had a kiss on the cheek affected her so much. Why should it? It was a kiss on the freaking cheek, and this wasn't the 1800's. But damn, those soft – so soft – lips had pressed against her cheek last night in the most teasing touch.

It had been the only thing that _really_ happened between them the night before, but it made Arizona's body flush with warmth, and she bit back a groan.

She snapped out of those thoughts when Callie's voice rang out over the music, confusedly questioning, "Out of all of the big cities in Texas, we're going to Midland?"

With a cough and feeling herself flush, she put her eyes back on the road as she defended, "Callie, the big cities in Texas are completely off course. I'm lenient about going an hour or maybe two off the recommended route to go somewhere or see something. But Dallas is the closest to where we were and it's _hours_ away!"

Not to mention the little fact of what they were actually going to be doing there…

Blue eyes saw the way Callie's eyebrows rose in question at her defense, and then followed how the brunette's hand traced lightly over the map, "Robbins, relax. I have no burning desire to see or do anything in Texas. If you so desire to see something in Midland, then by all means."

Arizona bit her lip and nodded, "Okay, good." And she only felt a little bit guilty about not telling Callie everything about this particular stop, but in her defense, she had been a tad preoccupied thinking about everything else that had developed between them.

Callie hadn't acted any differently this morning, after their time in the hot tub. Not that she _should_ , really, because nothing had legitimately happened between them. Except… it had. Not only the cheek kiss – which was on a whole other level – but everything before that.

Callie had definitely checked her out. Arizona knew she wasn't imagining that, because she wasn't that oblivious. And she had without a doubt checked Callie out, because she had fucking eyes, didn't she? The woman was basically a goddess.

A tanned, dark haired, long-legged, beautiful goddess with amazing breasts that were spilling out of the bikini top. Out of _Arizona's_ borrowed bikini top.

But there had been definite flirting. Somewhere along the line, Callie Torres had worked up to flirting with her, and it nearly blindsided her as to where it came from. Complete with the teasing gestures and Arizona knew without a shadow of a doubt that when their legs had brushed – a deliberate move on her part to test some waters – Callie's breath had hitched and she could feel the woman's goosebumps.

There was an attraction there. She had taken some time yesterday morning to accept her own attraction for the brunette, especially after their whole thing the night before that at the bar. But now she knew for a fact that there was attraction from Callie's side. It was something new to her.

And she wasn't sure what to do with it or where to go. Where it would take them, if it took them anywhere. It only added on to the mystery that was Callie. Callie had also been the one to kiss her that night, months and months ago.

Liking girls could just be part of who Callie was, maybe? Maybe the attraction had always been there? She was almost desperate to know. But Arizona so wasn't going to push the other girl about her sexuality, despite the fact that all of her nerve endings this morning had been yelling at her to.

As she drove along, enjoying the sunny sky and almost cloudless blue sky above them, she bit her lip and felt her stomach tightening as she shifted in her seat to try to calm down that restless feeling inside of herself.

 _Calm the hell down._

 _I can't calm the hell down! I have feelings for Callie! I_ like _Callie and am ridiculously attracted to her, as you should know because you_ are _me, and there could be something here between us, but she is behaving like… like…_

 _Like her normal self? She's been acting like her normal self this whole day! Talking to you, joking around – stop reading in to everything._

 _When do I ever do that?_

…

 _Right._

Taking a deep breath, her hands tightened briefly on the wheel as she told herself to try to let this go, especially after she'd listened to Callie's admission yesterday in the car. Her voice had been all… all _vulnerable_ , which was so not Callie, when she had said that she pushed Arizona back because she was scared.

It had made Arizona's chest feel warm all around her heart, that soft admission. But she'd played it off as lightly as she could because Callie had looked about ready to have a panic attack.

So, yeah. What she needed to do was not push Callie, because that would probably terrify her, and she nodded resolutely to herself. If Callie wanted to push for something between them, then Arizona would just let the chips lay where they fell.

Easy as that.

Of their own volition, her gaze slid to Callie once more, and connected quickly with dark eyes that were already looking at her face. It didn't matter that Callie looked back down to the map as soon as possible – she'd been looking at her, and there was no denying it.

A pleased smile took over her lips, and she didn't miss the slight blush that raised on Callie's cheeks, even as those dark eyes remained resolutely on the map, though not moving.

She wasn't going to push Callie; but she was really hoping that she wouldn't have to.

A moment later, when Callie cleared her throat and asked, "Robbins?" Arizona wondered if her luck was that good. Wondered if maybe Callie was going to bring up – "Are we planning on sleeping in the car or something for the night?"

That hope in her chest rapidly deflated and she felt her shoulders tighten slightly in discomfort, as she shifted a bit in her seat. _This_ had been a topic she had pointedly not talked about with Callie for a couple of reasons, "Uh, no. Don't be ridiculous."

Callie was looking at her again, but it wasn't a speculative, intense look, but one of confusion. And she could see out of the corner of her eye as that confusion turned to suspiciousness as Arizona _knew_ she was being obvious, "Yeah, but on your little itinerary, it says nothing about the hotel you planned to stop at," a long, tan finger tapped against said itinerary.

Arizona bit her lip and wondered exactly what to tell Callie about this little aspect of the trip…

Which only made Callie sit up a bit higher in her seat and ask, "Robbins, why are we going to Midland, of all places? What's going on?"

She hedged on telling her the whole story for a second, before rolling her eyes at herself because it wasn't like she could actively keep this to herself for much longer anyway; they were going to be arriving later that same day. With a deep breath, she began, "Well, the original road trip I had planned wasn't for – you know, you weren't included in the plan."

And the interest was clear in Callie's low tone as she drawled, "Riiight." When Arizona hesitated for another second, Callie sat up straight in the passenger seat and turned to look at her, prompting, "And?"

She hoped this was received better than she thought it would be, and with that thought, she sighed, " _And_ … look: my dad is from Midland. So, my grandparents still live there and so does his entire family, almost. And there _might_ be a barbeque happening there tonight, with all of them."

There it was. Maybe it wasn't even that big of a deal, except, well, Callie did seem to be turning out to be the type to react badly when things got… personal, and meeting Arizona's family – who could be fairly inquisitive and invasive – especially after their flirting just seemed like something too personal.

She hadn't exactly had a plan of how to tell Callie about this part of the trip, but she'd hoped that by the time they got to this period, things between them would have evolved into friendship territory.

And after last night, she'd kind of hoped that they would just be able to arrive, and Callie would be surprised into compliance.

"A barbeque with you as a guest of honor," Callie aptly guessed, still looking at Arizona with her eyebrow raised, her face unreadable.

At that, Arizona nodded, before adding on, " _That_ part wasn't my idea. All I did was tell my grandma a few months ago that I was going to be driving through, and from that, she insisted that I stay with them for the night and I didn't even know about the actual barbeque until a few days ago." Blue eyes flickered towards the brunette, but Callie was giving nothing away, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you're…"

She trailed off, entirely unsure of what exactly to follow up with, and inwardly berating herself for saying anything at all.

Callie looked at her in question, though, and didn't look particularly upset. If anything, she seemed almost amused as she asked, "I'm…?"

Trying to shrug off her uneasiness, Arizona cleared her throat, "Um, you know." She huffed out a breath between her teeth, and rolled her eyes at herself – a little flirting couldn't change things between them this much. And she hadn't really hidden her thoughts or watched her words with Callie before, and she wasn't intending on starting now, "You don't seem like someone who is really going to be thrilled at the idea of me bringing you home to my family." Now, she _outwardly_ cringed at her own words, because that sounded… not entirely friendly. She was quick to add, "Besides, I only found out about the whole family barbeque part of it a couple of days ago, and it was the day you were acting all pissed at me."

Arizona let out a sigh of relief when Callie focused on the last aspect of what she'd said, as she muttered, "I wasn't –" and then promptly cut herself off, looking like she was debating with herself for a moment, and settling on begrudgingly nodding, "Fair enough."

She couldn't stand how much she wanted to know what Callie had been thinking at the moment, but reined herself in and just nodded, "Great. So, Midland."

They drove in silence for a few more moments, and she could _see_ that Callie was fidgeting in a way that was extremely unlike the brunette. And, okay, she thought it had to do with that whole revelation of hers that she had those _feelings_ for Callie that made her feel all soft inside with the nerves Callie was showing to her, even without meaning to. So, even though she was kind of looking forward to seeing how Callie interacted with her family, she offered quietly, "We can find a hotel or something, though, if you would rather stay there. I can drop you off before I go to my grandparents, and pick you up in the morning or –"

She was interrupted by a soft, light laugh that gave her goosebumps as it seemed like it floated over her skin. A sound she certainly wasn't used to hearing from Callie, and the girl was giving her a look that she could only classify as challenging, "Robbins, calm down. I'm not scared of being surrounded by your family." She paused, eyebrows drawing together, "Of course, being in the middle of a Robbins family reunion wasn't really something I'd ever imagined happening to me."

She watched as Callie playfully shuddered, an over-exaggerated look of disgust taking over her features, "Though now that I say it out loud…"

Arizona couldn't resist taking the moment to reach out and lightly shove her shoulder, "Shut up."

Callie just gave her one of those Callie-smirks, before turning to look out the window again. And even though Arizona was pleased with that, because it was so… so _normal_ , so _them_ – the "them" they'd become so far on the trip – she admitted that she was kind of worried about the lack of acknowledgement of anything changing between them.

What if it was a fluke? A one-time thing? What if Callie was feeling flirty that night, and that was that?

God, she was going to drive herself crazy with this.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later in the late evening, that Arizona found herself sitting in the passenger seat with Callie driving through suburban streets, and the brunette was grumbling, "I don't know why we couldn't just keep using the GPS."

Arizona had her phone tucked into her pocket, and had turned the GPS on it off almost an hour ago, to direct Callie by memory.

She sighed, "I tell you _one_ wrong turn, and all of the sudden, I'm an unreliable source."

The snipping was good, she had decided a while ago. It was good because it meant that they were clearly in a really good place, even though their last few days had been riddled with first, that unwelcome tension, and then good-spirited sexual tension. It was just maddening because with every passing hour she was starting to think that the cheek kiss and the flirting and the checking each other out hadn't done anything to Callie at all.

But. She was determined not to focus on that.

 _Live in the moment._

 _Because I've always been great at that…_

Either way, she barely managed to hide an amused, dimpled grin by turning her head to look out the window when one of Callie's hands lifted from the steering wheel, "One wrong turn that got us off-course for almost an hour! All because you wanted to see some farm with horses. Robbins, this is _Texas_. I'm sure there are farms with horses all over the place."

The exasperation in the brunette's voice only made her smile deepen, and she threw back, "Callie, I told you; that was a farm that is special to me! I took horseback riding lessons there." Before Callie could say anything back, she lightly tapped her knuckle against the door, "It's the next house on the left. The yellow one. With all of the cars in the driveway."

Callie slowed the car to a crawl before parking at the curb in front of the neat and tidy two-story that Arizona had many fond memories of. Just thinking about them – the many childhood summers in which she and Tim had spent a couple of weeks or months here – made excitement well up in her chest.

An excitement that she could tell Callie wasn't mirroring, as she could see a look of slight apprehension pass over her features, before she commented, "Well, this looks like the quintessential _visiting grandma and grandpa's_ house."

It didn't sound condescending at all, much to Arizona's slight surprise. It sounded almost wistful, but before she could linger on that, the front door of the house was thrown open.

And Arizona's grandparents were there, her grandmother already jogging down the front walkway, an excited smile taking over her face, arms open for a hug. Her grandfather followed behind her, a more subdued grin on his weathered face, with his hands tucked into his pockets.

It took less than a second after that for Arizona to throw her door open, especially because if she didn't, her grandma was going to pull it open herself within moments, "Grandma!"

She was right, because as soon as she was on her own two feet, she found herself enveloped in a tight hug. It was almost surprising to her how tightly her grandmother hugged her because Arizona had been a couple of inches taller than her since she was a teenager, and despite being slender herself, her grandma was even skinnier.

"Oh, look at you! Just as beautiful as you always are. Are you eating well, up at that school of yours?" her grandma leaned back and ran a critical eye up and down her body, which made her chuckle.

She stooped down slightly to press a kiss to the older woman's forehead before answering, "Yes, grandma."

Her grandfather was standing a couple of feet away, looking every inch like the southwestern boy who had grown up on a ranch that he was, even in his early seventies. He nearly always looked reserved, but she knew that was just _him_. And for as close as she was and always had been to her grandmother, she was even closer to her grandpa, so when he pulled her into a hug, he nearly took her right off of her feet.

"Missed you, little girl," he told her in his gruff, drawling voice, as he patted her between the shoulder blades, much like he had always done.

So she hugged her arms around his neck a little tighter, and whispered, "I missed you, too."

It was comforting. And a comfort she didn't know she needed, after a long year, and somewhat of a rollercoaster of a road trip so far. She pulled back and grinned when he lightly tweaked her nose, before both of them were then jostled by her grandma, "Sweets, who is that young thing you have sitting in your car?"

 _Callie_.

Arizona whipped around, to find the brunette still sitting in her driver's seat, watching her interaction with her grandparents with an inscrutable look, as she bit her lip, and seemed unsure as to what she should do.

Clearing her throat, she felt herself flush, "I – that's who I've been traveling with. She's my neighbor, actually, at school."

Her grandma looked at her with blue eyes so similar to her own, "Really? Oh, that's wonderful. What's her name?"

Arizona's mouth had already opened to answer, before the idea came to her, and a mischievous smirk pulled at her lips, "Calliope."

She didn't know what it meant or what it said about her when she was finding that she thought Callie's nervousness was equally as endearing as her smirking was. And she didn't want to think about it too much with her extremely astute grandparents standing there, either, because they'd always been able to practically read her mind.

Also, she wasn't making it too hard for them when she found that a small smile had formed on her lips as she'd been staring at the brunette. God, maybe this really had been an awful idea; not because of what it would mean for Callie, but what it would mean for _her_.

Too late now, she supposed, and tilted her head as she made eye contact with Callie – ignoring the little jolt it sent to her stomach – as she lifted her eyebrows and gave her a little wave, wordlessly telling her to _get out_.

She could see the brunette take a deep breath, before her hand went to the door and then she was standing up, regarding the elder Robbins with a small smile that only Arizona could read the anxiety in, "Uh, hi."

Then she awkwardly lifted her hand and gave a tiny wave before dropping it back to the top of Arizona's car, clearly unsure of her next move, and Arizona found herself ridiculously charmed.

Briefly, she wondered how much contact Callie had with her friend's parents/families before. As far as she knew, Callie only had a handful of friends at school, and her closest one was Elise. She lived next to them, and she knew that there weren't many family visits from either of the girls' families.

It was no matter for her grandmother, though, and Arizona watched, blue eyes wide, as she ran around the front of the car to pull Callie into her and wrapping her arms around her in kind. The way Callie uncertainly stooped down to return the hug after a few moments was simultaneously comical and heartwarming.

Her grandma was like half a foot shorter than the brunette, and just so _small_ , that Arizona could see from where she was that Callie was being gentle with her, and that… that was not making it easier to stop thinking the thoughts she was thinking.

From where she stood, she could hear Callie's voice – abnormally subdued – as she greeted, "It's nice to meet you."

Which her grandma was only too happy to reciprocate, her southern twang coming through loud and clear, "You, too! Calliope, is it?"

Callie's head whipped up so that dark eyes could positively glare at Arizona, which made her grin, a little giggle escaping her. Which only intensified as Callie looked back at her grandma, and Arizona could tell that she didn't want to seem rude to her, "Ah… yes. But I prefer to go by Callie, please, Mrs. Robbins."

"Mrs. Robbins! Don't be silly, hon, you're staying at my home, no need to be formal. It's Grace. And you are so gorgeous, too," she lifted her hand up to Callie's tan cheek, and Arizona couldn't believe her eyes as she just witnessed Callie Torres get her _cheek pinched_. Before her car keys were taken from the brunette's limp grip and the older woman took her hand to drag her along, "Come on out to the backyard, everyone is already here! And the food is just being finished up, so y'all are just in time."

She led Callie over to where Arizona still stood with her grandfather, before pushing the keys at his chest, "Get their bags out of the trunk, dear." Before Arizona could offer to help, her grandpa was already moving, and Arizona's hand was taken with her grandmother's other one that wasn't holding Callie's.

Idly, she thought about how she would kind of rather be the one doing that –

"Sweets, how is that lovely roommate of yours? Alex?" her grandmother implored, looking up at her, as she opened the gate and led them through.

Arizona thought back to said _lovely roommate_ , "He's good grandma." Alex had met her grandparents once, when they'd come to visit months ago, and hadn't been exactly prepared, given that he'd been eating cereal in his boxers on the couch when they'd arrived.

She also didn't miss Callie's scoff at the phrasing of "lovely roommate" and she simply turned her head and lifted her eyebrows at the brunette over her grandmother's head, who was giving her a small, unreadable smile back that warmed her from the inside out.

The older woman hadn't been lying when she'd told them that everyone was already here and that dinner was almost done; the multitude of food that had been prepared was already cooked and spread over the long picnic table that her grandfather had made years ago. And her aunts, uncles, and cousins were sitting around the table, talking amongst themselves, but clearly waiting for them.

Her cousin, Jared, who had just graduated from undergrad, was the first to notice her, jokingly calling out, "It's about time! We've been waiting here with the food for almost a half hour!"

"The horror," she replied with a grin as they came closer to the table.

Her grandmother abruptly stopped, stepping forward and tugging the top of them behind her so that they walked so close that their shoulders brushed, and Arizona felt herself shiver in response, before her grandma let go of the hold she had on their hands, leaving it so that her hand slid against the back of Callie's lightly.

And the small, gray haired woman shooed two of Arizona's other cousins down on one of the benches, "Make room for Arizona and her _friend_. Everyone, this is Callie!"

She could feel Callie tense next to her, as suddenly the three aunts, three uncles, and four cousins that were sitting at the table turned their attention to her. And Arizona recognized those looks as their appraising ones.

It was instinctive to move her hand that extra inch to offer it to the brunette as a course of comfort. She didn't know when or how that had become a _thing_ between them, but all of the sudden, it was.

And there was no hesitation before Callie took it, her fingers automatically tangling with Arizona's, and the contact made her feel calmed, and _validated_ in a way. Yes, this was something between them, and Callie had to know it, too.

The only downside – if it was a downside – was the way her entire family noticed the move, and Arizona saw the way all of their eyes strayed to the point of contact, and she flushed. Her sexuality was no secret, but it was another thing to bring someone here with her. Instead of looking over everyone's faces, she landed on her grandma.

Who looked absolutely _thrilled_ , and Arizona knew that she would hear more about this later.

Her grandfather's reappearance as he stepped through the slider door seemed to burst the bubble that they'd fallen in to, and it was a cacophony of sounds from there from the ten people already seated. Many were greetings to her, which she returned in kind, and then there were also the side conversations going on.

It was loud and they over-talked each other, but it was the way it always was with Arizona's family, and she loved it. Even as she felt Callie's hold tighten on her hand slightly, before the brunette's breath washed over her ear, "Is it always like this?"

She turned to look at her, her breath catching when she realized that they were close enough that her nose very nearly brushed Callie's. It took a few seconds to remember what she was going to say, before she managed to get out, "Um, yes. This is actually tamer than usual; this isn't even the whole family."

Arizona's own parents and brother were missing, as well as another aunt and uncle who lived a couple of hours away. Not to mention the myriad of cousins who had spread throughout a few states for college and jobs.

Her grandpa's voice spoke over everyone, which usually happened whenever he tended to want to be heard, because he was typically so soft spoken, "Ladies? Have a seat, and let's begin."

Arizona flushed, because they'd just been standing there in front of her family, holding hands and talking so closely it could be… mistaken for something else. She couldn't exactly blame Callie for when she dropped Arizona's hand in order to take her place at the edge of one of the benches, leaving a spot between her and Arizona's cousin Kelly for the blonde.

Things settled down quickly after that, and Arizona answered questions mostly from her aunts and uncles about how school was going, what she was up to there, how their road trip had been so far.

She kept her eye and ear on Callie, who had started to make conversation with Jared, sitting across from her. Her cousin was a charmer and made effortless conversation with most people very easily.

Jared's mother, her Aunt Karen, was the first other person to reach out to Callie, asking, "So, have you ever been to Texas before, Callie?"

It was as easy as that for the rest of her family to turn their attention to the brunette, and Arizona watched as she flushed from all of the attention again, before she answered, "Well, never Midland."

Jared snorted, "You're not missing anything here."

The response that came from their grandfather was entirely expected, as the older man narrowed his eyes at his grandson, "Midland is the cornerstone of the Robbins family, as well as the childhood hometown of George W. Bush, young man."

Next to her, she felt Callie let a laugh slip out, and Arizona's had to quickly suck her bottom lip between her teeth to stop from laughing with her, because everyone at the table turned to look at her. And she knew that was when Callie realized that her grandpa had been serious, and she stumbled over what to say next, just coming out with, "I – oh. Um, I didn't know that," she finished quietly, before clearing her throat and reaching for her glass of water.

Jared was silently laughing, and within moments, so were the majority of the people sitting at the table, including Arizona, as she turned to look at Callie's face, enjoying the light blush dusting her cheeks that she could only barely see in the reflection of the lamplight.

When she smiled up at Callie, she received a glare that had no real bite behind it that just made her smile even more. She wondered if Callie's glares toward her had _always_ been like this. This superficial glare that made her feel that there was a major attitude backing it, but really, was practically dripping with affection.

She wished she had the time at the moment to try to delve into all of their past interactions, but instead had to turn away and focus on her family.

Her grandma was the next to ask, "Well, you said you've never been to Midland. Does that mean you've been elsewhere in Texas?"

One of Callie's hands laid on the bench between them, while the other held a fork in her hand, and Callie answered, "I've been to Houston, a few years ago. It was nice."

"Arizona said you're her neighbor? Is that how you two met?" her uncle Rob asked, and she figured that her grandmother must have told everyone down on her end of the table what small amount of information she'd been given so far.

The question was addressed to Callie, who fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, her gaze dropping to Arizona and holding her eyes for a few seconds before she looked back at her uncle only to see the entire Robbins clan waiting.

So Arizona jumped in and answered for her, "Yes, that's how we met. We live in the same apartment building. But, we probably would have met anyway; we both are in a lot of the same classes."

Her answer only garnered more interest, especially from her grandma, "Really, you're in medical school, too?"

Callie nodded as she turned her head to face that end of the table, tossing her hair lightly over her shoulder as she did so, and Arizona was distracted for a moment as she watched the dark locks bounce perfectly into place again.

This time, mostly to distract herself, Arizona found herself saying, "Yeah, she gets really high scores in all of our classes." It was only the words came out of her mouth that she heard her own proud tone.

She could _feel_ Callie's surprised look, even before she looked at the brunette from under her eyelashes, and she felt like her entire chest was eaten up with warmth when that full mouth tipped into a small smile.

And then her Aunt Norah burst the bubble, reaching around the cousin she was sitting next to in order to nudge Arizona's shoulder with a teasing, "Let the girl answer her own questions."

Blue eyes rolled back at her, "I don't want you to question her like she's under interrogation tonight; we're here for dinner," she lightly reminded, mostly because she didn't want Callie to get that uncomfortable feeling again.

Her grandma hmm'd before nodding, "That's true. And, oh, this must be the first homemade meal you girls have had in over a week! Eat, eat," she urged, before pointedly turning her attention to Jared, "And what are _you_ doing for the summer before you go for your masters?"

She felt Callie blow out a breath of relief next to her, and before she could think anything of it, there was a soft, warm hand that landed gently on her thigh. And given that she was wearing short denim shorts, her skin tingled with the direct contact, and she knew without a doubt that Callie felt the goosebumps that popped up under her palm.

Her heartbeat sped up as she felt heat spread inside of her, because Callie's _hand_ was on her bare thigh, and blue eyes were transfixed to it. The way their skin tones clashed and she had to swallow hard to not let her imagination wander about those hands anywhere else on her body.

And after Callie's thumb lightly stroked her inner thigh she couldn't help in the gasp that stole from her throat, as her entire body went on alert. Then – then that hand slid away from her, and she was dimly able to realize that that movement had been somewhat of a silent "thank you."

She definitely wasn't going to wish the contact hadn't happened, but her breath blew out in a rush at the fact that this wasn't helping solve her mystery case of How Does Callie Really Feel.

Within a few moments, she was drawn back into the conversation, and she let her own hand fall to the bench between them, accidentally brushing it against Callie's. Their pinkies were touching, only the barest hint, and she waited for a second to see if Callie was going to move.

But the only movement that happened was when she felt Callie's hand slide even closer, and her pinky lightly linking over Arizona's own. It was all extremely high school – sitting at dinner with her family, holding _pinkies_ with the pretty girl that she liked.

Arizona smiled throughout the rest of dinner.

* * *

Her family stayed at her grandparents' house long after the barbeque had ended, and they'd all stayed out at the picnic table until the night had gotten more of a chill to it once the sun had completely disappeared, taking much of the daytime warmth with it.

The Robbins's had moved into the den, Arizona and Callie with them, and they'd been separated in the last couple of hours, while Arizona found herself catching up with her family. And when she'd looked around the room a little while ago and not seen the brunette, she didn't think much of it.

But when Callie didn't return after Arizona had bid goodbye to her aunts, uncles, and cousins, she frowned with the thought that Callie had gone to bed or something without at least telling her.

It was only when her grandma handed her a blanket off the back of the couch, and pointed her in the direction of the slider door that Arizona squinted through the dark yard and could faintly see the outline of Callie on one of the lawn chairs.

After sliding on her flip-flops, she quietly made her way out into the backyard again, shivering for a moment – not really because it was really even super cold, but the temperature had dropped enough that her shorts and t-shirt was not enough – before she made her way to the brunette.

Who was just looking up at the sky, her arms wrapped lightly around herself, with her dark hair piled lightly into a messy bun nearly at the top of her head. It was so _cute_ , and Arizona took a deep breath, before narrowing her eyes, "You skipped out on me."

Callie jumped a little bit, as she turned to face Arizona, before she rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

Arching an eyebrow, she walked so that she was standing next to the chair. And she felt a small tugging feeling of concern, "Did you really have that bad of a time with the Robbins clan?"

There was no reason for her to really care about the answer, because Callie was just… Callie, and if she didn't like –

But Callie shook her head quickly, "No, I liked them. I came out here when you guys started really reminiscing. Not even because it was boring, but I was kind of lacking all of the background to really know what was going on. And I wasn't going to be that person, who makes you catch me up."

A smug, delighted smile was playing on her lips, "So, you like my family?"

Callie was cautious as she tilted her head back to look at Arizona, and agreed, "Mhmm…"

"And you like me, too," she finished, just waiting…

And then Callie delivered with a roll of her eyes, "Not at all. Actually, I was just wondering that if your _whole_ family is so great, how you ended up the way you did?" the smirk on her lips was already slipping into a smile.

How was it that _that_ made her smile so much? Suddenly, she revisited her thought from earlier, about wanting to know if this was how Callie had always acted around her, but she'd taken it poorly, because she hadn't been able to see that there was no underlying malice.

"One day, Callie Torres, you'll admit that it's true," she kept her voice light, as she skimmed her eyes down, taking in that Callie was still wearing shorts that revealed long, tan legs, but had slipped on a sweatshirt. It was worn in, comfortable looking, red with a white written in _Stanford_ across the chest.

Callie's eyebrows rose affably, "Don't hold your breath."

Which just made Arizona laugh, and she shifted from foot to foot for a moment before Callie gestured to the blanket draped over her arms, "Did you come out here to hold that, or…?"

Her eyes widened because she'd honestly forgotten about everything aside from Callie, and she bit her lip. Of course, she'd had the intention of giving the brunette the blanket, at first. But now, she slid her gaze to the kitchen to see her grandmother – completely obviously – watching them from the window – and rolled her eyes.

Before she acknowledged the fact that she didn't want to go inside and get ready for bed, despite the fact that they'd had a long day of driving, and it was getting pretty late, and only hesitated for a moment before she toed off her flip-flops and nudged Callie lightly with her shoulder, "Move over."

"Where do you expect me to move to?" Callie implored, even as she made space as best as she could on the lounge chair.

Arizona honestly didn't care that much about having her own space, she thought, as she settled down against the brunette. She wiggled slightly to get comfortable, but all it did was bring her body even closer to Callie's; they were side by side, pressed together tightly, and Arizona could feel Callie's body against hers from shoulder to hip, and then their bare legs pressing together, lightly rubbing together without conscious thought.

The proximity made her feel warm even without the blanket, as she spread it over their legs, and pulled it up around them.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable," and Callie's voice definitely sounded a little short of breath.

Which made her smile, "Why, thank you for the invitation."

She had to bite her lip – hard – in order to stop herself from asking what they were even doing. If they were doing _something_ , the way she felt like they were. If Callie felt like there was something shifting between them, too.

Or if it already had.

None of those thoughts made it out because Callie was already asking, "Where did your family go?"

Blowing out her breath, she tilted her head back, _this close_ to resting it on Callie's shoulder in the process, "They left. It's almost midnight," she informed the brunette, who nodded but looked – almost disappointed? A teasing smile pulled at her lips, "Why, did you want to say goodbye? What a softie you are, Callie Torres."

But Callie shook her head, and Arizona was sure that if she had a better view of the brunette, that she would be flushing, "I don't want them to think I'm rude or anything."

Her eyebrows rose, even as she felt something inside of her shift and seem to click into place, filling her chest with warmth, as she quietly observed, "You really did like them."

Callie's breath blew out, and they were so close that Arizona could feel the warmth skim over her cheek, "I _told you_ that I did."

"But you're always denying that you like me, so how can I ever tell when you're being honest?" she joked, relishing in the warm way Callie nudged their shoulders together, before they settled into a companionable silence for a few seconds, as Callie turned her head back to look up at the sky, like she had been doing when Arizona first came outside.

She, in turn, turned her head to look up at Callie, running her eyes over the smooth line of her jaw, then down her neck, before asking, "Stanford was your undergrad?"

The brunette looked down at her in surprise, before Arizona moved her hand under the blanket to lightly tug at the sweatshirt Callie had on in explanation, which made Callie shift impossibly closer to her.

"Oh. Yeah, Stanford," there was a small smile on her face, and Arizona wanted to know. She wanted to know what memories of Stanford she had that made that smile appear, and startlingly, she really wanted to know _everything_.

Trying to distract herself, she started, "I went to –"

But Callie beat her to it, "Georgetown."

When blue eyes widened and she could feel herself grin even as she questioned, "How do you know that?"

She could feel Callie fidget for a moment before she answered, her voice low and raspy, "Well, we _are_ neighbors. And neighbors learn things about each other."

Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes, before she shook her head, as Callie looked back up at the sky for a moment before sighing, "This isn't going to work for me."

And she felt a swift feeling of rejection kick in – she really hadn't been expecting that. She… well, she guessed that she didn't really have to ask Callie about what was going on between them, because apparently their banter wasn't even _working for her_.

She realized her feelings must have been reflected on her facial expression, because Callie quickly elaborated, "For my _arm_." And before Arizona realized it, Callie was pulling her arm from between them where it had been squished between their bodies, and after a moment of hesitation, she tentatively wrapped it around Arizona's shoulders.

Relief was swift to come to her, and she didn't even know how to stop herself from reaching up her hand to hold onto Callie's over her shoulder. And she didn't pause to wiggle her way into the cuddle? Embrace? Whatever it was, it felt nice. Somehow both comfortable and exciting.

They were sitting so close that she both felt and heard Callie murmur, "There's a shooting star."

Her own voice was barely a whisper as she breathed out, "I already know my wish," and her gaze remained firmly on Callie's mouth.

Callie didn't hear what she said, and the brunette turned to face her, not even realizing how close they were as she started, "Wha–?"

It was all Arizona could take. There was only so much self-control a girl had, and she _needed_ to know. She needed… she just needed. She wanted.

With that, she leaned in, her eyes closing at the first touch her mouth had against Callie's. The brunette's lips were soft and pliant against hers, and as she pressed against her more firmly, she felt Callie's gasp against her mouth.

Her lips opened with it, and Arizona's own went with the motion as her brain was sent into overdrive with the way this all _felt_. It felt like there were shooting stars all around them, and it was all she could see behind her eyelids. Like her skin was being set on fire in a deliciously electric way.

She lightly pulled Callie's full bottom lip between her own, relishing in the soft sighs Callie was releasing as a warm, hesitant hand came up to cup her cheek. The touch was so _soft_ and gentle, and words that before this trip, she never associated with Callie, and the idea of it all – of all of these traits mixing and forming this woman that she was kissing – made her quietly hum back into her mouth.

Callie whimpered lightly in response, her thumb sliding along Arizona's cheek, as she exchanged her bottom lip so that she could capture Arizona's, lightly sucking, in a way that made arousal shoot through her entire body.

With it, Arizona turned into her to get closer, with her arm coming up and her hand brushing against Callie's waist. And then that hand dipped into Callie's sweatshirt, just enough to feel her soft skin, and her thumb stroked there the way Callie's was moving on her cheek, and Callie's full body shiver made Arizona hum again.

It was Callie who pulled away, and pressed her forehead against Arizona's, breathing heavily, her eyes tightly closed, even as Arizona's fluttered open to take in the flushed just-been-kissed look on her face, and she would have given anything to kiss Callie again, so she leaned in again, this time pressing a light, barely-there, brush of her lips against Callie's top one.

The contact was enough to make her shiver _again_ and god, she wanted this. A lot.

But it didn't mean she missed the way Callie's body tensed against her, just before she pulled her forehead back. And, okay, Arizona could deal with that, but she didn't move her hand from around Callie's waist, and Callie didn't move to get up. Which was a good sign.

 _I act out. When I feel scared_ , Callie's words from the day before rang in her ears, and she hoped to god that wasn't going to happen.

"We have to talk about this," Arizona whispered, her heart thundering in her ears.

Callie was frozen against her, and Arizona could swear she could feel her body shudder with the breath she expelled, as she whispered, "I know. Just – not tonight."

Arizona was agreeable to that, especially as Callie let her take her hand under the blanket, and she drew soft circles against it with her thumb, feeling the brunette relax against her, "Okay."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who already has/does, I love your responses. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Also, a quick random note - Due to the age changes, I had to change some minor things around with Arizona's family history. Just for some reader's info/in case anyone has any questions – Arizona is currently 23, having finished her first year of medical school. Her father, in this, wouldn't have been born until the early '60's. So, Arizona's grandfather from this chapter was born in the late '30's, meaning it was his father who died in 1941 on the USS Arizona.**

 **Basically, rather than be named after her grandfather's heroism, she was named after her great-grandfather's heroism.**


	10. Texas: Part 2

Her lips were still tingling.

It was the first thing Callie thought when she woke up, even before her eyes were open, and that had been nearly an hour ago. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss that she and Arizona shared. If she had thought that their first kiss all those months ago was seared into her memory – and it was – then this one was going to be imprinted right into it.

With a quiet groan, she threw her arm over her eyes and sighed, even though she didn't have to even really be quiet. Because for the first time since being on this trip, she wasn't sharing a room with Arizona. The house had three guest rooms – all rooms she assumed belonged to Robbins children at some point – and when they had returned inside from sitting outside last night and gone up to go to bed, Callie's suitcases had been put in one room, while Arizona's had been placed in another.

Another room as in at the complete other end of the hallway. Not that she'd specifically checked or anything, but there was a linen closet, a bathroom, and two bedrooms between them. Her grandparents must have thought it would be nice for them to get some alone time.

 _Yeah, that or they assumed you were going to be defiling their granddaughter if you shared the same room._

 _I – excuse you?!_

 _You heard me. They're onto you._

 _There is_ nothing _to be "onto!"_

 _By my count there are two kisses, and a promise to talk._

… _Regardless, I wouldn't have tried to "defile" Arizona in her grandparent's house._

 _You don't have to tell me; I've been trying to make you jump her bones for months and there are still no results._

 _I don't – I'm not –_

 _We're past this whole denial thing. It's long gone, so don't even think about going back._

 _I_ wasn't _. But I am done with you_.

With that, Callie threw the blankets off of her and she sat up with a stretch. She wasn't lying to herself – whatever was going to happen between them, she wasn't running from it. However, she was completely unsure of how it was going to happen and what she was going to say, and what Arizona was going to say!

She could _hardly_ confess to having these, these feelings towards Arizona for almost a year. Not only did just the idea of that make her stomach erupt in panicked, anxious butterflies, but for all she knew, it would make things weird between them.

Which, knowing herself, something was already in the cards to make things weird; that was just her luck.

And then there was Arizona. The blonde had a lot of experience with other girls – she knew that practically firsthand, and the thought made her grimace, a flash of jealousy kicking in. But the point of it all, was that Arizona had… experience.

She'd been with many other girls, and not one of them had lasted very long. None of them had even been _dating_. She had all of these feelings for Arizona, and she was only just figuring out how to deal with them; she didn't know where to go or what to do with that.

Added to the fact that she had no idea where Arizona was in all of this? It just made the whole situation seem that much more confusing. And a little daunting.

Which was why she'd stayed in the bedroom since waking up – waking up at a ludicrously early time in the morning for a morning when they didn't have any plans to be up early, she might add. Arizona had rubbed off on her, in a way that made her want to curse at the blonde, but all it really made her do was feel a warmth in the pit in her stomach.

 _Aaaand do you know the only way you're going to start to resolve these confusing and daunting feelings?_

 _Don't even start._

 _That's right! By talking to Arizona. Ding ding ding, we have a winner! So get your ass up, stop putting off the inevitable, and start figuring this out._

Propelled forward by that thought, she stood up and made her way to the dresser, where she'd taken out some of her clothes, before she stood to look at herself in the mirror, hands dropping to the wooden surface.

Last night, she kissed Arizona. Or, Arizona had kissed her, but it was the same thing because she was a very willing participant. And she wanted that kiss again. She wanted more, and it was that realization that had kept her frozen last night. When she had felt Arizona's hand slip under her sweatshirt, she wanted to pull her closer, deepen their kiss; devour her whole, if possible.

Which had scared her, and given her pause. Given her enough time for her brain to catch up to what was actually going on, and she'd frozen.

But the world hadn't ended, and dark eyes ran over herself in the mirror.

Black hair, tumbled and messy from sleep, same as any other morning. Eyes, nose, ears, lips – all still the same. The sun was still shining outside, and she could faintly hear some birds chirping. There were sounds of life downstairs, muffled voices and the smell of food being cooked.

Everything was the same, even though she had kissed Arizona, and liked it, and not immediately tell herself that it was a mistake that she had to regret.

Narrowing her eyes at herself, she took a deep breath and held it in for a few seconds to try to quell her nerves before shakily whispering, "I like Arizona."

Of their own volition, her eyes darted around the room as if she was going to see the blonde pop up from somewhere, saying _gotcha!_ Or as if one of her parents would emerge out of the blue, holding a bible.

Alas, nothing happened, and she took in another breath, feeling slightly less nervous this time, her hands unclenching. She looked herself in the eye, holding the gaze, as she murmured, "I like Arizona. Who is a woman. Romantically."

Even more of the weight that she had barely even realized was pressing into her chest – and she didn't know how long it had been holding her down there – lifted, and she found the corners of her lips pulling up into a smile, because it felt like _she could really do this_ and things would be okay.

"I have… sexual desire for her," she managed to get out, still staring herself down, feeling triumphant when the lick of panic that shot through her was brief, and her urge to deny went away with it, "I kissed her, and liked it."

 _More like, loved it._

 _If only it were possible to buy your own inner voice a muzzle._

 _Just lending a helping hand!_

She rolled her eyes at herself, "Fine, loved it. I kissed her and loved it, and I want to do it again." Her voice grew progressively stronger, until she was standing with her shoulders back, and she could see her own confident pose reflected at her, which gave her enough self-assuredness that her voice was steady and at a normal speaking volume, "I like Arizona. I am attracted to women, and I've acted on that attraction, but I'm still me and everything is going to be okay."

Feeling somehow calmed by this, she grabbed her clothes and nodded at herself again. She just needed to figure her shit out at this point, and that she couldn't keep going back and forth, and letting herself panic and freak out at the slightest bit of uncertainty.

There was still that part of herself that she could feel inside that was telling her she had to pull back and run; that was that panicky feeling. Run back into the safety of delusion, the easiness of pretending that there was no substance to the feelings that Arizona gave her.

But the part of her that had been smothered for _so long_ was now active, and dominating that particular disagreement. The part of her that felt like the world fell away when Arizona had kissed her, the part where nerves were also excited thrills at the idea of she and Arizona being something _more_ , that part had roared to life.

And it was refusing to be silenced anymore.

She was going to deal with that, and she repeated the same words she'd told herself in the mirror under her breath as if encouraging herself, before she reached out to pull open the door.

The upstairs was vacant – despite it only being just after nine in the morning – as she walked quietly down the hall and into the bathroom so she could shower.

And repeated her mantra in her head, to keep pushing her forward. It still didn't help her have any idea what exactly she was going to say to Arizona when they were going to talk, but it made her feel more confident that she wasn't going to completely freeze up when the talking was going to happen.

She took her time wondering through the house afterwards, before she made her way downstairs. Much of the walls were wood paneling, and littered with pictures. Along the wall down the stairs, there was a progression of photos that she'd noticed last night, but hadn't had the time to really look at.

In each photo was an assembly of what she assumed was the entire Robbins family. There were Arizona's grandparents in the center, surrounded by the three couples – Arizona's aunts and uncles – as well as two other sets of people, that she assumed were another aunt and uncle as well as Arizona's parents.

But she couldn't place who was who. Regardless, in front of all of them were a plethora of younger people. The grandchildren, she could tell. In the first picture she looked at, she couldn't help but smile. Arizona was in the bottom center, and she couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen. But she had blonde hair in braids and a big dimpled smile, her face youthful.

In Arizona's hands was a sign that read _Robbins Family Reunion, 2006_. And as she walked down the stairs, the signs progressively read _2008, 2010, 2012,_ and _2014_ , dating back to the previous summer.

She kind of wished she could take more time to just look, because these were things she wanted to know about Arizona – had wanted to know for quite some time. Things about her past, about her life. And there was photographic evidence right in front of her.

But she'd already taken a couple of hours to stay upstairs, and she didn't want to be found poking through the house, so with a deep breath, she followed the scents and the sounds into the kitchen.

Where Arizona was standing with her grandmother at the counter, their backs toward her, so she took the moment to just observe.

The blonde in question was dressed in a pair of short white shorts, leaving her toned, slim legs bare. Her feet were also bare, toes now painted red – she wondered for a moment when Arizona even was doing things like repainting her nails when they spent so much time together. She was wearing a cute, flowing baby blue tank top that left her shoulders and arms nicely on display.

Very nicely.

And a part of her wondered how in the world Arizona could put her hair in those pigtail braids that it was in right now, and just be so… so _cute_ and yet not look like a child. It was almost mind boggling.

But not as mind boggling as it was to her how much she was getting the urge to walk right up behind the blonde and press a kiss right to the back of her neck. Which was such a weird thing, right? That wasn't a normal place someone wanted to kiss, right?

However, she _did_ , and the thought made her suck in a deep breath as her cheeks flushed.

The sound drew attention of the two women who had previously been making small talk as they made what Callie could now see were pancakes. Her gaze first went to Arizona, who turned to look at her, and she felt her stomach erupt in butterflies as those pink lips tipped upwards into a grin, blue eyes sparking to life in a greeting smile.

And she swore that her voice was a notch lower than usual when she said, "Good morning, Calliope."

Even though the name didn't grate on her – maybe it was just because it was dripping from the lips that had been pressed against hers last night – she still purposefully frowned in exaggeration, but before her jokingly biting remark could pass through her lips, she realized that Arizona's grandmother was right there, and…

Okay, so she had no idea where she and Arizona stood, but whether they were anything, um, beyond friends or not – god, this would be so much easier if she knew where Arizona stood – but she felt this ridiculous need to make Arizona's family think well of her. She couldn't help it.

So she didn't let the retort about her name fall, and instead bit her lip and crossed her arms from the nerves in her stomach as she tilted her head, and forced a smile to her lips, "If you can classify waking up this early as "good" then, sure."

The way Arizona's eyes glinted at her with a silent laugh was more than enough to make her feel better though, even as her grandma turned around, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she did. Quickly, Callie's anxiety came back, full force.

There was absolutely no way she could forget the fact that the older woman had _definitely_ been spying on them the night before, and had certainly seen that they'd kissed outside. She knew because Grace had made it no secret that she had been in the kitchen the whole time, nor did she even try to pretend she wasn't throwing them sly looks.

The memory of it made her blush even more – she'd nearly tripped over her own feet in panic at the idea that Arizona's grandmother had seen them last night – and she cleared her throat, "Um, good morning Mrs. Robbins."

Arizona's grandmother grinned widely, waving her hands, "Oh, this Mrs. Robbins business again! Don't be ridiculous; it's Grace. _Nothing_ changes that," she added, inflecting her voice just so Callie knew exactly what sort of things she was talking about.

Callie bit down on her bottom lip, as her stomach clenched a bit tighter with anxiety. Maybe having their important discussion at Arizona's grandparent's house wasn't the best idea. Yeah, it should probably wait until she wasn't surrounded by all of Arizona's loved ones.

This morning was the first time she'd ever been able to admit that she had these feelings for Arizona out loud; it seemed a little fast for her to also know that the blonde's family knew – or, or thought they knew… what was between them.

Placing her hand on the counter next to her, she took a deep breath, and managed to smile, which wasn't that difficult even when she felt this uncertainty, because Arizona's grandmother was like, really sweet and kind of adorable.

And, well, it quelled the rest of those feelings storming around inside of her by the way Grace's expression was so clearly _happy_. As though it was a good thing Arizona brought her to meet them, a good thing that she'd seen them kiss.

Callie knew with certainty that her own grandmother wouldn't feel the same way. And this warm look of acceptance was making her feel a kind of comfort she didn't know she needed before this moment.

It made her breathe easier and the smile that took back over wasn't forced at all, "That's good to know."

The older woman lit up and opened her mouth to say something before Arizona cut in, "Grandma, didn't you want to finish knitting those booties for Caroline's baby shower? I can finish up breakfast with Callie."

It was only then that she saw the way Arizona was standing, shoulders tensed, and blue eyes cut to her grandma and then to the doorway. Huh – so maybe Callie wasn't the only one who wasn't sure about having what was between them known by the whole family?

She didn't know how that made her feel, exactly. But she was amused by the absolutely indiscreet way Arizona was trying to get rid of her grandma.

Who simply narrowed her eyes at her, "Sweets, I finished those this morning, before your sleepyhead was even awake. And while I know you can make Grandma's Pancakes –" she looked over at Callie with a small, affectionate smile, "I taught her how to make them myself," before she continued, " – it just wouldn't be right to make your girlfriend do the cooking here when she's visiting, especially for the first time."

The air she had just taken in caught in her throat at the word girlfriend, causing her to make a choking sound before Arizona crossed her arms, whispering, "Grandma, I told you, we _aren't_ girlfriends."

But the older woman gave Arizona a placating smile, and reached up to gently pat her cheek, "Oh, come on. There's no need to hide here, you know that. I might be getting up there, but I know a relationship when I see one."

Callie took in the scene with wide eyes, and mostly found herself… fascinated, though still a bit anxious. And she did take relief in the way Arizona was also blushing, and the blonde threw her a look before shaking her head and letting out a sigh, "I'm not hiding anything. Callie and I are _friends_."

The moments of silence that beat between them after that were heavy with the knowledge that they were friends… who had kissed. And all three of them knew it.

But Grace didn't push anymore, and with a slight shake of the head, she gave Callie a soft smile, "Young people." She did so with a sigh, as she knew more than Callie and Arizona did.

And when she caught sight of the way Arizona had set her teeth and was now motioning for her to leave through the doorway again, her eyes widened, before she muttered – loud enough for Callie to hear, "If you wanted some alone time with your girl, you could have simply said so, Sweets."

The sly smile the older woman gave to her as she walked past Callie made her heart freeze in panic for another second. But the moment passed quickly, and she was calm again. Calm enough to talk, she thought.

She took a few steps closer – but not close enough to be able to be sucked in by the amazing way she knew Arizona would smell; she needed to be as clear-headed as possible because the idea of this _talk_ was already kind of nerve wracking – and leaned back against the counter a few feet away.

For a few moments, she watched the way Arizona poured some pancake batter onto a griddle, with her eyebrow wrinkled in thought in this little cute way. But the silence was making her antsy – which was strange, because typically silence was a comfort for her.

Now, it was just weighing down because there was _so much_ they had to talk about. So much, on her end, that she suspected Arizona didn't even know. Couldn't even know.

But she had no idea where to start with that, so she chickened out and figured it would be better to start on a much more neutral topic. With that, she cleared her throat, "So, what are the plans for today? After pancakes."

Arizona blew out a breath, and she gave Callie a look out of the side of her eyes, "Well…"

From the doorway, a southern twanged voice hissed out, "The baseball game!"

Callie jumped a bit and found herself chuckling as Arizona turned on her heel and Callie was certain very nearly stomped her foot as she huffed out a breath, "Grandma!"

"I'm going now!" she popped her head through the doorway with a grin and a wave, before she clearly walked down the hallway.

Finding herself somehow calmed by the interaction, she turned back to Arizona with a grin, "A baseball game?"

The blonde nodded, speaking slowly, "There's a minor league team here – the RockHounds – and my family likes to see their games. You said last night that you wanted to say goodbye to my family properly, and a lot of them are going to the game this afternoon. I mean, that's if you wanted to stay. If not, we can leave after breakfast and keep going," she finished, looking up hopefully at Callie, and the look made her chest feel all warm.

She thought about her sister's wedding, and the fact that they were going to be arriving only two days before it, given their original schedule. But… that still gave them another day, so it was fine.

Dark eyed narrowed in thought as she looked at the way Arizona had on that kind of nervous face, and she thought about the easy smiles and laughs that the blonde had had last night with her family, "You liked being here, with them." and it wasn't a question so much as an observation.

Arizona looked at her a little strangely, as she tilted her head, answering quietly, "Yeah. I mean, I get to see them – at least, my grandparents – a few times a year, but when I was little and we lived all over, I mostly only got to spend the summers here. And, I mean, they're my family."

She said it in such an _obvious_ tone, that it made Callie wonder if there was any way that Arizona considered people who didn't like to spend time with their family. Not that Callie actively didn't like hers – she did – but sometimes it was nice to love them from a distance.

Callie watched her for another few seconds before shrugging lightly, "Then we'll stay. What's another night?"

Did she want to spend another day with Arizona's family? She didn't have anything against them, and she really _had_ enjoyed spending time with them last night for the most part. They were funny, boisterous, and interesting. They gave her a key look into the woman that she really, really liked.

A look that she wouldn't be able to ever get anywhere else; quite literally, Arizona came from these people. Was shaped by them.

And one look at the way Arizona had been watching her, waiting for her answer – because Arizona was actually going to do what she said, even though the blonde clearly wanted to stay – well, that already gave Callie her answer. It didn't matter if it was what she wanted, because it was clearly what Arizona wanted, and Callie had found several times already on this trip that she wasn't that great at not giving in to what Arizona wanted to do.

It could become a frighteningly easy habit, if she let herself fall into it.

The way Arizona smiled at her, reflected in the moonlight was dazzling, and she kind of felt like her throat was all tight and it was hard to swallow, "Thanks!"

Those dimples popped and she hopped back, away from the griddle, and Callie found herself with her arms full of Arizona, as the blonde's arms looped around her neck in a hug. All of the air that was in her lungs rushed out at the feeling of Arizona pressed against her like this, and her own arms had hardly wrapped around Arizona's waist before she felt the blonde's breath hitch along her neck.

Her brain almost couldn't handle this – it wasn't right to be so affected by a simple hug, right? But these sparks shot through her every single time they touched, and always had.

What would it feel like when they got even farther?

She _knew_ Arizona had to have felt her shudder, and those arms around her tightened just a bit and inched down, which made her freeze in the best way possible, because this whole physical thing between them? It was easy.

It was the talking part that she needed to woman up and learn to do, especially because she _knew_ herself, and she knew if the talking didn't happen, nothing good was going to, either. And she might not know exactly what to say or how to say it, but she knew that she _wanted_ this, and with that, she pulled back before she could get sucked in, and her voice was almost as hoarse as it had been after their kiss, "I –"

And when the back door slider opened, Callie's cheeks heated, and she jumped back, because getting caught in Arizona's arms in her grandparent's kitchen wasn't something she could handle.

Arizona huffed out a breath as she took a step back as well, blue eyes narrowing slightly at her grandfather, who lifted his eyebrows between the two of them, and then that gaze landed on Callie, and she felt like he was scrutinizing her, so she stood up straight and tried to appear innocent.

Which was crazy, because she _was_ innocent, they'd only been hugging!

Then his gaze warmed as he moved it to his granddaughter, who was back to flipping the pancakes onto a platter, "Want me to get out the orange juice?"

She knew Arizona enough to know that the smile she gave her grandpa was strained, "Yes, please. The pancakes are almost done."

Callie was frozen at the counter, and she couldn't help but feel like she hadn't measured up. Which made her panic in a whole different way than she was used to – it wasn't a panic about liking Arizona, it was the next phase. The phase of, they were together and she wanted Arizona's family to like her.

Which was happening before they could even _talk_ about whether or not they were even together!

A mess, she decided, this was turning into a mess.

* * *

When Arizona had told her earlier that the Robbins family liked to go see the games of the Midland RockHounds, she had been _under_ -exaggerating. They all had actual fan-gear on. Shirts and hats, and they were cheering like crazy.

Callie would be lying if she said she was unamused by it all; they treated the game like it was the World Series.

The entire Robbins family that had been there last night weren't all at the game; one of Arizona's aunts and uncles weren't there, and neither were two of her cousins. But her cousin Jared was there, and she was sitting between him and the blonde.

Her entire attention was on the way they argued with one another, heatedly debating about the Dallas Cowboys and the Houston Texans – which Callie was _pretty_ sure they were both football teams, but she couldn't be positive.

Jared was nearly red in the face as he whisper-shouted, "You only like the Cowboys better because you're not a _real_ Texan!"

Callie didn't think she'd ever seen Arizona's eyes roll so hard as she bit back, "I like them better because they _are_ better!"

She was somewhat disappointed when their argument got cut off as something really good happened on the field for the RockHounds; she wasn't really into baseball or up on the rules of it, but everyone in their section was standing and cheering, so she made her own conclusions.

Instead of joining, she turned to look at Arizona with an uncontrollable smile pulling at her lips, and the blonde faltered in her clapping as she caught her. Arizona lifted an eyebrow in question, and Callie refused to look away, even though her first instinct when getting caught staring at Arizona was to look away and pretend she wasn't.

It was different, for her, but she found that the resulting thrill that shot through her when Arizona held her gaze and smiled back was so much better than looking away.

 _I like Arizona. I like_ this _._

 _I've been telling you that for months. This could have happened – this new sense of excitement – months ago if you'd just listened to me._

 _Ughhh you're still annoying even after I've accepted that this is my lot in life_.

The grin on Arizona's face was soft, much like her voice as she inquired, "What's with the look?"

Callie shook her head and shrugged, "It's nice to see you interact with your family like this. I don't know."

 _Smooth_.

But Arizona gave her a confused look, that quickly turned sympathetic, "You don't get along with your family?"

She was quick to shake her head, "No, no, I do. I just don't have _this_ ," she gestured to down the row of Arizona's family, "You have this _thing_ all together, and you are close with your cousins," she finished with a smirk, tilting her head at Jared, "Close enough to get into ridiculous arguments."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, "Oh, because _you_ don't have any experience when it comes to senseless arguments!"

Callie lifted an eyebrow, "Not with my family," she murmured, before clearing her throat, "And definitely not with any cousins. They don't exist."

The blonde scooted closer to her, presumably so they could hear each other easier, but all Callie felt was the way she pressed against her _so closely_ , and she shivered.

But Arizona didn't grin at the response to her proximity, but instead just looked interested, "You don't have any cousins? No aunts or uncles?"

"Nope. My mom is an only child, and my dad has a brother. But he's never been married or had kids," her parents like to joke that he was a perpetual bachelor. Callie used to do it, too, but the more she'd thought about it since having these feelings toward Arizona, the more she'd wondered if they were all wrong.

Or, if deep down, her parents _knew_ but they purposefully ignored it because they didn't like it.

Which might be something they would do, she acknowledged, and she tried to shake off the gnawing feeling in her stomach, and instead only focus on Arizona.

Who was frowning a bit at her in sympathy, "Do you have any siblings?"

She imagined Aria – who was at this moment in Tijuana doing god only knew with her friends – and that feeling in the pit of her stomach dulled even more as she smiled, "Yeah, a sister. Aria. She's a few years older." Biting her lip, she thought back to the night before, and stated, "You have a brother, right?"

Which made Arizona _beam_ , and Callie really liked being the cause of that smile, because it set off flutters inside of her, "Yes! Tim; named after my grandpa. He's a few years older, too." But before she talked more about it, she shook her head, "Are you close to Aria?"

Callie paused, before taking a few moments to answer, "We're not… _not_ close." The dry look Arizona gave her made her chuckle, "We get along; we're just not best friends," she expanded, "Are you, with Tim?"

The answering soft smile on Arizona's face was more than the answer she needed even before the blonde answered, "Yeah, we were always really close growing up. I mean, that's the case for a lot of people who grow up moving from military base to base."

She ate the information up, just like she had days ago when Arizona had told her about the places her family had lived due to her dad's military career. Just like she had retained all of the information she'd learned about Arizona on this trip.

And just like she'd taken in any and all information about Arizona by living next to her and being in classes with her for the last year.

It was almost embarrassing how much she liked the blonde. Almost frightening – to herself, at least. She really, _really_ liked Arizona. So much that she _did_ know what she wanted from her, despite the confusion and the way she told herself she didn't know. She wanted to have more nights where she held Arizona the way she did that time in Chicago. She wanted to have more mornings where she woke up with her lips pressed against that soft, warm skin where she didn't panic.

She wanted to be able to kiss her under the stars and not have to talk about it afterwards, because it was all figured out. She _wanted_ to have Arizona's family like her and refer to her as Arizona's girlfriend.

Callie wanted it all, with an intensity that couldn't be silenced anymore, and it terrified her. Just as it terrified her that she knew Arizona couldn't be feeling the exact same way she was, because she had been harboring these feelings for much longer.

With that in mind, she cleared her throat and shakily stood, pulling away from Arizona's warm and comforting body, despite the questioning blue eyes on her, "I, um, I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"I can come with you?" Arizona offered, clearly confused, but Callie quickly shook her head.

"No, no, it's okay. You should enjoy the game. I'll be right back," she easily bypassed Jared, and made her way up the concrete stairs, trying to find her confidence from the morning.

 _I don't know what you're even freaking out about. Arizona clearly likes you._

 _But not – not as much as I like her. And I want to be with her, but then there's everything else._

 _Like what?!_

 _Like… my family. Like telling people in general. I've been bullied enough for one lifetime back in school._

 _Callie. You –_

The deep clearing of a throat behind her made her jump in surprise, spinning around with a hand pressed against her rapidly beating heart, to see that Arizona's grandfather had joined her. Joined her or followed her, she wondered.

Either way, he was standing there, all cowboy looking, and intimidating despite the fact that she is positive that he must be in his seventies.

His presence was _not_ helping with the nerves, and she shoved her hands into her pockets, "Um, hi, Mr. Robbins." He nodded at her, still looking at her intensely, and she inched back as much as she could in the concession line, "Is there… something you want?"

He reached up to tug at the bill of his hat before nodding, and turning to look out at the field. As if this conversation was just a casual chat, "I have ten grandchildren – including Arizona. Did you know she was my first girl?" he asked, somehow both casually and not at the same time.

She really didn't know where this was going, and she shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

He nodded, his gaze turning back to her, "I had five sons, and Arizona's six older cousins are all boys. Now, I was worried about that; I've raised a lot of kids, but never a girl. But Arizona… I went to the hospital the day she was born, and held her in my arms. So tiny. She hardly ever cried, and she looked at me like she knew I was worried about her." He paused for a few seconds before saying lowly, "She's special."

He lifted his eyebrow at her, as if expecting something in response.

And Callie could herself blushing and this anxious feeling settle in the pit of her stomach as she nodded, "She is. I agree." And it wasn't surprising at all to her that she knew the words were ridiculously true, and that she really did mean them.

Which seemed to satisfy the older man, though he still stared her down, "You know what she was named after?"

She slowly shook her head – she's gleaned an embarrassing amount of information about the blonde in the guise of "being neighbors" but the story behind her name isn't something she could possibly know, "Uh, no, sir."

He lifted an eyebrow, nodding slowly, "My father served in Pearl Harbor, on the battleship USS Arizona. And on the night Pearl Harbor got bombed, he saved nineteen men before he died himself. I was just a toddler then. My mother raised me to never forget that sacrifice, and I did the same with my boys. Out of all of my boys, Daniel was the only one who followed in my father's footsteps in the military. And he named Arizona after the ship my father died on," he paused, and looked down at the seats, and when she followed his gaze, she saw it land on his family, before he continued, "It's a big name to live up to in this family. And that girl… she's been living up to it ever since the first time she smiled up at me, with those big blue eyes and dimples. She hasn't stopped living up to it ever since."

The story made Callie's chest _ache_ with an emotion she's not even sure she can name.

 _Can? Or won't_?

Either way, all she knew was that this old man who kind of scared the crap out of her in the abstract was actually a _giant_ softie, and that she had the crazy urge to give Arizona a nice, long hug. Like to hold her and actually just enjoy it.

Instead, she averted her gaze and looked out to the seats in front of them, "I didn't know any of that, but I agree that she's… great." Which was an understatement.

But there was a part of her that felt like he was telling her this without knowing the whole story. She was hearing it under false pretenses, and she was somehow intruding on something when she and Arizona hadn't become _Callie and Arizona_ – without even knowing if they would become that.

He gave her a speculative look, "I'm glad we agree…" he trailed off, but looked like he had more to say, and he didn't hold back, "To be perfectly honest, you seem like a nice young woman. You're in medical school, you've got manners, and several members of my family enjoy you. By all accounts, you have a good head on your shoulders. But of course I'm going to be skeptical about the first woman my granddaughter brings home."

Her eyebrows winged up at that, and it made her wonder more about Arizona's romantic past, but she couldn't let herself get too caught up in that, so she shook her head lightly to bring herself out of it.

With a deep breath, she tried to get rid of that intimidated feeling and lay it out, honestly, "I'm a decent person, Mr. Robbins. I mean, I made mistakes, but I'm – I like to think I'm a good person. And I think Arizona is… really awesome." Callie bit her lip, weighing her indecision before she just decided to be completely honest, "It's just, Arizona and I aren't – we're not actually _together_."

His eyes narrowed at her word choice, before his eyebrows lifted, "I seem to have walked in on a rather intimate embrace in my kitchen this morning," he reminded her – as if she needed it – before adding, "And my wife said she saw you two kissing in the backyard. Is that true?"

God, if she denied it he was probably going to think she was calling his wife a liar! She shook her head, feeling herself blush, "Well, yes we did – but –"

Mr. Robbins nodded resolutely, "You have romantic feelings for her. And I've seen the way she looks at you. I can go for months without seeing her, but I know that girl, and I know that she is looking at you like that because she has those feelings right back."

Even though she logically _knew_ it was true, that Arizona had to feel it – after all, she was the one who kissed her, too, she didn't know it would be such a relief to hear it confirmed, and her voice was weak as she asked, "Really?"

He nodded, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "So maybe you aren't "official" or however it is these days. But there are a lot of feelings between you. And I've also seen how cautious you are. Which is why I felt the need to tell you that Arizona deserves to be with someone who isn't going to push her away or keep her in the shadows. That girl needs to shine."

Callie didn't have anything to say to that. Because he was right. Arizona _did_ deserve to shine, and now, with the acceptance of her feelings toward Arizona, came the worry that she wouldn't be able to be what she needed.

They moved forward a couple of steps in line, as she chewed on her bottom lip, and worked up the courage to say, "Can I ask you something?" When he gave a nod, she took in a deep breath, thinking to her own family and upbringing, "You – and your family – are a southern, military-oriented family. Did that matter when Arizona…" _told you she was a lesbian_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she was choking on it, "When you knew she was going to bring home girls instead of boys, how did you, um, react?"

His eyes narrowed a bit in thought, as he spoke slowly, "Well, it was a surprise. And at first, I didn't know how to take it, but my granddaughter was standing there in front of me, seventeen-years-old, telling me she was gay. Looking like a ray of sunshine, like always. Standing up for herself, just like always. Being brave, because I know it scared her, and I could see that she was the same girl she'd always been."

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, picturing the scene. It was nice – comforting to know that. To know that this family who held "traditional" values could accept Arizona for everything she was, even if it wasn't something they knew.

And she didn't think she was that brave, to tell her own family.

Callie realized that something of what she was thinking must have been obvious on her face, because she felt a warm, calming hand land lightly on her shoulder, "I know this road isn't the easiest. But those are the ones that are usually worth it the most."

With a small squeeze to her shoulder – this interaction had taken an unforeseen turn – she was left alone again with her thoughts.

* * *

"Damn, that was a great game!" Jared exclaimed as the Robbins clan – and Callie – exited to the parking lot, and there were several sounds of agreement that followed his statement.

Everyone was heading back to the two cars they'd taken to get here, and she knew that the plan was to head back to Arizona's grandparents for some dinner and something about a game of charades.

But as she reached for the handle to open the door to the backseat of Arizona's grandma's car, she felt a hand – that she instantly recognized as Arizona's – on her arm, effectively stopping her.

When she turned to give the blonde a questioning eyebrow, she was met with a serious look that sent a shiver down her spine. A shiver that felt both good and bad, as Arizona informed her family, "Callie and I are going to walk back. We'll meet you there."

The drive to the place had been pretty short, so Callie knew it was only a couple of miles. She also knew it was time for _the talk_. Arizona's family gave them a _knowing_ look, which just made her blush, especially when she heard a comment from one of her aunts about the "young lovers needing some alone time."

Callie cannot get the words off of her tongue that she has liked Arizona for so long. She can't do it, and she knows it's frustrating Arizona.

The first few blocks were done in silence, as Callie contemplated how to start this – what exactly Arizona wanted to talk about. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, as Arizona huffed out a breath, "This is ridiculous."

Her slight pout as they continued along the sidewalk made the tightness in Callie's stomach loosen up, and a slight smirk pulled at her mouth, "What is?"

"The fact that we are two grown women, and we can't even start a conversation about the fact that we've kissed," Arizona's arms flung out to the sides slightly, her voice exasperated.

And as much as she wanted to just be amused by the exasperation, she couldn't help but take in her words. They _were_ two adults, who had something going on between them, yet were dancing around the issue.

Which, as much as it was her own fault, sounded stupid even to her own ears.

So she cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders, as if she was expecting a really tough conversation. And, well, she was, "What do you want to say about it?"

At that, Arizona paused, before she crossed her arms and threw Callie a thoughtful look, "Have you ever… been with a woman before?"

The question surprised Callie, but it was easier to answer than whatever she'd been expecting, so she just shook her head, her voice coming out lowly, "No, never."

She could see the appraising look she was getting, but kept her own gaze straight ahead, until Arizona asked, "Have you been with anyone before?"

The laugh that barked from her mouth couldn't be stopped and she turned to the blonde, lifting her eyebrows, " _Yes_ , Robbins, several people."

Arizona held up her hands, "Okay, I just wanted to check!"

As they walked, Callie tapped her fingers lightly against her thighs, "Have _you_ ever been with, um, a man?"

Now it was Arizona's turn to laugh, "No. Well, I did kiss one, once. He asked me to go to a homecoming dance with him, and it was before I came out, so I agreed. Let's just say… it wasn't a feeling I wanted to repeat."

Even though Arizona was joking, her words made Callie bite her lip in thought. She _wasn't_ like that. She liked kissing Arizona – like, a lot – and for a few moments, her eyes darted to Arizona's mouth. But she'd liked kissing men in the past, too.

Which, that made sense, right? Bisexuality was a thing. And as much as she'd tried to deny it, she knew that it was most likely _her_ thing.

Arizona clasped her hands in front of her, and that move coupled with her braids, made her look almost unbearably adorable, as she shook her head, "But – between us. We kissed."

Callie hesitated, but nodded.

And then the shorter woman added, "Twice."

Without having to explicitly say it, she knew Arizona was referencing that first time, months ago, at the party. But Callie didn't know if she could delve into that right now, so she kept her focus on the most recent, "About last night…" god, everything had felt _right_. She'd had Arizona right there against her body, and they were pressed so close, and the moment was just there. but she hedged, "What did you think?"

She couldn't stand how weak her voice was.

But Arizona regarded her with a dry, somehow amused look, "Calliope. What do _you_ think?"

Dark eyes narrowed with frustration, because this was just going to go in circles, and she sighed, "I think that you… are a flirt sometimes, with women. I mean, we talked about it the other night at the pool."

Arizona's eyes narrowed back at her, tilting her head, "You're going to have to be a bit more clear."

She froze – she didn't want to be insulting, "I just mean, ugh. Are you – where _are_ you in this?" she managed. And was pretty proud of herself for that.

The blonde's face was inscrutable and they walked in silence for a few moments before she answered, her voice low and honest, "I liked our kiss last night. I've liked almost everything on this trip with you. Except for the parts where…" she trailed off, and Callie cringed, absently rubbing a hand over her stomach where it tied itself in knots.

Because of course she knew what parts Arizona was talking about – the parts where she'd been a bitch. And she knew Arizona was waiting for her to speak, so despite the fact that a part of her wanted to just skip this part, she _knew_ she couldn't.

Not if she ever wanted to get to the parts that were _worth it_.

Her hands tightened into fists at her sides as she forced the words to come out, even though they escaped in nearly a whisper, "I told you that when I get scared, I push people away," and she paused until Arizona nodded, waiting for more, before she blew out a breath, "And you make me really nervous," she admitted.

"So, it wasn't just the cuddling," Arizona surmised, "It was the cuddling with me," her voice was cautious, and definitely interested.

She chanced a look at Arizona, feeling her cheeks head, but she nodded, "I – yeah. I liked it, a lot. And it scared me, so I kind of acted like a bitch. It's what I do," she shrugged, but grimaced, "Not that it's a good thing, but, it's true. And I'm sorry."

The blonde accepted it with a nod, giving her a questioning look, "So you're not really freaking out today?"

Taking in a shuddered breath, and smirked down at her, "I wouldn't go _that_ far, Robbins." She thought about how she felt when she woke up, "But… I'm accepting it – myself. Accepting myself," she corrected with a nod, and looked down at the sidewalk as they turned onto the street with Arizona's grandparent's house on it.

"So, you want to kiss me again, too?" Arizona asked, her eyebrow arching up.

Callie hardly managed to take in a deep breath, but she did, and with it, nodded, "Yeah."

"And… you're okay with that?" she questioned, and Callie dared to believe she looked hopeful.

 _Yeah_ , she really wanted more than anything to kiss her again. Like, now. Licking her lips, she found herself saying, "I'm getting there."

Arizona's grandparent's house was coming into view by now, and Arizona turned to look at her, "I want to know if you want to explore what's between us. Because there is something here, Calliope, and I know you've been fighting it. I get that you might not want to really explore it, but I like you. I like you a lot." Blue eyes rolled at herself as Arizona shook her head, "I like your smirks and your teasing and your bad attitude, even – when it's not actually directed at me. I just need to know if you like me, too."

And even though her voice was strong and sure, Callie could tell she was nervous about it. Not that she could blame her, because she kind of felt like she was on the edge of a cliff. But the only thing standing in her way was herself, because she had just gotten it – the reassurance that she wasn't alone here.

Arizona wanted this, wanted her, and not just physically.

They'd just reached Arizona's car, and Callie gave in to exactly what she wanted, as she reached out to trace her hand lightly over Arizona's, fingertips sliding over her soft skin until she could grasp her hand properly to stop her from walking forward.

It was still daylight, right out in the open, and Callie could feel anxiety slide through her quickly, and just as quickly it was over taken with a much more acute need, as she pushed Arizona lightly against the side of her car, and turned to face her, stepping in so closely that they were almost touching but not quite.

This was okay – Arizona wanted this, and so did she. _Callie wanted this so much_.

So she dipped her head and went in for it, her mouth first pressing a kiss against Arizona's jaw, brushing her nose against Arizona's cheek. And the doubt and the fear that was rooted inside of her was chased completely from her mind as she inched up to cover Arizona's mouth with her own.

It wasn't soft like the night before, or as hurried and needy as the first time she'd kissed her. The kiss was something new all on its own, and all Callie could consciously think was that it felt _so_ good to have Arizona's lips against hers, her body arching closer, until Callie stepped forward even more.

Close enough to press the blonde's slim hips back against the car with her own, and she was surprised with her own forwardness, yet not at all because this was something she'd thought about for nearly a year.

At the move, Arizona's mouth opened against hers in a quiet whimper, and she felt her hands slide into her hair, one hand holding Callie against her, while the other tightened into a fist as Callie ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip.

She tasted good. So good, and Callie didn't want to have enough; wasn't sure if she could, and she reached her hand out to loop two fingers into the belt loop on Arizona's jean shorts, just so she could hold her there, as her tongue started to dip into the blonde's mouth.

It was the door swinging open feet away, just across the lawn, and a few voices of Arizona's cousins coming out that few them apart, and this time Callie didn't freeze. She didn't feel like she had to.

Arizona leaned back, and Callie could feel her soft panting breaths hitting her cheek, and those hands in her hair tightening ever so slightly in her hair, "Not that I'm against that, but I would like more words, too."

There was a teasing tone, but also an underlying seriousness that Callie understood. But before she could say anything, Jared noticed them, and jokingly called out, "Not together… right. Get your butts in here, dinner's being made and we're picking teams for charades. I call Callie."

She was torn between being amused and being annoyed, and it seemed that Arizona fell only on the annoyed side. Either way, they made their way inside, the backs of their hands purposefully brushing as they went.

At the dinner table, barely an hour later, Arizona's grandmother quieted down the conversation that was around the table, and then pointedly looked down the table to where Callie and Arizona were sitting, as she leaned forward with interest, "You know what I've been wondering? How you two first met."

Dark eyes darted towards Arizona, who rolled her eyes up at the ceiling for a moment, before she sighed, and Callie could tell that she was going to brush it off, much like she did with all of the other questions that were brought up about "them."

Not that she blamed her.

But before Arizona could say anything, all Callie could think of was how Arizona wanted "more words" so she took in a deep breath; she was Callie Torres, and she could do this. Especially because this was the start of something _worth it_ – so she hoped – and after all of the times she'd pushed Arizona away and been rude to her, she figured she owed _something_ back.

So, she chanted in her head _be brave, be brave, be brave_ , and the memory easily came back to her, "Arizona and I first met last August. I was moving into my apartment – the one right next to hers – and I had stacked a few of my boxes up in the space between our front doors, as I went to check on something inside. Arizona accidentally knocked all of my stuff down –"

She was cut off by Arizona's grandma covering her mouth with her hand, "Oh, Sweets."

Arizona's cheeks reddened, "I didn't know any boxes were even there!"

Callie bit her lip to stop her smile, even as nerves swam through her, "It – it really wasn't her fault. I wasn't even upset about it, even though a lot of the stuff in the boxes broke. It… it was an accident, and I was honestly too flustered to even say much, anyway. Because the truth of it is that the day before I moved in, I went to check out the apartment. And that turned out to be the day Arizona was moving into her apartment. That was the first time I saw her."

She felt her heart start to race at the fact that she was telling this to _anyone_ , let alone Arizona and her entire family over dinner, but it was too late now, and if she wasn't that great with her words on the walk, hopefully this would tell her enough on it's own.

Swallowing hard, she forced herself to continue, "I pulled up in the parking lot that day and got out, only to see this _incredibly beautiful_ blonde, standing outside of her Prius, looking kind of frustrated at all of her boxes, and I just – froze. I couldn't even move for a few minutes, because I was shocked still. I've never… never felt that instantly attracted to someone. Instantly like I…" she trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment to gather enough strength to continue, "Like I wanted to know her. Everything about her. Like somehow, I was enamored with her without even knowing her."

God, she couldn't bear to look at Arizona yet, as her cheeks flushed, "I eventually got out of my car, when this blonde had managed to stack so many boxes in her arms to try to make less trips, that she couldn't even see over them. And I watched her right into the doorway of her apartment, so I ran over to her, not even really thinking about what I was doing, and kind of just… directed her in. She laughed and –" _and the sound was… enchanting_.

Callie's breath caught in her throat at the attention in the room and she dropped her eyes to her plate, a smile pulling at her lips as she thought about that moment in time, "And she thanked me, then that was it. But the next day, when it was her who knocked all of my stuff to the ground, I couldn't even be upset. I was just… glad that I learned her name."

At the time, she'd been embarrassed and her heart had been racing, and even know she _knew_ the way she felt when she was developing an infatuation, she refused to acknowledge that was happening with Arizona at that moment.

After she stopped talking, it was silent, and she could feel her face burn – maybe there had been a good reason why she had kept that to herself all this time. Because it made her sound crazy.

 _It's sweet._

 _Apparently it's fucking insane!_

 _Well, maybe because you've kept it in for so long that you might_ sound _crazy. But… the sentiment behind it is sweet… right?_

 _You would think these people would like it! They all think we're already dating!_

 _Tough crowd._

Callie hoped that if she closed her eyes hard enough someone would pick up on the cue to move on. It was like she could literally _feel_ herself closing up, about ready to say something snarky, like… somehow play this off like a joke.

Until Arizona's grandma let out a sigh, "That was the cutest story! Aw, honey!"

Her eyes snapped up, to find everyone in the room giving her warm, soft looks, that didn't make her embarrassment fade, but they did erase the panic. So, she managed a smile, even though she was sure it was a bit shaky.

And she nearly jumped when she felt Arizona's hand land on hers, gently entwining their fingers. Her own didn't tense – she just didn't have it in her after that – but she kept looking forward as the conversation slowly built up again around them.

Then the fingers on hers tightened, and she felt Arizona pull her hand into her lap, tugging on it a little bit more, giving her these warm feelings running up her arm. She knew what Arizona wanted, so after a few seconds, she took in a deep breath and worked herself up to facing the blonde.

Who was looking at her with those big baby blues. They were wide open, and she could see that Arizona was impressed and confused and mostly, she was looking at Callie with an expression she'd never seen before, but it was like Arizona could _see_ her. See right through her, as her eyes bore into Callie's own. She knew that she'd just opened up a whole other subject to discuss, but she couldn't bring herself to really be upset about it.

Her heart skipped a few beats, but she maintained the eye contact, until Arizona broke it… and then a blonde head rested on her shoulder. It made her feel comforted. Soothed.

She'd admitted out loud to not just herself, but Arizona – and more – about just how long she'd had these feelings. And the world was still turning, still going the same as before.

Lightly, she tilted her head so she could feel Arizona's soft golden hair brushing her cheek. Maybe the world was even better than it was before.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions, thank you to everyone who already does so. I apologize for the length of this chapter; it got away from me! And thank you for reading.**


	11. New Mexico

Despite the fact that they had a six hour drive ahead of them, it was a battle to get out of her grandparent's house after breakfast. Arizona knew that it was going to be like this – her grandma always tried to find ways to get her to stay longer, no matter what was the reason she was visiting for.

And she was not subtle about it, "Sweets, you know, it can be dangerous traveling by car, alone –"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh even as she rolled her eyes, "We've already been traveling for over a week, by car, just the two of us. The trip is almost over."

It really hadn't hit her until those words came out that _yeah_ the trip was almost _over_. A few more days were left, but still. All of the sudden, it really didn't feel like that much, considering…

Well, considering everything, she settled on and her gaze darted to the window in the front hall that showed out to the front of the house. Where her car was parked, and where both Callie and her grandfather were standing in the bright sunlight. The warmth that settled in her stomach at the sight of the way her grandpa said something that made Callie's full lips turn up into a smile made a mirroring one show up on Arizona's face.

She couldn't help it.

The sound of her grandmother humming lightly made her turn back to the older woman, as she tried to temper down her smile. She recognized that, at this point, it really didn't matter because her grandma was almost one hundred percent sure that Arizona was going to be married to the brunette outside.

And if she had it her way, it would be within a month.

Her grandma's arms lightly crossed over her chest, as she looked up at Arizona with a small smile, "She's a nice girl."

Okay, yeah, she couldn't help but smile again as her eyes darted out again to see the way Callie was lifting her suitcases into the backseat while her grandpa laughed. And then the confusion set in because her grandpa didn't typically laugh like that very often.

Not with someone outside of the family or a very, very close longtime family friend, anyway.

Arizona really never thought she's use the adjective _nice_ to describe Callie, but the brunette had swooped in and completely stolen her grandparent's hearts in the last couple of days. _Both_ of their hearts, which had been completely unprecedented.

Then again, what kind of person wasn't going to be completely taken with the story Callie had told them last night? If it was true – and there was no way that it wasn't – _everyone_ in Arizona's family, including her parents and Tim, who was the most protective, were going to be won over by it.

Hell, it had tipped Arizona completely over the edge. What edge, she wasn't even sure of herself, but it had happened.

Before, she had liked Callie. Now, the way her heart seemed to stutter over the brunette seemed even stronger.

She'd found Callie gorgeous before – anyone with eyes did, she was sure – and thought she was hot, too. But now she felt that there was this adorableness that Callie just hid. She hid it _well_ , Arizona acknowledged, but it was sitting right there inside of the brunette.

Mostly, before, she had wanted to understand Callie and see all of the layers… and now she wanted that even more.

However, she also didn't know how comfortable she was with her grandparent's getting all attached to Callie. Of course, she liked her. She definitely wanted to see what was between the two of them. Without a doubt, she wanted to kiss her more and, well, more-than-kiss her.

But Arizona didn't even know where they were going yet. They were _going_ and that was all she knew at the moment; it was enough for her right now. That was all she needed to know. What she _didn't_ need – really, didn't need – was her grandma and grandpa and aunts and uncles calling up her mom and dad to rave about Arizona's new "girlfriend."

With that, she looked back at her grandmother, and lifted her eyebrows, "She is… nice," she still got a kick out of describing Callie like that, but she made sure to maintain a serious expression, "But our, uh, _thing_ is very new. So, keep that in mind, okay?"

Her grandma smiled up at her, all innocent but Arizona knew better than to be fooled as the older woman shrugged, "Of course, sweets. Don't you worry, I know you two _aren't in a relationship_."

And then she winked a conspiratorial. Her seventy-three year old grandmother just winked at her. Unable to help it, a laugh bubbled up in her throat, and her head fell into her hands. It was too late.

"Okay. Yeah," lightly shaking her head, she stood up straight and bent down to wrap her arms around her, closing her eyes as she felt her grandma's arms wrap around her, too. She might be bigger and taller than the older woman now, but it was still comforting and safe, here. And when she tried to pull back after nearly a minute, she found herself being held in place, which made her laugh again, "Grandma, you're coming to visit us in a couple of months."

The older woman sighed before she pulled away, "I know, but you're growing up so quickly, and I miss you."

Callie had already said her goodbyes to Arizona's family, and Arizona had already said goodbye to her grandfather, before he'd gone outside to help with their bags. This was it, and she pressed a quick kiss to her grandma's cheek, "I miss you, too. But I'll see you soon."

Arizona got two steps away before her grandma caught her by the elbow and she turned back around. What she was prepared for was to receive another hug, maybe some cheek pinches – her grandmother was fond of those – and a barrage of more goodbyes and warnings for her safety.

What she wasn't prepared for, was for her grandmother to have pulled a handful of small boxes in her hand. She tilted her head, lips pursing as she leaned in to read whatever it was her grandmother was offering her.

Before a wave of shock, mortification, and more shock hit her right in the stomach and then seemed to spread through her veins throughout her entire body, freezing her on the spot, as she spluttered out, "Grandma!"

Because right there in the hands of her elderly grandmother were several small boxes of fucking _dental dams_ , being offered to her with the same warm smile that her grandma wore when she was offering a slice of her famous peach cobbler.

Cheeks burning, wide blue eyes darted from the boxes to her grandma's face and back again. By the time she even managed to find her voice again, she hissed out, "What are you doing with dental dams?"

The smile that had been on her grandmother's face dimmed slightly, as she looked down at the boxes, "I know that lesbian sex isn't the same thing as sex between a woman and a man, but I know that you still need to be safe," she gave a hard stare at Arizona, and she felt her blush deepen – maybe the ground would swallow her right about now.

Her breath seemed to be locked in her lungs before she released it in a huff, "I'm – I _know_ about safe sex practices! But why – why do _you_ …?" she trailed off, waving vaguely at the packages.

"Oh, I used the Google to look this up and I bought them when I went to the market this morning," her face shifted into a concerned frown as she lifted the box up closer to her face, "Is this not the right thing? I could have sworn –"

She couldn't even process what was happening or how she found herself in a situation where her grandmother was offering her dental dams to use for safe oral sex. What she _did_ know was that she needed to never experience this again, and even more than that, to not let her grandpa see _those_.

So she reached out and took the boxes, and shoved them as best she could in the back pocket of her jean shorts, "This – they're the right thing, grandma," she managed to get out, before clearing her throat and looking around to make sure no one was around, "But, Callie and I aren't, you know, having sex."

Not yet.

Hopefully they would be. Sometime soon.

Inwardly, she shook her head and cringed at herself, Callie hadn't ever even been with a woman before – she really shouldn't count on the fact that the brunette would be ready to have sex _soon_ , regardless of the fact that Arizona was ready.

Actually, like, more than ready.

But before the images she could easily recall of Callie in that bikini could assault her mind, she reminded herself of where she was and who she was with.

And her grandmother was just giving her an easy smile, "Sweets, you know, I had to give the sex talk to your father, and all of your uncles. Your grandpa is no good at these kind of conversations. So if you have _any_ comments or concerns…"

Arizona had actually had a "sex talk" with her mother. Twice. Once when she was fourteen, about boys. And once when she was seventeen, about girls. Both times were marginally more comfortable than this.

There was just something about her _grandmother_ having this conversation with her that was more shocking than almost anything else.

She had to clear her throat before she was able to say, "No, it's okay. I've been in school, you know, medical school. So, I know how things like anatomy and diseases work."

Her grandmother honestly just looked pleased that she'd taken the damn dental dams, and she lightly reached up to pat Arizona's cheek before whispering, "I know it can be a little scary, having sex for the first time. If you need anything."

Now, a wheezing, choked laugh worked out of her mouth before she could slap her hand over it to stop any other sounds that might come out, as she stared down at the older woman, because _what_? Of course Arizona never talked about her sex life with her grandma, but she had assumed she knew…

She swore that the tips of her ears were beet red now, too, as she pressed a hand against her stomach that rolling, "Um, thank you, grandma. I'll let you know."

The elderly woman nodded with satisfaction, before she released her arm, "Now, don't keep your girlfriend waiting. And stay safe!"

That now had several meanings, as opposed to when she was simply advising Arizona to stay safe in terms of the driving and the trip in general. When she heard the door to the house click closed behind her, she paused in the middle of the walkway to try to wrap her mind around the last five minutes.

And then, she couldn't help it. But she laughed. So hard, she snorted, which drew Callie's attention from where the brunette now sat in the passenger seat of her car. She could see the curiosity on Callie's face as she shook her head and walked towards the driver's side.

Her _grandmother_ just gave her _dental dams_ so she could safely have sex _for the first time_.

Which, put together like that made her laugh even harder, and she had to place her forehead against the steering wheel for a couple of seconds and take some deep breaths to tamp down some of the amusement inside.

When she looked back up, she was met with Callie's dark eyes staring at her with interest, and a questioning lift to her eyebrow. And the laughter died into just a smile when she saw the affection in that gaze, too.

There was no way she was telling Callie about her grandmother though, and instead she just started the car and said, "My grandma says to stay safe."

Admittedly, that set her off into another fit of giggles, even as she felt herself blush and felt Callie's questioning look on her.

The brunette did take that as her opportunity to launch into the next topic of conversation, "Am I reading the itinerary wrong when it says that we're going to be camping tonight?"

Arizona shrugged as she started down the road, fighting down a smile, because _no_ she most definitely wasn't wrong. But instead of answering, she darted her eyes down toward the hand Callie had resting on the console between them.

Biting on her bottom lip, she slid one of her hands down from the wheel, and thought back to the last few days. Callie had initiated contact between them several times. And she'd kissed her not only outside, but also before they'd gone to bed, in her grandparent's house.

With that, she brought her hand up and put it over Callie's, lightly running her fingers over her soft skin.

Callie sighed, "We're definitely camping," she grumbled, and Arizona didn't know what it was, but she _loved_ that tone of voice now. Especially because it was accompanied by Callie flipping her hand under Arizona's and grasping the blonde's in her own, like it was made just to fit right there.

* * *

Arizona had been camping a lot in her life, granted she'd never been to Santa Fe National Forest, but most places were basically the same. And as long as she had an air mattress so that she wasn't laying on the ground of her tent in her sleeping bag and as long as she wasn't camping on a day that she decidedly did _not_ want to be camping on – Tim once had lobbied for them to camp on Christmas one year after they'd moved to Berkeley – it was a good time.

But she didn't know if she had ever had quite as good of a time as she was having right now, she decided as she knelt on the ground, easily assembling the tent poles. She did it without even looking much, mostly because she was having too much fun watching Callie figure out how to assemble the side she'd claimed as her own.

When dark eyes rolled and that full bottom lip pushed out into a small pout, Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "Having some trouble?"

A hard glare came her way, which made her bite her lip as Callie exaggeratedly beat together two of the poles, "What in the world gave you that idea?" she drawled, before she sighed and pushed herself up, "Aren't these things supposed to come with instructions or something?"

Arizona giggled, as she placed hers on the ground and dusted her hands off before she pushed herself up, "Not when the tent isn't new," she commented.

She'd had this particular tent since she'd been a teenager, though she didn't tell Callie that. Instead, she walked to where the brunette was muttering under her breath, something about _fuck camping_ and _I wasn't consulted for this_ , which made her grin as she bent down to help.

But before she could grab one of the poles that still needed to be assembled, she jerked back as her hand was struck with another one of them. Granted, struck was a harsh term; it was more of a tap. Still, her mouth fell open as she grabbed her hand back, "You hit me!"

She was met with a challenging, smug look on Callie's face, as she swung the tent pole in her hand in Arizona's direction, " _You_ are infringing on my territory. I told you I can do this."

Blue eyes narrowed at her, as Callie turned back to work on what she'd been doing in the first place, and Arizona got the idea… she wanted a few seconds before letting out an exaggeratedly pained sigh, and then flexed her hand. And then watched as Callie paused, and then looked at her, that smug look gone now as eyebrows lifted in concern.

"Did I actually hurt you?" the apprehension in Callie's voice was real, and Arizona would appreciate it more, if she hadn't been using her other hand to covertly grab one of the other poles.

Before she brought it up, and then back down on Callie's hand in return. The dawning look on Callie's face made her chuckle, before dark eyes set into a glare and Callie charged forward, using the tent pole in her hand as a makeshift sword and smacking Arizona's.

The laugh that had been breaking on her lips was even louder now as she jumped up to avoid being knocked over, and as she indulged in the makeshift swordfight with Callie, in the back of her mind she was mystifying over the fact that:

This woman with the laughing dark eyes – though set in a competitive glare – who had initiated a mock sword fight with her, in the middle of a campground…

Was the same woman who at the beginning of the trip gave her so much attitude about everything, and had seemed to immensely dislike the idea of the entire trip…

Who was the same woman who had told her family an enchanting story about the first time she'd ever seen Arizona almost a year ago, in excruciating detail.

And the fact that it was all the same woman was what tripped her up, as she lost her footing slightly and missed her opportunity to parry Callie's incoming – seemingly well experienced – attack. Which resulted in her tent pole flying out of her hand and back to the ground, and Callie quirked her eyebrow at Arizona in victory.

Her hands went to her hips in defiance of the loss, "You've definitely done that before."

Callie gave her a smile as she retrieved the fallen pole, "Once or twice. But never with tent poles."

She watched as Callie lightly swung the poles in her hands, her fingers twirling them easily, "Did you… fence?"

The twirling stopped and Callie shrugged, "Not, like… seriously. But in gym class in high school," she explained, her voice dipping as she stepped closer.

Arizona was still taking that in – and wondering what kind of high school Callie went to that had its students fencing in gym class – when she registered that Callie had stepped up close to her. And she barely got a moment to see the way those dark eyes dipped to her lips before they fluttered closed, so close that she felt like she was seeing it in slow motion, before those soft lips were pressed against hers.

Her eyes widened for a moment because she still wasn't used to this with Callie. She wasn't used to the way the brunette _wasn't_ tensing at every touch, and she definitely wasn't used to the way she initiated this kind of contact.

But it seemed like some sort of switch had flipped inside of her, because here they were in public, though granted they had found an area in an allotted campground that didn't have any other people right near them, and that full mouth was against hers.

It was somehow a both a brief contact, but crazy sensual. The way Callie's mouth slid over hers just enough to capture her bottom lip so lightly that it felt somehow pillowed between Callie's made Arizona's breath gasp out.

And then it ended quickly, with a teasing nip to the center of her top lip, which made sparks feel like they were shooting all over her body. Then Callie was gone, and Arizona's breath left her on a shudder as she blinked her eyes open, just in time to see the way the brunette backed up to grab the poles again and shot her a smile that made Arizona's stomach flip.

She watched for a few seconds as Callie's forehead crinkled in disdain as she went back to assembling her side of the tent, and she lightly rubbed her fingers against her lips, still feeling the skillful way Callie's had played over hers, before she cleared her throat and walked up next to her, "You're pretty good at that."

Callie was _clearly_ amused as she turned to look at her, clicking some of the poles into place, "At… kissing?"

Arizona nodded before she stepped forward to help set up the remainder of the tent, and before Callie could tell her that she could do it on her own Arizona cut in, "If you want to go on that hike that you talked about, then we need to get this done so we can go before it's dark."

The brunette reluctantly nodded, but not before rolling her eyes, "This wouldn't even be an issue if we weren't _camping_."

"What do you have against camping?" Not that Arizona was a huge fan herself, but it could be fun. Especially if you were sharing a tent with a woman that you were ridiculously attracted to and most definitely going to kiss before bed. And long as that bed wasn't right on the ground, then what was there to complain about?

Callie rolled her eyes to her, the frustration clear in them, "Robbins, there were so many other things we could have done here. Not that this… park isn't pretty, but come on. We're in New Mexico!"

Arizona couldn't help but loud out an incredulous laugh, "What does that even mean? It's not like we're in New York City and I tried to take us camping or something."

"Roswell – aliens. Um, I'm pretty sure there are like Aztec ruins somewhere in this state; there are a lot of things to do!" Callie sounded so indignant that Arizona simultaneously snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

Granted, while driving through Santa Fe, they'd gotten some nice pictures. And even more pictures when they'd driven through the trails in the forest to the area that they were going to be sleeping in. But she supposed she could see where Callie was coming from, and she inclined her head as she bit her lip, "To be honest… I planned this for Alex."

The incredulous expression that seemed to take over Callie's face made her giggle for a moment before Callie stated, "Alex doesn't exactly seem like the camping type."

She gamely shook her head, "Oh, he's not. He's never been, actually. It was something we talked about once, and –" she bit her lip to cut herself off. Alex wasn't someone who liked for everyone to know his business. And she respected that; he'd only told her about this whole thing he had about going camping and "being one of the guys" after three years of friendship and some alcohol, and some conversation about his asshole father.

So she finished with, "And I thought it would be something fun for us. Then the trip got all changed, and here we are."

Callie quirked an eyebrow up at her after a few moments beat by between them and she murmured, "And here we are."

Everything in her wanted to comment on that or question it, but she held it in as they worked together seamlessly to pitch the tent. Callie was hammering the spikes into the ground when Arizona heard her murmur, "You are, too."

Confused, she shook her hair back, "Huh?"

And the sly smile Callie gave her made her pause before that dark head ducked down again, "A pretty good kisser," the brunette informed her, her voice low.

Oh. _Oh_. That was – nice, and caused warmth to spread everywhere in her body. It was a confirmation that this was really happening. The two of them. And it thrilled her.

As it turned out, they didn't manage to go on that hike Callie had read about, anyway. Mostly because it had taken them so long to not only get the tent set up, but then the air mattresses set up and blown up, and then unpacked a little bit. But Arizona did not miss the fact that Callie was grumbling about it, and just took it in stride.

Before the sun went down, Arizona did manage to get a fire up and going. And they settled down around it as Callie dug out the food they had. She'd insisted – despite being so against camping – that they buy "camp fire food" AKA s'mores. They also had a cooler packed full of her grandma's leftovers that she insisted they take with them.

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about her freaking grandma earlier this morning, and looked at Callie out of the corner of her eye, grateful that she was oblivious. But as they sat as close as they were on the log that Callie had found and hauled over, she thought about the day before, when they'd sat this close at the baseball game.

When they'd been talking about Callie's family, for the first time, and then Callie had abruptly stood up and walked away. Which kind of still confused Arizona, so she hedged into the conversation lightly, "You've spent a lot of time with my family now."

Callie opened one of the containers and peeked into it, "Mhmm," Callie hummed back, giving her a look out of the side of her eye.

Arizona rolled her own in response before reaching for her own container from the cooler, "Quid pro quo, Calliope." As she opened it, she found that the food in the containers weren't even leftovers from the previous day – no, her grandmother had cooked this food sometime before they'd woken up.

She lightly smiled as she speared it with her fork.

Those dark eyes looked at her in question, "What does that even mean?"

After she swallowed her food, she started to reply cheekily, "It's Latin for –"

But she didn't get any more out before Callie quickly batted her on the shoulder and nailed her with a glare, which just made her grin, dimples popping, "I _know_ what quid pro quo means, Robbins. I mean, what am I supposed to trade?"

She didn't miss the way the corners of Callie's lips turned up in a returning smile, though, even as the brunette turned to face the fire, "Anything," she urged, "Starting with family. I know you have a sister; tell me more."

Because she was actually _really_ curious. Callie was such a… mystery to her in so many ways, and there was so much she wanted to know. And yet while she could tell that Callie's outer shell was cracking, because the girl was opening up so much more to her now than she had ever done before, she wanted more.

It was like every new thing she got to see just made her crave to know even more.

Callie's teeth dug into her bottom lip for a few moments, and then she shrugged, "Uh, she's twenty-six, and she's in school at UCLA to get her doctorate in philosophy." Arizona's eyebrows winged up in surprise, which she knew Callie caught because she paused from whatever she had been going to say, asking, "What?"

Quickly, she shook her head, "Nothing. It's just you're so… serious and into straight up science that I kind of expected your sister to be the same way."

But philosophy was so full of questions and theorizing about the answers and thinking about all of the questions that could never have concrete answers, whereas what she and Callie did was so full of needing to find the right answer, to find the solution.

She really enjoyed that Callie seemed to know what she was talking about without having to actually voice those thoughts, and she nodded, send dark wavy hair to sway lightly around her shoulders, "We're different like that," she paused, lifting up a hand to lightly scratch at her cheek, "We're different in most ways, actually."

"How so?" she container in her hand was nearly forgotten at this point, at least until she realized Callie had seamlessly switched hers with the one she'd been eating from that had some pasta in it.

The brunette's mouth opened to answer but then she closed it and gave Arizona a mischievous smile, "I'm answering all of these questions, don't I get to ask some back?"

Arizona rolled her eyes hard and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling in return. She didn't want to give in so easily, "You just spent two days with my family. I think that gives me more than a handful of questions."

Callie just lifted an eyebrow at her, her expression not giving an inch. She was _damnably_ – begrudgingly impressively – good at that.

Blue eyes narrowed and the hand that wasn't holding her food tossed up in the air, "Come on! You saw pictures with me and braces on the wall. I saw you looking," she added before Callie could deny it.

All Callie had to say was that was an impish, "I had braces, too. There, we're even on that front."

It didn't stop her from glaring, "Fine! Question for a question. But you answer mine first, about how you and Aria are different."

Callie glared at her but they had gotten to a point where Arizona could see that it was playful, as even before the brunette sighed and gave in, "She's… outspoken."

Before she could help herself, her forehead crinkled in confusion and she interjected, "Like you."

The other girl was thoughtful and hesitant, as if debating if she wanted to offer this information up, before carefully saying, "I wasn't always." Arizona _so_ wanted to explore that more, but Callie pushed on, "She's very stubborn."

Arizona leaned in and pushed her shoulder against Callie's, enjoying the way their skin felt sliding against one another's before she smirked and asked, "I thought you were going to tell me how you two were different?"

Callie nudged her shoulder back against Arizona's in response, "Shut up. Um, she likes to ask the questions and doesn't mind having no answers. I love the answers." Callie stated, her voice low and serious, and eyes shining a little bit in a way that Arizona had seem them shine when they were in some of their labs.

It really was a beautiful sight, seeing Callie be so passionate about something and watching the way it engaged her whole face. But soon it was gone, as Callie finished with, "She loves to be the center of attention. Not like, in a conceded way, but in a I have something to say and I want _everyone_ to know it, way."

Arizona shook her head and lifted her eyebrows, "You don't like that?"

She could see the way Callie fidgeted at that before she rolled her shoulders, "One on one, maybe. Or in a very small group. But not, like, in front of a _crowd_ ; I've always been terrified of talking in front of people. Aria _loves_ it; she wants to become a professor with her degree."

"So you'll both be doctors," she murmured as she processed what Callie told her.

In seconds, there was a hand on her shoulder, warm and Callie's thumb gently stroked her arm which made her shiver, but didn't take away the urgency in her voice, "Never ever say that to her," Callie commanded, suddenly serious but there was a delightful sparkle of laughter and life in those dark eyes, "She loves to say that, but being a medical doctor and being a doctor of _philosophy_ are two completely different levels."

Arizona agreed, so she couldn't argue that. Instead, she focused on what else Callie had said, latching onto her latest comment and she teasingly asked, "So, I'm going to meet your sister?"

At that Callie grew serious again, and in the firelight, Arizona could swear that there was a blush on those cheeks, which she found so… contradicting with the confident woman she had been with for most of the day.

It fascinated her.

Callie slid her hand down Arizona's arm almost absently, as she lightly stroked her fingers over the crook of the blonde's elbow, her face clearly deep in thought. They stayed like that for a few moments before Callie seemed to come back to herself, "I – maybe. If you really, um, wanted to. I guess."

The stammering was so unexpected, and Arizona placed her container down on the other side of the log next to her so that she could bring up her hand to rest on Callie's, and she kept her voice low and soft, "I can tell that you're private about all of this, and maybe scared about opening up to me?" she guessed, hoping that it was right.

Which it kind of was, as Callie nodded slowly, but then hesitated, "It's not that I don't want to tell you things about me. It's just – I've gotten to a place where I'm okay with this. _Us_. But I'm not in a place where I would be able to do something like tell my family."

Callie looked down downtrodden and riddled with guilt, but Arizona didn't know what it was for as she stared into the fire. So she lightly rubbed circles into the brunette's hand with her thumb until Callie looked up at her, and the depth of the emotion she saw swimming in those dark eyes made her heart ache for Callie, "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We're still figuring things out, Calliope."

And she really, really didn't want any of Callie's fears about coming out or her family to come between them. She could see that Callie felt the same way by the small but there grateful smile.

After a few seconds, Callie blew out a breath, "As long as you feel that way… the day after we're due to arrive at my house, it's my sister's wedding. I'm her Maid of Honor," she added with a wry smile on her lips, "And maybe, if you don't mind being my _friend_ Arizona, you could stay?"

She _definitely_ hadn't been expecting that, and she knew the surprise she was feeling was showing on her face, but that didn't stop the unadulterated happiness from also taking a hold of her, "If you're comfortable with that, I would _love_ to stay for your sister's wedding, even as your friend."

Because, if she was real with herself, becoming Callie Torres's friend alone on this trip was an accomplishment, too.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they sat together, again on the log, watching the last embers of the fire die down. They'd managed to find showers on the campground not too far from where they were – which were kind of freezing – a little while ago, and both of their heads were still slightly damp from it.

But it did make for an extremely comfortable time as she sat closer to Callie than she'd been before, both of them wearing their respective sweatshirts from their undergrad schools to keep warm. And even farther than that, between them, their hands were clasped and she had her head resting on Callie's shoulder.

It hadn't been something she'd ever really found super comfortable with anyone else before, but she was finding time and time again that Callie's shoulder was the perfect place for her to rest her head.

The warmth coming from Callie and from the residual fire was enough to make her feel comfortable and sleepy, and she even slipped her eyes closed for a few moments. It was a nice, quiet, tranquil moment, and she didn't think she would trade it for anything.

Until she _definitely_ heard something in the wooded area around them, and she snapped her head up, heart slamming in her chest, "Did you hear that?"

Callie looked at her, eyebrow lifted in amusement, "What?"

But Arizona rolled her eyes at her, "There was something that came from over there!" she gestured vaguely to where she thought that sound had come from…

It just made the brunette chuckle and whisper, "You do know we're camping, right? And there are wild animals out here."

Her mouth fell open, because this seemed exactly like what Callie had did with the whole "could be a tornado" thing in Oklahoma, and in response, Arizona hit her shoulder, "Shut up."

Callie laughed even more, wickedly, in Arizona's opinion, "It could be! This is a national forest or park or something!"

Which prompted Arizona to stand up, which incidentally pulled Callie up with her, "Then it's time to go to bed," she informed Callie even as she was pulling them forward, enjoying the way Callie was laughing quietly behind her as she quickly unzipped the tent door and slid in, urging Callie to quickly follow her.

As soon as she saw that the brunette was, she turned and stooped down low enough to walk to her air mattress. The tent itself wasn't huge – it was big enough for their two sleeping bags on top of the two small air mattresses. The mattresses were near each other, just a little bit of space in between, and Callie turned to look at her for a few moments before she made her way to her own mattress, settling on top of her sleeping bag.

This was the first night they were sleeping next to each other like this since the kisses and the admitting of the feelings. She was feeling that, that heaviness, and that shift in the air between them.

It surprisingly wasn't stifling, though.

She just didn't know _exactly_ what to do with it. She wanted… well, she wanted a lot about. She wanted _Callie_ , and the brushes of their hands and the brief kisses they'd exchanged during the last few days were all weighing on her.

Heavily. God, she really wanted to feel Callie's body against hers, and her mouth on hers even more than the light kisses they'd been exchanging. It didn't help that she hadn't had sex in months, but at the same time, she was pretty sure she'd want Callie like this regardless.

It's not something she could help – Callie, physically, was… ridiculously gorgeous. But more than that, Arizona was interested in her. Her personality and her thoughts and her _life_ , and there had been a part of her that always had been. That part of her that was intrigued by her.

But, she took a deep breath to rein herself in. This was Callie's first thing with a woman, and it very clearly weighed down on her. Arizona wasn't about to push any woman into something that they wouldn't be ready for, but she definitely wasn't going to rush Callie. Not when she wanted… more than just sex with her.

With that, she leaned over to switch off the lantern next to her air mattress as she heard Callie moving around and adjusting on her own. Before she could even settle back into her own sleeping bag, though, she heard a low whisper that shot straight to her stomach, "Hey, Robbins."

Eyebrow lifted, she turned to see what Callie wanted. And was surprised when the brunette was leaning out of her sleeping bag enough so that she could brace a hand against Arizona's. The blonde's breath hitched in anticipation as Callie's other hand came up to cup her jaw, and draw her forward – as if she needed any help with that.

She kind of wanted to kiss Callie and to _keep_ doing that. For a while. A few days, maybe. Weeks, perhaps.

So the soft whimper that left her mouth as Callie's lips pressed softly against hers was really only the tip of the iceberg for her, because there was so much more inside of her that was begging to be unleashed.

One of her hands curled against the material of her sleeping bag to hold herself back, even as the other moved to mirror Callie, and she lightly ran her palm over Callie's jaw, enjoying how soft her skin was as her mouth opened and she lightly sucked that plump upper lip between her own, and the way Callie sighed against her made her instantly wet.

Or maybe she had been a little aroused before, too. She didn't even know at this point.

All she _did_ know was that she was so not ready for Callie to pull back, gone before Arizona even really realized it, and she shivered again when Callie breathed out, "Goodnight," against her mouth.

She was still processing it when she settled down into her sleeping bag, propped up on her elbow – unable and unwilling to take her eyes off Callie, who was settling into her own. All she could think about was how Callie kept showing her these cracks in her armor, where she is surprisingly sweet, and vulnerable.

And, of course, she thought about what Callie said the night before. About how she had liked her, for so long. It honestly shocked her, and she couldn't even bring it up yet because she had been able to see how utterly terrified Callie had been to share that with her.

Rolled all together, she was given this intelligent, humorously snarky, compellingly honest woman who also happened to have an outer beauty that took her breath away. Who also managed to make her so aroused she was going to die just from a few kisses. She wanted _more_. Even if she wasn't pushing for what her body was screaming for, she at least wanted to feel closer to Callie.

Biting her lip, she tilted her head, and her voice broke into the silence of the tent, "So… do you really think there are animals out there?"

She could see from the couple of feet away that she was the way Callie's eyebrows lifted at her, "Probably," she whispered, "Why, are you scared?" she asked lightly, but Arizona felt that there was an underlying serious tone.

Which admittedly did help Arizona along in her plan – the last time she'd managed to sleep all cuddled up and close to Callie was because she'd been afraid, in Chicago – so it didn't take much of a fib to bite her lip and murmur back, "Maybe a little."

Dark eyes ran up and down her for only a few seconds before Callie slowly lifted the side of the sleeping bag, inviting Arizona in. And unlike in Chicago, there was no reluctance, which _thrilled_ her, so she quickly wiggled out of her own and swiftly moved between air mattresses until she was cuddling back against Callie.

Even though it had only happened that one night, it felt so damn good and familiar in a way, to have her body pressed back against Callie's like this, as she pulled the sleeping back over the two of them.

And she couldn't resist teasing, "You didn't even put up a fight. You liiiike me," she sang.

Callie scoffed and Arizona got goosebumps as she felt her hot breath roll over the back of her neck, and she didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but Callie's voice sounded a bit strained to her as she murmured, "Hardly."

But she couldn't stop grinning because it was so _real_. It was just a fact at this point that every time Callie denied liking her, that it was a confirmation that she did, in fact, really like her. And now, it kind of felt like a private endearment that they had.

Only moments went by before she felt Callie's arm inch around her waist tightly, and, just like that last time, the brunette's full lips pressed against the back of her neck in a shiver-inducing, light kiss.

But unlike that last time, she could feel Callie's heart beating strong and steady right behind her, and she wasn't pulling away, even when Arizona whispered, "Seriously, you are a really good kisser."

She licked her lips before she turned her head, her breath already starting to labor in anticipation. There, she put the invitation out there, and she wasn't going to push. If Callie wanted to –

She couldn't even finished that thought process before Callie's mouth was on hers again. And unlike their earlier kisses throughout the day, this one wasn't soft and brief and sweet. This was new, and she gasped into it.

Which Callie immediately moved into, and she felt her tongue traced over her bottom lip before dipping into her mouth. Arizona responded in kind, and she was barely aware of the way she groaned when she could finally get this good taste of Callie.

A taste where no one was going to come out and interrupt them, and it didn't matter how loudly she moaned as she felt Callie's tongue arch up in her mouth and trace the roof of her mouth, which – god, that felt good.

Arizona didn't know where it was coming from or if it was in Callie all along and was now being released, but she was voracious. And she was never, ever going to complain about it, as she felt her bottom lip tugged between Callie's teeth, and her breath panted out.

She wasn't usually one who liked to give up control in the bedroom. In fact, she kind of relished in having it. In making the woman she was with lose her mind first, but she was finding that right now – and weirdly, in general with Callie – she was more than happy to let her take command.

So she went along with it with absolutely no problem when Callie growled against her mouth and the arm around her waist maneuvered her so that she was on her back, and Callie fell on top of her, right between her legs.

Arizona's hands curled into the back of Callie's shirt, holding her tightly against her – she could feel her breasts through her sweatshirt pressing right into Arizona under her own, she would give almost anything to have less layers between them right now.

Callie's mouth lifted away from hers, and Arizona whined in protest, but Callie didn't go far. Only inches above her, staring down at her like she couldn't believe what was happening and her breath had dropped a notch, making it even huskier and if Arizona hadn't been so completely turned on before, she definitely would have been now, as Callie murmured, "I don't understand."

Then she lowered again, and those full lips were pressing kisses against Arizona's jaw. Even as she tilted her head to the side and her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't catch her breath, she managed to ask, "What? What don't you underst–oh, god," she broke off into a low moan when Callie started to suck right under her ear.

But then her mouth was gone even though Arizona was most certainly still feeling it in other places, and her voice was speaking lowly right into her ear, "How you make me feel like this. Like I can't get enough. I want to – taste you and feel you, all of the time."

And her voice sounded genuinely amazed and confused and maybe even a little pained, but Arizona really wasn't having the brain space to explore that now, and she nodded, "I understand. I'm right there, too," she assured.

She didn't think it was going to make a difference, though, because Callie went right back to kissing her neck. First, warm, soft closed mouth kisses down the column of her throat, which had her arching her head back.

Then those lips started gently sucking on their way back up, and, "Fuck."

It felt so damn good. Like, almost _too_ good, and her hands clawed their way into Callie's dark hair, feeling Callie bite down in response. It was automatic, the way her hips started grinding up against Callie's pelvis that was pressing down in the perfect position. She was already soaked, _before_ Callie started grinding back down, and she could feel against her neck the way Callie moaned at the feeling.

This felt so good. Sooooo good.

Wait, no. This was getting out of hand.

So good, though.

Painfully – and with every trace of self-control she possessed – she managed to still her rocking hips. _Don't rush, don't rush, don't rush_ , she chanted in her head, which gave her the strength to arch back enough that Callie lost the connection her mouth had with Arizona's neck.

Which she instantly missed, but Callie was perceptive enough to feel that she wasn't rolling her hips back anymore or going in for more kisses, and those dark, lustful eyes lifted to look down at her.

Arizona bit back a groan and she struggled to catch her breath, still very much feeling the effects of their little make-out all over her body. She managed to pant out, "I don't want to rush this."

Because if they rushed this, as much as Arizona really fucking _wanted_ , things could get all messed up. Or Callie could run. Or – something.

So even though Callie was breathing heavily, pressing her chest right against Arizona's, and giving her that _look_ , Arizona steeled herself against it and lifted her eyebrows, "Right? We shouldn't move _too_ fast."

But she was already wondering how fast was too fast? Because Arizona was ready. So ready.

However, Callie gave her the confirmation she needed as she slowly, almost reluctantly, nodded, "Right."

Before Arizona turned this situation into something that they might both regret – because she really didn't have _that_ much self control – she leaned up quickly to press a quick kiss… and then another against Callie's slightly swollen lips, and then rolled back over to adjust them back into their spooning position.

This time, they were pressed even tighter together, and she could feel Callie's head settle against her shoulder, knowing Callie could feel how quickly her heart was still beating. But she couldn't help it – she'd been affected by this all too much. And when she took a few seconds to try to calm down, she realized she could feel Callie's heart beating that fast right back against hers.

Callie surprised her when she whispered into her ear a few minutes later, voice low and raspy with desire, as she accused, "You're not even afraid of wild animals."

Arizona didn't even bother to try to hide her grin and hummed, "Maybe." Technically, she _was_ afraid of wild animals, and the idea that there could be some very close to them right now did kind of freak her out.

But she definitely hadn't been afraid when she'd climbed into Callie's sleeping bag. There had been other things on her mind.

She could feel Callie's warm breath hit her ear, making her shiver again as the brunette murmured in that playfully mocking way of hers, "Liar. You just did this all to have me right where you want me."

Arizona wasn't even going to refute that, so she shot back something else that she _knew_ had to be the truth, "You're where you want to be."

Callie didn't say anything back other than a whispered, "Goodnight, Robbins."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for everyone who comments their thoughts/opinions, all of your reviews make me extremely happy. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Arizona

Callie generally wasn't a huge fan of riding a bike around in desert heat. Actually, she really couldn't think of why anyone _would_ be, but she especially disliked it; it gave her bad flashbacks of trying to keep up to the kids in her neighborhood in the summer in Miami who disliked her, but who her parents thought she should be friends with.

What she _was_ a fan of, however, was the way Arizona's tight pants highlighted the blonde's legs and butt as she rode her own bicycle right in front of her.

 _Perv._

 _You noticed too!_

 _Yeah well, we are the same person and that ass is_ right there _; of course I noticed! It doesn't mean you aren't a perv._

She was tuning out the voice of the Grand Canyon tour leader projected about twenty feet ahead of their small group. The leader was on his own bicycle and was leading them through a trail that was kicking up dirt and making it stick to her sweaty skin.

However, she couldn't really concentrate that well when she was thinking so much about the night before. Or, her body wasn't really _letting_ her concentrate that well on the bicycle tour of the Grand Canyon.

Because she was _hot_. And not just in the physical, literal sense that her body temperature was warm, which was true. But more in a sexual sense – she was hot. For Arizona. And had been ever since last August, but especially now because last night in a tent in New Mexico, she had been turned on beyond reason, as slim hips grinded up against her.

Callie's feet nearly fumbled with the pedals on her bike when Arizona turned her head a bit so that she could look back at Callie. And since when did Arizona even smirk like that?!

But there was indeed a dimpled smirk in place as Arizona tossed back, "You seem a little slow back there."

Her eyes narrowed at the blonde, "That's big talk for someone who refused to go on the longer tour."

Inexplicably easily, Arizona slowed and maneuvered enough so that she was riding right next to Callie, "Well _some_ of us didn't fall asleep in the car on the way here. I don't want to be utterly exhausted!"

There was that little niggling feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach at the reminder that she had, indeed, fallen asleep for the majority of the car ride between New Mexico and Arizona, and she tried to bite it back because she'd already apologized for it, but it slipped out anyway, "I really didn't mean to sleep."

And she hadn't. One moment she had been making a joke to the blonde that Arizona would be in the state of Arizona and singing lightly along to the radio, and the next, she had woken up – hours later – with her forehead pressed unflatteringly against the passenger seat window.

Arizona managed to shrug while they were riding, and those baby blues were bright but curious as she bit her lip before saying, "I'll try not to take it personally, seeing as though two of the days you didn't get any sleep and slept through the car ride were the days where we were sharing a bed."

"You shouldn't," Callie assured her, quickly, before she felt her cheeks burn. Though they were already red from the exercise, so she hoped to god Arizona couldn't see her blush. She cleared her throat and her smirk easily fell into place as she teased, "Though I'm surprised _you're_ able to sleep through all of that snoring I supposedly do."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her, "You _do_. It's just fortunate that I'm used to it by now."

Callie just hummed in response – though she did still doubt the validity of the snoring statement. The truth of the matter about her lack of sleep the night before was that she'd been extremely keyed up, from their pre-sleep… activity.

Feeling and hearing Arizona underneath her had gotten her wildly, ridiculously aroused. And then once that had passed enough for her to really settle down and sleep, all she had been able to think about was how good it felt to be cuddled all close like that. Especially considering that the first time it had happened, she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to enjoy it.

She'd enjoyed it last night for sure. After she'd given herself a few seconds to detach herself from the slight panic at Arizona cuddling in against her – and it had been a very brief panic – she practically marveled at the fact that somehow, their bodies fit together in a way that was so natural.

Shaking her head slightly, she barely managed to avoid hitting the woman in front of her, as she slowed to a stop. In fact, Callie realized, nearly everyone was slowing to a stop, at the tour guide's instruction that she'd been easily tuning out.

The two of them also came to a slow stop, parking their bikes, as the group was led toward one of the sights. Her chest was heaving for breath, and she reached down to take her bottle of water and pull from it, closing her eyes for a few moments because it felt ridiculously refreshing.

And when she opened them, she froze at the way Arizona was staring at her. Pink lips slightly parted, and she was sure that the flush on her cheeks was not just there because of exertion.

When the smirk pulled at her lips this time, it brought with it a renewed confidence, as she quirked her eyebrow, "Want to see the view?"

Arizona seemed to snap back into herself as she took a deep breath, nodding, "Yeah. That is why we're here, I suppose," she drawled.

Callie didn't know how to describe the warmth she felt in her stomach – completely different than the warmth that was there with the sexual tension. But she knew that it was the same warmth she got when Arizona was cute and playful with her, and it had been happening with increasing frequency.

She also knew that she liked it, a lot. Frighteningly so.

"Be quiet," she bumped Arizona's shoulder with hers, and mockingly narrowed her eyes at her as they followed their group towards one of the many, many views they'd probably see in the next few hours.

But it really _was_ beautiful, she acknowledged with a wistful sigh. It was so strange how the world could come up with things like this. Views like this. Feelings like these. _People_ like…

Dark eyes darted to look at Arizona who was staring out at the canyon with a soft smile playing on her lips. It was obvious that something was on her mind, playing through her thoughts, and it wasn't surprising to herself that Callie wanted to know exactly what that thought was.

She was even getting really good at admitting it to herself now, too.

"Have you ever been here before?" Arizona asked, her voice soft, as she turned to look at Callie, and most definitely caught her looking.

Callie didn't shy away though, not anymore, and maintained that eye contact for a few seconds as she answered, "Yeah, once."

She could feel Arizona's gaze boring into her before the blonde's tone was exasperated, " _And_? You can't just say that and leave it there."

The retort that she _could_ do that was already on her tongue, and she bit it back quickly because she already knew that she wasn't going to. Her eyes tore away and looked back out over the view, eyebrows knitting together in confusion for a few moments as she tried to remember the details. There had been many trips over the years, and sometimes they blended together.

But then she found herself nodding slightly as she remembered, "I was thirteen, and I was here with Aria and my mother. That's how most of our vacations were," she explained, "Just us three, and sometimes my grandma, too. She lives with us."

She didn't bother expanding that her grandma lived in their guest house in Miami, because it seemed unnecessary, especially given the fact that she had yet to broach the whole family-money conversation.

"Did you do a bike tour then, too?" Arizona prompted and sounded genuinely curious, which for some reason, made Callie feel all flushed.

And she chuckled, "No, no. My mom didn't really like stuff like that." She snorted a bit with a laugh as she shook her head, "Though Aria _did_ get bored by sitting with my grandma and mom's walking tour for hours, and then took off. We found her a couple of hours later, making out with one of the tour guides."

Her mother had been absolutely pissed off. Especially because Aria had been sixteen, and said tour guide had been almost twenty-one. Ah, good times.

Arizona giggled, "Really? Your sister sounds… interesting," she settled on.

Which made Callie grin, "She is. She definitely is." Lifting an eyebrow, she turned again to look at Arizona – to be honest, Callie would rather look at her than the view anyway.

 _Even your thoughts are getting cornier by the minute._

 _Shut it._

"She actually escaped to Tijuana for the last week, despite how much my mom flipped out over it," she offered up, surprised by her own candid discussion over something that was currently happening in her family.

Arizona's eyebrows lifted, "Your sister wanted to spend the time right before her wedding in Mexico?" there was no hiding her amusement.

Callie laughed, "You were the one who said she was _interesting_. And she and her friends are all kind of nuts." To be putting it mildly.

The blonde shook her head, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "Well, you two are cut from the same cloth."

She rolled her eyes and was _this close_ to sticking out her tongue before Arizona asked, "So, on this trip, you've mentioned being all over for vacation…" she trailed off, until Callie nodded, prompting her to go on, which she did, "Did you have a favorite trip?"

Teeth dug into her bottom lip as she narrowed her eyes in thought. There really had been _a lot_ of vacations. Many trips, all over the world, let alone the United States. And several of them blended together, especially the ones from her teenage years.

It didn't take much before a certain vacation caught in her mind's eye, and she nodded slowly, "I think the best vacation was when I was nineteen, winter break. We were skiing, at this resort in France."

Arizona's eyebrows lifted, "Fancy," she lightly joked, brushing her arm against Callie's, and leaving goosebumps in her wake. "I don't think I can blame you for that being your favorite place."

But Callie shook her head, "It wasn't really about the place itself. It was nice," she added, absently, "But we usually go to that same resort in the Alps almost every winter break. That year, though, Aria's fiancé – David, who was a relatively new boyfriend at the time – was there. And my dad was, too. Even when my mom would plan our vacations to where my dad was traveling for business, we still didn't see him that much on them. He was usually busy."

She cleared her throat and focused her eyes on a trail below them, "He's busy a lot, really. Not that he isn't been a good dad," she was quick to add, "He was, when he was around. But half of the year, he was gone on business, which kind of sucked." Especially because a lot of the time during her youth, when she came home crying from school or felt especially alienated by her peers, her dad was ten time better at making her feel better than her mother, "And vacations with him there just always feel more like a _real_ family vacation."

The words left her without her really even thinking about it, and she found herself kind of wishing she could take them back, because she felt like it was somehow too open.

And she blamed both those big blue eyes that were just wanting to see into her freaking soul or something as well as their atmosphere.

But for once, it didn't feel all that weird to tell Arizona intimate things about her life. It felt weird, but okay. And it was even better when the blonde's hand came up to hold her own.

She held on right back, and cleared her throat, before arching her eyebrow at Arizona, "What about you, Robbins? Have you ever been here before?"

Wisps of blonde hair that escaped her ponytail in this messily cute way moved a bit as Arizona shook her head, "Nope." In an easy, barely noticeable move, the blonde intertwined their fingers and she looked at the view again, that soft smile coming back to her lips, "But my parents came here for their honeymoon."

Ah, and there was the reason for that smile, she surmised, with a nod, but before she could say anything, Arizona continued, "They met when my dad visited his brother at college, and my mom was going there, too. After they'd only been together for a few months, he was going to be deployed."

Both of her eyebrows lifted in surprise, "And he proposed?"

Which made Arizona chuckle quietly, the sound of it making Callie smile involuntarily, "Actually, she did. And he agreed, which… was interesting." She gave Callie an amused look from the corner of her eyes, "If you knew my dad, you would know he's a pretty, um, traditional man. Also a pretty logical one, usually. Not spontaneous at all. So _everyone_ was shocked when they ignored how everyone told them it was stupid to get married so soon and to wait until he came home, and then went to city hall and eloped."

"And then they wanted to get away from everyone and chose the Grand Canyon?" Callie guessed. And she kind of really was enjoying the story, because… it was so unlike the way she imagined someone as "traditional" as Arizona said her parents were. It actually reminded her of something she might do, and especially as something Aria would do.

Arizona grinned up at her, dimples popping in that adorable way, "Well, they only had six days before my dad had to leave. And after my mom proposed, my dad wanted to be able to really take her on a honeymoon, so they ended up spending over twelve hours to drive here. It was just something special between the two of them. They stayed for five days, and then drove back overnight, the night before he had to leave."

It was a sweet story, that made her stomach tingle and her heart feel a little full. She could tell by the look on Arizona's face that she had heard that story a lot in her life. Maybe a little Arizona would even ask her parents for it before bed or something.

Her fingers tightened around Arizona's for a few moments, and she found herself asking, "Why didn't they just wait?"

She briefly wondered if they'd moved even closer to each other because when Arizona looked up at her, there were only a few inches there, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Callie licked her lips and explained, her voice just over a whisper with their new proximity, "I mean, they only knew each other for a few months. Why didn't they wait until your dad got back, and then get married the way they'd probably always imagined they'd get married to someone?"

She was fairly certain her mother at the very least would flip her shit if she did something like that. Especially if she got married so young.

Blue eyes bore into hers in this way that made her shiver and feel like Arizona could see everything she was feeling – which was kind of scary but somehow exhilarating – as she murmured back, "They both always say that they _knew_. That they felt something that they'd never felt before, and that it felt right. And they couldn't imagine they'd ever feel it for anyone else."

"And, they were right," she breathed out, and for some reason she definitely wasn't going to name, her heart was beating against her ribs rapidly.

Arizona nodded, a barely there tilt of her head, but it _was_ there, and her warm breath was washing over Callie's lips because she was inching closer, "They were…" she trailed off, and Callie's eyes were fluttering closed from anticipation.

After all, it had been a few hours since she'd been able to kiss those lips, and she really wanted to feel them –

"All right! Let's get back to the bikes, because the next stop is even more breathtaking than this!" The moment that had been wrapping them up in that little bubble was annoyingly interrupted by their guide – who Callie decided she doesn't like – as he clapped his hands nearly ten feet away and started walking back to where they came from.

Arizona, who had jerked away in surprise when his voice cut through the air, rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath in that frustrated way that made Callie grin. But their hands were still holding onto one another, and before she could start after their group, Arizona tugged her back.

The blonde held up her phone with a grin on her face, "I demand a picture."

Callie rolled her eyes and she grumbled, "We've been here for almost ten minutes and you couldn't have gotten a picture then?"

But she grinned, and waited without another word, expecting the blonde to turn around and get a picture or two of the view. Instead, Arizona quirked her eyebrow and tugged hard enough to bring Callie over to her, "I demand a _picture_ ," she repeated.

 _She demands a picture with you, idiot._

 _I get that now, thank you for being no help._

 _All I do is help you!_

 _On what planet do you live on?_

Reluctantly, she walked forward and walked forward and into position. It was the same way they stood when they took a picture together in Chicago, that first night. Really, she couldn't forget that picture. It was the closest she had been to Arizona, not counting that first kiss they'd shared months ago that she'd tried to forget about.

Plus, Arizona had been in _her_ jacket, which… had looked really, really good on her.

This time, feeling Arizona's body pressed against hers didn't make Callie tense or freeze, and she didn't have that conflicting feeling like she had to _run, run away now_. Instead, she felt Arizona's shoulders, bared from her tank top, press back against Callie's own, just before her back pressed against to Callie's chest, and both her mind and her body were in harmony when they agreed that they really liked the feeling.

So much so, that it felt easy to wrap her arm around Arizona's waist and pull her even closer so that they were close and in focus in the picture, with the Grand Canyon behind them.

* * *

Callie had just pulled on a clean pair of shorts and a black tank top and was towel drying her hair after her shower as Arizona opened the door to their hotel room, phone in hand, and a smile on her face.

Which brightened a bit when she noticed Callie, and she honestly didn't know how good that would feel, before this trip. Having Arizona see her and smile like that, but it did feel _really_ freaking good.

Arizona swung the door closed behind her as she stepped farther into the room and started to speak, "I was walking around a bit and talking to my mom," she held up her phone a wiggled it in the air slightly, "She's excited that we stopped here because, of… well, everything I told you about earlier," she waved her hand vaguely around in the air as if to remind Callie of the story of her parent's honeymoon.

And Callie was positive that she wasn't supposed to have these thoughts as Arizona was standing there and talking about her parents, because – gross. But she couldn't help it, as her eyes dipped slightly as Arizona spoke, though she was still half-listening.

The blonde kind of was _sashaying_ across the room in a way, as she walked from her bed to her suitcase, and laid out some clothes, still speaking, "She's also, apparently, super excited about this flower show she went to…"

Okay, but how was it fair that Arizona looked the way she looked right now? They'd ridden bikes around in the heat for hours, and Callie had felt disgusting before she'd climbed into the shower. Well, exhilarated and tired in the way she got when she was exercising, which wasn't entirely bad.

But Arizona had excused herself when they had been heading back up to their hotel room after their afternoon, leaving Callie to shower and have the room to herself for a little while, so she was still all – all sweaty and wearing her biking clothes.

Which consisted of tight pants, and a form fitting tank top that was now rumpled and a little dirty, and Callie really didn't know why that was making her mouth go dry, but it _was_. And she could see the way the lean muscles of Arizona's shoulders worked as she ruffled through her suitcase and grabbed something that Callie couldn't quite see.

Dark eyes then tracked Arizona's movements as the blonde reached up to take her hair elastic in hand and pull it out of blonde locks, and ran her hands through that blonde hair which looked all wavy and a little wild from being wind-blown while up in the ponytail earlier. The sigh of relief that Arizona let out hit Callie right in the center of her chest. And then lower.

Christ.

She sucked in a deep breath and averted her gaze from Arizona's ass when the blonde bent slightly to grab something.

Unlike the months before, she wasn't looking away because she was trying to deny the fact that she was looking at all. No, she was looking away now because she _knew_ that Arizona had a really nice body. A really nice body that turned her on.

But Arizona, just last night, had talked about how she didn't want to rush into anything between them. After feeling the blonde grind up against her like she had been right before Arizona had put the brakes on things, Callie was more than ready to go full-steam ahead.

There hadn't even been a second thought in her mind about it. Which really should have been the more frightening thing, she supposed.

Lightly, she shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts, and took a deep breath to try to refocus herself, as she quickly dipped to reach for her phone, before responding to what Arizona had been talking about, "Did they competitive bike ride on their honeymoon?" she asked with a smirk.

And she loved the way blue eyes flashed at her before a dimpled grin worked its way onto Arizona's face, "Somehow I doubt it."

The last leg of their bicycling tour had consisted of the two of them pushing each other to go faster, edging ahead and then being overtaken, as they'd teased one another when they had enough breath to do so. Which might have been kind of strange, but it felt somewhat like competitive flirting.

 _You're so weird._

 _So are you! You're the one who kept thinking that glint in Arizona's eye when she's all challenging is sexy!_

 _It is! … okay, so we're both weird._

 _And so is Arizona._

Because that had definitely been mutual. The looks and the tones and the… everything, had definitely been mutual.

She pressed her phone against her thigh tightly to bring herself back to reality as Arizona walked over to where she was standing in front of the bathroom door, a towel in her hands, as she bit her lip and looked up at Callie through those thick lashes, "So, dinner, after? I'm starving."

Callie nodded absently, "Dinner. Hungry. Me, too," she was aware that the words were mumbled out and disjointed, but she couldn't help it as her gaze dipped and focused on Arizona's face, feeling her mouth go a little dry.

Because Arizona's mouth was _right there_ , and Callie wanted it. She wanted to taste Arizona, again. And again. And she was kind of worried that she was suddenly some sort of monster.

Like, she had repressed and held down these feelings for so long that now that she was accepting them and acting on them, she never wanted to stop acting on them. Like some sort of weird karma-cycle or something.

She'd held her – her _desires_ at bay for so long that now they were running rampant. Her tongue poked out to lick her lips because they suddenly felt so dry, and she nearly groaned when Arizona mirrored the movement, blue eyes now clearly on her own mouth.

"You, too?" Arizona whispered, but didn't seem too concerned with what she was actually asking as she started to lean in.

And Callie really had no idea what they were even talking about now, as she started to lean in, too, "Huh?"

But it was fruitless as Arizona went farther up on her tiptoes, and brushed their lips together, first softly. Once, twice, and then the third time, she stayed, shifting slightly so that she could pull Callie's bottom lip between her own.

Which elicited a groan from the back of Callie's throat that she hadn't realized was even inside of her, and it just felt _so good_ to have Arizona's lips on hers, because she'd wanted it for hours. Despite the fact that she'd kissed her – a lot – in the morning before they'd left camp, she didn't have enough.

But it was the way Arizona sighed against her lips that jolted her back into reality before their kiss went any deeper. She couldn't let it go deeper, not right now.

Not when she was stuck in this mindset of wanting Arizona so much, and they were in this _hotel room_ with the bed right there, and Arizona herself was ready to go into the bathroom and strip down to shower – and Arizona didn't want to go _too fast_.

Because she _wanted_. A lot. But she didn't want to push.

Callie wanted this. The kissing and maybe some touching and much more, and she definitely wanted it tonight, even if Arizona wasn't ready to have sex. But in order to get herself under control for what was inevitably going to happen later, she needed to rein herself in now.

So with a sigh, she took a light nip at Arizona's top lip, shivering with the way Arizona's mouth dropped open against hers. Then she stepped back, far enough to take a breath where she wasn't breathing in Arizona, and nodded – mostly to herself, "You should shower."

Blue eyes that seemed even darker looked at her hazily, as she took in a breath and then cleared her throat after a few long seconds, "Right. Shower."

Callie was already nearly at the door to the hotel room when she heard Arizona mutter behind her, "A cold shower."

And for some reason, it was that comment that cut through the tension she was feeling inside, and she felt herself chuckle as she shut the door behind her. Her hair was still damp from her shower, but she could do with a cold shower, too.

There was still a smile playing on her lips as she made her way outside, narrowing her eyes slightly against the still bright sky as she quickly pulled up her sister's number on her phone, and then brought it up to her ear to wait.

She honestly hadn't been planning on calling her sister again on the trip. Aria was busy – especially with the wedding right around the corner – and they kept each other generally updated via text whenever there was something that needed to be communicated. But now…

Callie only had to wait for two rings when Aria picked up, her voice in an almost hissing whisper, "Hey, Cal. What's up?"

Forehead crinkling in confusion, she shrugged to herself and just went with it, "Uh, hey. Are you back from Mexico?" She assumed her sister was; the wedding was in three days. Then again, Aria did a lot of things that Callie wouldn't think she would do.

Her sister laughed. Or, well, quietly chuckled into the phone, "Yeah, I got back this morning, actually. It was great!" her voice rose into its natural excited state, before she shushed herself.

And Callie couldn't ignore it anymore, "Why are you whispering?"

She could hear Aria's exasperation, "Because mom's on the warpath. She's saying that all of our dead ancestors are rolling in their graves because _I'm not taking anything seriously before my wedding_. Please. Everything is already good to go, and mom's being crazy over nothing. As usual," she added with a scoff, before sounding surprised, "I'm surprised she hasn't called _you_."

Callie was kind of surprised, too, actually. Their mother wasn't one to keep things in, especially when she was upset about something. Especially given the fact that Callie hadn't been checking in regularly and had been practically MIA as she drove cross-country the days before her sister's wedding. In fact, it was rather unsettling, but she chose that right now wasn't the time to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, same. But speaking of your wedding, I wanted to ask you…" she trailed off, the words caught in her throat. The whole reason she was even calling.

 _You already asked Arizona, it's not like you can take it back now._

 _I don't want to take it back. Just give me a freaking minute._

Too bad Aria wasn't privy to her inner thoughts, as her sister prompted, "What is it? Wait, if you're not going to be here in time for the big day, I'm definitely not going to be the one to tell mom –"

But Callie choked out a quick laugh, nerves rising in her stomach, and she pressed her hand there to try to calm them, "No, no. I'll definitely be there in time, I'm not going to miss your wedding." She chewed on her bottom lip before she let out a sigh, and pushed herself to just _do_ it, "I – you know Arizona?"

"The… state?" Aria asked quizzically, and kind of like she thought Callie was insane.

Which just made her roll her eyes, "No, not the state, come on. The _girl_ I've been with – uh, been driving with. From school. That's her name. Her name is Arizona," she managed to get out, and was well aware of how much she was tumbling over it all.

However, she couldn't help but feel slightly terrified when she was talking to her family about Arizona, like somehow, they would _know_.

Aria just laughed in that light, sunshine-y way of hers, "Wow, cat got your tongue much? Okay, what's up with your friend, Arizona?"

She vividly remembered biting back that she and Arizona weren't friends the last time Aria had said something like that, but now there was no way to deny that. They were friends. And more. She swallowed heavily, even as she rolled her shoulders because this was _no big deal_ , "I – well, we've become kind of… close." Her cheeks flushed thinking about just how _close_ they'd gotten, but she soldiered on, "And I was wondering if you would mind if she stayed for your wedding."

Aria was silent for a few seconds, before she asked, "… is that what got you all wrapped up like this? Of course your friend can stay, Cal. Done deal."

Relief coursed through her veins swiftly and strongly, and she breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Okay, thanks."

And she could still hear the question in her sister's tone as she said, "No problem. Are – _shit_! Mom's coming. Is there some sort of philosophy about overbearing mothers before their daughter's wedding?"

Callie grinned, "You're the philosophy major," she reminded.

"Oh, right," Aria heaved a sigh, "Well, I'm going to try to keep her from blowing a gasket. I'll see you soon."

"Good luck," she cut in, before the line was disconnected, and she figured that her sister had been found by their mother.

She was absurdly thankful to be in Arizona at the moment and not at home. And she barely managed to have the thought before she felt herself blush at her own phrasing.

Before she could ruminate on it, the phone in her hand was ringing. And she brought it up, only to see Elise's contact information looking at her.

She was honestly shocked that she hadn't heard from her roommate for the majority of the trip, and for that, she figured she should answer it, "Hey."

" _Hey_? That's all you have to say to me, Callie freaking Torres?" her tone was simultaneously accusing and extremely amused. Which wasn't an odd combination for Elise to have, really.

But Callie was suspicious, "Um, yeah? What do you want me to say when I answer the phone, crazy?"

Elise hummed for a moment before she asked, "Well, you could _start_ by telling me how your trip with the woman you supposedly can't stand is going."

It was strange to think about how the last time she'd spoken to her roommate that she'd still been adamant that she disliked Arizona. That she refused to acknowledge all of the good things that there were and made herself only focus on the things she was able to find aggravating.

But it was Elise, and they wouldn't be _them_ if she didn't keep her guessing for a little while, so she hedged around what she wanted to hear, "It's actually going pretty well. Been seeing the sights. Robbins is much more…" she ran her tongue over her teeth and thought about how she could still feel Arizona's mouth on hers, and a smirk settled on her lips, "Tolerable than I thought she would be."

"Tolerable? That's what you're going with? Interesting," she had that knowing tone in her voice that made Callie both love her and want to roll her eyes at her.

She took the bait anyway, "Why would I say something else?"

Elise's smirk was audible, "Oh, you know. Because you looked like you were doing a lot more than _tolerating_ her in the picture that Alex sent to me. In fact, you two looked _pretty_ cozy all cuddled in front of the Grand Canyon like some love birds," her voice was downright impish.

Callie groaned, because Elise had photographic _evidence_ ; it wasn't something easily deniable. "And?" she settled on, as her hand went back to settling over her stomach as it flip-flopped in disquiet.

She couldn't help it. It made her nervous, knowing that other people beyond herself, Arizona, and Arizona's family – people outside of this little vacation bubble – knew about what was happening between them.

 _Which is ridiculous, because this is Elise. Who, honestly, was telling you about how much you wanted Arizona before you would even admit it to yourself. She_ knows _what's going on already, idiot._

 _She doesn't know exactly what's going on, okay? And is it such a big deal to want to keep it quiet for just a little longer? To keep it between us, at least until this vacation is over?_

… _Fine. But you know the bubble has to be popped eventually, right? At least tell me that you know that._

 _Of course I know! I just know that I'm not ready for it_ all _to come at me, yet. I just want to_ be _Callie-and-Arizona by ourselves for a little while._

 _That's… acceptable. I suppose_.

It apparently wasn't acceptable to Elise, though, "Come onnn, Callie. I knew it! Admit that I knew it all along."

Callie rolled her eyes, even as she felt a small smile tug at her lips. She couldn't help it, because at the very least, she knew that Elise, unlike her family, wouldn't judge. Regardless, she leaned back against the wall of the hotel she was standing next to, and replied with as good of a nonchalant tone as she could manage, "You don't know anything."

The reaction she got was both something she expected and didn't expect, as Elise groaned and exploded out, "I know you two are banging!"

She could feel her face instantly flush, and she was too quick to get out, "We aren't banging!" for it to even be really believable. Even though it was actually the truth.

But maybe it wasn't believable because of how much she wanted to be… banging Arizona. And she _did_ want it; her body was still on a high from their short, not-even-make out kiss before she'd left the room!

Callie honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd been so keyed up like this from anyone. She didn't know if she'd ever been.

Because of her body's inability to refocus, she forced her mind to, "Anyway. What have _you_ been up to since I've been gone?"

An indignant sound left Elise, "That's how you're going to play this, Torres?"

Her voice was as innocent as she could manage as she tipped her head back to soak up the setting sun, "Play what?"

"I can't stand you. I'm changing the locks," Elise's tone was flat in a way that she managed frighteningly easily.

But Callie was undeterred, "I know how to break in, and where you keep your premium pot."

Her roommate chuckled, "Well played." And she launched into a grim story about the state of affairs at the lab she was working at for the summer.

* * *

She stayed outside to give Arizona as much privacy, and as much time for her head to clear, as she could. But after a little over a half hour had passed, she was starting to get strange looks from the other hotel guests, so she headed back in.

And the moment she stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her, it seemed to Callie as if everything in the world came to a stop. As if time had frozen in this room, and she felt her heart stop, too. Because standing ten feet away from her, was Arizona coming out of the bathroom, covered in only a towel.

As in, there was only a towel – and ten feet of empty space, but that could be handled so easily – between the two of them. And the towel all of the sudden looked so small. Had the hotel towels shrunk in the half hour between her own shower and Arizona's?

They had to have, because Callie was, like, one hundred percent positive that her towel had covered more than _that_. The towel in question was knotted just above Arizona's breasts, and fell mid-thigh. No, not even mid-thigh.

Then she watched as a lone remaining droplet of water slid down Arizona's chest and then under her towel, right between the blonde's breasts, and everything that had felt frozen seemed to fly back into high gear.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and it seemed to be pounding not only blood through her system, but arousal, because her entire body _wanted_. She licked her lips because she suddenly felt absolutely parched, and commanded herself to stop staring like a horny teenager. With lust swirling inside of her, she managed to husk out, "I – sorry."

And using all of her self-control, she spun around to stare at the door, dark eyes squeezing closed just for effect. As if that would help her realize that Arizona Robbins was about to be completely naked behind her.

Arizona wasn't ready for this step, she reminded herself. She didn't want to push things between them or rush into anything, she'd said so only a day ago.

But she definitely wasn't imagining the fact that Arizona's breathing was becoming slightly labored. There were no other sounds in the room; she could hear it perfectly.

Swallowing thickly, she bowed her head forward until her forehead connected with the door and she cleared her throat, "I – we're going to get dinner, right?" she was reaching for something to talk about. Anything that could make this lighter between them. More normal.

But, yeah, her voice sounded even lower to herself than it had only minutes ago on the phone.

"Dinner. Right," Arizona murmured and sounded distracted. Which was a relief to know that she wasn't feeling this ridiculously out of control sexual tension all by herself. Then Arizona cleared her throat and Callie could hear her moving behind her, coming closer, which made Callie tense with anticipation.

She could already feel herself shiver, until disappointment hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized that Arizona was coming over in her direction because her suitcase and clothes were on this side of the room.

 _She's only coming over here to get dressed. And go to dinner. Like you planned._

 _I am going to_ die _here._

 _Pull yourself together, woman! We have self-control._

 _We do?_

 _Uh, yeah; we denied that we even liked Arizona for months! You kept yourself from even going near her for months!_

… _After I kissed her, and then I stopped myself from going near her as a severe avoidance measure. I don't think that counts as an act of self-control, really. And are you missing what's important here?_

 _What is that?_

 _Arizona. Is two feet away from us. In only a tiny towel. Naked. And I haven't head sex in months, and she is really fucking hot, and last night I had her under me, feeling her thrust her hips up and hearing her little gasps and moans._

 _Oh. Right. Damn it, Callie! We really_ don't _have much self-control!_

Biting her lip was enough to hold back her groan – borne of frustration with herself, mostly.

She wanted Arizona with a hunger she that she didn't know if she had ever felt before in her life. Of course, she'd been attracted to people before, but never with a repressed, smothered hunger like this for so long. That had to be why she felt like she was about to go out of her mind. There was no other explanation, she decided.

Very slowly, she turned back around. And she wasn't sure if she was relieved that Arizona was still wearing her towel or not, but she certainly was glad that there was a light flush on those pale cheeks that was telling her that this attraction she was feeling at the moment was not one-sided.

Dark eyes dropped and ran over the blonde's towel clad body – god, she had such nice legs – but only for a few moments before she shook herself out of it. _Yes_ , she wanted to have sex with Arizona. A lot.

 _Not the time_ , she reminded herself.

With a deep breath, she backed up against the door and brought her hand to the knob, and she nearly breathed out, "I should probably… wait outside. I'm really not trying to, to pressure you into moving too fast," she assured Arizona as strongly as she could, and started to turn the door knob to let herself out, her gaze steadily moving up the wall over the blonde's shoulder.

"You – you're not trying to pressure me into moving too fast?" Arizona's voice snapped out, incredulously, and as if it were a magnet calling out to her, Callie's gaze dropped to Arizona's as soon as she spoke.

She was quick to shake her head, her heart still pounding in her chest, "I – no. Robbins, I had no idea you were still not dressed. I mean, how could I? You've been up here for a while to shower by yourself and –" her defense was swiftly cut off by a disbelieving laugh.

And then she found herself shuddering as Arizona stepped even closer, and the fresh, clean, amazing scent from her shower was washing over Callie. She was so close now, Callie swore she could feel her body warmth already.

Her own body _yearned_ for it. To pull that lean, soft body against her own completely. Drop the towel.

But that was slightly overshadowed by the fact that Arizona was letting out that chuckle, which was confusing the hell out of her. She didn't even get the chance to question it before Arizona's intense eyes were capturing her own, holding her stare, as she repeated, "No, you're misunderstanding. _You_ don't want to pressure _me_?"

She tossed her arms into the air as best she could, still pressing herself as much against the door as possible to stop herself from jumping at Arizona, "Yes! That's what you said last night; you don't want us to move too fast."

"For you!" Arizona nearly shouted, "I don't want us to move too fast, _for you_ ," she elaborated, her voice dropping as she took a small step closer.

And Callie's heart seemed to beat even faster in her chest, if that was possible, because of the _possibility_ that was before them now. But she tried not to get ahead of herself, "So… last night, you stopped us from going _farther_ because you thought I needed more time?" she asked, because she needed to be sure.

Which she got when Arizona nodded quickly, "Yes! I didn't want _you_ to feel –"

That was all the words that escaped those pretty pink lips because they were _calling_ to Callie with a power that was really unheard of. She'd been holding herself back from all of these thoughts and these urges and these needs and these wants, but it appeared that wasn't even what Arizona wanted.

Her mouth sealed over Arizona's, swallowing whatever words were coming next, as her lips easily pried the blonde's apart under them. And then it was Arizona's turn to swallow her embarrassingly desperate groan that rolled out of her throat and into the Arizona's mouth.

She would have been embarrassed about it, too, if she wasn't feeling _everything else_ so much, as her tongue slid over Arizona's. God, she didn't know what it was, but Arizona always tasted so damn good. Especially now, when the way her mouth devoured Callie's was so sure and hungry, just like her own was.

Callie's hands came up to grasp Arizona's slim waist, pulling her easily against Callie's own body. The warm, damp towel under her hands was so thin a barrier, so easy to get rid of… all it would take would be one tug.

The thought of that made her lightheaded, and her hands just held tighter, as she felt Arizona's hands claw up into her hair, before scratching down to her shoulders, and digging in. Like she was the blonde's anchor right here, and it was _so good_ to feel like that.

She pulled out of the kiss slowly, breaking it only to bring her lips where they had been the previous night. On the column of Arizona's neck, because she fucking loved it. The way the soft, warm skin felt under her lips, as she pressed kisses into it. How she could feel Arizona's heartbeat jackhammer there, like she could physically feel the way her kisses affected her.

Because she could without a doubt feel how wet Arizona's kisses made her feel, and she shifted restlessly back from foot to foot.

Her hands slid down to Arizona's thighs, reveling in the smooth skin there, bared completely for her. And the tightness coiling low in her stomach got even more intense when she realized that there was _nothing_ higher up, nothing between her hands and Arizona's heat, except for a few inches.

The realization made her breath leave her on a gasp, which came out against Arizona's neck, resulting in the blonde's short nails digging even more into her shoulder blades.

And then Arizona was pulling back, easing out of her grasp a little bit. Her hands flexed lightly on those strong thighs under her hands but she got the message, and pulled her mouth back from Arizona's neck, and looked down at her.

At darkened blue eyes full of arousal were staring back at her, and she watched as Arizona's chest heaved for a few moments, before her lips pressed together tightly, and she swallowed. Before saying, "Wait. Wait," she repeated herself somewhat breathlessly, and brought her hands forward to lightly push at Callie's shoulders and push her back so her back hit the door again.

Confused, ridiculously turned on, but feeling like she'd done something wrong, she shook her head, "Did I do something?"

Dark eyes involuntarily dropped to the way Arizona tightened the knot at the top of her towel to keep it in place as she shook her head, "No, you're good. Amazing, even," she muttered, almost to herself, before she took another deep breath and brought her hands up to damp blonde locks, pulling lightly, as she closed her eyes for a few moments, "It's just… I want this," she settled on.

And Callie had no idea where she was going because – hello! Callie was right here, hands practically trembling with how much she wanted Arizona, and she lifted an eyebrow, "Trust me, I do, too."

Which made Arizona flash her a brief smile, and it slashed this cute warmth through her, mixing somehow seamlessly with the arousal inside, "I know that you want this. I can feel that," she murmured, "But I mean _more_ than that. I mean – I want this. I like you, and me. And while I'm ready to have sex – and I mean, really ready – I'm not ready to do it if it means you're going to, um, be sleeping in the car tomorrow out of avoidance."

For a moment, the way Arizona phrased it confused her, but only for a moment. She felt understanding dawn on her and she let it sink in, as she nodded, "Oh. Okay."

The trepidation and anticipation on the blonde's face was absolutely clear, and dug into her chest uncomfortably. So before she assured her quickly that everything would be fine, she took a moment to dig inside of herself.

A moment of soul searching, even though she felt stupid thinking that.

And after she did, she found herself nodding, nervous twisting together as she spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words, "I can't promise that I'll always be not afraid of things happening between us. But I can promise you that I really want this." God, did she ever want this, "I want to have sex with you, Arizona, and I have for months. And I thought maybe I would have freaked out about last night, but I didn't. I wanted more; I wanted to keep going. Which is what I want now."

Blue eyes narrowed at her in consideration, though she could clearly see the hope written all over her features, "You mean it? Promise, Calliope. Don't do this if you're going to hide after."

Under her sure tone, Callie could clearly hear the nerves.

She was nearly shocked at her own desire to get rid of those nerves and those fears, because she didn't want Arizona to be feeling like that. And she had it in her power to so that, so she tentatively reached out to lace their fingers together, and she lowered her voice, "I can promise that," and she was sure that she could.

Which was something to think about at a different time. For Arizona, she could promise that. She wanted this, and she would be _here_ after.

Her eyes widened in surprise, though, when Arizona's face broke out in a gorgeous smile. The blonde breathed out, "Thank god," before Callie found herself with an armful of warm, delicious smelling Arizona Robbins, and a fervent mouth on her own once more.

She relished in the way Arizona sucked on her bottom lip, almost desperately, as the blonde's hands gripped her waist. Her own arms wrapped tightly around Arizona's waist, pulling their bodies together, and she moaned low in her throat as she felt that body press completely against hers.

Her nipples were already hard, and rubbing against the fabric of her tank top as Arizona's thumbs dipped under her shirt to rub soft circles against her stomach. Breaths left her in short pants as Arizona ran her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, before pressing kisses down her jaw and then to her earlobe.

Which she lightly sucked on, making Callie's hips buck against her, before she shuddered as Arizona whispered in her ear, "Come on."

Her arms were disengaged from where they were around Arizona's waist as the blonde stepped back from her, and she was left feeling a little cold and a little empty. Until her eyes widened, and she could acutely feel exactly _how wet_ she was, as Arizona's hands moved up to the knot of her towel again.

Only this time, instead of tightening it, her hands loosened it. Enough that it easily fell open, and then fell down Arizona's body, dark eyes following it, before they snapped back up to take in the body that was revealed to her.

All of that smooth, pale skin. Those softly curved hips, and perky, beautifully rounded breasts, and then Arizona's little dimpled smile to top it all off. She was _perfect_ , and it took Callie's breath away.

Before she could do anything she wanted – or even figure out where to start, Arizona stepped forward so that she was right in front of Callie. And nimble fingers played with the hem of Callie's tank top. Without even realizing what she was doing, she lifted her arms in an invitation for Arizona to pull off her shirt.

Within seconds, it was gone, and she felt warm lips pressing kisses to her shoulders and to her chest as Arizona's hands came up behind her, unclasping her bra. Her pants and underwear disappeared in the blink of an eye, and then they were just… the two of them. Naked. Right in front of each other.

And her breath left her on a whimper as she lifted her hands up to Arizona, lightly tracing up her sides, until she got to the curve of her breasts as she brought her mouth down to the blonde's once more.

Their lips moved against each other's pressing and sucking in an unhurried yet familiar rhythm. And even though her heart was pounding in her chest, she was so _sure_ that this was right, that it overtook any kind of fear that could have existed.

Arizona's hands came up to grasp her own, and she moved them without breaking their kiss, until Callie felt Arizona pull her down onto the bed. Even in her hazy mind, she could understand that Arizona let Callie be on top of her to make her know that the control was in her hands.

And that knowledge made her lightheaded with the heady sense of arousal stomping through her, stealing her breath even more than Arizona's kisses were.

Then she pulled away with a gasp, as she felt dexterous, knowing fingers slide up her stomach until fingertips lightly traced the curve of her breasts. She pressed her forehead to Arizona's neck as the blonde's fingers found her hard nipples, lightly tugging and playing with her. The moan that ripped from the back of her throat was nearly animalistic, and her hips rocked down against Arizona's thigh.

Which then thrusted up at her, as Arizona slid her hands to her hips to urge Callie to slide up her body just enough so that her breasts were in front of Arizona's mouth, and she swore when she felt a soft mouth wrap around her nipple, suckling softly.

The hand that wasn't helping hold herself up went to dig into soft, wavy blonde locks, her eyes screwed tightly shut. That was… amazing. So, so amazing, and her hips wouldn't still as they rocked more intently against Arizona's thigh.

But soon, despite how good it felt, she pulled back, thrilled by the grunt of disapproval from Arizona. Because she was sure that as much as the blonde loved that, she would love what Callie wanted to do even more.

Because what she wanted, was to feel the same things. To touch Arizona's breasts, to feel her nipples in her mouth. So, she slid back down, still cupping the back of Arizona's head as she brought their mouths back together.

Their kiss was more languid than anything. Just, feeling. She stroked her tongue along Arizona's, as she slid her other hand between them, pausing for only a moment, before she brought it up to cup one of Arizona's breasts in her hand.

The blonde arched into her hold, a moan breaking on her lips and into Callie's mouth. Which was fucking exhilarating, and Callie wanted more. So she started to explore, her fingers sliding over her nipples, loving the effect she was having on the woman under her.

And when Arizona's head fell back against the pillow on a moan, Callie didn't hesitate to bring her mouth down to Arizona's chest. She pressed feather light kisses against the hot skin there, her mouth gliding over the curve of her breasts, feeling how she shuddered in response.

While her mouth mapped her chest, her hand slid down her body, until she reached Arizona's thighs, before she hesitated.

She wanted more than anything to make Arizona come. She wanted to know how she sounded and how she felt and what her face would look like. She _wanted_.

But her hand was quietly shaking from nerves as it traced up and down a soft inner thigh, getting close enough that she could feel the heat of Arizona's center against the back of her hand.

Callie took a deep breath to give her enough confidence to make her next move, then blew it out against the curve of Arizona's breast. And she could _see_ the way Arizona shivered in response, pink nipples tightening even more.

Which was enough to make her brave enough to slide her index finger up, slowly moving up Arizona's slit, her fingertip more than coated in the blonde's wetness by the time she reached the top. And she found her clit easily, circling, and reveling in the way Arizona's hands scratched up her back, and she could hear her breath leave her in a rush.

It made Callie's heart beat faster, and she wanted to feel _more_ , so she slid her finger back down until she reached her entrance. And she lifted her gaze to Arizona's, feeling herself flush when blue eyes were staring back at her full of the same want she was feeling inside.

And she slowly pressed inside, loving the way Arizona's walls clenched around her, and loving how Arizona's head fell back against the pillow on a low groan even more. She started moving, pumping in and out slowly, just… learning.

Learning the way Arizona's hips found her rhythm, and they moved against one another. Learning the way Arizona's breath start to tremble out.

As they started moving together, she pressed her lips against Arizona's breast again, sucking slightly and shifting until she could take her nipple into her mouth, lapping at it with her tongue. And was crazy gratified when Arizona moaned, long and loud, her hips jumping against Callie's hand.

Gradually, she was moving faster, and Arizona's feet came up to rest on the mattress so she could push herself more firmly against Callie's hand, which made Callie even wetter herself – was that even possible at this point? Fuck.

"Two," Arizona gasped out, making Callie lift her head and look down at her. Blonde hair spread across the pillows like an angel, her mouth open as she panted out, "T-two fingers."

Eyes widening in realization, she slid another finger in on her next thrust, immediately feeling the way Arizona clenched around her even tighter. She was transfixed by the way Arizona's mouth fell open, eyes tightly closing, and her hips starting moving against Callie's hand even faster.

As dexterously as she could, she brought her thumb up to rub at Arizona's clit, and was rewarded with the way the blonde cried out, "Fuck! Yes!"

She leaned in, pressing her mouth against Arizona's neck again, kissing when she could, but mostly breathing in Arizona, as her walls tightened around her fingers. Her hand kept pumping as she husked out, "I want to make you come."

Arizona's breath left her on a quiet whine in response, as she grit out, "You're going to," and her hands came up to tangle in Callie's hair, holding her against her neck.

Callie barely even had to wait before Arizona's body tensed under her, hips shooting up against her wrist, and she felt her shake, and a low moan that sounded like her name broke out through the room.

It was, without a doubt, the most arousing thing Callie had ever experienced, and she couldn't even stop herself from pressing her hips down against the mattress, just trying to get a little bit of relief.

She managed to stop herself after a few seconds, when Arizona's body melted onto the mattress again, her hands falling weakly from Callie's hair to her shoulders, "God."

Her fingers gently eased out of Arizona, mindful of the way she shuddered. Callie felt herself smirk, even as warm satisfaction took over, and she lifted her head to look at the blissed out smile on Arizona's face. What she meant to come out of her mouth was a comment about how much she loved what just transpired.

What actually came out was a quietly reverent, "You're so beautiful."

Her heart felt full with it, with the way Arizona looked under her in that moment. Happy and relaxed and like she was everything Callie ever wanted to see.

The suddenness of the thought made it easy for her to be distracted for when Arizona grinned up at her, like energy had been breathed right back into her body. And Callie found their positions switched easily, found herself on her back, as Arizona lowered herself on top of her, and Callie wouldn't have been able to stop the moan of their bodies touching each other's like this if she tried.

She was so fucking _ready_ for this.

One of Arizona's hands was scratching down her stomach, making her shake with anticipation, before moving back up and brushing a thumb over her hard nipple. But Callie couldn't handle any more.

"I need –" she barely managed to get out, before Arizona's hand scratched back down and she cut herself off on a choked breath.

And Arizona whispered, "I know," before that mouth was pressing soft kisses against her chest.

Kisses pressed down between her breasts, and then following the path of her hand, which was now resting on Callie's thigh, lightly pushing her legs apart. Goose bumps were left in the wake of her lips, and Callie's hips were already shifting restlessly in want for what was going to happen.

Strong, sure hands wrapped around her thighs, as she shuddered from the feeling of Arizona's hot breath washing over her center. But she didn't go any lower, and Callie lifted her head so that she could watch as the blonde settled between the legs she'd just separated.

Her stomach quivered from anticipation, her toes curling, before Arizona send her a sly smile, her head lowering, and Callie held her breath…

Before Arizona's mouth pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to her leg, only an inch away from where Callie really needed her. And Callie's hips moved more insistently, which made Arizona smile against her leg, because _she knew_ what she was doing to Callie.

Then all of her thoughts were stolen along with her breath, as those open mouthed kisses that had been gracing her thighs were focused on her clit. Sparks shot throughout her entire body it felt like, fireworks going off in her head, as she felt a talented tongue trace her bundle of nerves.

A strangled, "Fuck," left her mouth, and it was all that she could get out as she took in a shuddering breath, her hips already thrusting against Arizona's face.

It was all too much. She'd wanted Arizona for almost a year. She'd slept in the same bed as her multiple times. They'd kissed, they'd flirted, they'd fought. She'd _just_ made Arizona come under her, her fingers were still slightly damp from when they had been inside of the blonde.

This was so not going to last long at all. She was going to come, and she was going to come _hard_ into Arizona's mouth, and it wasn't going to take more than a few minutes.

Arizona shifted slightly, moving her mouth down, until Callie felt her tongue pressing into her, and her own strangled scream hit her ears as if she was hearing it from underwater, her hands pressing down against blonde hair, holding Arizona against her.

She had no idea what words were leaving her lips, or even if they were words, or if they were just nonsensical sounds. It didn't matter, though, because her entire world was pulling together tighter and tighter. All centered around what she was feeling between her legs, from Arizona's mouth, and it was getting to be _too_ much. She was going to –

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted, "Arizona. I –" she broke off as she felt her world start to fall apart.

And then she felt Arizona's hands come up and interlock with her own. With her hands gripping the blonde's tightly, she let herself drop, white hot pleasure taking over her body, rolling over her in waves.

Time was a concept that had no meaning to Callie in the minutes that followed. All she was aware of was that her body felt completely boneless, her breath was refusing to let her catch it, and Arizona had licked her through everything, until she stopped shuddering.

And then she felt completely safe and warm, as the blonde's arms wrapped around her. Callie had never really been one for close cuddling after sex. It made her feel a little claustrophobic, and it never was something she really _craved_.

But she was craving it right now, and she loved the way Arizona maneuvered them so that the blonde was laying on her back, and Callie curled automatically on her side, her mouth pressed against Arizona's neck in an easy kiss.

Part of her was waiting for the panic to come. The panic at the fact that she'd had sex with a woman. That she'd made Arizona come around her fingers, and then had Arizona's mouth on her. But… it didn't come.

Which resulted in her lips curling into a relieved smile. She _could_ do this. It was real, and it wasn't scary.

Arizona's hand came up to comb lightly through dark locks, as she quietly murmured, "I'm opposed to either of us getting dressed for the rest of the night. We should just order room service."

Which made Callie laugh. She felt her body shake with the laughter, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe because she felt weirdly free and relaxed and peaceful, mixed with the serious consideration in Arizona's tone.

When another realization hit her, she laughed even harder. She could feel Arizona's questioning look, so she answered, "I was in Arizona, in Arizona." And she dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

Arizona groaned in her ear, "God, what did I get myself in to?" but there was an undeniable smile in her tone.

She laughed for several long moments, pressing her mouth into the soft, warm skin of Arizona's throat again, as the sweet feeling in her stomach seemed to explode up into her heart, making it beat uncomfortably fast. It was this delirious feeling of happiness and calmness, and it kind of terrified her because she could recognize it for what it was.

For the second time that day, time seemed to freeze for her.

Because she was sure that this feeling was a lot like falling in love.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought! I apologize for the longer wait than usual between chapters, but I've had a busy week. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support for the story so far. And thank you for reading!**


	13. Las Vegas

To say Arizona had been dragging her heels before leaving Arizona-the-state, would be an understatement. To say that the last night had been simply awesome would be an understatement.

The night before with Callie had been one of the best nights she'd ever had. It wasn't only the super amazing sex – which really had been… wow, she was shivering just remembering it, – and it was _wow_ for every single round they'd gone through, but it was more than that.

It was the fact that she felt like something had changed between them in that hotel room, she thought, as she leaned her head back against the headrest in her car. Something inside of her felt shifted in a way, and she didn't know how exactly it had happened, but somehow Callie's soft, exploring hands and those dark expressive eyes had made these already heart melting feelings she had for the brunette shift and open up even more.

Into stronger, more intense feelings, that were settling in her chest and surrounded her heart in this warmth that made her stomach dance.

"Are you okay?" Callie's voice broke into her thoughts, and she took her eyes off of the road that was flying by outside of her window, and looked over at the brunette.

Who was driving, sun glasses flipped down over her eyes, hands draped on the wheel all casually in this way that she managed to do that looked so… cute. She'd insisted on driving after they'd reluctantly checked out of their hotel room.

Arizona's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Yes, I'm okay." She was actually feeling _more_ than okay, if she was really being honest, especially about that nice warm feeling in her chest. Much more than okay, "Why?"

Callie's face turned from facing out the windshield at the road to look at her for just a second, and Arizona couldn't see her eyes, but she could see the way her eyebrow rose in question, "Because you're frowning."

And that statement seemed to be what made Callie herself frown a bit, and a hand dropped from the wheel to reach up to her sunglasses, setting them down in the cup holder as she sighed. Then started to slow the car down.

While Arizona lifted her hand to her mouth and indeed realized that her lips were set in –

 _A pout?_

Not _a pout. I haven't pouted since I was a child._

 _Oh, please! Don try to fool me – yourself._

She almost groaned aloud, before she acknowledged that she was pouting. It couldn't be helped. Because she was feeling great. As in, her _feelings_ were good. This pout had nothing to do with her actual feelings, but more of was the result of them.

She turned to face Callie in her seat as the brunette pulled them over into the side of the road, and it was clear that she was having some thoughts of her own. Not for the first time, Arizona wished she could see inside of her head.

Before she could say anything, Callie shifted so that she could look at her, and those dark eyes were big and stormy and confused as she asked, "I promised not to, you know, hide after last night. And I haven't been, but did I – is there something else wrong?"

That plump, full bottom lip was taken in between Callie's teeth, looking so uncharacteristically unsure and there was vulnerability all in her voice that pulled at Arizona. And it was that which made her face melt into a smile. A full, complete dimpled smile because she couldn't even believe she was seeing Callie like this right now.

She'd had Callie under her and over her several times last night and this morning, and being able to have Callie like that was one thing that amazed her. But then, having Callie be like _this_ in front of her, it was even better.

Because she'd never been more serious about anything than she'd been the night before when she told Callie that she wanted _them_ together, and it felt like it was all coming together.

So she shook her head, and her blue eyes twinkled as she lifted her eyebrows, "I knew you weren't hiding today. If you were, I doubt what happened this morning would have happened."

If Arizona was being honest, when they had woken up in the late morning, she'd been nervous that after being able to sleep on what had happened between them – no pun intended – that Callie would freak out. It wouldn't have been out of character for the brunette at all. But instead, dark eyes had fluttered open and Arizona had waited for a few heart-stopping moments waiting for a fallout that never came.

Instead, Callie's eyes had roamed to where the blanket had fallen down and revealed Arizona's chest, before she shifted over and taken Arizona again. It really had been everything Arizona could have wanted in a morning after with the brunette.

Dark eyes rolled at her even as a smirk worked its way onto Callie's mouth. And a slight blush did the same on her cheeks, "You loved it."

If Arizona smiled any wider, she was sure that her cheeks were going to spit in half, "I did."

She was fairly certain that if anyone found themselves at the sexual mercy of Callie Torres, they would love it. Arizona was definitely no exception.

The anxiety that had been present on Callie's face seemed to dissipate and now she tilted her head quizzically, "So, what's with the frown, then?"

With a sigh, she leaned the side of her head against her headrest, and looked at Callie from under her eyelashes, "You know, I was convinced that this trip was going to be one of the best things of my life."

In fact, she vividly remembered yelling at Callie in this very car about how she was ruining Arizona's trip, just a couple of weeks ago. When it was just beginning. And… holy shit, had they come so far.

From the small smile playing on Callie's lips, she thought she was remembering the instance as well. But the brunette only said, "I know."

"I thought it was going to be great," she reiterated, and it was true; she'd been looking forward to this trip for months. Even trying to keep her head up when things didn't look like they were going to go well. "And it has been. It's been even better than I thought it would be, actually," she murmured, and felt like she had a flash of all of their great moments in her mind, ending with last night.

But her quiet reverent tone seemed to serve to make Callie even more confused, as the brunette shook her head and lifted an eyebrow, silently asking her what was the problem then.

The weight that had been pressing onto her chest since she'd realized that Arizona-the-state was technically the last stop before arriving in California refused to be ignored anymore, so she swallowed hard, "But I expected the end to feel like the way I usually feel after a vacation," she gestured with her hands in the air for a few moments, "You know, like… it had been a good time, but also like it's good to be home. I really expected to feel like that, considering this is also the first time going home for the summer after med school, you know?"

Callie took in her words with a slow, deliberate nod, even though she shrugged, "I don't have those exact same feelings about going home after a vacation, but I understand what you're saying."

Arizona could tell by her tone that Callie was kind of teasing her, so she reached out and lightly pushed at her shoulder. Which actually turned out to be more of a caress of Callie's bare shoulder, and she focused on the feeling of her soft skin under her fingertips, which gave fuel to the flame of her feelings for Callie, "And, so, you know. I expected to feel the way I usually do after a vacation. But after… everything with you and us and _this_ ," she gestured between them, then sighed, "I'm not ready for it to end," she settled on in a whisper.

The truth was, she would enjoy if this vacation could just keep going on, and lasting for… well, much longer.

They'd only just gotten started, and now they were heading to California and it was going to be over. And so the fact that she felt all of these strong feelings for Callie made it difficult for her to accept that the trip was just going to be… over.

"I'm not either," Callie asserted, and the certainty in her tone made blue eyes whip to hers, holding her gaze.

And she saw something in those dark eyes that made her heart beat a little bit faster with wonder. It was a mischievous glint, and she could recognize that much, but could not pinpoint exactly what was the cause, and she leaned forward a bit as she asked, "Okay…" and she waited for Callie to tell her what was going on.

But instead, the brunette didn't answer her and leaned forward herself. Arizona's breath caught in her throat as those soft lips brushed against hers, and Callie's hands came up to cup her jaw, thumbs softly stroking over her cheeks.

It was that soft stroking of her cheeks that caused her to be somewhat hypnotized into a daze, especially mixed with the skillful way Callie's lips tugged on her bottom one, trapping it for a few delightful seconds.

Then it was all gone, and it still felt like she had sparks shooting through her veins by the time she managed to blink her eyes back open. And Callie was already merging onto the road again, a customary smirk on her lips.

That smirk – that maddening smirk that she had been on the receiving end so many times but since this trip had happened, she'd really come to enjoy it – was firmly in place, and she narrowed her eyes, "Calliope, what is that smirk for?"

She received a small shrug in response, and a ridiculously fake innocent voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Arizona really wanted to badger her more, but there wasn't that much she could do in the moving vehicle. Regardless, it only took her another ten minutes to realize that they weren't driving the route that she'd had mapped out for them.

And it was then that her suspicions really started to rise, her eyes scanning the road for any other signs, as she asked, "Where are we going?"

The smirk on Callie's face was pulling away and into a little teasing smile, as she reminded her, "You know, that's exactly what I felt like at the beginning of our trip."

Blue eyes rolled, even as she grinned and curiosity bubbled up inside of her, "Seriously where are we?"

She could only imagine they were going on some sort of day trip or something. After all, they were at the end of the trip; Arizona's budget was running dangerously low – practically gone, now – and she was lucky that they had stopped at her grandparent's house, otherwise she would have been lugging around a multitude of dirty clothes as well.

They'd been driving for forty-five minutes at this point, and Arizona wondered exactly how long had they been going off course? Why hadn't she been paying more attention to grab more clues?

Callie only shrugged, and softly sang, "You'll see."

It didn't take much longer before she noticed a sign for Nevada, and her alarm bells were ringing, "Calliope… our route to Santa Barbara doesn't take us through Nevada at all."

"No. But your original route did, when you were driving with Alex," she reminded Arizona, without taking her eyes off the road.

Arizona assumed that they weren't actually driving through Alex's home town, but nonetheless she teased, "Are you planning to stop by and visit Alex's family, then?"

Dark eyes looked at her long enough to roll, "I was thinking more along the lines of making a stop that's more conventional for tourists in Nevada."

"You're taking us to Vegas?" Arizona asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise. That didn't exactly seem like a day trip to her – not that she was complaining, especially after just confessing to wanting this trip to last longer.

Callie had a small, unsure smile on her face to take over from that smirk, "I – well, I wanted to have another day, with us. The two of us."

That warm feeling hit her again like a ton of bricks. All right, with a much gentler force than a ton of bricks, admittedly, but no less intensely, and it settled right in to her chest, "Have you been planning this all along? Is that why you were so insistent on driving today?"

She was met with a full-blown smirk once again as Callie teased, "I knew you would catch on soon enough. You did have me worried, though. At the beginning of the trip when I realized we were heading in the wrong direction, I realized it way sooner than you did."

Arizona found herself rolling her eyes even as she lightly shoved Callie's shoulder. Not hard enough to jar her and swerve the car, but enough, "Shut up."

Her relief at the fact that they still had this… this banter between them and that if anything, last night had only made it even better made her heart speed up just a bit. Even more than it already had, given the fact that _Callie wanted to spend more time with her and had arranged a last minute getaway in Las Vegas for it to happen_.

The realness of it all was almost enough to make her lightheaded, and she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't even care. Until something else nagged her thoughts and she sent Callie a curious look, biting on her bottom lip, "But what about your sister's wedding?"

Not that she really thought that Callie would purposefully miss it or anything – she spoke of her sister with a clear air of sibling love – there was some agitation but underlying affection. But they had already been cutting it close. And she wouldn't lie, she was kind of excited to be able to meet Callie's family.

Even if it was just as her friend.

But the brunette shook her head, "Don't worry. If we leave Vegas tomorrow by our checkout time, we'll get to Santa Barbara in the evening. And the wedding is the day after that. And if you knew my sister, you would know that she fully supports any last minute trip, especially when it will drive my mother crazy," she offered with a cheeky smile.

Which Arizona couldn't resist. And she also couldn't resist leaning over the console to press a lingering kiss against that soft, tan cheek either.

* * *

It was less than an hour later when they pulled into a parking lot, and she still had the ghost of a smile on her face. Callie gave her a smile in return, as she pulled up and it was only when she hopped out of the car and was handing the keys to a valet driver that Arizona realized that they were at a hotel that was nice enough to have a valet driver waiting for them.

She scrambled quickly to get out of the car, yanking off her seatbelt just as Callie was pulling out one of her suitcases as well as one of her own. And her Prius was driving away to be parked in that nice parking garage before she even realized they were at the Archfield hotel.

Blue eyes widened as she took it all in, because even from the outside, it was _beautiful_. Elegant and seemingly majestic, competing with several of the other high name hotels here on the strip. They'd stayed in one of the Archfield sister hotels in Chicago, which had been nice and one of the higher end places they'd stayed in on the trip.

She'd booked that hotel way ahead of time, and had gotten a deal there, figuring that they were staying in what was probably the biggest city on their entire trip, so it was nice to splurge then.

But… "Callie, we can't stay here!" she hissed out as the brunette came to stand next to her, gently bumping their shoulders together.

She was giving her an amused look, "Why not?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been spending the night in Motel 6's, but this place is way too nice," she insisted, crossing her arms over her stomach, reluctant to go in, despite the cutely warm look Callie was giving her.

Then a warm hand reached out after adjusting her hold on their luggage, and intertwined with Arizona's pulling her forward towards the entrance, "Come on, let's go. This place isn't too nice. There's nowhere too nice for you," she finished with a murmur.

And her heart stuttered in her chest and weakened her resolve enough that she allowed herself to be pulled along with Callie, past the doorman, who she smiled weakly at. He returned it with a tip of his hat.

The lobby was all high ceilings and chandeliers and glass and marble and Arizona immediately felt grossly underdressed. This was one of the nicest hotels that she'd ever even seen, and there she was wearing a tank top, yoga shorts, and flip flops. Not that she could really be blamed, given the fact that she'd thought they were going to be making a nine hour drive today, and would eventually end up at Callie's house.

AKA, assuming they wouldn't be arriving anywhere that required her to dress up.

She only needed to be on the receiving end of one middle aged woman who was giving her a _look_ that made her shrink in on herself slightly, before she tugged Callie to a stop in the middle of the lobby, whispering, "Callie, I don't know about you, but I don't really have like five hundred dollars to spend for one night in this place."

Callie turned to face her and gave her hand a light squeeze, before she looked down at the floor and kicked her sneaker at the polished marble for a moment, "Don't worry, it's my treat. I mean, it was my idea to stay here for the night."

Arizona pulled back a few inches to stare at her, "What? No, I'm not going to ask you to do that."

She watched as dark eyes narrowed slightly and then looked around as if checking their perimeter, before leaning in and quickly brushing a kiss on Arizona's lips. It was over within a second, but it was enough to have her protestations falling back down her throat.

"You're not asking," Callie told her, "I'm telling," she added with that smirk, and slowly unlaced their fingers and let Arizona's hand fall to her side, before she bent down to place their luggage next to Arizona on the floor. She but her lip and looked over her shoulder at the concierge desk, "Um. Just stay here. I'm going to talk to them."

Blue eyes narrowed in consideration and just… something felt off, she decided, but before she could voice anything, Callie was already walking away from her. She walked like she owned the place, despite wearing some beat up sneakers, a tank top, and some jean shorts.

She watched with interest as Callie went right up to the front desk and started speaking words that Arizona couldn't hear, then dug out something from her wallet, and… huh. The concierge sat at attention after a few seconds of Callie speaking. And almost within the blink of an eye, there were another two hotel employees immediately approaching them eagerly.

And like, Arizona wasn't blind – Callie was _really_ attractive, obviously. And yes, the kind of attractive that could make you stop and stare or do a double-take. But _that_ kind of attention in a place like this? That definitely meant something. What was Callie even saying to them?

Her interest was piqued, and she nearly jumped when Callie shifted slightly to gesture at her. Arizona felt her cheeks flush, and she stood at attention when one of the young men who had been talking to the brunette determinedly made her way in her direction. She had to stop peering over at Callie in favor of glancing at the guy, who was rapidly approaching.

He was wearing a practiced smile that was nonetheless extremely bright and welcoming, "It's extremely nice to meet you. My name is Robert, and it's my pleasure to bring your suitcases up to your room."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, "I – um, hi, Robert. Um, thank you?"

Robert nodded, bending to retrieve their luggage at her feet, "I will have your luggage at your room by the time you arrive, Miss Robbins."

Now she was certain something was up, and before she could even thank him, Robert was off towards a staff elevator with their suitcases, and she couldn't stand waiting all of the way back here anymore while Callie was doing… god only knew, really, at the front desk.

Whatever she was doing was getting them a royal treatment, apparently. But by the time she was in earshot, she just heard the concierge's parting words, "I hope you enjoy your stay, Miss Torres. If there is anything you need, day or night, that card has my personal number. You just let me know."

And Callie flashed a bright smile at him, "Thank you, Kevin."

She had a small envelope that held the key card in her hand as she turned around to face Arizona, who was staring at her in question. What in the world had just happened?

Callie froze for a moment, before she continued on and took a few steps toward Arizona, holding up the key card, "Good news! They have a room."

Eyes narrowed, she murmured, "Weird that they had a room available for the last minute," and she found herself reaching for the envelope, because… there was something strange about this whole thing and her curiosity was getting the best of her.

And then she froze, her eyes widening when she flipped open the key card envelope, to see that in the embossed glossy writing, that they were going to be staying in the Presidential Suite. Her fingers felt a little numb, before Callie quickly took the key back – which was good because Arizona might have dropped it.

She looked up at Callie to see the brunette looking sheepishly down at the ground, and she heard her own incredulousness as she asked, "They just so happened to have the Presidential Suite available at the last minute? And you… can pay for it?"

Which, no. There was no way she could stay somewhere that was forcing Callie to pay what was surely over a thousand dollars for one night.

But before she got a response, which she thought was going to be a good one because the brunette's cheeks were faintly blushing, there was a loud exclamation of, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Callie Torres!" from across the lobby, near the elevators.

And if Arizona thought she'd been in the Twilight Zone moments ago, this just heightened the experience. She and Callie both whirled around right in time to see a tall, leggy redhead run at them.

More aptly, run right at _Callie_.

Who was only frozen for a moment before her face broke out into a bright, absolutely stunning smile and then she – she _squealed_ in excitement, as her arms opened to accept the redhead into a tight hug. It was an extremely rare show of excitement from the brunette; so rare, that Arizona had never seen it before.

And it was for this completely _gorgeous_ redhead, who had her arms wrapped tightly around Callie's neck while Callie's banded around her waist, and they held like that for a few long seconds.

 _What in the world is going on?_

 _Why are they hugging for so long? That looks like a_ really _friendly embrace…_

 _Didn't Callie say that she'd never been with another woman before?_

… _Someone sounds jealous._

 _I – I'm not jealous! I can't be. I don't even know if there is something to be jealous over._

 _Yeah, except that really long and_ tight _hug!_

 _Yeah, well. Am I even allowed to be jealous over this? We're not exactly dating._

And that realization seemed to smack her right in the center of the chest. Was this it? She liked Callie and she didn't want what they were doing to end; so was this it? Did she want to be in a real, legitimate relationship with the brunette?

Okay, yeah. She did. And that much was clear to her – she couldn't imagine Callie not being on the same wavelength.

But, seriously, what was going on with this damn hug? Finally, they drew back, though not very far and still close enough for the redhead to hold Callie by the elbow. Her brunette was still smiling widely, "Addison! What are you even doing here?"

Ah, so the gorgeous redhead's name was Addison. Addison Something-or-other. Never heard of her.

So-called Addison grinned right back, "Cal, what do you think? I've been here since classes let out weeks ago!"

She watched as those dark eyes rolled, and Callie had that smirk-y I'm-trying-not-to-smile look on her face – which was _Arizona's_ look – as she scoffed, "Oh, right, silly me for thinking you would go anywhere else."

Addison looked like she was offended, "You know I need to destress after classes let out every year. What better place to go?" She arched an eyebrow at Callie before gesturing around them, "The real question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Callie's smirk slipped away, and into a small smile, "As you know, Aria's wedding is coming up –"

"I honestly still cannot believe that wild child Aria is getting married. To _David_ ," she tacked on with a deep full-bodied laugh.

Which Callie joined in with for a moment, before continuing, "I know, I know. But it's happening in a couple of days, and I'm driving through on my way there, from school."

Addison's voice dipped as she nodded, "Oh, right, right. I forgot about your road trip. How's it going?"

For the first time in a couple of minutes, dark eyes flickered to Arizona, and she definitely hadn't enjoyed the weird feeling of jealousy and nosiness, but with a look from Callie, the crushing feeling of it in her chest lessened.

And Callie looked back at Addison as she stepped back a little bit, so she could gesture towards Arizona, "Actually, the trip was… not as planned. But this is the woman Elise set me up to drive with, Arizona. Arizona, this is Addison. She's a friend, from undergrad."

Sparkling, smiling blue eyes rolled as Addison turned to face her as well, and she corrected Callie's statement, "The _best_ friend, no matter what Elise says." Her eyes ran up and down Arizona as a small smile played on her lips, "Arizona, hmm? Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's also a state," she quipped, and couldn't deny herself this little barbed moment, because… as much as she hated it, she _was_ jealous. And it was probably crazy, but there was an innate closeness right between the two women.

Addison just chuckled before she murmured smartly, "Is it?" And then she snapped her fingers as a knowing look settled over her face, "Arizona! You're the neighbor, right? The one who _crashed into Callie's car_!"

She looked between the two of them, seeming aghast and amused at the same time.

And Arizona really wished she was able to say that she was _more_ than the neighbor who crashed into Callie's car. Much more! But… she knew Callie was not wanting everyone to know that yet, especially someone who knew her family the way Addison clearly did, so she kept her words in.

Instead, she nodded, and Callie was quick to cut in, stepping farther way from Addison and a little closer to Arizona. Close enough that their arms brushed, and she couldn't help the goosebumps she got.

"Uh, yeah, that's the same Arizona. But she's actually pretty cool," Callie admitted, and Arizona looked up at her and was met with a soft, warm smile, "We've become pretty close on this trip."

All right. That was more than enough to make Arizona grin, too, dimples popping, as things shifted back to _right_ in her chest, "Pretty close friends," she amended.

To which Callie looked at her with a slightly raised, questioning eyebrow, but the brunette accepted it with a smile. So did Addison, "I never thought I would see the day when Callie Torres makes friends with the woman who brutally attacked her baby," the redhead laughed, and when she caught Arizona's frown, she added, "Hey, it's her words, not mine."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend, "I called you when I was in a rough place."

Addison just gave her a look right back, before shrugging, "Hey, I was going out for some dinner, and then hitting up a couple casinos for the night. You guys want in?"

Arizona watched as Callie's mouth fell open as if to answer, but then nothing came out as dark eyes darted between Arizona and this Addison, who seemed amused by Callie's indecision, if the smirk on her lips was any indication.

And she didn't know how she felt about that smirk – it seemed oddly _knowing_. Then Callie sighed a bit, "I'd obviously like to, but Arizona and I just got here, and –"

But for as much as Arizona wanted to spend more time alone with Callie – despite the fact that she'd had nearly nothing but alone time with Callie for weeks – she also wanted to get to know this woman. Callie's apparent best friend. Because Arizona didn't even know any of Callie's friends, aside from Elise.

So she stepped forward slightly, shaking her head, "No, no. You should spend time with your friend, Calliope. We can go to dinner."

Addison's smirk faltered, as her perfectly arched eyebrows rose, " _Calliope_? Huh."

Callie's cheeks noticeably flushed and she stiffened for a moment against Arizona's side before she rolled her eyes at Addison, "Shut up. We have to go up to our room and change. Meet you down here?"

The redhead still had a curious but somehow knowing look on her face as she nodded, "I'll be waiting."

As they walked to the elevator, Arizona was mindful to keep a little bit of distance between them, rather than let their shoulders brush. Mostly because she could feel that Callie was still tense next to her, knowing that Addison was presumably watching them.

Instead of thinking about that, because it made an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach, she instead remembered exactly what had been on her mind before Addison had swooped in, just as Callie pressed the button for one of the top floors in the elevator.

"So… the presidential suite? Callie, what even – you can't just pay for that for us!" She had half a mind to try to stop the elevator and demand a refund for Callie, "It's way too much," she insisted, as she turned to face the brunette.

Who was looking down at the ground, that sheepish look back on her face, which was making Arizona confused. Perfectly aligned white teeth dug into that bottom lip before Callie sighed, "Don't worry. I'm not paying for it," was what Callie chose to assure her with.

Which made Arizona's eyebrows draw down in confusion, "I – what?" because _that_ made even less sense.

Callie opened her mouth to answer just as the elevator dinged, and let them out into a somehow also elegant hallway, with many less doors than their usual hotel hallways they'd been staying in. She followed the brunette on the way out, and was grateful for the fact that there were no more prying eyes like in the lobby, so she felt free to reach out and take Callie's hand with her own. Not only for the connection she felt with it, but because of the confusion about what the hell was even going on.

Especially because Callie seemed to know exactly where to go, as she walked down the hallway, and Arizona shook her head, using her grip to pull the brunette to a stop, "Calliope. What do you mean, you're not paying for us to stay here? Is this some sort of blackmail type situation?" she sort-of joked.

Dark eyes looked at her for a few moments, before Callie sighed, and spoke slowly, "You know how I've told you about how my dad traveled a lot for business?"

Arizona only nodded, curious for the rest.

It proved to be enough to encourage Callie to continue, "Well, this is his business. Archfield hotels. He, um, owns it."

Her voice was uncharacteristically small, but regardless, the information had Arizona's eyes widening, as surprise rocked her, her mouth falling open slightly, "Are – are you serious?"

Dark eyes gave her that intense look, like she could see right through her, before Callie nodded slightly, and rushed to add on, "It's not something I tell people. You know, it wasn't the best thing to tell someone to be able to make _real_ friends, and now it's – it's not really who _I_ am. Elise only knows because she found something in my mail once. I've only told, well, you," she finished in a whisper.

And while she was still kind of reeling from the revelation, because, well, it wasn't every day that you found out the girl you lived next to, befriended, and were having a romantic _thing_ with was a millionaire, she could clearly tell that it was making Callie more than a little uncomfortable.

So all she did was give the hand in hers a comforting squeeze, and stroked her thumb over the back of her hand, as she quietly assured her, "I won't tell anyone. But. Thank you for telling me."

It was only when the words came out and she was granted one of those radiant smiles that she'd never been granted with before this trip, that she realized exactly what Callie had said. She hadn't even told Elise, who she considered her best friend at school.

And it was extremely satisfying and validating for her to know that along with everything else that had happened between them, she'd also won over Callie Torres's trust.

Callie maintained eye contact with her for a few moments, before she led them down the hallway a little bit more, and seamlessly swiped the card so that the door opened. The brunette held it open for her, making Arizona grin brightly as she stepped through.

Then promptly gasped, because _holy crap_. She was positive she'd never been in a place that was this magnificent before; definitely not a freaking hotel room. The door opened into a beautifully furnished living room-esque area, with a kitchen at the far right and two sets of doors to the far left.

Callie closed the door behind them, and then came up next to Arizona, smiling at her faintly in that way that made Arizona feel… special, "This is actually my favorite suite, out of all of my dad's hotels."

She could definitely see why, and she lifted her eyebrows, "How many of these presidential suites have you stayed in before?"

A flush worked its way up on Callie's cheeks and she shrugged, "Uh, a lot. But Addison and I would come here a lot in undergrad; she loves it here, and it _is_ a nice getaway."

Arizona pictured the ease with which the redhead moved downstairs, as if she owned the place. Which, she didn't, but apparently Callie kind of did. _So weird_ , she shook her head slightly, "Does her family also… um, you know?"

Own hotels, was something she was getting at, but the words sounded strange coming out of her mouth. Thankfully, Callie understood what she was getting at, and she shook her head, "No. She – um, you know Forbes magazine?"

Arizona slowly nodded, because… who didn't know about Forbes magazine?

Callie bit her lip before explaining, "Well, her name is Addison _Forbes_ Montgomery. Her family is in publishing."

She was sure that her eyes were double their usual size, but she couldn't help it because this seemed like some sort of crazy twist of events. Which was really what prompted her to let out a little laugh, because the entire last half hour was just insane.

And then Callie was giving her a questioning look, so Arizona just shook her head, "I'm sorry. But what I expected to happen when we pulled up at this hotel… well, I didn't know exactly what I expected, but it wasn't any of this," she gestured around them with her free hand.

Relief hit her when Callie's lips curled into their own smile, "It is a little unbelievable," she acknowledged.

 _So… Callie's a millionaire and so is her incredibly gorgeous friend, who gives her tight hugs._

 _Thanks for the summary. I was there, too._

She rolled her eyes at herself, but was glad for the reminder of Addison, who was waiting for them. And it was what prompted her to take in a deep breath and ask uncertainly, "So… your friend. Addison. How should I act? I mean, am I just the unexpected road trip friend?"

Insecurity weighed in her stomach as she waited for Callie's answer. But when Callie ducked her head slightly to look at the ground, it was as much answer as Arizona needed.

Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she nodded slowly, because Arizona really wasn't one for _hiding_ who she was. At least, not hiding this part of herself, not since she'd been in high school, afraid to come out.

And she couldn't deny that it didn't feel that good to be just known as the girl who crashed into Callie's car to her apparent best friend. But, it wasn't that big of a deal, she supposed as she exhaled a deep breath. It wasn't like no one knew about them. Her family, for example. Or even like they were explicitly lying about anything. And it didn't truly matter if these people that Arizona didn't know knew about them.

Like Addison, and Callie's family. She didn't want to force Callie out of the closet.

Especially because she didn't even know what they were, yet. They were still figuring things out – and it was clear that Callie was still figuring a lot of things out on her own.

So, it was actually easy to smile up at the brunette, and assure her, "It's okay; I was just wondering."

It felt like the natural move to lean up on her tip-toes, moving in for a kiss. And for a second, the thrill of it washed over her, anyway. Maybe they weren't telling people yet, and maybe they were doing their own thing, but it was exhilarating bring able to have Callie like this. Knowing that she was able to rock up and kiss her whenever she wanted.

Knowing that the muffled whimper Callie released against her mouth as their lips met was because her kisses made Callie's heart speed up, and made her feel lust pound through her body the same way Callie did to Arizona.

She'd meant for it to be a quick kiss. Something small, just to assure Callie that she understood. But when Callie used their joined hands to pull her a little closer, close enough so that their bodies aligned as the brunette's free hand gripped Arizona's hip, it changed.

It slowed as their mouths melded, and she felt Callie's tongue trace surely over her bottom lip, knowing that Arizona would let her in. Which she readily did, and her tongue met Callie's, the kiss shifting into a deliberate, exploring feeling. And she loved the taste of it on her tongue, and the slow build of it all.

They pulled back, and as dark eyes caught her own and held her gaze, Arizona's already slightly labored breath started to become even more labored. How in the world did Callie manage to _look_ hungry?

It was beyond her, but it fed her own hunger for Callie, especially as she could still feel her breath washing over her lips.

She was already starting to lean in when Callie paused, and a regretful look flashed across her face, "Wait. We… should get ready."

Disappointment rocked through her, but Callie was right; Arizona was the one who had decided they should join Addison for dinner, after all. So, reluctantly, she rocked back on her heels and nodded.

Then she actually _squeaked_ when those full lips descended on hers once more, stealing her breath away, as that full mouth press against her own, and then took her bottom lip in a tug that sent even more wetness between her legs than there already had been from their previous kiss.

All too soon – before she could properly react – Callie had pulled back and Arizona could see how their kiss had affected her, too, in the changed way she was breathing. And she breathed out, "Later."

"Later," Arizona echoed, before they made their way to the master bedroom to get ready for the impromptu dinner date.

Less than an hour later, the three of them were seated at what Arizona was certain was an inordinately priced restaurant – and had been seated immediately, as the hostess seemed to recognize not only Addison, but Callie as well. And Arizona was certain that that might take some getting used to.

But it seemed like Callie hadn't even really noticed the attentiveness, as she'd given the hostess her usual bright smile, the same one she'd given the hostess at all of the restaurants they'd been to, whether they were the small diners or karaoke bars or… anything.

And as she listened to Callie and Addison chat about someone she didn't know for a few moments, she took the opportunity to look at Callie, who had slipped into a dress Arizona hadn't even known she'd packed, but that fit her perfectly, falling to mid-thigh. She'd slipped in diamond earrings, that Arizona was positive she hadn't ever seen before, and she knew that they screamed of quiet wealth.

Somehow, in the half hour they'd been in their hotel suite, Callie had ditched her usual leather and sneakers ensemble for this elegant look that seemed to suit her just as well. And now with the information of what Callie's dad actually did for a job, Arizona figured that slipping into this elegant look was something Callie was more than used to.

But, she thought with a frown, she didn't think Callie enjoyed it very much. After how much she went through to not tell people about her family's money, and the fact that her own personal style was so much more relaxed, it was clear that Callie tried to distance herself from it all.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when she realized both of the women were look at her, as if waiting for her to add something into the conversation, so she settled on the first thing that came to her mind, which was actually something she was curious about, "How did you two meet?"

A cringe almost took over her face, because, well, that sounded _lame_ , but it was amusing to see the way the two exchanged looks before Addison smirked and leaned in a bit from the other side of the table, "We were living in the same dorm, freshman year. But, the dorms were kind of exclusive. Like, there was a lottery for upperclassmen to be able to live there. We got in because our parents paid for it, which meant people kind of hated that we were there."

Callie's eyes were narrowed, and then they rolled at Addison in a way that was so familiar to Arizona, and it made her smile, "Don't let Addison fool you; she wasn't into being my friend at first, even in alliance against the asshole upperclassmen."

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, enjoying the challenging smile on Callie's face, "And why not?" And maybe she should have directed the question toward Addison, but she honestly was mesmerized by the way Callie looked at that moment.

Somehow powerful, and all smirk-y, and with the way her hair was done up in that side-swept way… it all came together in a gorgeous image. And one that made Arizona's stomach do somersaults, because Callie – all sides of her – was kind of awesome and all sorts of beautiful and they were having this… _thing_ between them.

Callie didn't seem to notice or care that they were both looking at each other rather than Addison, as she smiled back at her, "Because she wanted to fit in with them." She easily ignored Addison's protest, and pushed on, "We only really bonded when we found out we were both pre-med."

Ah. So not only was the redhead gorgeous, from a crazy prestigious family, but she was also smart. Arizona filed the information away, and managed to take her gaze off of Callie when Addison very deliberately cleared her throat across the table from them.

And when Arizona turned to look at her, she definitely didn't miss the look she was giving the two of them. She reminded herself of what she'd just learned – Addison was smart. So, chances were, she might pick up on the two of them being… Arizona-and-Callie, if they didn't control it.

She nodded, mostly to gather her own thoughts, and faced the redhead, who was looking at her with question, amusement, and a little bit of – what Arizona thought was – challenge. But Addison just continued like she wasn't giving them a _look_ , "She tried to get me to come to Hopkins with her."

"Did she?" Arizona asked, lifting her eyebrows between the women.

Callie rolled her eyes at the redhead, with a small grin, "Yeah, but that idiot decided to go to Columbia, instead."

Addison's mouth fell open, "Idiot?" Then she focused on Arizona as she informed her, "Callie was actually undecided between Columbia and Johns Hopkins. And she only chose Hopkins at the last minute because she said it _felt like a better fit_."

At those words, which didn't seem like something practical-Callie would say, her gaze inevitably moved back to the brunette, "And was it? A better fit?" she prompted, and she hadn't meant for her voice to come out quietly. Intimately.

But it had. And Callie definitely noticed, because those dark eyes were on her and they were giving her that _look_ that was all warm and sweet and felt like it was washing right over her, which made Arizona's cheeks feel warm.

And she couldn't look away, even though she knew Addison was watching them. She knew that Callie definitely knew, but she didn't look away either, as she murmured, "Yeah. The best."

Arizona _knew_ she should look away – for Callie's sake, at the very least – but it was so difficult. At least until Addison spoke again, "So, tonight's going to be fun."

Callie nearly jumped, and the two of them turned to look at the redhead, who was giving them that knowing look she had. Arizona discreetly laid her hand on Callie's thigh under the table, and asked, "What's on the agenda?"

It was in the way Addison's gaze locked on hers that she could tell the redhead was at the very least questioning what was going on between her and Callie. And there was a challenge in the way she raised her eyebrow.

A challenge that said something along the lines of _that's my best friend and what are you doing with her? Are you good enough to be doing it?_

So Arizona silently met her gaze, which made Addison nod, and a slow smile slid over her face, "Just some gambling. Maybe some drinking. A fun night out."

* * *

"Addison really knows how to drink," Arizona commented, and her words were a little more jumbled than usual. That might have been because she felt the need to keep up with the redhead as they'd been in the casinos tonight.

And who knew all of those casino drinks were free? Apparently Addison and Callie both had. Because Addison downed a ton of them and they barely seemed to make a dent in her sobriety – and Arizona matched her drink for drink – while Callie hung back and sipped on maybe two drinks through the whole night.

Callie was helping her walk along down the hallway toward their suite after having left the last casino twenty minutes ago. Addison had met up with a guy she was seeing, and as soon as Callie knew she was off safely, she had directed the two of them back to their hotel.

The brunette scoffed, "And why did you feel the need to drink as much as she did?" but she did sound genuinely curious, too, Arizona was pretty sure.

So she rolled her eyes and tried to pull away from the arm around her waist enough to be able to look at Callie, like _duh_. But… walking without Callie's arm helping to hold her up hadn't gone very well – resulting in her nearly falling on the sidewalk, really – so she did her best to angle her neck to look up at the taller woman, " _Because_ , Calliope, she was challenging me!"

Callie's eyebrows were drawn down in a confused look, but those dark eyes slowly roamed Arizona's face, before Callie softened into a small smile with a soft sigh, "Whatever you say, drunky."

" 'm not drunk!" she protested, so loudly she thought that whoever was staying in the suite across from theirs might pop their head out to yell at her. The image made her giggle slightly as Callie slowly released her to dig out the key card.

Arizona definitely wouldn't say she was _drunk_. Because she so… wasn't. She stumbled slightly into the wall of their hotel, her hands only coming out to brace herself at the same time as her forehead hit the wall, too.

But it didn't hurt, which was good, and then she couldn't help but laugh, before whispering, "Maybe a little drunk."

"A little," Callie echoed with a smirk, and even in her inebriated state, she could hear the mocking tone.

Callie had unlocked their door, before Arizona saw the small smile she threw her, and the brunette reached out to wrap her arm around Arizona's waist again. It was a stability Arizona actually really appreciated now, given her encounter with the damn wall, and she let herself be dragged because her feet felt heavier than normal.

A blonde head fell onto Callie's shoulder – soft, strong shoulder, she thought with a smile and a sigh – and the way Callie grunted softly in her ear made her a little wet. It sounded kind of like the grunts Callie let out the night before when they were having sex.

Mmm, "Sex," she mumbled as Callie directed them through the luxurious suite.

As they approached the master bedroom, Callie murmured, "Huh?"

Arizona scrunched up her face, trying to remember what she'd been thinking about, when she felt the feeling between her legs – _oh!_ "I said, we should have sex."

Sex with Callie was super. And it would be super nice to have some right now, she decided with a nod that picked her head up from Callie's shoulder. It happened a little too quickly, though, and made the world spin a little bit. Blue eyes blinked rapidly to try to clear the dizziness away.

And then she heard the brunette chuckle quietly, "I don't think so."

Shaking her head – woah, bad idea – she looked up at the brunette, seeing warm, smiling brown eyes looking down at her. And she was utterly offended, "What do you mean, you don't think so?!"

She _knew_ Callie had a great time last night and this morning; she'd felt it and tasted it. Did she not want more?

Callie's voice was quietly soothing – even though there was laughter in it – especially as the arm around her waist tightened and her hand rubbed light circles on her hip, "I _do_ want more, believe me."

Huh, Arizona had actually said that out loud.

"However, you're so drunk you can barely even walk on your own. I don't think anything productive is really going to happen in bed," she murmured, "So how about we save the sex for tomorrow?" Callie asked and her voice sounded like she was offering a reasonable alternative, as she led them right into the bedroom.

God, was this room really freaking amazing.

But waiting until tomorrow wasn't what she _wanted_ , and she rolled her eyes in frustration with a huff. And she attempted to stomp her foot, but her coordination wasn't entirely up to snuff right now, plus she was still in her heels, so… that didn't work out.

Still, "I can walk!" she protested. "Tons of sex could happen."

That maddening smirk was right on those full lips, "Okay, baby."

She felt Callie freeze next to her, but didn't understand why. Because she _could_ walk! "If I can walk to the bed on my own, can we have sex tonight?"

Arizona could hear the pleading in her own tone, and then Callie's kind of forced chuckling, before she teased, "I doubt it'll happen. But, sure," she acquiesced.

She took a deep breath and mandated her legs to work properly. Because some parts of her body really wanted this, so the other parts of her body, like her legs, should comply with her vagina's needs, really. With as much strength as she could muster up, she clumsily reached down to peel away the arm Callie had around her waist to stabilize her.

Then she took a step away from the brunette. Two steps – she was going to make it for sure! She was already smiling in triumph, but the smile disappeared, as she had been pretty sure there was nothing on the floor when she had started walking. But something happened, because she was going down, and she flailed her arms to find balance.

A groan escaped her as she landed – thankfully managing to face plant on the bed. The really, really soft bed that made the world stop spinning, and she reached her hands out to play with the comforter, wrapping the blanket around her fingers to feel the softness.

Then she nuzzled her face into it a bit more, because her face felt really fucking hot, and the comforter was nice and cool against her.

Callie chuckled softly, and Arizona smiled brightly against the blanket at the sound of it. And even brighter when she felt the brunette's hands unbuckle the strappy heels she was wearing and gently slide them off her feet, freeing her.

In her contentedness, she sighed and kicked her feet out, only to be stopped by Callie reaching out and grabbing at her ankles, "Woah, woah. Calm down, Happy Feet."

Happy feet. Arizona giggled, and as soon as her second foot was freed, she kicked up her legs and flopped onto her back so she could look up at the ceiling, "Call-i-op-e," she hummed out under her breath, as her eyes closed because her eyelids just felt… really _heavy_ compared to how they usually felt.

"Mhmm?" Callie hummed quietly, and Arizona could hear her moving around the room, but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes.

Instead, she wiggled farther up into the bed, "Nothing. I just like how it sounds. Calliopeee. So pretty. You're pretty, too."

After a few moments, she felt the bed dip slightly and – hey! "You're taking off my shirt," her words slurred together slightly, as heavy blue eyes managed to blink open, and look down at those long, capable fingers undid her buttons much faster than she would have been able to undo them.

And Callie smiled lightly before she nodded, and it was such a barely there, intimate smile that made Arizona's heart pound a little faster as that familiar warmth poured right over her again, "I am," she confirmed.

Eyes sliding closed once more, she pushed her arms up into the air to comply with Callie tugging at her shirt so it could come off, "Are we gonna have sex?"

There was a warm, slightly moist from lip gloss but still entirely pleasant kiss pressed to the corner of her lips. It felt sweet, and she exhaled quickly as her heart pounded in response, but it made her smile, before Callie pulled away, taking her shirt with her, as she whispered, "As much as I would like to, you didn't make it to the bed," Callie reminded her, "Plus, someone seems a little sleepy."

The fact that her body thought it was an appropriate time to yawn angered her – her body betrayed her twice in one night. Twice in like ten minutes!

"Tomorrow?" she asked, cracking her eyes as Callie maneuvered her enough to slide a tank top over her arms and gently down her torso.

It really was with this utmost _care_ that Callie had as she dressed her, and it made Arizona's heart sing. The brunette was so – so gentle.

And she really didn't understand why Callie was chuckling as she moved so she could pull down Arizona's black pants, because this was a serious matter. But it didn't really matter all that much when the brunette then pressed a light kiss against Arizona's hip, she guessed, because that felt really, really good.

It was in one way comforting, but it also made her shudder because Callie had such _delicious_ lips, and she smiled dreamily up at the ceiling, as Callie whispered in confirmation, "Tomorrow."

Which… that sounded good. Like a promise. Callie's voice itself was like a promise, really. Because it could be all low and seductive and it lured her right in. It was like a thrilling security.

So she closed her eyes again, just thinking about it.

And the next time they opened, it took her a few disoriented seconds, but she realized that things were different. Like, for one, somehow she had a pair of her pajama shorts on, and rather than be right next to her like when she'd closed her eyes, Callie was emerging from the bathroom, all dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed, with dark hair piled messily on the top of her head in a loose bun.

She looked so good, Arizona thought and had the urge to reach out for her, but found her arm movements restricted by the blankets. Another difference – at some point Callie must have put her under the covers, because she was now very comfortably settled against the pillows, all nice and cozy.

Dark eyes met hers and widened with surprise as Callie climbed into the bed, "I thought you were out for the night."

Arizona figured she must have had to have been out pretty deeply for her to have not woken up when Callie moved her around, but she couldn't bring herself to be concerned about it, really, so she shrugged.

The world wasn't spinning nearly as much as it was before – only just a little bit now, and not enough to make her feel damningly dizzy – so she was able to scoot in closer and cuddle up to Callie as soon as the brunette was under the covers, as she mumbled, "Can't take me out so easily."

Which made Callie smile, and the amusement was clear in her voice as she murmured, "Apparently not," and that was coupled with Callie's hand coming up to lightly comb her fingers through blonde locks, as it wrapped around her shoulders.

As comfortable as the bed itself was, laying like this, half on top of Callie with her head on the brunette's shoulder and Callie's arm around her, was even better. She let out a sigh of contentment as her eyes closed again, but she didn't feel like she was ready to sleep quite yet.

So she pressed her face against Callie's soft sleep t-shirt and nuzzled for a moment, which elicited a soft hum from Callie. Soft enough that she almost didn't hear, but she did.

Which made her mind wonder. She liked this, a lot. Clearly. This closeness, this cuddling. And she was positive that Callie did, too. She had to have, because you didn't hold someone the way Callie was holding her without having those deeper feelings that Arizona was having fluttering around in her chest.

She worked her hand out of the blankets and slid it along the comforter before the thought crashed into her – Callie _did_ have those deep feelings for her. She did, because of everything she'd said when they were with her family in Texas.

That whole story… and Arizona decided she wanted to know more. And that now was the perfect time to bring it up, because – well, it just _was_. She could feel it.

Heaving a sigh, she managed to push herself up and away from the comfort of Callie's shoulder, digging her hand into the pillow that was under Callie's head. And with the slight help of Callie's hand, helping her find her balance to sit cross-legged, facing the brunette who was laying down.

She was still so close that her knees pressed against Callie's side, and Callie didn't move her hand from where it landed on her hip, which made her happy. She didn't want her to move.

But Callie was giving her a questioning look from those dark eyes, and Arizona cleared her throat, "You remember what you told my family?"

Thankfully, she felt slightly more sober than she'd been a little while ago, because the world didn't spin as she ran her eyes up and down the woman below her. Whose eyebrows drew down in confusion, but she could tell the moment what she was talking about really hit Callie, because she bit down on her lip and her gaze dipped away from where she'd been staring up at Arizona, so that she was looking at the blanket like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Arizona would _bet_ that if it was brighter, she would be able to see a blush on her cheeks. The thought of it all – really just the way Callie looked, overall, was so freaking cute, it made her smile, "It's sweet, Calliope."

It _was_ sweet, and with that in mind, she brought her hand up to cup the brunette's jaw. Granted, her coordination was still a little… not up to par, and she ended up stroking her hand up the brunette's neck, before reaching her jaw, which felt all nice and warm and soft under her palm. So she took a few seconds to stroke her cheek with her thumb.

Then she shook her head a little bit, "But you don't have to tell me more, if you don't want to."

Dark eyes lifted to look at her again, and the cheek under her palm shifted a bit as Callie looked up at her in this radiant smile that made her heart beat a little faster, despite – or maybe because of – the still slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"You're very cute when you're drunk," Callie whispered, and her fingers lightly stroked at Arizona's hip, making her stomach flutter.

Then her mouth dropped open in mock-offense, "Only when I'm drunk?"

It worked to make Callie laugh, and Arizona swayed in closer to her, bending so that their faces were only inches apart. And when those dark eyes blinked back open and looked up at her, the laughter faded from Callie's features, leaving only a soft smile in its place, as she brought up her hand and brushed blonde waves back behind Arizona's ear, breathing out, "You might be cute at some other times, too."

It was too much to be this close and not have her lips on those full ones only inches away. So she leaned in, wanting a taste.

But, okay, maybe she overestimated her balance capability a little bit, because she was moving forward a lot faster than she intended, and she kind of fell into Callie, her lips pressing a kiss into her jaw instead of Arizona's intended target.

In a few seconds, Callie had her situated on the pillows again, laying down, as she looked up at the brunette, whose hair was taken out of its bun and was curtaining them in.

She gave her a sleepy smile and tilted her chin upwards so that she could receive the soft, sweet press of Callie's lips against her own. And she hummed for a few seconds, luxuriating in the easy way the brunette's lips felt pillowed against her own.

"So good," she murmured as Callie pulled away, rubbing her thumb over Arizona's chin.

It made Callie smile as she settled in next to Arizona once again, easily pulling the blonde against her. She sighed as her eyes closed, "You know… I didn't even know it was you, the first day you saw me."

Callie stiffened slightly against her, as she asked, "What?"

Not opening her eyes because her eyelids just felt _so_ heavy, she lightly swatted Callie's arm that was wrapped around her waist, exasperated that Callie wasn't on the same wavelength that she was, "The first day, last August. When I was moving in, and I couldn't see over my boxes, and you directed me through my door; I didn't know it was you. I never saw your face."

"Oh," the syllable came out in an exhale against Arizona's ear, tickling her slightly.

And she nodded, "Yeah. I just thought of you as my savior, because if you weren't there, I would have dropped all of the stuff I was carrying. And then the first day I saw you, I thought… I couldn't believe my luck that I was living next to you. So pretty, Calliope," she sighed out even as she could feel herself falling back asleep, feeling safe and warm and… loved.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all of the opinions and feedback so far, I love and appreciate it so much. And thank you for reading!**


	14. California: Part 1

Callie was positive that the alarm blaring on the nightstand had to have been set by a demon. It was the only logical explanation, she decided, as she peeled her eyes open to blink around the room. Because they hadn't gotten back until almost two in the morning, she had most definitely not set an alarm herself, and Arizona had been in no state to be setting one.

The room was bright – brighter than it should be, but she'd forgotten to make sure the black-out curtains were down, and she had no clue where the remote was now to take care of it – and her eyes were narrowed as she searched around the room for where the hell that was coming from, before she landed on Arizona's phone, which was haphazardly balancing on the side of the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

With a groan, she rolled slightly over the warm, motionless lump of blankets cuddled up to her side that Arizona was buried under to shut off the obnoxious sound. The fact that this alarm was sounding at seven AM just made her feel even more tired and she fell back into the comfortable mattress, fully intending to go back to sleep for a little while.

She curled up on her side, sleepily amused by the fact that Arizona had managed to completely wrap herself up in one of the blankets at some point in the night. Literally, completely rolled up in it like a human-sized burrito, and she was curled up so much that Callie could only see the top of soft, blonde hair.

Dark eyes closing – because she was so _not_ meant for these early mornings, especially on a handful of hours for sleep – she pressed a quick kiss to her head. And then kind of just stayed there, because it was comfortable, the way they were cuddled up.

Comfortable and easy and cute in a way that she didn't think she'd experienced before, but it made that feeling in her chest all around her heart feel warm and like it was going to take her over.

And that lasted for all of thirty seconds, before the top of Arizona's head that was pressed against her chin suddenly jerked forward. Callie groaned again, this time from pain as she quickly pulled backwards and brought up a hand to rub at the spot Arizona had head-butted.

Through narrowly opened eyes, she watched as the blonde did some sort of shimmy-shake under the blankets, enough so that her forehead and eyes popped out from the top, and she peered at Callie. With hair strewn messily over her forehead, and blue eyes slightly glassy and all bleary from sleep, she was ridiculously adorable.

She couldn't help but smile, even as Arizona's voice – lower and grouchier than she could ever remember hearing it – asked, "Was that my alarm?"

The words came out in basically a long whine, too, which made it somewhat amusing.

Pain receding a bit, though not completely gone, Callie dropped her hand back to the mattress, "Yeah. When did you even have the time to set it, drunky?" she punctuated her question with a light poke into Arizona's side.

Which Arizona apparently felt through her wrapped up blanket, because she closed her eyes tightly and groaned. "Don't poke me," she grumbled, and the blanket fell even farther down as she rolled onto her side, and it was enough to reveal a pout on her lips.

And Callie started to chuckle even as that warmth in her chest intensified – but how could she help it, when Arizona, who was such a morning person, was all cranky due to her hangover? It was adorable.

But Callie's smile disappeared as Arizona started to wiggle her way off of the bed, "No, don't get up. It's too early." She could hear the almost-pleading tone of her own voice, laced with the confusion she was feeling.

Because, seriously, it was too early for them to be getting up. Especially on so little sleep, and she couldn't imagine that Arizona, who was clearly feeling the effects of their night out, actually wanted to be up at the moment.

Plus, there was a… possibility she wanted some more time in bed to cuddle with Arizona.

 _It's been only a few days, and this is what we've become. A cuddling addiction and calling Arizona "baby."_

 _Oh, god. At least she doesn't remember that. Or, she didn't notice it in the first place…_

 _So you hope._

She looked over at Arizona, who was standing next to the bed with that same pout on her face, though it looked infinitely more pained now, as she squinted against the brightness of the room. And she really doubted that the blonde had registered the endearment that had accidentally slipped out of her the night before, let alone was thinking about it now.

Arizona grimaced as she wrapped her arms around her torso for a moment before bringing them up to cover her face, "God, how much did I have to drink last night?"

Callie bit her lip and tried to think back… "I lost track after the fourth? Or fifth." All Callie had known was that she was keeping herself sober, because Arizona had seemed determined to let loose and take advantage of the free drink system, much like Addison.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" the blonde asked, her voice small as she used her fists to rub over her eyes. And, okay, it was really adorable, despite her crabby attitude.

Or maybe because of it. Because for as much as Arizona could be actually frightening when she was genuinely mad at her – Callie had experienced that enough on this trip – this was not actual anger; it was pout-y hangover, and it was too much to not find cute as hell.

But she did her best to smother her grin, even though her amusement was far too much to really hide completely, "I wasn't aware I was _letting_ you do anything."

Arizona's shoulders slumped, as she nearly whispered, "I need aspirin."

Through her amusement, she was sympathetic; she'd been in those shoes several times before. So she tentatively lifted her hand to try to pull Arizona back into the bed, "Come on. Lie down and I'll get you something for your head."

But she barely was able to skim her fingertips down Arizona's arm before the blonde stepped back. All right, more like stumbled back on slightly shaky legs, "No! Don't try to tempt me back into bed with your bedroom eyes Calliope Torres."

Her smile was full-blast now and she didn't even care enough to try to pretend otherwise as she barked out a laugh, "Bedroom eyes?" then said eyes narrowed in consideration, "Are you still drunk?"

Arizona huffed out a breath, her hands falling steadily to her hips. Those baby blues were glaring at her, blonde waves were all mussed and kind of crazy from sleep, and on her cheeks there were faint lines from where she had been all wrapped up in the blanket.

There was simply no way Callie could take it seriously, and she leaned back into the warm bed, tipping her head up at the blonde, still grinning.

While Arizona's bottom lip jutted out into a pout, as she huffed out another breath and grumbled, "No." Before she tilted her head slightly in consideration, "Well, maybe. But it doesn't matter. I can't go back to sleep, and neither can you!"

Now she groaned, and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back onto the pillow, "Why? It's too early to be up, Robbins."

"Because we have a long day ahead," Arizona said as if it were obvious, and she started to move around the room, flipping her suitcase open and digging through, "It's like a nine hour drive to your house!"

Callie's smile fell at the reminder, "So, how about we stay here for a few more hours and drive back late tonight?"

"Calliope, I purposefully set this wake up alarm before we went out last night to make sure that no matter what, I would have enough time to shower and get ready so I wouldn't have to meet your family looking like a mess," Arizona frowned down at herself, mumbling, "And I'm even more of a mess _now_. God, I don't want to meet anyone feeling like this."

She watched as Arizona continued pulling clothes out of her suitcase and muttering to herself. It was all under her breath and so quiet that Callie couldn't hear a thing, but still served to cement the fact that morning after drinking Arizona Robbins was grouchy and adorable.

Especially as she turned on her heel and pointed at Callie, "Don't fall back asleep while I'm in the shower, okay?"

"Someone's demanding," she grumbled, but couldn't help the smile that upturned the corners of her lips.

Arizona was already heading into the bathroom when she called over her shoulder, "You know I am."

The bathroom door was shutting when Callie took a pillow and pulled it over her face, "Not even a good morning kiss, either."

 _Cuddling addict, calling Arizona "baby",_ and _wanting good morning kisses._

 _Times certainly have changed._

 _For the better?_

 _What do you think?_

 _I think yes._

 _Good girl._

* * *

It was kind of a good thing that Arizona was so hungover today, Callie decided in hindsight as she slowly drove down the road towards her house. She could see the large, imposing home from the end of the road – though it blended in with the few other large, imposing homes she'd driven by in the last couple of minutes.

Her gaze flickered towards the blonde, who was dozing in the passenger seat, as she had been for the majority of their drive today. She was almost painfully adorable, as she was slouched against the seat, with Callie's sunglasses perched on her face, because her own had been packed away and Arizona had commandeered them to aid in her napping.

A hungover Arizona Robbins translated to a grumpy Arizona Robbins, and Callie figured that she was in _really_ deep because she mostly just found herself thinking about how much she enjoyed the blonde when she was like this, as much as she did when Arizona was just… regular Arizona.

And she liked her _a lot_ , in all forms, and that in itself was kind of worrying. Well, what was the most worrying, Callie had decided on the long drive, was that it actually wasn't surprising at all how much Callie felt for Arizona.

She really should have known that after carrying these feelings around with her for so long, she would have fallen ridiculously quickly once she acted on them. And now that she had fallen, hard, she had to decide where to go with it.

It was too late to even try to walk away from what they'd started. Not only had she promised that she wouldn't, but she didn't want to at this point. What she wanted was to have more time with Arizona. More time to explore this _thing_ between them, more time to be able to cuddle her in bed, more time to be able to do… more things with her in bed.

Or out of the bed, Callie really thought of herself as semi-adventurous when it came to sex.

Regardless. Every hour of driving earlier in the day had felt like shit, because she'd known that this time was coming to an end. With every mile, they were getting closer and closer to her house, which was her last stop.

And on top of feeling like crap because the road trip was ending, she had also managed to work up quite a bit of stress over the fact that Arizona was going to be meeting her family. That she was going to be staying in her home with them and attending her sister's wedding.

She really had been feeling okay about it all, for the last few days. Because she did want more time with Arizona and on one level, she didn't think it was all that big of a deal, inviting the blonde to stay for the wedding. But after last night… she was honestly more worried about herself than anything.

What if there was a moment where another term of endearment slipped out, just like the night before? That _baby_ hadn't been planned, after all.

So, she had been okay about it. But she was feeling more and more nervous the closer they got to arriving at her house.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she slowed the car to nearly a crawl as her hands tightened on the wheel slightly.

 _It's way too late to rescind the invitation to Arizona, anyway. Deal with it._

 _I am dealing with it! It's not like I was seriously thinking about uninviting her, anyway. I would like to think I'm a little beyond that._

 _Hey, I just wanted to make sure, all right?_

Rolling her eyes at herself, she flicked on her blinker – unnecessarily, really, considering the road was dead, preparing to turn into her driveway. Only to slam on the brakes and jump, as Arizona suddenly sat up in her seat. She moved so quickly that her seatbelt nearly choked her as she woke up.

"Jesus, Robbins!" She swore as her heart pounded in her chest. "Who fucking wakes up like that?"

Arizona moved Callie's sunglasses to the top of her head and looked around quickly, "Are we almost there?" Her voice sounded alert and actually fully awake, without any trace of a grumble or anything like it had had earlier in the day.

Still a little baffled, she turned into the driveway, before she nodded, "Actually, yeah. We're here." Dark eyes flickered to give Arizona a quick look, "How are you feeling?"

She was rewarded with a sweet very Arizona Robbins smile, even if it was sheepish, "Pretty good, now. Sorry, about how I was earlier. The day after I drink, I usually get, um…" she trailed off as her face scrunched up adorably.

And Callie pulled the car up, parking right outside of one of the garage doors, as she teased, "Grouchy? Grumpy?"

Blue eyes rolled at her before Arizona reached over to push at her shoulder, "Yes, actually, very I become kind of like _you_." She threw Callie a mischievous smile that made her roll her eyes back even as she couldn't help but smile, before she continued, "And then, after I sleep it off, I'm good as new."

Callie drummed her fingers over the steering wheel, before she asked, "And are you good as new, then?"

"Mhmm," Arizona hummed out in reply, and Callie watched as Arizona looked out the windows, but she didn't know exactly what she was looking for, until Arizona turned back to look at her and explained, "I wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone around, before I did this."

Her seatbelt was popped off and Callie barely had time to lift her eyebrows in surprise before she felt Arizona's soft hands cupping her jaw. The contact was soft, and the way her thumb stroked gently made Callie shiver, before Arizona's lips pressed gently to the corner of her mouth.

Callie's breath left her on a sigh, and Arizona remained there, giving her a lingering, sweet kiss for a few seconds. Then she felt the blonde sigh against her and the hand that was cupping her face turned her so that she was facing Arizona enough for their mouths to brush.

It was soft at first, much like the previous one had been. Only the sensation of Arizona's lips on hers, gently coaxing her bottom lip between those two soft pink ones. Callie's hands suddenly caught up with what was happening, and they slid off of the steering wheel. One of them slid up into Arizona's hair, and the other found its way so that it was lightly grasping at Arizona's wrist.

She could feel the way the blonde's pulse fluttered under her finger tips there, as she stroked the soft, warm skin. And when she tilted her head enough to change the angle of their kiss, to draw Arizona's bottom lip between her own rather than the other way around, the way her pulse skittered – the fact that she could feel Arizona's heart reacting to her – made Callie whimper.

It seemed to be that that made Arizona start to pull away. Her hands briefly tightened where they were on the blonde's body, and she eagerly accepted the way Arizona leaned back in to brush their lips together once more, before she pulled away, only far enough to press her forehead into Callie's.

Her own pulse was probably racing, because that quick kiss was enough to made her feel ravenous for more. Really, her body had been ready for more since last night, but now it was even _more_.

Lightly, she shook her head to try to gather her thoughts – she couldn't feasibly have sex with Arizona in the car right outside of her parents' house – and she licked her lips, still able to taste Arizona's, before whispering, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

She couldn't really see the way Arizona smiled, given how close they were, but she could just tell that she was, as she cleared her throat, "Well, as I've said, I'm good as new. Which also means that I remember how you took care of me last night." The hand that was cupping her cheek moved so that the blonde's fingertips skimmed over Callie's jaw in a light touch, "And how sweet you were. Very gentlewomanly."

Callie could feel her cheeks burn in a blush, before she leaned back, feeling like their shared air they were breathing wasn't enough anymore. Her voice was low from said embarrassment as she bit her lip, "It wasn't a big deal. I mean, of course I was going to, uh, help you out. You were kind of a mess," she teased.

But Arizona didn't take the bait and drop it. Instead, she leaned in again and lightly pressed a kiss to Callie's flushed cheek, before she pulled away and murmured, "You like me, Calliope Torres."

This, at least, was definitely familiar territory between them, and Callie managed to roll her eyes, despite the way her heart stuttered in the soft way Arizona touched her, "Nah."

"Really?" Arizona leaned in until Callie felt warm breath wash over her ear in a way that made her shudder, and her eyes slip closed involuntarily, as Arizona asked in a whisper, "Do you often call the people you don't like _baby_?"

Her breath hitched as her stomach clenched tightly, because she really had been hoping Arizona didn't remember that, and she mumbled, "I – I didn't think you heard that."

Arizona pressed a soft kiss against the side of her mouth that gave her goosebumps, "I heard it; I just didn't register it at the time."

She had to take in a few deep breaths, before she managed to ask, "Is it… okay?"

"I think it's more than okay," Arizona assured her, before her thumb stroked over Callie's cheek once more, and then she pulled away and opened the door of the car, staring up at Callie's house.

Callie remained in her seat for a few seconds, trying to take it all in. Arizona remembered her calling her baby. She didn't mind it. And now, they were at her freaking house.

With a deep breath, she opened the door and swung herself out of the car as well, before taking in Arizona's wide-eyed look. Which, she could deal with that. There had been several people who made her feel embarrassed about her family's money, or simply uncomfortable.

A lot of that had taken place in her adolescence, and not only was she different now, and more confident as an overall person, she was definitely more confident over the fact that it wasn't just anyone she was sharing this part of her life with; it was Arizona.

And maybe they hadn't been in this… _thing_ for very long, but she did know her. She trusted her.

Okay, plus, seeing Arizona stand there with a small smile on her face, while Callie's sunglasses were still perched on the top of her head – well, it was a nice sight.

Even better when Arizona turned to her with her eyebrows drawn up on her forehead, "Have you always spent your summers here?"

The charm of the house itself wasn't lost on Callie, despite the amount of times she'd been here. The ocean was _right there_ , as her backyard, and of course it was beautifully kept, so she understood the slightly awed tone in Arizona's voice.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head and opened the door to the backseat to pull out her suitcases. It was the first time since the road trip began that she was taking out _all_ of the belongings she'd packed rather than a duffel bag or suitcase here or there, and the disappointed twinge in her stomach was most definitely real.

But, the time had come. Rolling her eyes at herself, she shut the door to the car and answered, "No. My parents bought it when I was like, eleven."

They started up the walkway, and Callie was conscious not to walk _too_ closely to the blonde, because… well, Arizona had always kind of felt like a magnet to her, and the pull had only gotten stronger in light of recent events. But now it was time to be "just friends" in front of her family.

And though she'd felt the nerves over bringing Arizona to meet her family, she hadn't really felt the dread. It was like she'd only started to get the taste of what it was like to be with her, and now it was back to pretending it was nothing.

Arizona bumping their shoulders together lightly before sending her a teasing grin pulled her out of her own head, "Right, you said this was _just a summer house_. You know, I did have a different idea as to what counted as a summer house at first."

Her mocking tone somehow calmed the nerves rooted in Callie's stomach, and she rolled her eyes, before bumping their shoulders again, "Shut up. This _is_ the summer house."

Callie reached out to open the front door, only to find it locked. Which, was definitely strange, because she knew for a fact that her mother was expecting her this evening. Regardless, she put down a suitcase to dig for her keys in her pocket, as Arizona asked, "So… if this is your summer house, what does your actual house look like in Florida?"

Aha, keys! She drew them out as she shrugged, her forehead crinkling in thought, "A little bigger, I guess. More, uh, lived in." Which was technically true, because it _was_ actually lived in year-round, but also not true, because it was kept immaculately clean twenty-four/seven. "The biggest different is that we're not right on the beach in Miami, like we are here."

The door swung open in front of them, and Callie gestured for Arizona to walk in first, and took a deep breath before she rolled her shoulders.

 _You have nothing to be nervous about, idiot. Arizona is your_ friend _, and your mom isn't going to be able to smell the gay-ness on you._

 _Right. She won't be able to. Right?_

 _Right. I mean, she couldn't over winter break, and even though nothing was happening then, you knew you had a little thing for Arizona._

 _Good point._

She could do this. No problem. Hauling her suitcases behind her, she took the lead from Arizona as she brought them through the long hallway and to the back of the house, calling out, "Mom?"

Arizona trailed her slowly, and Callie was dimly aware of her looking around as much of the house as she could see. When she arrived in the kitchen – where she knew her mom would generally be found – to see that it was empty, she was sure that her mom wasn't home at all.

Which was kind of relieving, though confusing. And it was only when she dropped her keys onto the counter that she realized there was a note on the refrigerator, and her mom's elegant scrawl was recognizable from feet away, even before she was close enough to read _Calliope – you're_ finally _home! I'm sorry I had to run out before you were expected to arrive; the florist called and there is a disaster. Your sister is at the spa, for a relaxing day before the wedding. If you had arrived earlier, it was going to be a surprise for both of you._

Callie snorted, enjoying her mother's lack of subtlety.

 _Regardless, I can't stress your sister out about the florist, so I'm going to have the meeting myself and get everything sorted out before it can ruin her day._

Dark eyes rolled, even as she let out an incredulous laugh. As if her mother hadn't been the one who found said florist in the first place and had most likely picked out a majority of the arrangements. Or at least steered Aria in the direction.

 _I'll be home at about six, though, and I'll be bringing something quick for dinner. Aria will be home around the same time, so we can have dinner together before we retire for an early night. Your father had some last minute business back home, so he'll be flying in and joining us early in the morning._

She glanced at the clock, which confirmed that there was less than an hour until her mother was due home.

 _Aria informed me that your friend from school will be attending the wedding as well, and while I'm not pleased with the last minute changes as I'm sure you know, it's quite unfortunate that she's been having problems with her family. Not to mention it would just be rude to turn away the girl who has just driven you across the country._

 _I'll see you soon! – Mom_

Shaking her head slightly, she placed the note back onto the counter; she already missed her small apartment with Elise.

Arizona sidled up to her after eventually making her way to the kitchen, a radiant smile on her face, "This place is amazing." Then her eyebrows drew together as she looked around, "Where's your family?"

She gestured at the note on the counter, which Arizona quickly read, before she looked up at her in question, "Um, what does she mean "problems with my family"?"

Flushing, Callie cleared her throat, "Oh, that's – well, Aria told her that I was going to have to take so long to get here, instead of the three days I had planned, because you – my _close friend_ – were having a personal problem."

For a moment, she was ready for Arizona to be irritated at the lie. But instead, the blonde's lips quirked up into a devious smile, "Should I prepare a backstory?"

Which made her laugh, "No, my mom is much too polite to actually ask you about anything. Honestly, she'd be mad at me for showing you this note."

Arizona bit her bottom lip and Callie could tell that she had just thought of something, but before she could ask about it, the blonde sent her one of those looks from under her lashes, which made Callie's heart stutter.

They might not have been having anything romantic going on between them for very long, but Callie definitely knew that look. Which was why she was more than surprised when rather than lean up and kiss her, or suggest they go to her room or – anything, Arizona took a step back and sent her a seemingly innocent smile, "So, we should get our stuff together and get ready for your mom and sister to get back."

Her breath left her in a quick exhale, before she led the way up the stairs, then gestured to the third door down on the right, which Arizona quickly went to. Callie followed Arizona into her bedroom, but didn't enter completely as she tracked the blonde with her eyes. Then Arizona placed her suitcase down and sat on the bed, before she looked up at Callie with a glint in her eye.

A glint that Callie didn't trust at all, and she narrowed her eyes back as she shut the door and leaned back on it, "What's up?"

But Arizona simply shrugged, "Nothing." Her voice sounded _off_ , though, and it did nothing to alleviate the suspicion she'd developed.

She lifted her eyebrow, "Okay, then."

And she _felt_ Arizona's eyes on her as she pulled her suitcases into the room and then dropped them next to her bed. It was kind of nice to be in an actual room of hers, with everything all familiar. It felt strangely better having Arizona here, mixing in with her familiar things.

Before she could sit next to Arizona on the bed – and perhaps take advantage of the time they had to be _more than friends_ before her family got home – Arizona cleared her throat, "You said you were going to shower when you got home, right?"

Eyes narrowed slightly, she tilted her head and looked at the way Arizona was giving her a small smile. But she couldn't help the question in her voice, as she dragged out, "Yes… are you trying to tell me I smell, Robbins?"

Blue eyes rolled at her, "Of course not. Just saying that it's probably a good time to shower, now."

Which was how Callie found herself in her adjoining bathroom a couple of minutes later, standing under the showerhead as the water warmed, confusion still filtering through her. What even –

She nearly jumped as the glass door to the shower opened, and there, with that mischievous grin and glint in her eyes, stood Arizona. Completely naked and _fuck_ , ridiculously gorgeous, she closed the panel behind her, and Callie's throat went dry as she got a whole hell of a lot wetter than just from the shower.

Dark eyes ran down Arizona's body, before landing on her breasts, and she swore her lips ached to be there as she breathed out, "I fucking _knew_ something was up with you."

Arizona stepped in close enough for their entire bodies to brush against one another, and Callie shuddered as Arizona leaned in, "I know you've been a little stressed about bringing me here. I figured the added privacy of the shower might make you feel a little better."

She couldn't even formulate a response as her hands reached out to grip Arizona's curved hips, and she pulled the blonde against her, groaning even before their mouths touched. As soon as they did, lips were already open, and tongues were greedy.

Callie couldn't help herself; she was in her bathroom at her parents' summer house, and her mom and sister were going to be home in less than an hour, but god, she'd wanted this since yesterday, and they were alone now, so… she figured they should make the most of it. It hadn't been super easy to turn Arizona down for sex the night before, and the only way she'd managed was because the blonde was clearly incapacitated.

Arizona's hands slid up her sides so that her thumbs brushed against the sides of Callie's breasts, before the blonde pushed forward so that their chests pressed together as Callie nearly slipped from backing up quickly, her back hitting the tiled wall roughly, but she barely even noticed.

Her bottom lip was tugged between Arizona's teeth, and the move stole all of her breath as her hands slipped down over the blonde's body, moving easily as water had started flowing over the both of them. They found purchase on Arizona's firm butt, and she pulled her hips up firmly against her own.

Which made Arizona moan, and her teeth released Callie's lip, which only spurred her to spin them around and press Arizona's back against the wall where hers had been, as her mouth went to the long, smooth column of Arizona's throat. She sucked and nipped at the skin there, humming in the back of her throat at being able to taste her, even as she was dimly away of Arizona's head falling back against the wall.

"God, your lips feel so –" Arizona broke off with a ragged breath as Callie felt her hand claw her way up into her hair, even as Arizona's foot hooked around the back of her thigh to hold her in place.

She had no intentions of stopping as she lightly scratched her fingers up and down Arizona's thigh that was wrapped around hers, loving the way the blonde's hips rocked into her, as she panted out, "We'll have to be quick."

Arizona's hands tightened in her hair and she pressed Callie's face back to her as she groaned, "I know. I just – I want this one more time before we're just friends in front of everyone."

"Me, too," she managed to get out, albeit muffled against Arizona's chest as she slowly worked her mouth down, lips kissing and sucking as she went.

The feeling of Arizona's hands in her hair was honestly driving her crazy already, even before they tugged hard as her mouth covered one of her nipples. From the night they'd spend together in Arizona-the-state, she knew exactly the way the blonde liked for her to take her into her mouth.

Lightly, she scraped her teeth against her, and grinned with the sheer thrill of Arizona bucking her hips against her. Then Arizona's moan broke off into a whimper, which turned into her saying, "I said I remember everything about last night. And I remember distinctly you promising me that we could have sex today. I know I really wasn't in the mood this morning, but I've been wet since we were outside."

Callie figured that the way her hips shifted to press her center against Arizona's thigh was enough of her own affirmation that she felt the same way.

She switched to Arizona's other breast, as she dipper her other hand between strong thighs, and grazed her fingertips lightly over her slit. The wetness that coated her fingers easily as she continued to brush them over Arizona made her lightheaded.

Apparently, it did the same thing to the blonde, whose hand in her hair tightened, and then her other hand fell to Callie's shoulder, gripping her tightly as Arizona grit out, "Your mouth. I want your mouth."

Who was Callie to disobey her? Slowly, she transitioned to her knees. The shower was kind of unforgiving, but she couldn't really care less. Her stomach fluttered a little with butterflies, but it was more excitement than nerves.

The first time she'd done this the other night had been nerve-wracking. It was embarrassing how much she'd been trembling. But then she'd looked up and seen the way Arizona had been laid out above her, chest heaving as she'd tried to take in deep breaths, and a wave of lust had hit her so strongly and just made her _want_. And that want was enough to push her to begin, only to discover that going down on Arizona was pretty awesome.

It was much the same now, she realized, as she looked up at the blonde. Whose eyes were open, dark blue staring down at her, with those pink lips parted like she couldn't catch her breath, and rivulets of water slid down her.

God, yeah, Callie understood the feeling of not being able to catch her breath. With that, she gently brought her hands up to urge the blonde's thighs apart, and after brief deliberation – she'd only ever done this to Arizona in a bed, so it wasn't like she had much experience – she brought one of her legs up to rest over her shoulder.

And then dark eyes moved to look at Arizona's center, wet and swollen for her. Her throat felt dry again, and she tried to catch her breath as arousal pounded through her. Licking her lips, she leaned in and tilted her lead, until her tongue brushed against Arizona's slit.

She felt the blonde immediately freeze against her, and then her hips jerked against her mouth. Arizona's long moan was somewhat muffled by the way her leg pulled Callie in closer.

Gently, she circled her tongue around the blonde's clit and managed to keep up with Arizona's rocking motions, enjoying the way her grip tightened in her hair. Soon, she opened her mouth and started to suck as she traced her tongue over her bundle of nerves.

Nonsensical sounds fell from Arizona's mouth, and each one sounded like heaven to Callie's ears. Gradually, she worked her hand up and traced Arizona's slit with a fingertip once more, feeling the blonde start to shake against her.

She slid her finger into Arizona's entrance, and she started a slow rhythm, working against the way her lips worked against the blonde's clit. They worked in tandem and she lost herself in the way Arizona tasted and felt against her, pressing herself down against Callie's mouth and hand.

"C-close," she choked out, and the hand that was against Callie's shoulder gripped tightly.

Her hand started to move a little bit faster, and she lightly bent her fingers on her next few thrusts and – "Calliope!"

Her name broke from Arizona's mouth on a shaking moan, and Callie didn't think she'd ever heard anything so amazing in her entire life. And her body agreed with her, as she worked Arizona through her orgasm, drawing it out as long as she could, before she softly withdrew her fingers, and after a few final gentle licks of the blonde's wetness, she drew back.

She rested her forehead against Arizona's hip, feeling the smaller woman shake a bit in aftershocks, and she breathed heavily in the muggy air of the shower, trying to take in as many deep breaths as she could. Which wasn't easy because the shower had steamed up remarkably, and she was so fucking turned on, it was hard not to be panting from it.

Within a few moments, Arizona's hands were pulling at her shoulders, "Up," she commanded.

Callie obeyed, Arizona's leg slipping from her shoulder as she stood, before bracing her hands on either side of the blonde's head against the shower tiles as she crashed her mouth back to Arizona's. She swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, and then dipped into her mouth, which made Arizona moan.

The moan sent a shiver down Callie's spine and she swore to god that she was only moments away from _begging_ Arizona to just touch her.

When she pulled back enough to speak, her breath laboring as her body shook slightly from how turned on she was, the words that fell from her lips were, "You taste so good."

It made Arizona groan once more, before her hands both came up and cupped Callie's breasts, her thumbs stroking over straining nipples, and the sensation felt like it shot sparks all over, "I don't think I could ever get enough of tasting myself on you," Arizona admitted.

And it wasn't anything near a declaration of love or even feelings, but… it did incredible things to not only how soaked she was, but also in her chest.

Her hips were insistently rocking against Arizona's, and she was _positive_ that Arizona had to feel how much she needed her. And as her nipples were pinched and then tugged a little, Callie's head fell forward to Arizona's shoulder, her moan muffled against her collarbone.

"Arizona, please touch me," she whimpered, before pressing a kiss against the expanse of skin offered to her.

She could feel more than hear Arizona chuckle breathlessly, "Where do you want me to touch you?" her voice was low and ridiculously sinful in Callie's ear.

By now, though, Callie couldn't take it anymore, and she shifted so that she could trap Arizona's leg between hers and rocked her hips against her thigh, "I think –" her breath caught as her clit glided against Arizona, and she shuddered, "– you know where."

Even though she sincerely did _not_ want to remove one of Arizona's hands from where they were on her breasts, she couldn't wait. She was fucking _dripping_ , and her voice was rough as she dragged one of her hands down, her body, shivering as Arizona's fingertips ran over her stomach, "Touch me," she managed to repeat, this time firmly.

And Arizona didn't tease her again, fingers sliding against her clit at first, before sliding lower and dipping inside. She didn't waste any time, and after running her fingertips over her and feeling how wet she was, the blonde slipped two fingers into her and started thrusting in a demanding pace.

She worked her hips against the blonde's hand, whimpering as she moved her mouth in order to be able to nip at Arizona's collarbone, right where she'd kissed before.

Then she sucked, and groaned, as Arizona's thumb started to run over her clit. They found a punishing rhythm, that was stealing all of her breath and Callie was positive that the pleasure she was feeling racing through her body was going to make her explode.

God, it definitely was, in the most incredible way possible. Any minute now, and she panted against Arizona, pressing her forehead into the blonde's strong shoulder as she squeezed her eyes closed. So fucking close…

Then Arizona dipped her head down so that her lips ghosted over the shell of Callie's ear, and that feeling put Callie even closer, before she whispered, "I want you to come for me, _baby_."

As soon as the endearment left Arizona's lips, Callie's entire world came to focus on the way the blonde was making her body feel. Her heart felt like it was full to bursting, too, and everything was warm and –

A moan broke from her lips as her body shook, feeling white hot pleasure rush through her. There was a ringing in her ears, and she had the dim feeling that her body was floating.

She had no idea how long it lasted, but it was fucking _amazing_.

Callie's heart was finally starting to slow down, as she managed to catch her breath. Her body felt like it had melted against Arizona's as the warm water from the shower continued to spray over her back, and she let out a contented sigh.

She felt Arizona's hand rub lightly over her lower back as her forehead pressed into the blonde's collarbone once more, and it was almost alarming at how comforting it all was. At how content she was to just _be_ here with Arizona and enjoy the closeness.

Even when Arizona whispered into her ear, "You okay?" all playfully.

Which made her roll her eyes and she lifted her head, though she didn't particularly feel the need to move her body away. Her mouth opened for a retort, before she felt Arizona's body shudder against hers, which made her lift an eyebrow, "Are _you_?"

Blue eyes rolled right back at her, and she had no idea when the last time was that she felt this… lighthearted, but she was reveling in it, especially as Arizona ran her hands down Callie's arms, until she felt the small woman's fingers tangle with her own so that she could walk her backwards and into the shower spray.

She willingly went as Arizona led, closing her eyes just in time for the water to hit the top of her head and fall downwards, soaking her and making Arizona giggle.

Her head shook to clear water from her eyes, and she had already prepared to pull Arizona under the water as well, when the door to her bathroom was flung open. Dark eyes quickly opened wide, as Callie's heart picked back up to race in her chest, just in time for her to spin around to see Aria make her way into the room.

"Thank god you're back! I was with mom for hours this morning, and she is _freaking out_ about everything. I mean, that was before I was sent to my "pre-wedding spa day" mom planned for me, but she just called to let me know she's heading home from the florist, and she sounds so stressed out that _she_ should have gone to the spa instead of me. And if you weren't here by now, she would probably have an aneurism," Aria snorted as she started opening the drawers next to Callie's sink.

Her sister's back was to the shower – thankfully, because her shower walls were made of fucking _glass_ – which was presumably the reason that she hadn't responded yet to the fact that her little sister had another girl naked in the shower with her.

Another girl that Callie had just been having sex with!

Thankfully, her sister was, well, her sister, and was more than capable of having a one-sided conversation with herself, at least for a little while, "I mean, regardless of mom, it would have been cutting it a _little_ close if you hadn't gotten back the day before my wedding," she let out a little tinkling laugh.

Callie's mouth opened to respond, but no sounds could come out. She was pretty sure that all she would be able to do was babble anyway, because her heart was beating so fast, and she was feeling so lightheaded that she felt like she was going to pass out.

 _Oh god. I'm going to have a heart attack._

… _yup. Same._

 _You're supposed to be the voice of reason here!_

 _I_ am _the voice of reason! But I'm still you and I'm freaking out here!_

 _Well, pull it together! One of us has to!_

 _Right. Okay._

She barely managed to suck in an actual breath of steamy air, before she shook herself out of her stupor. Though she still couldn't promise that she wasn't going to pass out, throw up, or have a heart attack – or any combination thereof – she had to do fucking _something_. Anything to try to alleviate the panic ravaging through her.

Turning slightly, she could see Arizona, who was just as frozen as she was, blue eyes wide, and a deep blush on her already flushed cheeks. For some reason, knowing that Arizona was freaking out too, despite the fact that it wasn't on as deep a level as Callie's freak out, made her feel the tiniest bit more in control.

The _tiniest_ bit. But it was something, and before she even realized it, she was gesturing for Arizona to back up a little bit.

As if putting space between their naked bodies would change the fact that they were indeed naked in the shower together.

The way Arizona looked at her told her that her idea was, in fact, ridiculous. But what else was there? It's not like she could have Arizona duck down or anything – that would look even worse! Fuck.

Aria had gone quiet, but she was rooting through Callie's drawers still, her back to the shower, thankfully.

Maybe, if Callie could act… normal, then Aria would manage to find whatever it was that she was looking for and get the hell out. It was the _only_ option at this point, so she turned to face her sister once again, shielding the majority of Arizona's body with her own and _prayed_ that her voice came out steady, "Uh. Um," _Are you kidding me?_ Finally, after clearing her throat, she managed to get out, "What are you looking for?"

Her sister pulled open the last drawer in the cabinet, "That face cream you use? You know the one that – aha! It's right here!" She pulled it out and stood up, triumphant.

Hoping that that was all that was going to transpire in the bathroom, a small seed of relief started to bloom. A very small one, "Yeah, it's right there. I mean, take all you want. Because, uh, it's your big night. Well, the night before your big night. I'm almost done in here, so…"

Aria leaned forward towards the fully steamed up mirror, twisting off the top of the jar, "I can't wait for you to be downstairs and having dinner with mom, instead of just me. God, you would think she's the one getting married."

Callie wondered for a moment if it was too impolite to yell at her sister on the night before her wedding, but, hey, they were still sisters, and Aria had come barging into _her_ bathroom… regardless, she took in a deep breath, "Yeah, she's crazy. But seriously, I was about to get out. We can talk after I get dressed."

Though she wasn't facing her sister, she could tell that she was rolling her eyes, "Fuck, Cal, what kind of greeting is that for your beloved sister right before her nuptials? And I wouldn't even have to be in here if it wasn't so damn steamy in here. I swear, this isn't even natural."

"Aria," it was all she said, but it was in a tone that her sister knew very well meant _knock it off_. It wasn't pulled off as well as Callie could usually do it, but usually she didn't feel like she was going to throw up due to the fact that her sister was only steps away from discovering that she was _naked_ in the shower with another woman.

So she capped the jar once more with a sigh, "Fine, fine, I'm going. I mean, it's not like you have anything in there that I haven't seen."

The squeak that left Callie's throat was born from sheer panic and a smidge of inappropriately timed ironic laughter that she managed to smother. Because Callie could think of a smoking hot human sized some _one_ Aria had never seen.

Her voice was an octave higher than usual when she nodded, "Uh, yeah. Right. But still, you know me. Private, and all."

Aria waved a hand over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah," before she started towards the door again. She disappeared behind it, and Callie waited a few seconds before it felt like her entire body melted from relief.

Seriously, her shoulders drooped, her arms and legs felt weak, and the nervous vomiting she'd felt was going to happen was disappearing. She didn't even have it in her to react when Arizona's forehead dropped to her shoulder from behind, and she could feel her hot breath wash over her shoulder blade, as the blonde murmured, "Wow."

"I know," she whispered back, and the chuckle that escaped the back of her throat took them both by surprise. But she couldn't even help it.

And then it felt like the world spun to a stop when the bathroom door was thrown open once more, "Hey, one more thing! You said you were bringing that girl, your friend, to the wedding. I mean, her car is in the driveway, but where the hell are you hiding h-" the question fell to an abrupt stop as Aria gasped.

Everything seemed to halt, and the only things Callie were aware of were her rapidly beating heart, the fact that Arizona had jumped and pressed her entire body against her back, and Aria's shocked stare as their eyes locked.

She wasn't sure exactly how long they all remained like that, but then the world was swinging back into motion, as Aria shook her head rapidly, as if not believing what was right before her eyes.

Callie still couldn't move. She _couldn't_ ; her arms and legs now felt like lead, and, as a matter of fact, she wasn't entirely certain she wasn't going to throw up. Her stomach certainly felt like it was in enough upheaval.

Aria's gaze then flickered from Callie's face to Arizona's, and then back to Callie's before she cleared her throat and said, "Well, I guess I found where you were hiding her."

Then she was gone, disappearing back out of Callie's bathroom door, but there was no relief this time. Her hands were shaking, so hard she doubted her ability to hold onto anything, before she felt Arizona's body back away from hers, and the shower turned off. It was only when Arizona's hand reached out and tentatively took hers that Callie seemed to break out of her daze, "Calliope –"

"I have to talk to her," the words burst out of her, anxiety and panic and fear… god, she didn't even know what else racing up her spine and making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

God, she _had_ to get out of this shower, this bathroom, before she completely broke down, and with that in mind, she quickly stepped out – nearly slipping – before she grabbed the robe she always kept hanging up next to the shower and belted it, chasing after her sister.

But she didn't have to chase her far. She got two steps out of her room, feeling like something inside of her was going to explode and not in a good way, and started toward Aria's room. Only to stumble and come to a stop when she discovered her sister leaning against the wall, arms crossed lowly as she gave Callie a narrow-eyed, imploring look.

Aria didn't say anything, though, and that was what really tripped Callie up even more. Even more than anything else that had happened so far – and that was saying a lot. But the fact of the matter was that Aria _always_ had something to say. Always had a comment or a question or a remark, and silence in a moment like this was driving Callie insane.

And made her panic even more, because out of everyone in her family, Callie figured Aria would be the person who was safe to tell about… everything. Aria was the most open-minded; certainly more than their parents and grandmother.

If _she_ couldn't find it to accept this part of Callie, then what shot in hell did she have of her parents?

God, the idea made her want to throw up even more, and she curled her hands into fists to be able to feel the slight pain of her nails biting into her palms to keep her from, oh, just walking right out of the house and driving away into the night, or something.

 _That would be crazy, right?_

 _Yeah. Not to mention that Arizona, for all you know, is still naked in your bathroom. You kinda can't leave her here like that._

 _Right._

With that, she took in a deep breath and was unable to look Aria in the eye as she unconsciously started to pace back and forth a few feet away, and words were leaving her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was saying, "I – you weren't supposed to come in there! We all have _private_ bathrooms in this house for a reason, you know. And Arizona and I…" she trailed off because there was _nothing_ she could say that would excuse the fact that they were in there together, clearly naked.

What could she say, that they were platonically washing each other?

There were just no more words. She couldn't find them in her vocabulary, and it was such a foreign feeling, because much like Aria, Callie also always had something to say.

Instead, there was silence, and she barely even realized she'd whispered the words that were taking over her mind until they rang out between them until they hit her own ears, "Please don't tell mom and dad."

Her heart was back to pounding against her ribs, and she took in a ragged breath when Aria still said absolutely nothing. The tears that were filling up her eyes had everything to do with the dread rising in her stomach, coming with the images of her parents screaming.

Possibly throwing things. Her grandmother holding onto her hundred year old rosary beads so tightly they broke, and then being blamed for that, too.

When she blinked, she felt the hot trail of the tears fall down her cheeks, and it was only then that Aria stepped forward. Her hands pressed down onto Callie's shoulders, tightly enough for Callie to realize she'd been _shaking_ , before Aria's face was only inches away from her own.

Her sister's eyes – exactly as dark as her own – bore into hers, before Aria quietly said, "Cal. The pure and simple truth is that the truth is rarely pure and never simple."

She'd been poised and ready to answer… almost anything else, but not _that,_ "I – what?"

Aria's grip on her shoulders turned from holding her in place to stop shaking and pacing, into something lighter, and her sister's eyes looked into hers once more, and they were the first thing that made the maelstrom of awful emotions swirling inside of her dissipate, even before her sister explained, "I'm paraphrasing Oscar Wilde here. I'm just saying… everyone's truth is different, and nothing is ever as easy as you want it to be. You can't help – you know. And it's no one's business but yours."

The relief that sliced through her at that was immense, and for the second time in what felt like no time at all, she sagged a bit as some of the tension drained from her, even as she shook her head, "But you – you were just standing here. Not saying anything."

Aria's dark eyes rolled at her, "Yeah, because I just walked in on my baby sister having a rendezvous in the shower with another woman, and – wait! Was she in there the whole time?"

This time, Callie rolled her eyes, and even though the topic being discussed was completely unfamiliar territory, it all felt like an interaction they'd had a thousand times, with their tones and the eye rolling. And with that, came a sense of _okay_ -ness. A feeling of calm, rather than feeling like the world was crashing down.

She held onto that feeling and ran with it, even as she felt her cheeks blush, "Of course she was in there the whole time! Where else would she have been?"

Aria shrugged, her hands falling from Callie's shoulders as she gestured around, "How am I supposed to know?! I mean, whatever. The point I was going to make was that it's okay. Despite what some people say."

Which was vague, but it still gave Callie a sense of comfort. A sense of comfort and yet, not. Because she felt stupid, and irrationally irritated, like she was prone to when she would think about this herself, "I _know_ ," her voice came out in a murmur, but it was steadier than she thought it would be, as she swallowed hard, "I know, logically, that there isn't anything wrong with being…" she bit her lip as she trailed off, her eyes squinting as they rolled up at the ceiling for a moment.

Before Aria's voice brought her back, as she supplied, "Gay?"

"No!" the word left her before she could think about it, and she rolled her eyes at herself even as a nervous tremor raced through her system, as she correct, "I mean, no, there isn't anything wrong with being gay. It's just, I'm not… not totally…"

The word had been on the tip of her tongue before Aria interrupted, "You're bisexual?"

It was in the casual way she said it that had Callie nearly jolting backwards. The word was out in the word; bisexual. She was bisexual, and it was the first time that the words were actually said aloud.

In turn, the world was still turning. Her sister hadn't cursed her out. And Callie didn't feel like she was going to throw up. In fact… it almost felt _good_ to have it out there. It was in the open.

For the first time in the past year since crashing head first into the realization that she was attracted to Arizona – to a woman – her sexuality was acknowledged by someone who _knew_ her, who had known her, forever. And the bubble that had been housing the word _bisexual_ had been popped.

And it was _okay_.

She almost smiled faintly at the fact that, maybe it could be this easy, before she realized she hadn't answered Aria. Slowly, she nodded, and found her voice wavering before it found it's steadiness again, "Yes. I'm, um, bisexual."

It was the first time the word itself had left her own lips. But it didn't feel suffocating, for the first time.

That was almost enough to make her want to smile or laugh or celebrate in some way. Almost, because this conversation was still happening, and Aria was still looking at her with that calm, measuring look, before she shrugged, all casually, "That's fine, too."

The fact that this was her best kept secret – or at least, the one she'd done everything in her power to pretend wasn't even real – until so recently, and her sister – one of the very people she'd been hiding it from – was telling her it was _fine_ … it made an entirely new appreciation for Aria wash over her.

With it, came a sensation of calmness that she'd been _searching_ for, for she didn't know how long, as well as her usual feeling of confidence. Not as confident as usual, but enough to feel like she had a handle on herself, unlike just a few minutes ago.

So she rolled her shoulders and when she blew out a sigh, it felt like she was getting rid of months and months worth of doubting and fear, "I _know_ that it's okay. I mean, I know I'm not – that I'm not going to hell, or anything." It was complicated to explain – and she wasn't going to go into detail about how she'd felt about all of this, not with Aria or anyone – but, that much she knew.

Aria nodded slowly, before she leaned back against the wall again and asked, "How come you didn't tell me?"

It could have sounded accusatory or offended, but Callie was relieved that it didn't, and her own defenses didn't rise to the occasion. Instead, she shrugged, and felt the same kind of uncertainty she had felt around Aria many times when they were younger, as she whispered, "I couldn't."

Now, her sister sounded slighted, "You couldn't tell _me_?!"

She rolled her eyes, before she picked at the sleeve of the robe, which was kind of starting to feel uncomfortable now that she was dry and it was damp, as she grumbled, "I couldn't tell _anyone_ , Aria."

 _Not even myself._

 _Though, that's not for lack of trying. Hello, I've been here this whole time!_

 _Now is_ really _not the time._

Her sister gave her a look full of understanding as she released a quiet, "Ah." And waited a few seconds before she gestured to the closed door that was Callie's room, "So how long have you and her –"

Callie could feel her cheeks heat up, because while this was going, like, amazingly well and while she didn't feel like she had to run away and jump out of a window anymore, there was no way she was going to have this discussion about whatever was going on with Arizona with her sister. She was quick to cut her off, "Not long, and she is the first – my first – girl. Woman."

She knew she was feeling infinitely more normal now because she was actually able to cringe at her idiot self.

Which made Aria smirk, a signature look that Callie shared, "Well, she seems pretty. I think." Her eyebrows wrinkled together in thought for a brief moment before she shot Callie a lecherous smile, "I didn't get that good of a look at her face."

With a groan, she dropped her head back and reached up to push her sister's shoulder, "Shut up. Seriously."

"Oh, using your scary voice on me," Aria whispered conspiratorially, before she winked.

It made Callie want to roll her eyes again, but instead she found her lips quirked up in a small smile, because it was just… such a damn _relief_ the way this had turned out. The urge to show Aria how ridiculously grateful she was for her was undeniable, so she acted on it.

Reaching out, she pulled her sister toward her by the shoulders, before wrapping her arms around her back and hugging her, in a way that she hadn't really done since they were much younger. Within a second, Aria was hugging her right back, a hand rubbing comfortably between her shoulder blades, reminiscent of the way Aria would do when Callie came home crying from school, "I know you didn't really _choose_ to tell me, but I'm glad I know."

She didn't know which of them was more surprised when the words, "Me, too," slipped from her lips, and that she actually meant them.

Callie took a few more seconds of comfort in the hug, before the more pressing realities of the situation started to come barreling back. With them, she pulled back and Aria's hands fell back to her sides, as Callie bit her lip, "Do you think… mom and dad…" she trailed off, unable to finish the question, because it sounded stupid to her own ears. Because she kind of already _knew_.

That feeling only compounded when the warm look on Aria's face dimmed, and she looked a little uncomfortable. She cleared her throat before answering slowly, "Uh… maybe you should wait a little while before you tell them."

The confirmation made her stomach twist uncomfortably, but Callie thought it was pretty telling that she was neither crushed by the words, nor surprised. A little disappointed, though, but she didn't think that was going to go away any time soon, "Yeah. That's what I thought."

In a matter of seconds, she found herself engulfed once more in a hug, as Aria murmured, "Hey, I'm here for you. And, I guess, you never really, _really_ know until you do tell them. They might surprise us."

Which was highly unlikely, and they both knew it, but she appreciated the sympathetic look Aria gave her as she stepped back, giving a half-hearted, "Maybe," in response, before she shook her head and, along with it, the bad feelings that came whenever she thought about telling her parents. With a sigh, she shrugged, "I'm not ready to tell them anyway."

Aria nodded thoughtfully, "Well, if you don't want mom to know, you should probably make it look like you two weren't just in the shower together, because she's supposed to be home with dinner in less than ten minutes. And you know mom – she's never late."

Callie had honestly lost complete track of that – the fact that she and Arizona were supposed to be having dinner with her mom and sister in like ten minutes, and her eyes widened in surprise, "Fuck, I forgot. Okay, I'll meet you down there soon."

She took a step away before she reached back to give Aria's hand a little squeeze with her own, just because, and she felt her sister squeeze hers back, before they separated, and she quickly walked back towards her room.

And when she pushed the door open, she paused in the doorway as she opened it to see Arizona standing in the center of her room. The blonde's hair wasn't soaking wet anymore, falling in damp waves to just past her shoulders, and she'd pulled on a pair of jeans with a crisp white button-up shirt, and Callie had no idea how it had managed to stay looking perfectly pressed through their travels.

But she was biting her lip in uncertainty, and those big blue eyes were on her the moment she stepped back into the room. And Callie didn't miss the fact that Arizona's suitcase was all packed up again, sitting next to her on the bed.

Arizona took a tentative step closer to her, "Calliope, I'm… are you okay?" those expressive eyes did a quick look down to her bare feet and then back up her robe-clad body, "You look – I mean, you look like you're actually okay. But, I don't know," she rambled for a moment, before looking up at Callie.

And there was something about having Arizona there with her in her room. Surrounded by all of her things, and having just come out of Callie's shower – smelling like Callie's shampoo – and being _concerned_ for her, that made Callie's heart well up in her chest, "I'm okay."

It made Arizona falter, her concerned look still written all over her face, and Callie stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she gestured to Arizona's suitcase, "Were you planning on leaving?"

Arizona turned to look at the suitcase herself, before she shrugged, "I wasn't _planning_ on it. But I was willing to do it, if that was what you needed me to do," she hesitated, before she added on softly, "I would like to be here for you, if you wanted. But then you ran out of here in a panic, and you were the one who explained your own tendency to run away when you were scared. So… I guess I was just getting ready for that," she explained.

Callie narrowed her eyes in thought as she ran them over Arizona's face, but didn't see anything except for honesty there. And she recalled her own promise to Arizona that she wouldn't run away, when Arizona had so seriously told her that she couldn't bring their relationship to the next level if Callie was going to run. Which made her arch an eyebrow in question as she asked, "And, if I was going to run, you wouldn't be mad?"

The blonde rolled her eyes a bit, and walked a little closer to Callie, close enough to close the distance between them, "Well, I wouldn't be okay with you just completely throwing me out and running away entirely," she threw Callie a dry look.

That worked better than it should have to make Callie smile, before Arizona continued, "But, I would understand why you might feel the need to have some space after having your sister walk in on us. I would be a little freaked out if that happened by someone in my own family, and they all already know I'm gay."

The fact that Arizona _understood_ , and not just the situation, but Callie herself made everything she felt for the blonde rush at her tenfold, and she found herself reaching out one of her hands to grasp Arizona's, "I actually… don't want to hide." Then she found herself cringing and remembering how she felt in the shower, and how she was worried she might feel at some point in front of her family, "Maybe I do, a little bit. But, for once, I think I'd rather hide with you, rather than from you."

Arizona's eyebrows ticked up in surprise for a beat as she used the hold she'd gotten by linking their fingers to pull Callie forward enough so that she could feel the blonde's body heat, and it made her stomach tingle pleasantly.

Even more pleasantly when Arizona's face bloomed into a gorgeous smile, one that radiated warmth and made her dimples pop in her cheeks, "Yeah? I'm actually allowed to hide from the world with you?" and she sounded ridiculously pleased.

It made Callie feel slightly embarrassed, but she couldn't help but smile back, even as she rolled her eyes, "Well, when you say it _that_ way, maybe not," she teased. But then Arizona squeezed her hand tightly, and her eyes narrowed. Which made Callie's grin get even wider – god, she loved getting reactions like that out of the blonde – as she brought her hand up to lightly trace the tip of her finger over Arizona's soft cheek, "You're allowed," she whispered.

To her, it felt like that whisper said many things. It was an admission that she didn't feel the need to hide from Arizona anymore. An admission that she didn't _want_ to, even if she did feel the need. But even more than that, she wanted Arizona to stay, even during the times Callie was panicking.

It said a lot, when there had never been anyone else that Callie would want to run away with her.

And she was ridiculously happy when it seemed like Arizona understood, as she pushed up onto her tip toes to connect their lips. The kiss was short and sweet, and Arizona's mouth felt so soft against her own. She let out a quiet sigh against her mouth, and stroked her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand.

It was like the world stopped spinning, much in the same way that had felt when their time in the shower had been… interrupted, but also somehow completely different. Now, the world was stopping in time just for Callie to be able to feel Arizona like this, with only the two of them in it.

And Callie was seconds away from drawing Arizona's bottom lip between her own because she wanted a taste for _more_ , a taste at shutting the world out completely, before Arizona was already pulling back from her.

She didn't even have the time to go back for another kiss before she whimpered softly, but Arizona was whispering, "But really. Are you okay?"

They were still close enough that she felt Arizona's warmth breath wash over her lips, and it made her shiver, before she cleared her throat and nodded, "I'm actually pretty good," she confessed, and it felt _so good_ to know that that was the truth.

At Arizona's lifted eyebrow, she could tell there were more questions. But she headed them off, "Aria… she's the most accepting out of anyone in my family. I'm not even super _shocked_ that she's okay with – everything, really. I just, I wasn't ready to tell her myself."

Arizona slowly nodded, before she brought her hand that wasn't holding onto Callie's up to brush against her cheek in a light touch, "I'm glad it worked out."

"Me, too," she nodded, before rolling her eyes at herself, "Obviously." And when she blew out a deep breath, she shook her head as she searched for the words to describe how she felt, "I've spent _so long_ pushing this part of me away and pretending it wasn't even there, that even hearing Aria talk about it was scary but… also like a weight was gone. You know?"

Big, sympathetic blue eyes stared up at her and Arizona brushed wet hair back behind her ear as she nodded, "I might be out to my family _now_ , Calliope, but I understand the weight on your shoulders. It's not easy."

A weight, much like the one they were discussing, settled in her stomach as she took a deep breath to get the courage to say the words that she wanted to say. She couldn't say anything about _love_ yet; it was far, far too soon.

But that wasn't all there was to what she felt with Arizona, either. And for as much as there were parts of her that were still scared, and were still nervous, and still hiding from telling her parents about her and Arizona, there were even more parts that felt utterly fulfilled and just _happy_ from the last few days.

Which was what prompted her to fight through the nerves, even as she felt unsure as to how exactly to say it, but… "It's not only the weight of her knowing about me not being straight. But it's also her knowing about _you_. You, as Arizona, not just the fact that I was in the shower with another girl."

There. She'd said it, and in her mind, it sounded as good as a near love confession as she could get out at the moment.

She watched as Arizona took in the words with a nod, a thoughtful look on her face. But Callie didn't think it could possibly come as any surprise to Arizona, her feelings for the blonde had been made pretty clear their last night in Texas.

However, before Arizona could actually say anything, there was a sharp knock against her bedroom door, which made them both jump in surprise. Thankfully, it seemed Aria had learned somewhat of a lesson in walking into a room without permission though, as she simply said from the outside, "Mom's here, she has Chinese food, and she is two minutes away from barging up here herself to see you, Maid of Honor."

Callie's groan was loud enough to be heard from outside of the door, her frustration palpable, "Thanks. We'll be down in a minute."

For a moment, she turned back to looking at Arizona, because she thought maybe there was something the blonde was going to say in response. But instead, she was met with a contemplative look, before Arizona turned lightly, "You should _probably_ get dressed."

Callie stared at soft blonde locks for a few seconds; maybe it was too early for things like that. But it was her own fault that things between them had only just started – really, if she hadn't been so damn terrified, who knew what could have already happened between them?

With a sigh, she stepped away from Arizona and spun around to pull open a drawer in her bureau to pull out a pair of pajama shorts and a plain t-shirt, before she turned back around. Just in time to see Arizona picking lightly at her shirt, uncertainty written all over her face. Which was definitely a change of pace between the two of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she quickly reached for her hairbrush and dragged it through her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

Arizona rolled her eyes in exasperation, like Callie was being oblivious, "I'm meeting your mother! And, I mean, I know she's only going to know me as your friend, but still. I can't look like a mess!" she gestured at herself, her eyebrows shooting up on her forehead.

And this was one of the very few times that she thought Arizona might be _nervous_ , which made her grin look probably a little devious and she rolled her eyes, "Robbins, you look good. And my mom might be a little crazy," she cut herself off to give the blonde a _look_ , "And I mean, she can seem kind of insane, especially with Aria's wedding tomorrow. But she won't care what you're wearing. Besides, I met your family wearing… whatever, and it was fine."

Callie couldn't lie, though; she was feeling a little glad that rather than her being the one to introduce herself to someone else's family again, it was Arizona. Though that didn't mean that the pressure was off of her completely.

Not even a little, really. But she was trying not to focus on that, and more on the fact that her mother was so stressed out and focused on the wedding to notice much of anything else.

After she quickly pulled on her clothes and hung up her robe, she was met with Arizona giving her an exasperated look, "Calliope, my family is… you know, my family. They were just excited to meet a girl I was bringing to them at all."

She took in the words with a soft nod, and because she did often think of herself as an intellectual person, she could read between the lines, and she let out a sigh as some of that heaviness that came along with her family's wealth and name fell back on her shoulders, "Look. My family might have _money_ , and my mom has a tendency to go overboard about a lot of things… but she's not, like, a snob. Neither is my dad, for the record. It'll be fine."

 _It'll be fine_ , she repeated to herself, and rolled her shoulders.

Not only because she was introducing Arizona – her… not exactly girlfriend in so many words, but her girl who was more than a friend – to her mom, but because she'd been incommunicado for the last couple of weeks, and she had no idea what reaction her mom was going to have.

But she knew that Aria hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said they had only minutes before her mother was going to come seek her out herself up in her room, so… "Ready?"

Arizona nodded, which was all she needed to prompt her to walking to the door and opening it, before gesturing for Arizona to walk out ahead of her. From the dining room downstairs, she could hear mumbles of chatter coming from her mother and sister, and the faint smell of their takeout was in the air.

This was real – Arizona in her parents' beach house, about to meet her mother. Two worlds colliding, because Callie had invited it.

 _Scared?_

 _Surprisingly not as much as I could be._

 _Well, then, let's get on with it, woman!_

She'd just taken a step into the hallway before Arizona's hand was on hers, and it effectively brought her to a stop. Lifting her eyebrow, she turned around, only to be met with Arizona leaning up and connecting their lips once more.

This kiss was shorter than almost any of their others, and that soft pressure of her mouth was gone as soon as it was there, but she _felt_ like something was different in it, somehow. Her lips tingled and she felt a rush through her veins that made her eyelids feel heavy, but her body alert.

Arizona looked up at her through her lashes as she smiled, "That was because we won't be able to do it again for a little while. And for the record… I'm glad you were the only girl I've brought home to my family."

Callie was faintly sure there was a dim click in the back of her mind, as her heart started to pound, because this was it. This moment in the hallway outside of her parents' beach house, with her family waiting downstairs, and she and Arizona fresh from having an awkward encounter with her sister – this moment was certainty in her feelings for Arizona.

The quiet honesty in the blonde's voice as those blue eyes looked at her all sincerely and full of warmth made this feeling in Callie's chest _pull_ at her, and she knew.

She was definitely in love with her, no maybes about it.

With a shaky breath, she glanced down the stairs to make sure no one was there, before she bent down to brush her lips softly against Arizona's again. This time a few seconds longer than Arizona's kiss had been, but just enough to feel that connection, and the way it made her heart pound.

Arizona exhaled in surprise against her, which was what prompted her to pull back. And when the blonde looked at her in question, she found herself searching for something to say that wasn't the conclusion she'd literally just reached. Instead she settled on, "I won't be able to do that for a little while."

Which seemed to sate Arizona's curiosity, but before she could say anything, Callie heard her mother's heels click against the marble downstairs, only seconds before she called up, "Calliope? Are you and your friend coming?"

Dark eyes rolled and she tilted her head in the direction of the stairs before she led the way to them, "Yes, sorry. We, uh, went into the water before you got home, so we had to get changed."

Her mom – impeccably dressed as she usually was – stood at the bottom of the stairs, and she was wearing the smile on her face that seemed easy-going to the untrained eye, but Callie recognized it as her "company is here so I will wait to freak out until we're in private" smile.

Naturally, she planned on avoiding being in private for as long as she could.

She had twin urges, both to put some more distance between herself and Arizona – she was honestly afraid that her mother would be able to _tell_ – and to take a hold of the blonde's hand for comfort. In the end, she did neither, but instead gestured over her shoulder towards the blonde, "Mom, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my mother, Lucia Torres."

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Arizona quickly hurried around her to take her mom's outstretched hand, and shook it firmly, "Mrs. Torres it's very nice to meet you. You have a lovely home."

Callie was sure that it was Arizona's adorable little dimples and her easy politeness that had her mother's smile relaxing a bit into its natural state, "Please, call me Lucia. And thank you very much, though you'll have to excuse the havoc that will be wreaked tomorrow for the wedding. It's such a busy time."

Arizona shook her head a little bit, and waved her hand as she let out a light laugh that Callie wasn't sure she'd heard before. It amused her but also weirdly warmed her, because Arizona was doing this to make this nice impression on her mother. Even though Callie was making her hide everything.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm the one intruding here, and I'm sure the wedding will be beautiful," she sent Callie's mom a reassuring smile, which had the older woman patting Arizona on her arm lightly.

Callie's mother nodded as she started to lead them towards the dining room, where Aria had laid out the spread of food already and was making her plate, "I should quite hope so. My daughter is going to have the best day of her life tomorrow," she reached out to squeeze Aria on the shoulder. "And don't you worry; the more the merrier. In fact, we were already planning on two hundred guests, so squeezing in one more won't be a problem."

She had to give her sister props for not rolling her eyes, given that she knew how much this "best day of her life" was more for their mother than anything. Aria had told her – several times – that she wanted to half her mother's guest list, as well.

In true Lucia fashion, she didn't allow enough time for anyone to get another word in before she continued on, "A woman's wedding is something she'll remember for the rest of her life."

"It's also something her mother will remember for the rest of her life," Callie supplied, cheekily, and she grinned when Aria snorted.

But she supposed she owed it to her sister to take some of their mother's attention off of her, for kind of disappearing for two weeks before her wedding. Even if her sister had encouraged it. Still, it was Aria's wedding, and she had just cemented herself as Best Sister of the Year, in Callie's book.

So it was worth it when her mother looked up at her with narrowed eyes, "It _is_ something a mother will remember for her entire life, Calliope. And you would do well to remember that." Lucia turned her attention to Arizona, "Are _you_ seeing any boys up at school, Arizona? Every time I ask Calliope, she tells me that she is simply too busy."

The hand Callie had been holding out to offer Arizona a plate jerked, and she felt her cheeks heat up as her eyes narrowed. Feeling irritated and more than a little flustered – also doing her best to ignore the way Aria's eyes lit up in amusement – Callie grit out, "Mom, don't."

But before her mother could do her innocent act, as she was wont to do, Arizona came in, her voice sounding strained, "Uh, no. I'm not seeing any boys; Calliope is right, med school is keeping us very busy."

Arizona took the plate from Callie, managing to brush their fingers together ever so lightly. Enough that her mother didn't notice a thing, and Callie noticed it for every second.

Her mother let out a long suffering sigh, as if her knowledge Callie's lack of dating life was a personal affront, before she nodded, "One day, you'll be grateful for my wanting to be involved."

Callie's eyes rolled so hard she was afraid they might fall out of her head, but it was Aria's eye roll that their mother noticed, as they all took their seats.

She let out a breath of relief to be off of the topic of love lives, halfheartedly listening as her mother started talking about her meeting with the florist, as she pulled out a chair. Arizona did the same, and managed to brush her denim covered leg over Callie's as they sat down.

Her cheeks flushed, and she turned to look at the blonde who was giving her a small smile. Callie was sitting, in her summer home, with her mother across the table and Arizona sitting next to her. Two worlds colliding, but somehow it didn't feel all _that_ crazy at all.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought! Honestly, everyone's opinions and feedback are amazing, and I love the response to this story. This chapter took me forever to get out, considering it's longer than I think any chapter I've ever written in a fic!**

 **Also, just so everyone knows (though I figure most people knew anyway, considering they have arrived at their destination), there will only be one more official chapter left in this story, as well as an epilogue. I thought I would give you all a fair warning. Thank you for reading!**


	15. California: Part 2

"Should we wake her up?"

Arizona wondered through her half-asleep mind, if it was ironic that _that_ was the statement that actually did wake her up. But after a few seconds, she realized that she didn't know that voice at all.

"I don't know. She looks pretty comfortable."

Yeah, she definitely didn't know _that_ voice, either, and it made her anxiety ratchet up a notch, her heart starting to beat quickly in her chest. What the hell was going on?

But she didn't open her eyes yet. Keeping them firmly closed, she ran a mental check-list of everything she knew about where she was.

First, was that she was in Callie's beach house. In Callie's room. In Callie's extremely comfortable bed. For another heart-stopping moment, she worried she was naked under the blankets – before she internally rolled her eyes at herself; as if she and Callie would fall asleep naked together in her parent's house, when her family was roaming around.

She'd only even slept in Callie's bed with her under the guise of friendship. Because after they'd cleaned up dinner the night before, Callie's mother had informed them that their two guest bedrooms had been commandeered as a Bridal Suite, and were simply not accessible as bedrooms at the time.

Honestly, it had been truly difficult to act as if that had been bad news, for both herself and Callie. Regardless, everything had turned out perfectly, given that Mrs. Torres had been insistent that everyone go upstairs and get a lot of rest for the upcoming day.

Secondly, she realized that Callie was definitely _not_ in the bed with her, and the realization made her frown slightly. And feel a little lonely on top of being cornered in here by these women. Neither of which was a good feeling, she decided, and the only way she saw out of it was…

With a sigh, she blinked her eyes open against the sunlight streaming in through the windows, and turned to face the women who had woken her up. Not that she'd really expected to recognize them – considering she'd only met the Torres women – but… yeah, she had no clue who they were.

One of them, a tall woman with blonde hair, who had been frowning noticed her movements, and smiled triumphantly down at her, "She's awake!"

The second one, a girl who looked shorter than Arizona herself, with dark hair and skin, nodded, "Clearly," before she turned slightly to acknowledge Arizona, who pulled the blankets a little tighter around herself, "Hey. We're here for your dress."

Confusion rolled in, and she had to wonder for a few moments if she was missing something from her memory for a few moments. Before she decided no, she had no gaps, and she shook her head, as if it would help her clear her sleep-induced fog, "I – what dress?"

"For the wedding," the first woman supplied, looking at her like Arizona was oblivious.

Which irritated her, because she'd been woken up all of two minutes ago and she didn't even _know_ these women. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly, "I don't have a dress for the wedding."

Well, she had a few dresses that she'd packed away in her luggage for the summer, and she figured she would just pick one and wear it. But before she could explain that to these women, who she belatedly realized were wearing matching pristine silk pastel pink robes, the door to the bedroom flew open.

And Arizona practically melted back into the bed in relief; she didn't think she had ever been as relieved to see Callie as she was at that moment.

She thought that it was a combination of that relief as well as just the fact that seeing Callie brought this little smile to her face. Even as the brunette in question wasn't looking at her, but was glaring at the two other women in the room arms crossed over her chest.

Arizona had seen Callie look irritated with her several times over the last year, been on the receiving end of that look. It was most certainly not a fun place to be, however watching it happen as a third party was much better.

Mostly because angry Callie Torres was freaking gorgeous, Arizona decided, as she ran her eyes over the small flush on Callie's cheeks, and the heaviness of her breathing as she practically growled at the women, "I told you two not to come in here."

And, as Arizona had been on the receiving end of that anger, she knew it wasn't really an easy feat to remain unaffected, as at least the taller woman was. She rolled her eyes at Callie, " _You_ did, but your mom directed otherwise. Have you seen that woman today?"

The shorter one nodded in agreement, "Seriously, when she says jump, she doesn't want to hear how high, she just expects it to be done."

The answer seemed to mollify Callie, to an extent, but she still looked annoyed, "I told you not to come in here and not to wake her up. She barely even knows Aria; she shouldn't have to deal with the crazy."

It was only when the taller woman shrugged and pulled lightly on the sheer sleeve of her robe that Arizona realized that the robes were most likely being worn by the people who had bridesmaid status. Because Callie was wearing one, too. One that fell to her mid-thigh and left the rest of her legs deliciously bare…

Before she could let herself stare too much – she'd really forgotten how taxing it could be to spend time around people who didn't know she was gay – she tore her eyes aware and looked back to the girls standing next to the bed still, as the tall one rolled her eyes, "Come on, we've been up since like five this morning. It won't kill her to be awake now."

Callie's dark eyes narrowed as her teeth ground together, and Arizona jumped in before anything else could be said. Pushing herself up in the bed a bit more so that she didn't feel like an invalid, she shook her head, "Uh, _she_ is right here, so you can talk to me directly."

When Callie finally turned to look at her, Arizona didn't miss the way her annoyed features softened and the irritated glint in her eyes disappeared as those full lips pulled into a small smile, "Good morning." But she didn't allow for any other conversation before she stepped farther into the room and pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "You two can go back to the room. I'll be back in a minute."

The shorter girl just shrugged and took a step before hesitating, "You _are_ going to bring her, right? Because your mom…"

With an exasperated sigh, Callie nodded, "Yes, we will _both_ be there. Just give her a minute to wake up."

That was enough to make the shorter woman brush by Callie and walk out, only to be followed by the taller woman, who shot Callie a mock-salute and an amused smile, "You got it, boss."

Callie rolled her eyes, but Arizona could tell she wasn't really annoyed anymore as she waited for the other woman to walk out. Arizona couldn't help but giggle in amusement when Callie poked her head out into the hallway and did something that appeared to be surveilling the area, before carefully shutting the door again, and turning to face Arizona with an apologetic look on her face.

Arizona ignored that – and her confusion over what exactly was going on and where exactly she was ordered to go by Callie's mom – in favor of taking her time to run her eyes over Callie. Who was standing there in that short robe, and this time blue eyes lingered on those long, tan legs, which made her lick her lips.

Before moving up and realizing that even though she was pretty sure someone wearing a silky pink robe shouldn't look classy, somehow Callie did. Especially with the way her hair was done up – clearly professionally – in some sort of crazily sophisticated, side-swept curly way. The nicely done hair and the way the V the robe made over Callie's chest shifted as she walked over to the bed made Arizona's throat run dry.

She had to clear it – twice – before being able to ask, "What time did you get up?"

Because while she'd only been up for a few minutes, it was clear that Callie had been up for some time. Especially as she managed to take her eyes off of the brunette long enough to check the time, and see that it was just after nine in the morning.

Callie, in turn, snorted out a laugh as she sat on the edge of her bed. And she managed to somehow look elegantly beautiful and dorky at the same time – really, Arizona had no idea why she found it so cute when Callie would do that, but she did. And she found it even more adorable knowing that if she told Callie what she thought of her little laughing-snort, the brunette would vehemently deny that it was even something she did.

Dark eyes rolled as Callie grumbled, "Since five freaking thirty this morning."

Arizona's eyebrows lifted in surprise, as she teased, "You willingly woke up _that_ early?"

Callie's bottom lip poked out in a semblance of a pout, "Aria came in here and woke me up." Lightly, she shook her head and sighed as she explained, "All of the bridesmaids were ordered to be here by six, in order to prepare. The hair stylist, makeup artist, and tailor are all in the "Bridal Suite"," Callie rolled her eyes at that, before continuing, "And generally, downstairs is kind of crazy because my mom's been having last minute meetings with everyone all morning – caterer, florist, leader of the church choir –"

Arizona couldn't help the incredulous laugh that slipped out at that, "The what?"

But she could see by the pained serious expression on Callie's face that it was no laughing matter, "You'll see," she muttered.

Tilting her head to the side, she thought over what Callie had said, before asking slowly, "So you've already been up for almost four hours. And the ceremony doesn't even start until like, four in the evening, right?"

Callie let out a dramatic sigh, "My mother wanted to insure that if anything went wrong, we would have enough time to rectify it. And, honestly, at this rate, I'm not entirely sure she'll have enough time to run through everything she wants to do by then, anyway. She apparently also wanted to make sure we'd all be ridiculously exhausted, too."

She smiled, before running her hand through tangled, blonde locks, and thought about what had woken her up, "And… what is going on about this whole dress thing? With me?"

Blue eyes took in the way Callie bit her bottom lip and dropped her eyes to the bed before she groaned, "Okay, the thing is – clearly my mom is insane today, right? And a little while ago, she came into the room that I've been in with my sister's friends, and asked about you. Apparently, it had just hit her that you weren't planning on coming to the wedding, therefore you probably didn't have anything _wedding appropriate_ to wear. Which, in her mind, works out fine because she had her stylist – who made Aria's dress – bring over a rack of dresses in a few different sizes to see which one would fit you best."

For a few seconds, Arizona couldn't do anything but stare at Callie as she took that information in. Because… "I don't have anything specifically for a wedding, but I do have some dresses that are suitable."

She might have felt mildly offended by Callie's mother, if she wasn't so entertained by the whole thing.

Callie just gave her a _look_ , "I know that. But, it would probably be in everyone's best interest for you to pick out a dress from her stylist. If I wasn't above begging you, I would be begging you," she tacked on with a smirk.

That made Arizona roll her eyes, "Shut up," before a mischievous grin pulled at her lips, "And I know something about you – the big, bad Callie Torres."

Dark eyes narrowed playfully at her, "The fact that I'm afraid of heights is no longer news," Callie tossed back, clearly remembering the last time Arizona had referred to her as "the big, bad Callie Torres."

But Arizona's own grin grew even more mischievous as she leaned forward a bit to whisper, "That's not it. It's the fact that I now know that you aren't above begging."

Because in the last couple of weeks, not only had she gotten closer to Callie than she would have ever fathomed, but she'd gotten close enough to know – literally – firsthand what it felt like to have Callie under her, begging.

She licked her lips at the thought of it, arousal weighing heavily low in her stomach. And she could recognize the look in Callie's eyes, as the brunette whispered, "Sit back against the headboard."

That… hadn't been exactly what she had been expecting, but regardless, she scooched back until her back was pressed firmly where Callie had asked her to –

And then she understood when it felt like Callie had _pounced_ on her, a soft, strong hand cupping the side of her neck, and the other bracing itself on Arizona's shoulder as Callie balanced a knee on either side of Arizona's thighs, and she could feel her warm curves lightly pressing against her front as Callie's mouth latched onto hers.

Those full lips parted almost instantly, and it was only too easy for Arizona to allow, her tongue seeking entrance into Callie's mouth as she skimmed her hands up those warm, strong thighs.

It almost made her dazed, the realization of the culmination of what was happening between them. She, Arizona Robbins, was in Callie Torres's bed, feeling devoured by the brunette's lips and loving it. And she was staying for a wedding – for _Callie's sister's_ wedding – to be Callie's unofficial date.

Before this road trip, she didn't even know that Callie had a sister.

Then she wasn't really thinking of much at all as Callie's tongue stroked against the roof of her mouth and she gripped those thighs to pull her in closer. So close that she was almost running a little short of breath at the contact.

There was sunlight streaming in through the windows, the scent and sound of the ocean was coming in from the early morning air, and currently, she had Callie Torres pressed firmly against her, with soft, full lips on her own.

A soft whimper left the back of her throat of its own accord as she skimmed her hands up to grasp at curved hips, before the soft warmth of the brunette's body was leaning back and away from her. Blue eyes blinked open, and then she squinted against the brightness of the room, to Callie's face.

Desire felt like it had been poured through her veins – it was that easy for Callie to make her feel ridiculously turned on, and she wondered if Callie even knew that it was that simple – and it had happened in a deliciously slow, smooth slide, in a way that was becoming familiar. With it, a small smile pulled up at her lips as she whispered, "Well, I've been woken up in worse ways than this. It would have been better without those girls in here, though."

Dark eyes rolled at her, even though she could distinctly see the pleased blush on those soft, smooth cheeks, "I figured I should do it before my mom ushers me into makeup, which I'll be forbidden to mess up. And before we leave my room in general, because then there will be a ton of people _all day_."

The way Callie's face fell at the prospect of leaving the room and being surrounded by the people made Arizona unreasonably amused. Though, she understood the feeling. Surrounded by people all day also meant that they weren't going to be allowed to be together in any way other than friendly.

But, she had known that going into this, so she took a deep breath and pushed away the blankets that still covered her legs, "Well, I guess we don't want to keep everyone waiting, if it's as crazy out there as you say it is."

And as crazy as the two other bridesmaids had made it seem. Or, more aptly, made Callie's mother seem.

She pushed herself out of the bed and grabbed her phone to slip into the pocket of her pajama shorts – not bothering to change because she was just going to be picking out a dress – before she noticed the look on Callie's face.

It wasn't one she could quite place. But the taller woman was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at her as she was biting her lip, and her expression looked torn.

"What's wrong?" she prompted.

And really, it could have been a multitude of things. Everything that had happened between them considered, Callie had handled it all remarkably well. From embracing having feelings for Arizona, to the physical side of their relationship, to coming out to her sister – albeit, that had so not been intentional – Callie was going through it all like a champ.

Callie sighed and pushed herself up from the bed, her fingers lightly brushing down against the soft fabric of her robe, "I – well, I invited you to stay for the wedding because I wanted to spend more time with you, and this was the end of the road. So to speak. But it didn't even really occur to me until a few hours ago, that I don't even know how much time I'm going to be able to spend with you, at least until the reception later tonight. And now, I feel bad that you're going to be either on your own, or with people you don't really know for a little while."

Her words, combined with the warm feeling they gave Arizona right in her chest, caused a dimpled smile to take over her face, "Calliope," she sighed out and shook her head, because… the way Callie could be all thoughtful was one of the great things she'd discovered about the brunette on the trip.

Actually, no; she'd _seen_ Callie be thoughtful and considerate for other people before. Just, usually not with her. But the way it felt to be included in this little group of people Callie cared a lot about – well, it was an incredibly good feeling, to say the least.

So she just finished with the truth, "I'm happy to stay here for another day, even if you'll be busy for a while. And I understand," she added with a wry smile, "After all, it is your sister's wedding."

The relieved, actually _radiant_ smile she received from Callie was something else that she'd never had directed at her before this trip, and she reveled in it.

Ten minutes later, she was led down the hall and towards the adjacent rooms that were serving as the Bridal Suite, and Callie gave her hand a small squeeze before she dropped it and pushed open the door, revealing the two women who had woken her up as well as another one, who was also adorning a pink robe.

The tall blonde from the room earlier turned to face them, "It's about time! Your mom just came in looking for the two of you."

Callie rolled her eyes, "What could she possibly want now?"

The blonde shrugged, but seemed amused, "How should I know? I'm sure she'll be back once she catches your smell in the air."

Callie reached for Arizona's hand once more, and used it as a pretense to pull her closer into the room, though Arizona noted that she lingered, as she gestured to the other women in the room, "Just so you're aware, the woman you rudely woke up in my room is Arizona; my… friend, and neighbor from school." She gestured to Arizona, who waved, feeling slightly out of place in her still sleep-rumpled hair, tank top, and pajama shorts.

Then Callie pointed towards the bridesmaid who hadn't been in the room with to wake her up, "That's Madison," and then at the shorter, dark-haired woman from earlier, "That's Beth. They both met Aria when they were in undergrad," and finally, she gestured at the tall blonde, "And this is Julie. She's been Aria's best friend since… forever."

Madison and Beth both gave her quick greetings, before turning back to a conversation they were having, and Julie stepped closer to her and Callie. Which was when Callie apparently remembered that they were still holding hands, and she reluctantly let it go.

Julie teased, "Yep, been her friend since diapers, and don't you forget it."

Callie gave her a playful sneer, and Arizona could tell that they were more than familiar with one another, before she gestured towards the dresses, "Come on, Arizona just needs to find a dress."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, giving the both of them a grin, "What, are you afraid I'll spill all of your secrets?"

Which made Callie roll her eyes even as she flushed, "I don't have secrets to spill."

Before anyone could say anything back, Callie's mother seemed to come out of nowhere – but really, from the adjoining door on the other side of a room that Arizona thought maybe led to the other bedroom/Bridal Suite – "Calliope! It's about time; I want your opinion on Aria's hair." Her eyes darted to Arizona, and she flashed her a smile, "Good morning, Arizona. Go on and pick out a dress! I took a few guesses as to your dress size; you look about the same size as Aria. Though a little less in the chest," she finished and then disappeared again, as Arizona felt herself blush and look down at her chest.

Callie distracted her when she squeezed her hand once more and whispered, "Don't listen to her." And she backed away, in the direction where her mother had come from, "And definitely don't listen to anything Julie has to say, either."

"You used to be such a sweet girl!" Julie mocked with a smile, as Callie narrowed her eyes before walking away.

As soon as they heard the sound of another door shutting, Julie tugged Arizona to start browsing through the rack of dress options, but instead of actually looking at the dresses, started to speak, "She was, you know."

Confused, Arizona looked up at her, only for the other blonde to give her the same look she'd given her in the bedroom. The one that said Arizona was being oblivious, as she filled in, "She _was_ such a sweet kid. Shy as a mouse."

 _That_ most definitely had Arizona attention, "Seriously? Callie was shy? Callie _Torres_?"

Because it just didn't fit in with what Arizona knew about Callie – at all. Not only the Callie she'd gotten to know on the road trip, but the Callie from back at school as well.

Julie gave her an excited smile, "Of course Callie Torres. I'm telling you, I've known her for her entire life. Maybe around her family and, well, me she wasn't shy. But around people like you? People her age? Especially girls her own age," Julie blew out a breath and made a face, "No friends, braces, scared to go to school with all of the bullies..." she trailed off with a wince.

And Arizona was more than a little shocked and definitely a little sad. She kind of wished she could hold Callie's hand – or Callie herself – now, but… that definitely couldn't happen for a little while. She tried to tamp down the bad feeling it left in her stomach thinking of a little Callie with _no friends and scared to go to school_. She cleared her throat, "How long did that last?"

Julie shrugged, before she got a contemplative look on her face, "Well, she stopped coming home in tears by high school. So that was good."

It still left Arizona with a sinking feeling.

But the other blonde continued, "But she didn't make any really good friends until college." She turned to look through the dresses for real, and Arizona followed suit, but her attention was on the topic of conversation, as Julie added, "Aria used to worry about her a lot. I did, too." Her gaze slid towards Arizona before she said, "Callie will probably kill me if she knows I told you about this."

Arizona didn't think she was going to be inclined to bring up Callie's apparently not happy childhood to her any time soon, especially not when it made her ridiculously unhappy to think about, "Why _did_ you bring it up?"

Julie hesitated for a few moments before sighing, "All I'm saying is that… Callie didn't have that great of a time when it came to friends. So, it made her a little rough around the edges at times, but she _is_ really sweet, still. I'm sure you know it, because you're her friend and all. But there are times when she can be short or snappy, and there's a reason for it. She didn't have that many friends growing up – and when she became friends with Addison, well, it took a few years before they were close enough that she started getting invites to hang out with the family. But you're here and it hasn't been that long, so I figure Callie must really value your friendship."

Arizona took it all in with a nod, and then once it was all processed, everything started to make her heart beat a bit faster and feel all warm again. Because… yeah, she heard the story Callie had told her family back in Texas, but being here and knowing that Callie trusted her enough to be around the people in her life like this, made her feel – well, the smile that took over her face probably said it all for her.

Even if she didn't _want_ to say it out loud.

 _Which you_ shouldn't _! Because you two are just friends! And friends shouldn't smile like this when they find out their friend likes them, as a friend._

 _Well, it's your face, too. You try to make it stop smiling._

… _it's impossible. Callie freaking Torres – secretly sweet and used-to-be-shy/socially inept Callie Torres who pretended to dislike you for months – likes you a lot more than you could have even imagined._

 _And it feels really good._

* * *

Arizona had only been to a handful of weddings before. Typically those of her cousins, actually, and they were all nicely done. All of them were generally quiet and moving in their own ways. But she'd never been at a ceremony quite like the one she'd just witnessed between Callie's sister and her now-husband, David.

She was kind of blown away over it all still, even after making the move from the church to the lavish ballroom that was located in a grand hotel right on the beach for the reception. She sipped on one of the flutes of ridiculously expensive champagne that were being walked around – and she could tell it was expensive simply by the way the bubbles felt on her tongue.

A hand lightly touched her waist through her dress – she'd ended up choosing a light blue sundress that cinched at the waist, with a high neck that left her arms and shoulders bare. A dress that she really didn't want to know how expensive it was because she would feel paranoid wearing it somewhere that she could spill something on it – and she nearly jumped before she recognized the touch.

Soft, warm, light, and it set off butterflies throughout her stomach, which made her smile even before she turned to see Callie, who was smiling back at her.

Arizona took advantage of being so close to Callie for the first time in a couple of hours, because… Callie was extraordinarily beautiful, all of the time. She truly was. But today, with her hair swept up, wearing a dark red, floor length dress with its sweetheart neckline, and makeup to compliment – she was literally breathtaking.

She'd been sitting in the church when Callie had walked down the aisle, and as soon as she'd seen the brunette, she had been positive that time just – stopped.

And she got the same feeling right now, being able to see her up close. Her mouth turned into a smile, as she whispered, "Hey."

The bright, beautiful smile she got in response could light up a room as Callie murmured, "Hi back. I hope you weren't too bored during the ceremony."

Surprisingly, Arizona hadn't been, and she truthfully told her, "I wasn't, actually. I mean, I don't really know your sister, and I know her husband even less, but it was sweet."

"It really was," Callie said with a content sigh, a smile still on her lips even as Arizona could see the signs of exhaustion in her features.

There was definitely exhaustion, but also a quiet happiness. Despite the fact that she'd heard Callie complain multiple times about the spectacle of it all, and definitely seen her be just _done_ with her mother and the stress, she could tell that it had all paid off. For everyone involved. She could see it in the soft smile on Callie's face and the gleam in her eyes that was somehow captivating.

Callie reached up and slid her hand lightly along Arizona's shoulder as she started to lead them towards a table, that was across from Aria's and David's, so they were facing the couple, as Callie asked, "What do you think?"

Arizona didn't know _exactly_ what she was referring to, but the way her fingertips were still lightly brushing over Arizona's shoulder somewhat absently was distracting, and so she focused on saying, "Well, I'd never seen someone walk down the aisle to a church choir singing before. But it was surprisingly beautiful."

Callie smirked, "I told you this morning that you would see, about the choir."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "So you did."

And, okay, maybe there had been something about listening to a choir singing _Make You Feel My Love_ while watching Callie looking all breathtaking that had made Arizona feel strangely close to tears and like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Callie sighed before her hand dropped from Arizona's shoulder and Callie whispered, "I'm so tired right now. And I'm supposed to make a speech; my mom is doing that gesturing thing towards me. A _speech_." She groaned.

Arizona felt strangely cold without the warmth of the brunette's hand on her shoulder anymore and she turned to look at the way Callie was looking uncharacteristically nervous at the prospect of her speech, "You can do it," she offered with a comforting smile, "Just, um, focus on one person or place. Like, Aria or me, if you want."

Then she inwardly cringed, because why would someone stare at their friend during a speech they were making at a wedding?

Either way, Callie didn't look comforted as she stood, but she whispered a shaky, "Thanks."

Blue eyes followed her, taking in the way Callie's hands were lightly shaking, as her mother handed her a microphone – where she had even pulled the microphone from, Arizona had no clue. But it was there in Callie's shaky hands, and Arizona watched her as she put her elbow on the edge of the table, then rested her chin against her hand.

She really didn't know that someone could look so elegantly beautiful while also looking like a bag of nerves, but the combination was frighteningly cute, she decided as Callie nervously cleared her throat into the microphone.

"Um. Ahem. Uh, hi," she offered a small wave, and the semblance of a smile, "Uh, most of you know who I am already, but in case you don't – I'm Callie Torres, Aria's sister. The Maid of Honor," she tacked on, needlessly, as everyone here had already been at the ceremony just before this.

Callie's cheeks were a darker red than Arizona knew they could be and she watched with slight concern as Callie squeezed her eyes closed and seemed to will herself to keep going, turning to look at Aria and David, "The first time I met David, I was eighteen. He, um, he was just starting to be tutored by Aria, who was his philosophy TA, actually, and they weren't even dating yet."

David lifted his glass towards Callie with a grin, and that seemed to encourage her to continue, "And Aria – well, she kind of thought David was an idiot. Then again, Aria generally thinks a lot of people are idiots if they can't debate the finer points of Aristotle and Plato with her in their free time," she added with a small, nervous, yet joking smile, and it worked to get a bit of a laugh. Which made her more confident.

"I remember that the first time I met David, I thought _wow, he kind of is an idiot_ , because there he was, stumbling over his words and everything. But – but then I took another few seconds to look at what was going on between them and I realized, he wasn't an idiot at all; he just had a crush on my oblivious older sister."

Callie cleared her throat and her hands were shaking less as she nodded as if urging herself to continue, "It was a while before he worked up to say anything to her, but when he did I knew it was going to be something special. Because he looked at my sister in a way that I've never seen before."

As she spoke, Callie turned slightly, just enough that her eyes locked with Arizona's. And Arizona had no idea if Callie realized this or not, but the look in those dark eyes as they locked onto hers made her breath catch in her throat.

At that moment, she felt like she understood what Callie was talking about, as she continued to speak into the microphone, eyes not leaving Arizona, "And over the last few years, those looks of admiration they had for each other turned into love, and it's something that we've all seen today. Aria and David found something between the two of them that we all want. Someone to share those looks with."

Callie's cheeks blushed and Arizona felt herself flush as well, because… it felt like something had passed between them, before the brunette turned back to face her sister. She was still speaking, and Arizona tried to focus on the words, but all she heard was the blood rushing in her ears.

And it felt incredibly quick before everyone was clapping, and she was watching as Aria – who was in tears – moved to give Callie a hug. Callie herself looked fairly moved, and Arizona suddenly, vehemently felt ridiculously lucky that she was able to see this side of the brunette.

The one who made heartfelt – albeit nervous – speeches, who hugged her sister tightly despite how much she'd lamented about this occasion in general. The girl who could grumble and complain and could have a tough exterior, only to be the same girl who could get embarrassed and say the sweetest things.

"Hello, again," a voice said to her left, just as she felt someone slide into the chair next to hers that Callie had been occupying minutes ago.

It was a familiar voice at this point; she supposed spending the night casino-hopping and drinking with someone would do that, and she barely held in a groan as she turned to face Addison.

It wasn't that she _disliked_ the redhead, but there was something about her knowing gaze that made her a bit uncomfortable. Biting back a sigh, and managed a small smile, "Hello back. I didn't know you'd be here."

Addison shrugged, "Yeah, Aria and I are friends," she said easily, and it dawned on Arizona what Julie had told her earlier, about Addison being Callie's first close friend. Before she could say anything, though, Addison leaned in towards her, that knowing smirk on her face, "So. You and Callie."

Her heart leapt in her chest, and even though she knew she had a damnable poker face, she made a valiant effort at maintaining it, "Callie and I…" she trailed off, playing dumb on purpose.

But Addison rolled her eyes and reached out to take a sip of her champagne, before she arched an eyebrow toward Arizona, "Look, I'm not an idiot, and I really prefer to just cut right to the chase. I've been Cal's best friend for years now, and I know her. I know that the _look_ on her face when she's with you isn't all _friendly_ fun and games."

Despite the fact that the words caused a pleased feeling to well up in her chest, Arizona bit her lip to stop any positive reaction to having that noticeable of an effect on the brunette, "I don't really know what you're talking about."

It sounded like a slightly weak defense to her own ears, but… well, lying had never been her strong suit. She'd never claimed it was.

Addison gave her an exasperatedly skeptical look, "All I'm saying is that she's never looked at me the way she looked at you the other night, and we are the closest friends possible."

 _And thank god for that_ , Arizona thought in regards to Callie never eyeing Addison the way she did with her, and she could _feel_ herself blushing, but she maintained the strongest front she could, trying to look at Addison like she was crazy. Which felt incredibly strange, because it wasn't even her that minded if Addison knew.

In fact, she kind of… _wanted_ the redhead to know, and, like, everyone else. But trying to keep this cover was important, because Callie wasn't ready for her – or everyone – to know. It was almost weird to remind herself that this was all so new. She thought maybe it didn't feel as new as it was because she and Callie had known each other for a while, and since starting something, they'd been together nearly nonstop.

Regardless, despite having been in relationships before that had definitely lasted longer than what she and Callie had started, she'd never felt this need to protect so much. But she thought maybe that came with being one of the few people who was lucky to have seen Callie be vulnerable. And she wanted to take care of that.

She, also, was not in the business of forcing anyone out of the closet.

So, she maintained her hopefully-unaffected front.

Which then crumbled when Addison leaned in even closer so that Arizona could hear her whisper above the music and conversation and general party going on around them, "You call her Calliope and not only does she not scowl, but it made her _smile_. When she walked down the aisle, she turned to look at you. And, honestly, you've been getting under her skin for months now. I know what's going on here; it's pointless to deny it."

Okay, so their "cover" was apparently incredibly ineffective – though she suspected Addison might have been paying more attention than most other people. Callie was not going to like this, and Arizona narrowed her eyes a bit as she ran them over Addison's face, trying to see what the redhead was thinking.

It didn't seem like Addison actually thought anything of it, though, and there was no judgement there. Defeated, she let out a sigh before she bit her lip and requested, "Don't tell Callie that you know. Let her come to you."

Addison looked immensely satisfied at the confirmation if her smirk was any indication, "I fucking knew it! And no, I'm not going to say anything to her for a little while at least; why do you think I came to you, first?"

Her mouth already opened to answer before she caught herself, and her brow furrowed in confusion, "Why _did_ you feel the need to come to me, anyway?"

After all, while they _had_ interacted a few nights ago, and struck up somewhat of a rapport, Arizona would go as far to say that they were friends.

But in response to her questioning look, Addison shrugged, smirk still in place, "Because I wanted a little validation." She rolled her eyes at Arizona, but before her defenses could go up, Addison took out a deep breath, "And…," she looked over at Callie, her smirk gradually sliding off her face until she was looking serious, "Look, Cal knows that she could come to me with anything and I'd be there in a heartbeat. I know she knows that. But I also know that what's going on with you and what she feels for you, is probably still scaring the shit out of her, and that she probably doesn't want to talk about it with anyone." Addison's eyebrows drew down low on her forehead as she sighed, and looked as uncertain as Arizona had seen her, "So, maybe, when she's not as scared, you could push her in my direction."

All right – so she really _hadn't_ disliked Addison; that was the truth. And after the other night, she had a glimpse into what Callie saw in her as her friend. But at this moment, she felt an appreciation for the redhead deep in her stomach that was telling her that one day, they might have a friendship of their own.

She inclined her head in response, and got the same feeling that she got earlier talking to Julie about Callie. Like she was trusted, and it was a nice feeling. And she didn't really question the fact that in precious romantic entanglements, she was careful not to go too far too fast, or why it felt kind of different right now.

Instead, she gave Addison a small, dimpled smile, "I will."

Which made Addison grin back, "I had a feeling," she muttered, and finished her glass of champagne before she stood, "Now, I have some words to say with the bride." She'd pushed in the chair that she sat in before she bent down to whisper in a devious tone, "Also, if you don't want anyone to guess what's going on, I'd advise you to turn off the heart eyes."

She could feel herself flush even as she heard Addison cackle and walk away.

Heart eyes. She wasn't making heart eyes–

Blue eyes locked onto Callie as the brunette threw her head back and laughed at something David said, and…

 _Total heart eyes._

 _We have heart eyes, for Callie Torres._

 _And we're not even sorry._

 _Not even a little bit._

As Callie turned her head and looked over towards where she was sitting, Arizona didn't even have to work up the smile that slid into place on her face, and she immensely enjoyed the answering one that slid over Callie's, as she said something else to her new brother-in-law and then apparently excused herself, making her way back to Arizona.

The blonde looked up at her when Callie was close enough, "Your speech was amazing. You had nothing to be worried about," she assured her.

Callie's face reddened as she lightly picked at her dress just a bit, "Well, I've been writing it for months. And practicing it," she added dryly, "After I asked my mother several times if I could get out of it." She waved her hand, though, and scanned the crowd for a moment, "Did I see Addison over here?"

God. She was a damnably _awful_ liar, and she felt her cheeks flame as her eyes widened, "Addison? I – no. Well, yeah, actually."

Callie's eyebrows drew down as dark eyes sparked with amusement, "Um, okay…" she trailed off, clearly waiting for more information.

That Arizona certainly wasn't going to give her, so she just smiled up at the brunette, "She was just saying hi."

 _Lying through our teeth._

 _And I nailed it!_

Maybe she didn't, but Callie didn't seem particularly concerned with it as she bit her lip, drawing Arizona's attention to the motion, and she looked like she was deep in thought for a few seconds, before she looked around them as if surveilling the area.

When it all appeared to be in the clear, Callie tentatively offered her hand to Arizona. The move wouldn't look very strange or out of place anyway, but she appreciated it all the same, and she reached up to slip her hand into Callie's.

Their fingertips lightly slid together, and it made her shiver, before Callie's strong fingers curled around hers and they intertwined. Their palms brushed against each other once, then stayed firmly pressed when Callie gave her a small tug, motioning for her to follow her.

She did, ducking around other guests, out onto the terrace that would lead directly onto the beach. The sun had set a little while ago, and Arizona was pretty sure she didn't think there would ever be a more beautiful moment than Callie Torres in a stunning dress, walking with her on a beach after they slipped off their heels so that they could walk along the sand where the waves were washing up on the sand.

They walked until they were far enough away to just be two specs in the distance from the reception, but close enough that they could still hear the strains of music. And the farther they got, the closer Callie seemed to gravitate towards her, until their bare arms and shoulders were brushing against each other as well.

And Arizona definitely wasn't going to deny that she enjoyed the closeness.

The companionable silence they'd been walking in was broken as Callie let out a deep breath, which drew her gaze up. Dark eyes were looking out, unfocused at the water, before she turned them to Arizona, "I want to tell you something."

Arizona honestly had no idea what exactly Callie could want to tell her. She'd heard and seen so many surprises from and about Callie – from the confession of her feelings that went all the way back to last August, to her fears of heights, to the news about her family… yeah, anything could be coming.

"You know everything that happened with my car? And the accident?" Callie prompted.

She couldn't control the way her hand tightened a bit in reflex to Incident Number Three, and she didn't quit contain her groan, "I thought we weren't going to speak of this event anymore," she grumbled.

Though some aspects of Callie's very grumpy days with her remained – in a now adorable kind of way – many of those prickly, argumentative things had fallen away upon when she had stopped fighting her feelings for Arizona.

And, well, Arizona liked that.

But instead of looking upset on the topic of her beloved car, Callie simply rolled her eyes at her, "It's something you _haven't_ heard before." She took a deep breath, "You know how you offered to pay for the damages yourself because you weren't covered under that drunk idiot's insurance?"

Arizona rolled her eyes right back at the reference of the drunk idiot whose car she'd been driving, but was intrigued nonetheless, "Yes?"

"If it had been that idiot who was driving, I probably would have taken him up on the offer. Or, well, almost anyone else. But, well, there was a lot of damage to the car – in case you didn't know," Callie added with a wicked grin, that Arizona knew was to tease her.

She nudged their shoulders together and tried to bite back a smile, "You don't say."

Callie nodded, "I do. It was expensive, and if it was anyone else, I probably would have set up some sort of payment plan. But even when I felt like shit because my baby was wrecked, I felt even worse – _guilty_ – if I made you pay for it."

Questioning blue eyes took in Callie's features, as the brunette pushed forward, her words coming out slightly jumbled, "I've just – I've liked you for a lot longer than you could have possibly known. And I'm glad that… you know now."

Her words made warm, fluttering feelings arise in her stomach; they were probably even stronger than before due to the sweet, un-put together way she managed to get them out. It was that patented Callie Torres vulnerability.

And Arizona was touched, and she turned to fully face Callie as she murmured, "You're kind of an idiot, about handling your feelings."

Dark eyes playfully narrowed at her, but before Callie could say anything, Arizona brought both of her hands up to cup soft, tan cheeks and pull Callie down enough so that she could brush her lips over those full ones that she'd wanted another taste of since that morning.

She reveled in the way Callie whimpered as she drew her bottom lip between her own, lightly sucking on it, before she released it only to find Callie's lips pressing insistently against hers now.

Her hands slid down over bare shoulders, then she felt the ridiculously soft fabric of her dress under her fingertips, and she dimly was grateful she was finally getting to touch it. She'd been waiting ever since she first saw Callie emerge in the dress hours ago.

One of Callie's hands slid into her hair, adjusting her head so that she was at the perfect angle for Callie's mouth to fix purposefully over hers, deepening the kiss.

But before it lasted any longer, she was disappointed as Callie drew back. Just far enough that contact was broken, because she could still feel her breath washing over her lips, and she blinked open blue eyes to see the close up she had of Callie like this.

She was struck once again by how incredibly crazy this trip had turned out, and her mouth had already opened before she meant it to, "You know, this really didn't happen the way I thought it would."

Callie seemed to understand what she was talking about, and she lightly shook her head, just enough that Arizona felt the movement against her forehead, "I understand the feeling. But… I kind of don't want it to end." She could see the speculative look in Callie's face, and the hopeful feeling raised inside of her even before Callie whispered, "Does it have to? I mean, does it have to end, even though the trip is over?"

The indescribably excitement she felt took over, and she gave Callie a cheeky smile, "Well, Berkeley isn't quite convenient, but it is manageable. And when we go back to school, that's definitely conducive to maintaining a relationship."

For a moment, she froze when she realized she used the term relationship, and she waited for Callie's response. But it turned out the response was a pleased flush, and – if possible – an even bigger smile.

"I know we've only been doing this for a short amount of time. Like, a really short amount of time," Callie murmured, and Arizona nodded, as Callie's hands sought hers out, interlacing them and pulling her closer.

It was true. Because really, they had only been on this road trip for two weeks, and it had been just over a week since that night in Chicago that had seen them cuddling together. Which Arizona saw as the catalyst to setting everything forward in motion.

Callie continued, "So I don't want to – to rush anything here. Any more than we already have, I guess," she added before she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "But even though it's been a short amount of time for us together, you know now that I've had _feelings_ for you for a while. A long while."

Arizona's stomach felt a flicker of butterflies at the reminder of it, and she found herself smiling, "I know."

But before she could say anything, Callie pushed on, "I don't want to push too far, but I really don't want this to be the end, even though it's the end of the trip. So… even though it might not always be easy, with me, I want to really keep this _relationship_ going."

Biting her lip, she drew back enough to look properly into those dark eyes, as she whispered, "It might be the end of the trip, but I think that it might just be the beginning for us."

Before this all started, she had no idea this is where she'd end up, but she was really looking forward to the rest of their journey.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought! I've loved everyone's thoughts and opinions on this story, and it's been a great journey to write! Thank you for reading.**

 **There is still one more chapter/epilogue-ish thing to come. So stay tuned for that!**


	16. Maryland: Part 2

Callie didn't think she had ever been so happy to be back at school in her life. And that was saying something, because after she'd started living with Addison in undergrad, going back to school was one of the things she looked forward to for the majority of the summer.

But this felt the best that it ever had.

For a multitude of reasons. She reverently stroked her hand over the hood of her freshly washed, detailed, and – most importantly – _restored_ thunderbird. First of all, she'd just gotten back from picking up her baby, which had been properly looked after and fixed in the two and a half months she'd been away.

With a happy sigh and a slight grin, she made her way back into the apartment, her eyes flickering briefly to the closed apartment door to the right of her own. Arizona's apartment.

Her grin only got a little bigger when she made her way into her living room, the door slamming shut behind her. Of course the house that she'd grown up in in Miami and the summer house in Santa Barbara were opulent and imposing and beautiful; they were familiar in a way that she didn't know if anything else would be, given that those were her childhood homes.

But this? This little apartment that smelled slightly like weed – except for in her room – because of Elise, with its cramped together living room and adjoining kitchen that was always immaculate and pristine – also because of Elise, not that she herself was messy – and it's one small-ish bathroom that she shared with Elise, even though before college she'd never shared a bathroom in her life… this was home now, to her.

And it was all exactly the way she'd left it.

Including her roommate, who was sitting at one of the stools at the kitchen counter, picking at leftover pizza as she walked by, "Get your car back?"

Callie could hear the teasing tone in her friend's voice, and she just rolled her eyes, "Is there any other reason I would be smiling?"

Elise's green eyes narrowed as she smirked, "I could think of a few."

Callie had spent the entire summer overstepping and ignoring her friend's innuendo, and this was no different. She lifted an eyebrow at her, and continued down the hall and into her bedroom, where her bags were still packed from when she'd gotten home earlier and had ran out to go pick up her car.

She knew Elise had followed her even before hearing her roommate lean against her doorway and clear her throat, "So… is Arizona back yet?" the suggestive tone in her voice was the same one she'd been using for the last few months about their blonde neighbor.

Her cheeks flushed, which made her glad for the fact that she had her back to her roommate, and she kept her voice level as she shrugged, "How would I know? You're the one who picked me up from the airport. It's not like I was traveling with her again."

Which, sadly, was true.

Elise had picked her up from the airport earlier, after Callie had spent a horrifying nine hours on a flight home from Paris, where she'd been with her parents, sister, and brother-in-law for the past week.

Which meant that the tentative plans she and Arizona had been thinking about making for the two of them to complete their drive back to school together were completely destroyed.

"Well, I _know_ that, but… I just figured you would know when she was coming back. You two seemed pretty _close_ and all…" she trailed off, and Callie could hear that her friend sounded a bit disheartened.

It took a lot of work for Callie to hide her smirk, because the truth was, she _did_ know when Arizona was going to be back. They'd skyped a couple of days ago, and Arizona had informed her that she would be returning to school the following day.

Which, Callie would be lying if she said she wasn't pretty excited for.

Elise took her silence as a cue to keep talking, as Callie knew she would, "I mean, you two seemed pretty cool this summer, right?" her inquisitive, yet knowing tone negated the fact that she posed her statement as a question, "You said you became friends at the end of your trip!"

Callie turned to face her, mostly because she wanted to see the look of righteous indignation on Elise's face as she nearly shouted from frustration, and schooled her features to maintain a serious face.

So she stuck with quirking her eyebrow slightly, "We did become friends. But that doesn't mean we kept in contact for the whole summer."

Maybe lying to Elise about this was a little mean. After all, her friend had been the one to arrange it all. But every time she brought up her all-knowing smugness, it made it very easy for Callie to resist telling her that she'd been right about something happening between the two of them.

And she knew that she wasn't going to keep up this façade for long; in fact, she was planning on tipping Elise off that she had been _right_ the whole time tomorrow, after Arizona arrived.

Not only did Callie feel like she owed the truth to her friend – because, she did recognize that without Elise pushing it along, the road trip that got everything in motion wouldn't have happened. But, she was definitely planning on continuing her relationship with Arizona, and that would be slightly difficult to do if her roommate in her slightly cramped apartment was supposed to remain in the dark.

However, pulling one over on Elise was always a great time, especially because she knew that if her roommate was in her shoes, she would do the same thing. Hell, Elise _lived_ to scheme.

The girl in question looked somehow both crestfallen and bewildered, "You – you didn't keep in contact?"

With a subtle cough to cover up a small laugh, she shook her head, "Nope." And she turned back around to keep unpacking her bags.

For about thirty seconds, before Elise let out a frustrated groan, "I – you – Callie freaking Torres! Do you know how much work I had to put into that whole thing? How much work it took for me to convince Alex to go along with it all, including lying to blondie, all because I really thought it was for your own good? I promised to clean his apartment for him to make that trip happen! And you threw away the opportunity I practically gave to you like a beautifully wrapped gift?"

Eyes wide, Callie spun around, honestly completely surprised. She'd lived with the other woman for a year, and had only ever heard her have an actual _outburst_ like that once before.

"Elise –" The truth was already on the verge of coming out, if not for any other reason than because it practically felt like it was escaping her on the wave of surprise.

But her roommate was already calming herself down, though her look of exasperation was still there in full swing, "Look. All I'm saying is that you two would make a freaking cute couple. Get with it, Torres."

She whirled around on her heel, and closed Callie's door behind her with a sharp _snap_ , like she was the parent who was punishing her child, Callie, and leaving her in her room to "think about what she did."

And after a few seconds of staring wide-eyed at the door, Callie couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about the reaction Elise was going to have when she was told that her master plan actually had come together.

In all truthfulness, the summer overall had been one of the best ones in her life. Arizona had come up to visit her twice – both times when they would have the house to themselves, though her mother had made a surprising reappearance once – and she'd gone to see Arizona once in between the blonde's visits.

Her trip had included a very enthusiastic greeting from Arizona's mother that had almost… okay, _had_ embarrassed her, but not as much as it had embarrassed her girlfriend. As well as a stern talking to from Arizona's father, who was a very intimidating man.

And strangely, Arizona reminded her of a nice blend of the two of them. It had been endearing, and enlightening.

Much like the rest of the summer and their time together. If Callie hadn't been guilt tripped by her mother to join her family on their European vacation, she could have enjoyed the second road trip with Arizona.

Who wouldn't be getting back to school until tomorrow, and the day after that classes would start, so things would be hectic, and they were going to have to deal with what they were going to tell people.

 _If_ they were going to tell people…

The shirt that she'd been folding fell from her hands as she jumped at the sound of knocking on her window. The sun had just set, and all that she could make out clearly through the glass was a head of blonde hair – but it was enough for her to recognize Arizona.

She could already feel herself grinning before Arizona waved at her, and then gestured at the lock on the top of the window panel. As quickly as she could, she undid the lock and threw the window open, "What are you doing here?"

Dark eyes soaked in everything she could see, from the dimpled, smiling cheeks, to those bright blue eyes that had become so familiar to her, to the small streak of dirt that she figured Arizona had gotten at some point of her travels around the back of their apartment complex.

"Here as in back at school a day early or here as in at your window?" Arizona asked with a cheeky smile that made Callie roll her eyes as she figured out how to open the screen that still separated them.

Finally, she did it and Arizona was right _there_ , in touching distance – which hadn't happened in three weeks, and that seemed like an unbearably long amount of time, "Both."

She was nearly mesmerized by the movement of Arizona's tongue as she licked her lips before she answered, "Well, for starters, I'm at your window because I know you haven't told Elise about us yet and I didn't want to arouse suspicions, but I wanted to see my girlfriend." At that, she broke off and lifted an eyebrow at Callie.

Who was still focused on the way her body had reacted to Arizona simply saying the word _arouse_ regardless of the context, and she took a few seconds to fully catch up to the entire statement, "Your girlfriend appreciates the effort. Would you like to come in so I can fetch her for you?"

Arizona beamed back at her, before those blue eyes that were twinkling at her rolled, "I would like to come in, and I hope that your bad manners haven't rubbed off on her."

Before Callie could even wonder how to give Arizona the two foot boost she would need to be able to climb through the window, the blonde was stepping up on something beyond Callie's gaze, and started to pull herself through the window pane. It was a lot smoother than Callie would have anticipated, though she reached out to catch Arizona's hands in hers to help steady her upon landing.

And she didn't let go even when Arizona was standing in front of her, and she reveled in the softness and the strength in the hands clasped in her own. Her thumbs stroked over the backs of Arizona's hands, which tightened against her own as Callie pulled her close enough so that their bodies brushed.

She was probably smiling like a fool down at the blonde –

 _You definitely are, I can feel it on your face._

 _Yeah, well, you wouldn't have it any other way_.

– but she really couldn't bring herself to care, not when she was right here, standing so close to Arizona again for the first time in almost a month, "Hi," she whispered.

Arizona was grinning like a fool right back up to her, "Hi back, Calliope," she got out before she pushed herself up to brush her lips against Callie's.

She felt the touch, soft at first, the lightest of kisses. And her entire body shivered from the simple contact. On some level, she wondered if it was ever going to stop feeling like that, because it had been months now, but every time it felt so perfect.

Her mouth shifted enough so that she could pull Arizona's bottom lip between her own, and she lightly sucked on it, as Arizona pushed forward so that their bodies pressed firmly together, and a whimper escaped the back of her throat as she felt the warm body against her own.

Then Arizona pushed even more, so that she stumbled back and her knees hit the edge of her bed. She broke their kiss as she took in a surprised inhale as Arizona landed sprawled on top of her. But it seemed that this had all been a part of the blonde's plan, as she simply took to lying her head on Callie's shoulder and sighing lightly.

It felt kind of like Arizona was cuddling on top of her, and she found it ridiculously adorable. It was almost shocking how much she had missed moments like this that had become commonplace over the summer. But she _had_ missed it in the last few weeks. A lot.

She lifted her eyebrow in question despite the fact that Arizona couldn't see it, "Tired, Robbins?"

"I've been driving for over twelve hours!" Arizona informed her as she lifted her head to give Callie a playful glare.

And she was unreasonably charmed, as she lifted her arms to wrap her girlfriend – her _girlfriend_ , she couldn't believe that those words didn't even spark a panic, but rather a sense of calm fulfilment.

She loved the way Arizona lowered and turned her face into her neck and gently rubbed her nose there, nuzzling.

Before it occurred to her to ask, "Why _did_ you drive for twelve hours? I thought you weren't going to get back until tomorrow?"

The quiet hum that Arizona let out against her neck tickled, "That was what I told you. But I wanted to surprise you and show up a day early so we could have some time together before school started."

Callie's hand wandered so that she could stroke up and down Arizona's back, "You chose to cut your trip shorter even though you could make all of the stops you want this time?" She teased.

Arizona huffed out a breath, just like she knew she would, and it made her smile, "I could have done anything I wanted, because this time I didn't have a _grump_ on the road with me." The blonde's finger poked into her side, and it made Callie squirm.

Well, squirm as much as she could in the position she was in.

"I know, that's why I asked!" she smirked.

But rather than give back one of the playful comments that she was expecting, the blonde lifted her head, and Arizona's eyes ran over her. Callie felt her heart speed up because it felt like Arizona was seeing into her _soul_ , as she whispered, "The stops suddenly didn't seem as fun without you there to take them with me."

Somehow, everything felt all tingly, including the area around her heart – which was happening with increasing frequency every time she even spoke to Arizona, as she brought her hand up to use her thumb to lightly swipe at the spot of dirt there.

And laying there in her bed, with her hair messy, and exhausted from driving all day, Callie was having trouble keeping the words in that wanted desperately to come out. That had honestly been trying to fight their way out for a while now.

Arizona Robbins – her perky, sometimes annoying, neighbor, that had captivated her from the very beginning – was here, in her familiar apartment, in _her_ bed, and, "I'm glad you came back a day early," she admitted.

And was rewarded with a dimpled smile before Arizona lowered her head back to rest on her shoulder, "I wanted to have some time with you before we had to jump back into classes."

Which also meant before they would be essentially hiding their relationship from their peers. It wasn't necessarily going to be a huge secret – Elise and Alex would know – but Callie didn't know if she was ready to be _out_ to people in general.

While Callie was sure Arizona wasn't thrilled about that, she also knew that the blonde understood. And that understanding filled her chest with that familiar warmth once again as she stroked her hand down Arizona's back so that her fingertips could brush against the warmth of her skin there, "Arizona?"

She could feel the blonde's answering hum.

And even though her heart had started to beat wildly in her chest from her nerves, she drew strength from this connection they had, and she took in a deep breath to gather her courage, "I know it's only been a few months, and that it – this might be quick." God, she was somehow both terrified and exhilarated, and she pushed through, "But – I love you. In love with you. I – I'm in love with you."

Then, everything froze. Time seemed to stop – as well as her heart – as she waited for a response. For anything.

But then she felt Arizona smile against her neck as the blonde's fingers slipped under her own shirt to stroke along her side, and it calmed her, even before Arizona murmured, "I love you, too, Calliope."

It was all that needed to be said, and they laid in her bed in a comforting contentedness for… she wasn't even sure how long, before she whispered, "Elise is going to be unbearable when I tell her."

She could feel Arizona's body shake on top of hers as she started to giggle, and Callie knew that she'd take any amount of smug comments from her roommate, and take them happily, because she was the one who had sent her along for the ride of her life.

* * *

 _Two years later_

Callie huffed out a breath as she took the last of her suitcases that would be traveling with her across the country. Her t-bird was packed to the brim with as much as it could hold for the journey across the country.

Everything else – the majority of her possessions, in fact – was packed away in a moving van that was already being driven to California, that had departed yesterday and was going to be waiting for her upon her arrival.

Graduation had come and gone three days ago, and now the days were ticking down until she had to begin her residency in California. Okay, technically she had a few weeks before that would begin, but she had a new condo that needed to be properly prepared and settled into, and she didn't want it to feel like a rush.

She wanted to feel like she had enough time to settle in and really enjoy living with Arizona, first.

The apartment door behind her – speaking of her girlfriend – slammed open and she heard Arizona grumbling before she turned around to see the blonde heave out a breath as she dropped a box into the trunk of her Prius.

Then Arizona pretended to dust off her hands on her shorts before she reached up to close the trunk, "That's the last of it."

Their cars were parked side by side, as they usually were, outside of their apartments, and Callie moved so that she could stand next to Arizona, who turned to look up at her, big blue eyes piercing dark ones, "Calliope, you are aware that driving two cars across the country is going to make for a very disjointed road trip, right?"

Callie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend even as she reached down to take Arizona's hand in hers, "Hey, I tried to persuade you to drive with me."

She was unabashedly amused with the way Arizona stomped her foot indignantly, "You tried to tell me that I should let Alex drive my car to California because you have a _cooler_ car!"

Callie felt a smile pull at her mouth, "Well, it's the truth."

The fact that they had been together for two years at this point didn't change the fact that at every possible opportunity, Callie mocked Arizona's Prius; though at this point, she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a slight bit of affection for the vehicle.

After all, it was the car where she and Arizona became _Callie-and-Arizona_. The hand holding and the scared, tentative kisses they'd shared in it, the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on during that road trip those few years ago… it had all happened in that car.

Arizona leaned in closer to bump their shoulders against one another, before she just settled in to lean against Callie – and no, those shivers at their closeness had never ceased to go away, Callie had learned.

"I knew a girl who lived in this apartment once, who wasn't very nice to me," Arizona whispered, and the sound of her voice slightly startled Callie out of her thoughts.

Callie's hand that was holding onto the blonde's tightened slightly and she murmured back, "I knew a girl who lived in this apartment once who loved you and didn't know how to deal with it."

Arizona shook back her hair, and the blonde strands caught the sunlight and reflected brightly, as she lifted her eyebrows, "What ever happened to her?"

A soft smile took over as she answered, "She realized it was a lot easier loving you than trying to fight it."

Callie dipped her head down, brushing her mouth against Arizona's in a soft, quick kiss. Something that had become so familiar to the two of them over the years, and now it felt as natural as breathing.

She couldn't believe this was all happening; she sometimes still couldn't believe everything had happened the way it did. They were already leaving Johns Hopkins, leaving Maryland for the foreseeable future. Leaving the place where it all began.

Of their own accord, her eyes flickered over Arizona's shoulder, right to the spot between their apartment doors. Where Arizona had been standing the first time Callie had seen her, the first time someone had so easily affected her so viscerally. The first time they'd ever interacted – in what she'd learned that Arizona referred to as _Incident Number One_.

Where it all began, but certainly not where it was ending.

 _I cannot believe you've managed to keep your mouth shut about that engagement ring for so long._

 _And I'm still going to! It's not going to make its appearance for a few months yet._

 _All I'm saying is that we both know she's going to say yes._

 _Shut up. It'll happen when I'm ready for it to happen._

Arizona's sigh that skirted along her neck broke her out of her thoughts as the blonde leaned back and gave her hand one last squeeze before she disconnected them, "Are you ready to go? Chocolate World waits for no woman," Arizona teased, the glint in blue eyes wicked.

Callie groaned. Arizona had been insistent that they at least do that stop all over again because Callie had "ruined it for her" the first time and "didn't she want to make it up to her loving girlfriend?"

The thing was that she _did_ want to make it up to her loving girlfriend for ruining that first stop years ago.

So she sighed, and didn't even bother to bite back a smile, "Fine, fine. You lead, and I'll follow," her smile slid into its familiar smirk, "After all. I'm just along for the ride."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who told me their thoughts throughout the story, and in general, thank you for reading! The journey has been a fun one.**


End file.
